THE ROAD HOME
by fannymjv
Summary: TRADUCTION de BlancheMalfoy. Durant sa 5e année, Harry comprend que la guerre implique que l'on fasse des choix. Avouer son amour pour Malfoy en est un premier. Beaucoup d'autres devront choisir à leur tour : vivre dans le passé ou affronter le présent ? HP/DM
1. Alone

**- 1 –**

**Alone**

Encore une fois, elle était là, pensant à lui. A lui, par-dessus tous les autres. Sirius Black. Ses yeux sombres et espiègles, son sourire farceur, ses bras musclés qui savaient comment tenir une femme. Elle soupira, ses yeux bleus emplis de tristesse. Ne serait-elle jamais plus avec lui? Serait-elle un jour, heureuse comme elle l'avait été? Simplement avec lui. Personne d'autre. Et certainement pas son détestable mari.

Narcissa savait que Sirius s'était échappé d'Azkaban deux ans auparavant, et jamais elle ne s'était demandée ou il pouvait être allé. Il s'était caché, cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'était le seul moyen de survivre qu'il avait. Elle croyait toujours en son innocence. Toujours. Pas seulement parce qu'elle savait que le plus fort de ses sens moraux avait toujours été la dévotion qu'il portait à James et Lily Potter. Non. Elle savait qu'il était innocent, parce qu'elle l'aimait.

_Aimait, Narcissa? Le temps passé? En es-tu sûr?_

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle fixa le livre ouvert, posé sur ses genoux. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son premier baiser. Si tendre, innocent et beau. Puis Lucius était arrivé, et avec lui une promesse de mariage, un sens du devoir pour sa famille et une vie ignoble. Elle haïssait Lucius de tout son coeur. Au début de leur mariage, il s'était avéré un homme plein de bonnes manières et extrêmement raffiné dans tous ses gestes et toutes ses attitudes, promptement calculées. Tout cela n'était que tromperie. Dès que Draco était né - avant ça, elle était restée stupidement aveugle -, il s'était montré sous son vrai jour. Un homme ne connaissant pas la signification du mot _amour_. Un bâtard froid et sans coeur. Un monstre.

Et puis tout cet enfer s'était dissolu, fauché. Elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Lucius. A un moment, il était aimable et agréable, et soudainement, le moment d'après, il devenait rigide, coléreux et violent. Elle essayait de toute sa force de protéger Draco de ses humeurs lunatiques. Et au moins, elle était arrivée à cela dans sa vie. Du moins, elle le pensait.

Une larme solitaire s'échappa de ses yeux mais elle la repoussa rapidement.

"Mère?" elle entendit la voix de son fils l'appeler. Mère. Pas _maman_, comme il était de convenance quand on était enfant. Juste _mère_, avec ce ton frigide que Lucius lui avait enseigné.

Elle avait blâmé Lucius pour cela, mais à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle savait que c'était de sa faute, car elle aussi avait peur de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait faire à Draco s'il n'obéissait pas à ses ordres. Elle n'avait jamais été autorisée à toucher son propre fils, ou à lui chuchoter des mots d'amour dans le creux de l'oreille. Pas une seule étreinte n'avait été permise. Selon Lucius, leur fils ne serait que plus fort, s'il ne lui apprenait pas à être faible avec les artifices de l'amour. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait depuis toutes ces années, était un garçon solitaire, toujours sur la défensive, et effrayé.

Avec un autre soupir, elle referma très délicatement le livre, dissimulant à l'insu de son fils, une vieille photographie.

"Oui, fils? répliqua-t-elle dans un souffle.

_-_Père veut te voir."

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Draco était venu personnellement au lieu d'envoyer un elfe de maison à sa place. Elle ne sut pas tout de suite quoi dire. Mais finalement, elle eut le courage de demander: "Et pourquoi es-tu venu, ici?

_-_Parce que, blêmit Draco avec une émotion soudaine, qui disparut rapidement de son sublime visage. Parce que je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me conduire au Chemin de Traverse demain, pour que j'achète mes affaires en vue de la nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard."

Elle aperçut un éclat d'espoir dans ses yeux. Elle en fut choquée un instant, mais elle répondit finalement:

"Bien sûr, je t'accompagnerai, chéri."

Elle pensa alors, que rien n'était perdu.

"Ok." Puis, il partit.

Narcissa se leva et arrangea ses vêtements. Puis elle observa son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son visage extrêmement antipathique. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'apparaître désagréable en face de Lucius. Elle allait encore essayer de conserver les apparences, pour l'amour de son fils. Peut-être qu'un jour aurait-t-elle le courage de faire front à son mari et à tout ce qu'il représentait. Un jour, le masque allait tomber.

_---_

Draco Malfoy avait sévèrement changé depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort au pouvoir. Son père ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour se répandre, à propos des informations précieuses sur les Mangemorts, mais il l'avait déjà pris avec lui pour l'une de ses réunions. Draco ne s'était jamais senti si nauséeux de toute sa vie.

Peut-être que quand il était plus jeune - eh bien, pas beaucoup plus jeune en fait, mais le jour où il avait aimé regarder ce qui s'était passé à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec les moldus - il aurait apprécié voir des moldus être mis la tête en bas. Mais en fait, voir des gens - des gens réels - être torturés et tués était plutôt... effrayant. Cela avait été la plus mauvaise expérience de sa courte vie. Quand il était retourné à la maison, il s'était aussitôt senti malade. Il avait essayé de ne pas le montrer à son père, mais Lucius l'avait regardé avec dégoût, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait que Draco n'avait pas aimé un seul moment du spectacle qu'ils lui avaient offert. Draco savait aussi qu'il allait payer très cher ce moment de faiblesse. Mais curieusement, Lucius n'avait rien dit. Et Draco avait la net impression que sa mère avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Après cet épisode, l'idée de devenir Mangemort ne l'avait plus du tout séduite. Bien sûr, il aimait le pouvoir et ses nombreuses autres formes. Il était ambitieux, exactement comme un serpentard était censé l'être. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que des Sang de Bourbes étudient à Poudlard, ou dans n'importe quelles autres écoles de magie. Mais il ne voulait pas pour autant les tuer au nom de ses croyances. Il était parfois absolument sûr qu'il ne serait jamais prêt à faire une chose pareille.

Mais ce qui était le plus terrifiant, dans tout cela, était les nouveaux sentiments qui devenaient de plus en plus important dans son coeur, jours après jours. Les sentiments qu'il s'était découvert pour Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains dans un geste nerveux. Il était si confus. Il ne pouvait absolument pas être amoureux de son ennemi. Pas maintenant. Il s'était juré de ne jamais aimer personne. Il avait peur de la réaction de son père, si jamais il l'apprenait. Les Malfoys n'étaient pas autorisés à aimer.

Le fait d'être amoureux de Harry Potter ne l'aidait pas.

Il avait dit de terribles choses à Harry, à la fin de leur quatrième année. Par parce qu'il l'avait voulu, mais parce qu'il avait du. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit obscène et qu'il agisse comme un Malfoy, alors il l'avait fait. Et il avait regretté.

La vérité était qu'il avait été vraiment effrayé quand Harry avait été enlevé. L'idée de le perdre avait été insoutenable. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute dans son coeur, à propos des sentiments qu'il avait pour l'autre garçon. Il l'aimait. Toute cette haine n'avait été qu'un masque. Depuis le premier jour, il avait aimé Harry Potter, et quand le garçon maigre aux cheveux ébouriffés avait refusé son amitié, il en avait été profondément blessé.

Bien sûr, comme il était un Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas montrer à quel point cela l'avait offensé et blessé. Son père attendait de lui qu'il soit cruel et désagréable avec toutes les personnes autour de lui. Pour cette raison, il essayait de faire de la vie de Harry, un vrai enfer. Après tout, il avait choisi un Weasley comme ami... Mon Dieu, ce garçon avait du sang-froid.

Mais il ne pouvait qu'admirer Harry pour cela - il aimait tout de lui. Son doux sourire, son courage et le talent naturel qu'il avait pour le Quidditch, ainsi que ses cheveux impossibles à dompter. Et rien, absolument rien ne pouvait être comparé à ses yeux verts, à la fois intenses et magnifiques. Harry était unique.

La question était: qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant qu'il avait admis qu'il était amoureux de Harry Potter?

La réponse vint plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Après le dîner, il avait _accidentellement_ entendu une conversation entre son père et un Mangemort qui lui avait donné des frissons. Voldemort avait prévu de tuer quelques moldus choisis par hasard, ainsi que la famille Weasley - les plus célèbres amoureux des moldus - et Harry Potter. D'après son père, Voldemort avait découvert une manière de rompre le charme qui protégeait Harry et ce n'était qu'une affaire de temps.

D'abord, Draco ne sut pas quoi faire de cette information. Il ne s'était jamais senti si seul et inutile. Au moins, il y avait une choses dont il était absolument sûr: il ne laisserait jamais Harry mourir.

Alors, sans trop réfléchir - parce que s'il avait attendu plus longtemps, il se serait rendu compte de la gravité des choses qu'il était sur le point de faire et il en aurait été vraiment effrayé - il avait pris un morceau de parchemin et avait écrit un message d'avertissement à Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

Tandis que son hibou volait à travers le ciel avec le parchemin, anonyme, attaché à sa patte, Draco ferma les yeux un petit moment, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire après. Soudainement, tout devint très clair pour lui. Il allait agir normalement devant son père et ses amis. Il prétendrait détester Harry aussi longtemps que possible. Et le plus important de tout, il deviendrait un espion.

Il jura, au nom de l'amour qu'il portait à Harry, qu'à tout prix, il ferait chuter Voldemort.

_---_

Harry avait perdu le compte, du nombre de fois où il avait relu les lettres de Sirius. D'après celles-ci, son parrain allait bien, mais pourtant, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il continuait de lire ses lettres sans jamais s'arrêter, espérant comprendre quelque chose entre les lignes.

Il entendit un ronflement bruyant venant de la chambre des Dursleys et il fronça les sourcils. Les Dursleys ignoraient complètement Harry, plus encore que d'habitude. Et pour cela, Harry leur en était profondément reconnaissant. Il voulait simplement rester seul. L'année précédente à Poudlard avait été le moment le plus douloureux et difficile de sa vie. Souvent, son esprit revenait à Voldemort et à la mort de Cédric. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de cela. Si seulement... Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il s'était interdit de pleurer, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être.

Hedwige sembla ressentir sa tristesse, car elle vola jusqu'au lit de Harry et le mordit avec affection. Il eut un petit sourire.

Soudainement, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir bruyamment et il sauta de son lit, la baguette levée. Son corps tremblait légèrement mais il garda sa baguette fermement levée. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et un homme de grande taille et aux yeux sombres entra. Harry retint son souffle une seconde.

"Sirius! cria-t-il, stupéfié.

_-_Harry!" Ils s'embrassèrent affectueusement. "Mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va?

_-_Quoi? Que fais-tu là? Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas aller bien?

_-_Harry..." Harry remarqua le ton prudent de Sirius et il tressaillit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda aussitôt Harry.

_-_Il y a eu une attaque. Au Terrier."

Un silence de mort. Et puis la tempête.

"NON! Ça ne se peut pas. Dis-moi que c'est un mensonge.

_-_C'est la vérité, Harry. Mais..." Sirius ne put pas finir car Harry l'interrompit:

"Oh mon Dieu! Ils sont morts, c'est ça?"

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, son corps entier parcourut de tremblements.

"NON! Écoute-moi, Harry! Ils vont bien. Ils sont sauf. Dumbledore les a prévenu à temps, ajouta-t-il avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose. Mais tu dois partir d'ici. Cet endroit n'est plus un lieu sûr. Il n'y a seulement que quelques sorts pour te protéger. Je suis venu ici pour t'emmener avec moi. Peux-tu rassembler tes affaires rapidement? Nous devons partir le plus tôt possible."

Harry était trop ahuri pour faire quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était de bégayer stupidement.

"Mais Sirius, comment... je veux dire, qu'est-ce que..." Il se rendit soudainement compte de quelque chose. Les Dursleys n'étaient pas réveillés. "Pourquoi les Dursleys dorment-ils encore?

_-_J'ai posé un charme sur eux. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais c'était nécessaire, dit Sirius d'un air coupable.

_-_QUOI? Tu es taré? Tu ne peux pas lancer de sorts. Et si le Ministère t'attrapait?

_-_Il n'y a aucun risque. Honnêtement, Harry. J'ai enfreint beaucoup de lois pour venir ici aujourd'hui. Et je ne m'en soucis pas. Tout ce qui m'importe maintenant est que tu ailles bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir d'ici.

_-_Où allons-nous aller? demanda Harry, en rassemblant ses affaires.

_-_Dans un lieu sûr. Écrit simplement un mot aux Dursleys, puis nous partirons d'ici. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, je pense que tout se passera bien." Il remarqua l'hésitation de Harry. "Ils iront bien Harry, lui assura-t-il. Dumbledore prend la situation en mains. Et je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout quand nous serons partis d'ici."

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Il avait confiance en son parrain. Pourquoi restait-il alors planté là, immobile? Rapidement, il sortit de ses pensées. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis.

_---_

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était encore stupéfié par rapport à tout ça. Sirius l'avait emmené dans la planque de Remus. Il passait en fait du bon temps, excepté les moments où son coeur se faisait douloureux, lorsqu'il pensait à ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Il savait qu'ils allaient bien, car Dumbledore lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles d'eux. Sinon il serait probablement devenu complètement déganté. Il n'était pas autorisé à avoir un quelque conque contact avec ses amis parce que Sirius avait peur que leurs lettres soient interceptées. Et pour cela, Harry avait accepté sans discuter.

Tandis que les jours passaient, la colère qu'il avait contre Voldemort grandissait. Il savait qu'il n'était en vie que grâce à un espion de Dumbledore. Il espérait pouvoir le – ou la – remercier pour cela. Mais apparemment, même Dumbledore ne savait pas qui était cette personne. Harry avait le sentiment que même si Dumbledore connaissait l'identité de l'espion, il n'allait jamais la lui révéler.

Malheureusement, l'avertissement de la mystérieuse personne n'avait pas suffit. Une famille moldue était morte. Harry avait frissonné rien qu'en pensant à cela. Sirius ne voulait pas lui en donner les détails, mais il se doutait que ça avait été affreux. Dans un des murs de la maison, ils avaient trouvé un message adressé à Harry. Il était la prochaine cible, et tôt ou tard, ils l'attraperaient. Et il savait cela, parce qu'une nuit, il s'était réveillé en sursaut après avoir fait un rêve perturbant et alors qu'il marchait dans le but de se calmer un peu, il avait entendu des fragments d'une conversation entre Sirius et Remus.

Le rêve avait été une autre chose qui n'avait jamais cessé d'inquiéter Harry. Il avait rêvé qu'il se retrouvait en face de Voldemort, et à coté de ce dernier, se trouvait Draco Malfoy. Il avait pensé qu'ils allaient se battre l'un contre l'autre, mais la minute d'après, Malfoy était venu à ses cotés pour l'aider. Cela avait été vraiment bizarre.

'_As-tu confiance en moi, Harry? _lui avait-il demandé.

_-Je ne sais pas. Comment peux-tu être à mes côtés? Tu me détestes._

_-Non, je ne te déteste pas. Ça n'a jamais été le cas. Oublie ça. Oublie ça à jamais.'_ Et ses yeux gris avaient semblé si sincères que Harry avait senti son coeur fondre.

_'Harry!'_

Soudainement, Voldemort les avait attaqués, et Draco avait sauté devant Harry, lui sauvant la vie.

_'NON! Draco!'_ avait crié Harry, en regardant le garçon tomber. Il s'était mis à genou, à coté de Draco, et avait pris sa main. _'Ne meurs pas. S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas.'_ Mais c'était trop tard.

Puis Harry s'était réveillé, trempé de sueur et tout tremblant. _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?_ Dans son rêve, il avait ressenti quelque chose de fort venant de Malfoy, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à voix haute. L'opposé de la haine. Mais c'était totalement impossible. Il détestait Draco Malfoy, et c'était réciproque. Ce n'était pas possible... Il ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à quelque chose d'autre.

Cela le perturbait autant que la pensée de Voldemort tuant ces moldus.

Avec un long soupir, il se promit deux choses. La première, qu'il ne penserait plus jamais à Malfoy de cette manière - comme s'il était important pour lui, alors qu'il ne l'était absolument pas. Et deuxièmement, il ferait face à Voldemort à tout prix. Seul.


	2. If looks could kill

**- 2 -**

**If looks could kill**

Elle était là. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être sous sa forme Animagus pour la sentir. Narcissa Malfoy, aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. A côté d'elle se tenait un adolescent ayant le même regard qu'elle. Le célèbre et impétueux Draco Malfoy, le garçon dont Harry se plaignait si souvent.

Il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux son magnifique corps élancé. Il s'était passé tant de temps depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, depuis qu'il avait embrassé ses lèvres si tendres. Narcissa avait été aussi une autre des obsessions qui lui avait permis de ne pas perdre l'esprit à Azkaban, tout comme le désir de tuer Peter Pettigrow.

Elle était comme un poison. Elle avait dompté son coeur à jamais. Il l'aimait tant. Il l'aimait encore, malgré toute la raison qu'il avait.

Mais elle avait été une vraie garce et il ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné de l'avoir trahit. Jamais. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une pure haine. Il souhaitait qu'il puisse clarifier leur histoire ensemble, il le souhaitait vraiment. Mais ça n'allait en fait pas plus loin que ça.

"Sirius? l'interrompit dans ses pensées, la voix de Harry. Tu ne devrais pas te tenir si près de la fenêtre."

Sirius sourit. Harry agissait parfois comme un vrai parent avec lui.

"Qui regardes-tu? demanda Harry avec curiosité en s'avançant vers la fenêtre.

_-_Quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps", répondit Sirius, hébété, les yeux perdus dans le passé.

Harry baissa les yeux. Son coeur manqua un battement quand il aperçut Draco Malfoy. Le rêve était encore présent dans son esprit. Il essayait d'oublier mais c'était devenu quelque chose d'impossible. Comment pouvait-il, alors que Malfoy avait semblé si beau et charmant? Et à quoi était-il d'ailleurs en train de penser? Malfoy n'était qu'un con agaçant qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'y intéresse. Son père était un Mangemort, par la barbe de Merlin! Sans mentionner le fait qu'il était un garçon et que Harry ne pouvait définitivement pas être attiré pas lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tomber amoureux d'une fille comme Ginny? Pourquoi tout était si foutument compliqué dans sa vie?

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry?

_-_Pourquoi? demanda Harry, coupablement.

_-_Ton visage est tout rouge.

_-_Vraiment? s'étonna-t-il en sentant ses joues le brûler.

_-_Oui. Et ça empire. Est-ce que je suis censé m'inquiéter? sourit Sirius, plus qu'amusé par la situation.

_-_Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

_-_Oh, vraiment?

_-_Ouais! C'est juste une petite rougeur, c'est tout.

_-_Ok... acquiesça Sirius en baissant à nouveau les yeux. Regarde, ce garçon blond, c'est bien Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas?

_-_Ouais, c'est lui. Comment le sais-tu?

_-_Il correspond parfaitement à la description que tu m'as donnée. Et n'oublions pas que tu l'as mentionné dans une douzaine de lettres que tu m'as écrites. En plus, il ressemble vraiment à sa mère.

_-_Tu la connais?

_-_Ouais. Elle étudiait avec moi, à Poudlard."

Sirius sembla plus tendu, tout à coup. Ses yeux prirent une teinte plus sombre.

"Elle était charmante, au début. Puis elle a prouvé qu'elle était une vraie serpentard. Tu connais la suite.

_-_Vous étiez amis à quel point?

_-_Tu devrais savoir bien mieux que moi que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sont comme l'eau et l'huile. Ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas être mélangés. Ils sont dans l'obligation de devenir ennemis."

Harry se sentit étrangement peiné en entendant cela. "Ouais, je sais.

_-_Eh! Tu n'étais pas supposé aller voir Ron et Hermione?"

Harry regarda l'horloge près du lit et réalisa qu'il était là depuis déjà dix minutes.

"Je devine en regardant l'heure que quand je reviendrai, tu seras parti", souffla Harry.

Sirius le serra dans ses bras.

"Pardon, Harry. Tu sais ce que c'est. Et je suis sûr que je ne te manquerai pas tant que ça maintenant que Ron et Hermione sont ici." Harry lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _'putain, tu vas me manquer'_. "Les Weasleys prendront soin de toi. Et je te promets que je t'écrirais.

_-_Sois juste prudent.

_-_Eh, mon garçon! Tu parles au mec qui a dupé les gardes d'Azkaban, là! Combien de personnes ont déjà fait ça avant moi? plaisanta Sirius en souriant, et Harry lui rendit son sourire. Ça ira pour moi."

Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois et Harry partit rejoindre ses amis.

_---_

Une heure plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à la terrasse du glacier de Florian Fortarôme, un énorme sorbet posé devant chacun d'eux.

"... Percy disait que le gars du Ministère arrêté près de chez nous était un Mangemort, mais un simple sous-fifre. Il semblerait, selon Fudge, qu'il n'était pas vraiment dangereux. Peux-tu vraiment le croire? Je veux dire, ma famille est presque morte et pourtant, Fudge se comporte encore comme un vrai crétin. Et n'oublions pas les pauvres moldus. Mon père était furieux. Heureusement que Dumbledore nous avait prévenu." Le visage de Ron était maintenant si rouge, qu'il ressemblait à une grosse carotte.

"C'est simplement affreux. Vous-Savez-Qui sera de retour au pouvoir depuis longtemps quand Fudge fera enfin quelque chose, affirma Hermione. Il avait déjà l'intention de t'attaquer Harry, et la famille de Ron, pareil. Mais arrêtez de ne penser qu'à ça. Il a aussi rompu tous les sorts de Protection qui étaient posés sur tout le quartier, Harry. _Et Dumbledore_ avait posé ces sorts. Si Tu-Sais-Qui peut faire ça, comment pouvons-nous être sûr avec certitude, que Poudlard est un endroit sûr? C'est simplement affreux...

_-_Poudlard n'a jamais vraiment été un lieu sûr, Hermione, parla Harry avec une expression impassible. Voldemort est toujours parvenu à aller là-bas, peut importe sous quelles formes. En première année il était avec le professeur Quirrel, l'année d'après il y était en tant que Tom Jedusor. Et la quatrième année..." _Cette année là, Cédric est mort. _"Le fils de Croupton m'a conduit jusqu'à Voldemort sous le nez de Dumbledore et..." Sa voix lui fit défaut.

"Ça va, Harry? lui demanda Hermione, inquiète. Je sais que tu disais que tu allais bien, mais... Ça a été un moment difficile pour nous tous. Je ne peux tout simplement pas imaginer ce que ça a été pour toi.

_-_Ouais, mon gars, approuva Ron. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, hein?"

Harry sourit. Tout? Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer la tête de ses amis s'il leur disait qu'il avait développé une étrange obsession à propos de Draco Malfoy.

"Bien sûr que ça ne va pas, dit-il honnêtement. Mais je garde les apparences. En plus, j'ai confiance en Dumbledore. Et je sais que l'on va gagner cette guerre contre ce bâtard et ses acolytes.

_-_Quel esprit! s'exclama Ron. Et je serai à tes cotés de toute façon."

Hermione remarqua un air étrange sur le visage de Harry et elle frissonna. "Harry, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'envisages pas de faire quelque chose de stupide comme aller trouver seul Tu-Sais-Qui.

_-_C'est Voldemort, Mione. Pourquoi as-tu encore peur de prononcer son nom?

_-_Peu importe! Promet-moi juste que tu n'iras pas le trouver toi-même. C'est une idée complètement folle.

_-_Ouais, Harry. Je me dois d'être d'accord avec Hermione sur ce point. Mais si tu le fais quand même, tu as intérêt à me laisser t'accompagner. Je désirais tellement tuer ce bâtard après qu'il ait eu l'audace d'attaquer ma maison.

_-_NON! Personne n'ira!" Le visage de Hermione prit une teinte légèrement rouge.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Mais je ne vais pas rester assis là pendant que dehors, des gens innocents sont torturés et tués. Peut-être que c'est le moment de montrer enfin au monde qu'il y a bel et bien quelque chose en moi qui lui fait peur. Que ce n'est pas simplement une putain de chance.

_-_Mais Harry, tu es juste un adolescent et...

_-_Pas de mais, Hermione. Je suis fatigué de me cacher, et je ne peux pas le laisser tuer les personnes que j'aime." _Comme Malfoy._ Mal-à-l'aise, il se leva de sa chaise. "Vous savez quoi? Je vais aller chez Mme Guipure. Je vous retrouverai au Chaudron Baveur dans une heure et demie."

Après que Harry fut parti, Hermione soupira profondément. "Eh ben, ça va être une année d'enfer."

_---_

"Eh bien Monsieur, vous pouvez êtes certain que vous avez grandi comme un arbre! Enlevez votre chemise. J'en ai quelques nouvelles et je pense qu'elles vous intéresseront. Je serais à vous dans un instant. Ma soeur est là, et elle me donne la migraine", dit Mme Guipure avec un sourire attendri.

Draco sourit un peu mais il était encore furieux après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père, avant de quitter le Manoir.

_'Tu m'as tant déçu, Draco. Notre Maître a choisi un autre garçon à ta place! Et c'est entièrement ta faute. Je t'avais dit que tu ne te montrais pas assez loyal! Comment as-tu pu laisser cela arriver? J'espère que tu réalises à quel point la situation est grave. Lord Voldemort n'était déjà pas vraiment content de moi, mais maintenant... J'aurais du m'en douter! Que pouvais-je attendre de quelqu'un dont le niveau est plus bas que celui d'un sale Sang de Bourbe? Par quelqu'un qui a toujours été battu au Quidditch par la face de rat, l'amoureux des moldus Potter! Tu as déshonoré le nom des Malfoys_, avait grogné Lucius. _Maintenant sort de ma vue. Je ne peux plus supporter de voir ton visage ici._

_-Mais..._

_-Ne dis rien, Draco.'_

Draco avait pâli. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas content de lui-même, parce que quelqu'un d'autre allait être les yeux de Voldemort à Poudlard. Un autre élève – probablement un serpentard – allait être espion à la solde de Voldemort et personne ne connaissait l'identité de la personne, mis à part Voldemort et ce rat de Pettigrow. C'était vraiment mauvais pour Draco parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux qu'un ennemi invisible.

En la présence de Voldemort, Draco avait essayé de se conduire comme un serviteur dévoué. Mais il était trop fier pour s'incliner devant qui que ce soit. Il faisait cela juste pour son père, pour lui montrer son respect en tant que fils – et par crainte, s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Mais s'incliner devant une abomination ayant deux fentes en guise de yeux et le visage d'une bête… Pas même dans des millions d'années.

Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Harry et il se haïssait pour cela. Parce qu'être amoureux du garçon prodige le rendait faible. Comment était-il supposé protéger Harry comme ça? C'était la première épreuve qu'il avait passée et il avait échoué misérablement. _Damné Potter._

"Draco, entendit-il sa mère l'appeler. Est-ce que ça va, chéri?

_-_Oui, mère.

_-_Ton père a-t-il dit quelque chose qui te tracasse? demanda Narcissa inquiète.

_-_Ce n'est rien, maman. Je vais bien."

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux. Il venait juste de l'appeler _'maman'_. Ça ne pouvait pas être un bon signe.

"Je sais, commença-t-elle prudemment, que je n'étais pas là pour toi la plupart du temps, mais si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler."

A ce moment, Draco ouvrit les yeux avec surprise. Il aimait sa mère. Mais elle avait toujours été distante et froide. Seulement parfois, elle lui montrait ses sentiments et émotions. Et à ces moments là, Lucius n'était pas dans les parages.

Tout le monde à Poudlard pensait qu'il avait une vie parfaite et cossue avec une famille, elle aussi, parfaite. Si seulement ils connaissaient la vérité.

"Je vais bien, maman. Mais merci de l'offre." Il lui sourit et son coeur devint soudainement plus léger.

"Bien, je pense que je devrais aller m'acheter une glace alors. Il s'est passé bien longtemps depuis que je n'en ai pas mangée une!" dit Narcissa avec un sourire nerveux. Elle était si touchée et étonnée par le sourire sincère de Draco que si elle ne sortait pas de la pièce tout de suite, elle allait probablement se mettre à pleurer en ouvrant son coeur à son fils. "Est-ce que tu en veux une, chéri?

_-_Non, merci."

Après que Narcissa soit parti, Mme Guipure, qui avait été occupée tout le temps depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, s'excusa une nouvelle fois en sortant d'une autre pièce dans laquelle une sorcière souriait nerveusement - probablement sa soeur. "Je serai bientôt là.

_-_Prenez votre temps", dit-il.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la porte du magasin s'ouvrir.

Harry venait tout juste d'entrer dans la boutique quand il le vit. Draco Malfoy, le point central de ses problèmes. _Sans sa chemise._ Une vague de chaleur parcourut son corps et il retint son souffle. Il se donna quelques minutes pour se donner du courage.

Draco se retourna et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais tout ce qu'il en sorti fut un faible: "Potter." Il se racla la gorge. Il n'était pas prêt à voir Harry si soudainement. Et par Merlin, il était bien plus mignon qu'auparavant.

Ils étaient si surpris par la présence de l'un et l'autre que les mots semblaient être stoppés. Harry sentit ses mains devenir moites et son coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à quelque chose à dire, mais son esprit semblait totalement vide.

"Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, commença à dire Draco après avoir inspiré profondément. Quelle coïncidence."

Harry glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Draco en frissonna de plaisir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, était d'avancer jusqu'à Harry, le pousser sur le sol et l'embrasser avec avidité. Il chercha quelque chose de méchant à dire, avant qu'il ne perde son sang-froid.

"Tu réalises que c'est une perte de temps, dit Draco avec son habituelle voix traînante.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Que tu essaies de t'acheter de nouvelles robes. Honnêtement, Potter, tu n'as aucun sens de l'esthétisme que diable, alors pourquoi te donnes-tu la peine? De plus, rien ne peut égaler tes cheveux en bataille. Excepté peut-être, ces haillons que tu portes.

_-_Surveille ton langage, Malfoy. N'oublie pas qu'aucun de tes loubards n'est là pour te coller au cul.

_-_Je pourrais te battre les mains liées."

Harry se mit à rire bruyamment. "Je souhaiterais voir ça. Tu n'es rien sans ta baguette, Malfoy. En fait, tu n'es pas beaucoup plus _avec _ta baguette. Alors, s'il te plaît, épargne-toi cette humiliation. Ça pourrait tout de même être très intéressant. Toi, les mains liées, à ma merci."

Draco se sentit étourdi en entendant ces mots sonnant presque d'une manière séductrice.

"Tu aimerais cela, n'est-ce pas?" Draco ne put résister, et il s'avança vers Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais, exactement? demanda Harry en avalant avec difficulté sa salive.

_-_M'avoir. A ta merci", souffla Draco.

Harry fit un pas en arrière et retint son souffle. "Ouais, j'aimerais. Seulement pour pouvoir te mettre KO.

_-_En es-tu sûr?" Draco s'avança plus près encore. Il était seulement à quelques centimètres de Harry.

"Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'insinuer? se hérissa Harry.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'essaie d'insinuer?

_-_Putain, comment pourrais-je savoir?" Harry mordit ses lèvres d'un geste nerveux.

"Tu es tendu, Harry.

_-_Reste... juste loin... de moi", bégaya Harry.

L'air devint soudainement irrespirable. Draco était complètement ahuri. La réaction de Harry avait été si inattendue qu'il ne savait plus comment agir. Harry Potter était en train de bégayer en sa présence. Les yeux verts devinrent plus sombres et Draco pensa avoir vu une étincelle de désir les illuminer un instant. Est-ce que cela avait été réel? Ou bien, son esprit lui jouait-il des tours?

Comme poussé par une force invisible, Harry alla plus près encore de Draco. Si près que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent presque. Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent se toucher, une voix perçante cassa le charme dans lequel ils étaient tombés.

"Drake!" s'exclama Pansy Parkinson.

Rapidement, Harry et Draco s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Harry savait que son visage avait une légère teinte rouge, mais il était si inquiet pour lui-même qu'il ne rendit pas compte que Draco était dans le même état que lui. Ils se fixèrent, se demandant au fond d'eux-mêmes, comment cela avait pu se produire.

Mme Guipure entra dans la pièce et salua Harry. Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il regarda Pansy s'accrocher fermement au cou de Draco avant de l'embrasser soudainement sur les lèvres.

Draco la repoussa, dégoûté. Il chercha Harry des yeux mais remarqua que le garçon était déjà parti. Il soupira, frustré.

"Où en étions-nous?" demanda calmement Mme Guipure.

_---_

Juste avant d'entrer dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, Narcissa vit un gros chien noir s'avancer vers elle. Il semblait fatigué et misérable. Elle s'avança vers lui et il la fixa, l'air apeuré.

"Pauvre bête. J'imagine que tes maîtres n'ont pas été très gentils avec toi. Viens là. Je te promets que je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je sais ce que c'est, de se sentir si seul et abandonné." Elle le caressa doucement.

Narcissa ouvrit son sac à main et elle en sortit un petit paquet. Elle déballa un morceau de pain. "C'est le meilleur pain que l'on puisse trouver dans le monde. Mais je pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi." Elle lui jeta alors le pain. "J'espère que tu aimes ça." Elle le caressa une dernière fois puis elle se retourna.

Elle n'avait jamais vu de tristesse dans les yeux d'un chien.


	3. Back to Hogwart

**- 3 -**

**Back to Hogwarts**

S'il y avait une chose que Severus Rogue haïssait plus qu'un professeur de DCFM, c'était un professeur fille de DCFM. Une femme, par la barbe de Merlin! Et comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez, elle était en plus bien trop jeune, seulement vingt-cinq ans. Erin Jones - _'mais tu peux m'appeler simplement Erin' _lui avait-elle dit au festin de début d'année - avait les cheveux courts et en désordre, des yeux bleus foncés et portait toujours de courtes robes.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, Severus avait murmuré quelque chose du genre _'totalement indigne d'une personne sérieuse'_. Erin ne semblait pas faire attention à une seule de ses critiques. Au contraire, à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence, elle lui lançait des sourires provoquant d'une manière plutôt farouche. C'était déjà comme un défi. Involontairement, elle faisait bouillir son sang à l'intérieur de ses veines.

_'Elle est trop jeune_, avait aussitôt dit Rogue, après que Dumbledore l'ait embauchée au début de l'année scolaire.

_-Ah, pourtant elle est l'un des meilleurs Aurors que je n'ai jamais rencontré_, avait répliqué Dumbledore.

_-Si elle est si bonne, pourquoi ne travaille-t-elle pas pour le Ministre de la Magie?_

_-C'est un fait - un fait très triste, j'ajouterais - que notre cher Fudge n'est pas convaincu du retour de Voldemort._

_-Espèce de fou aveugle et incompétent! _avait marmonné Rogue en grimaçant.

_-A cause de son obstination, Erin a démissionné de son poste. Une chance pour nous! Elle est un vrai rayon de soleil, pas vrai? Une charmante fille, vraiment! Quoi qu'il en soit, Erin pense que Poudlard est le meilleur endroit où elle pourrait se trouver en ce moment._

_-Pourquoi? Je pensais qu'elle était le genre de fille qui aime être dans l'action._

_-Parce que, Severus, Harry Potter se trouve ici. Et elle sait sûrement que Voldemort est complètement obsédé par l'idée de tuer Harry._

_-Elle veut garder un oeil sur Potter, alors. Comme c'est original, _dit Rogue, avec ironie.

_-Allons, allons, Severus. Ne soyez pas si sévère avec elle.'_

Malheureusement, _'sévère'_ était le seul mot qui faisait parti du vocabulaire de Rogue en ce moment.

Une semaine après la rentrée des classes, il avait déjà entendu de tous dans le Grand Hall, à quel point la classe d'Erin était amusante et merveilleuse. Elle n'était pas seulement belle, mais elle avait en fait un cerveau derrière son charmant visage. _Quelle surprise_. Les seuls élèves qui essayaient de faire de sa vie un enfer étaient les serpentard mais elle traitait le problème très bien. Rogue avait aussi remarqué un fait singulier. Elle semblait être particulièrement intéressée par Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, Severus! Je suis si contente que tu sois ici, dit-elle un samedi soir, l'entraînant dans son bureau.

_-_Je ne faisais que passer, dit Rogue, en tentant de se détacher de sa prise.

_-_Une chance pour moi, alors. Pourrais-tu m'aider à mettre ces livres en ordre? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant une haute pile de livres.

_-_Cela fait déjà un week-end que tu es arrivée et tu n'as pas encore rangé tes affaires? Honnêtement..." Rogue lui montra sa désapprobation en lui faisant face.

"Beaucoup de mes affaires sont arrivées aujourd'hui", lui renvoya Erin avec un sourire innocent qui lui donna une nouvelle vague d'émotions.

Il attrapa un livre et commença à l'aider en le plaçant sur une grande étagère.

"Ne t'habitue pas à cela, la prévint-il. Je ne jouerais pas à Mr Gentil Garçon avec toi juste parce que tous les autres pensent que tu es une sorte d'ange.

_-_Cette pensée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Mais ce serait assez intéressant, tu sais.

_-_Et qu'est-ce qui serait intéressant, exactement?

_-_Toi, étant agréable pour changer. Ça serait probablement la plus étrange chose qui se soit passée dans l'histoire de Poudlard!"

Rogue fit une grimace et Erin ria.

"Ne pousse pas trop le bouchon.

_-_Désolé." Mais elle ne semblait pas l'être le moins du monde.

Après un moment de silence, Rogue commença: "J'ai entendu dire que les gosses aimaient bien ta classe. Je me demandais si cette admiration avait quelque chose à voir avec tes robes peu appropriées.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mes robes? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je veux dire, regarde-toi. La robe que tu portes là, par exemple, est si fichtrement moulante que je suis surpris que tu ne suffoques pas encore.

_-_Es-tu en train d'insinuer que mes élèves aiment ma classe à cause de mes vêtements? C'est une insulte!

_-_Si le béguin te suffit..."

Erin se tut pendant plusieurs minutes pour se clamer, mais une boule se formait à l'intérieur de sa gorge.

"Tu es si désagréable", dit-elle calmement. Puis elle ajouta: "Mais je t'aime bien."

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes puis Rogue sembla soudainement embarrassé.

"Est-ce que tu veux entendre un secret? demanda Erin pour casser le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

_-_...

_-_J'aimerai enseigner la Magie Noire à mes élèves."

Si Dumbledore était entré dans la pièce habillé d'une robe et chantant la chanson d'YMCA, Rogue n'aurait été pas autant surpris qu'après avoir entendu les mots de Erin. "Quoi?

_-_Eh bien, je pense simplement qu'ils devraient être prêt à faire face à un réel danger. Tu sais, des Mangemorts. J'ai peur pour eux... les élèves, je veux dire. Beaucoup n'aurait aucune chance contre ces montres. Mais ça ne signifie pas que j'approuve la Magie Noire. Pas du tout. Mais tu connais ce qu'on dit: _connais tes ennemis..._

_-_Est-ce tu en as parlé à Dumbledore?

_-_Non! Je ne pense pas qu'il approuverait. Mais je lui ai demandé si je pouvais commencer un club de Duel.

_-_Et qu'en a-t-il dit?" Rogue était maintenant complètement concentré sur ses paroles.

"Il a dit que tu serais parfait pour m'aider avec ça."

La bouche de Rogue eut un mouvement convulsif et forma ce qui s'approchait d'un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demanda Erin, d'une façon anxieuse.

_-_Je pense... que je commence déjà à t'apprécier."

_---_

Depuis qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, Draco ne parvenait plus à dormir. Son esprit rejouait toujours la même scène, encore et encore. Potter l'avait-il presque embrassé? Ou alors, ça avait été un simple rêve? Pourtant, son coeur ne semblait pas trouver les réponses à ses questions. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Harry avait montré des émotions le trahissant. Et ce n'avait pas été de la haine, il était sûr de cela.

Il n'avait pas revu Harry depuis ce jour là. Il se disait que Harry l'évitait exprès. Ce qui pouvait être une bonne chose. Cela pouvait signifier que l'autre garçon était en fait inquiet à propos de ce qu'il avait failli se passer entre eux deux. Mais cela pouvait également être vraiment mauvais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il essayait de se comporter comme il l'avait toujours fait. Comme un con fini. Cela, il devait l'admettre, n'était pas si difficile que ça. Il était un Malfoy après tout. Chaque jour il se levait, allait en cours, parlait à ses camarades de Serpentard - parce que ce n'était pas vraiment ses amis -, se moquait de La Belette, de Granger la Sang de Bourbe ou de toutes autres personnes qui étaient considérées comme _persona non grata _**(1)** parmi les Serpentards. Mais il n'avait jamais prononcé le nom de Harry. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Au moins, personne ne semblait le remarquer à part peut-être Goyle, qui l'avait regardé d'une manière bizarre.

Une nuit, Draco était en train de marcher dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, pensant à son problème d'insomnie, quand il vit Harry. Il se cacha rapidement derrière une vieille statue et attendit, pas très sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire.

Harry s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et il se retourna pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un qui le suivait. Il avait cru entendre des bruits de pas légers venant de derrière lui, mais il ne semblait y avoir personne. Il était supposé porter sa cape d'Invisibilité mais Ron la lui avait empruntée pour un rendez-vous. Comment il avait réussit à avoir un rendez-vous si tôt, Harry n'en avait aucune idée mais Ron lui avait promis de lui raconter tout le lendemain matin. A cause de cela, il devait être extrêmement prudent pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rogue ou Rusard.

Jurant dans sa barbe, il chercha la section de la Magie Noire. Quand il la trouva, il attrapa un lourd volume se trouvant dans le rayon et s'assit prudemment sur le sol. Il feuilletait le livre quand il entendit le bruit à nouveau. Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Quelqu'un était caché dans l'ombre. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit Draco Malfoy qui le fixait avec un sourire stupéfié gravé sur le visage.

"Eh bien, Potter, nous nous rencontrons à nouveau.

_-_Mon Dieu, Malfoy! Tu m'as presque fait mourir de peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Harry furieusement, en se levant, tenant le livre serré dans ses mains. Est-ce que tu me suivais?

_-_Bien sûr que non! Je ne ferais jamais cela! mentit honteusement Draco.

_-_Oh, vraiment? Rembobinons la cassette, alors?

_-_Rembobinons... quoi? demanda Draco, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer.

_-_Retour en première année, qui avait le visage de furet pressé contre la fenêtre de Hagrid? TOI! Et qui a toujours tenté de me mettre dans les pires ennuis? TOI! Tu es toujours derrière mon dos, Malfoy, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ou alors, peut-être que ton Mangemort de père t'a demandé de garder un oeil sur moi. J'ai raison?

_-_Non, tu ne pouvais pas plus te tromper." Draco se mordit la langue. Il ne devait pas rester ici, debout devant l'objet de ses désirs. Il ne devait surtout pas s'avancer plus près de Harry. Mais il ne pouvait pas résistait à l'envie de lui parler, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. "Je ne suis la personne dont tu dois t'inquiéter cette année." Et il ne pouvait certainement pas avoir dit _cela_.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" questionna Harry en faisant un pas en arrière.

Draco ferma les yeux pendant un moment puis il les ouvrit à nouveau. _Que suis-je en train de faire?_

"Quelqu'un d'autre garde un oeil sur toi cette année.

_-_Quoi?" La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit.

"Tu m'as très bien entendu la première fois, Potter, dit Draco d'un ton furieux. Et avant que tu ne me demandes qui c'est, sache que je n'en ai aucune idée.

_-_Pourquoi me dis-tu cela?

_-_J'ai mes raisons, ok? Je veux juste que tu saches que tu es en danger. C'est tout.

_-_Oh, très bien. Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies donné cette information gratuitement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Cette question, pensait Draco, offrait une longue liste de possibilités intéressantes. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose de stupide comme _'J'ai désespérément envie de t'embrasser'_, il dit: "Tu te fais toi-même une proie facile pour que tes ennemis t'attrapent, Potter. Honnêtement, tu prends la liberté de te balader dans les couloirs la nuit alors que Dumbledore l'a justement interdit... ce n'est pas idiot cela?

_-_Regarde qui est en train de parler. Tu n'es pas non plus censé être là à cette heure. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pars-tu pas maintenant?

_-_Pas une chance que je le fasse. Et c'est à mon tour de poser les questions maintenant. Que fais-tu là?" Draco s'empara du livre que Harry tenait et il en lu le titre. "_Cents Mauvais Sorts –ou comment rendre la vie de ton ennemi aussi misérable que possible_. Et bien, je suis choqué, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le rayon.

_-_Rend-le moi, Malfoy! fit Harry en essayant de ne pas trop lever la voix.

_-_Je suis impressionné, vraiment. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider. Je connais un paquet de livres bien meilleurs que celui-ci.

_-_Je n'en veux pas de ton aide. En fait, je ne veux rien venant de toi. Juste que tu ailles en enfer!

_-_Es-tu sûr de cela? Parce que ce n'était pas l'impression que j'avais, l'autre jour, chez Mme Guipure."

Harry frissonna à ce souvenir. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, souffla-t-il.

_-_Je ne te crois pas." Draco reposa le livre sur l'étagère, puis il s'avança plus près de Harry et parla doucement à l'intérieur de son oreille. "En fait, je doute de cela. Tu étais nerveux ce jour là, Potter, exactement comme tu l'es en ce moment. Regarde tes mains."

Harry les regarda et il réalisa qu'elles tremblaient. Il serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre.

"Reste loin de moi", dit Harry dans un tremblement rauque.

Draco rigola avec cruauté. "Tu es libre de partir, Potter." Il recula d'un pas et lui montra du doigt la porte. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Pars simplement! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? Ne voulais-tu pas rester le plus loin possible de moi? C'est ta chance pour te débarrasser de moi pour toujours. Si tu t'en vas maintenant, je te promets que plus jamais je ne jetterais un regard dans ta direction."

Harry ne bougea pas. Il était trop occupé à combattre la petite voix dans sa tête qui avait envie de prendre l'opportunité de fuir. Harry Potter n'était pas un lâche. Et il réalisa avec surprise qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller.

"Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, Potter. Fais juste ce que tu as envie de faire! cria presque Draco. Son coeur était si douloureux qu'il n'y fit pas attention. "_"Qu'est-ce que_ tu veux?

_-_JE NE SAIS PAS! cria Harry en retour. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je... Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne te veux pas près de moi à cause de ce que tu es mais en même temps... simplement je... je ne sais pas, dit Harry de façon confuse.

_-_C'est un début", dit Draco avec un sourire. Harry le regarda, stupéfait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça, si honnêtement et de manière si ouverte. "Veux-tu savoir ce que _je_ veux?" Harry secoua la tête. "Je veux t'aider. De toutes les façons que je pourrais.

_-_Le problème est, Malfoy, que je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu es l'ennemi, fit remarquer Harry.

_-_Je le suis? dit-il avec une voix bizarre. Écoute, je sais que je n'ai jamais été très sympa avec toi et j'en suis désolé." Harry fronça les sourcils et Draco le regarda, l'air offensé. "Je suis sérieux, Potter. Je ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort. Je n'ai pas envie de lécher le cul de Voldemort. Argh. C'est vraiment écoeurant..."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Draco lui sourit en retour.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'aider? demanda Harry, après un moment de silence.

_-_Parce que.

_-_Ce n'est pas une bonne réponse.

_-_C'est la seule que je peux te donner, pour le moment du moins.

_-_Comment puis-je te avoir confiance en toi, Malfoy? Tu n'as jamais rien été à part un idiot complet toutes ces années.

_-_Je t'en donnerai des preuves, Potter. Je pourrais te dire que c'est moi qui a sauvé ton cul et qui t'a empêché de te faire tuer au début des vacances. J'ai aussi sauvé les Belettes. Mais tu ne me croirais pas, n'est-ce pas?

_-_Non, en effet." Harry était complètement ahuri par la révélation. "Tu mens.

_-_Ouais. J'aurais réagi comme toi à ta place. En fait, parfois j'ai du mal à me croire moi-même.

_-_Serais-tu contre ton père?

_-_Oui", répondit rapidement Draco. Trop rapidement au goût de Harry.

"Tu ne sembles pas en être si sûr que ça.

_-_Eh bien, Potter, à quoi t'attendais-tu? Même s'il est un bâtard, il reste toujours mon père."

Un autre moment de profond silence, puis Draco commença: "Je ferai comme cela à partir de maintenant. A chaque fois que je recevrai d'importantes informations à propos de Voldemort ou des Mangemorts...

_-_Tu dis son nom! l'interrompit Harry.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Tu dis '_Voldemort_' au lieu de '_Tu-Sais-Qu_i'.

_-_Et alors?

_-_Personne ne le fait excepté moi et Dumbledore. Et peut-être Sirius. Et Remus. Et je pense Rogue...

_-_Ok, je vois le dessin. Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, d'accord? Ce qui importe que je te rapporte tout ce que je trouve à propos de ce qu'ils apprêtent à faire. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?" Draco attendit une réponse mais Harry avait apparemment perdu sa langue. "Allez, Potter. Dis quelque chose.

_-_Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis trop surpris. L'idée est bonne. La question est: est-ce que ça marchera en pratique?

_-_Je l'espère."

Draco s'avança à peu plus près de lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement.

"Ne fais rien, dit soudainement Harry dans un souffle.

_-_Que ferai-je? demanda Draco, d'un air intrigué.

_-_Tu es trop près." Harry le regarda avec une telle confusion que le coeur de Draco s'arrêta.

"De quoi as-tu peur?" A ce moment là, Draco toucha légèrement les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes. Harry gémit.

"Je n'ai pas peur." Les paupières de Harry devinrent très pesantes. Il tenta de retourner à leur conversation précédente. "Comment garderons-nous contact?

_-_Je ne sais pas." _Et j'en ai rien à faire_, pensa Draco. _Tout ce qui m'importe est le moment présent._

"Tu pourrais passer un message à Dobby.

_-_Qui?

_-_Dobby, répéta Harry. Il était ton elfe de maison.

_-_Vraiment?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne connaisses pas Dobby! s'exclama Harry en reculant. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi suis-je surpris? Comme tu le disais plus tôt, tu es un Malfoy après tout.

_-_Eh, Potter! Tu gâches le moment à cause d'un elfe de maison?

-Ferme-là! Je pensais que je m'étais peut-être trompé à propos de toi, mais non. Tu penses encore que tu es mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Mon Dieu, comment ai-je pu être si stupide?

_-_QUOI!

_-_Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a à propos de ce _moment_? Il n'y a aucun moment. Pas entre nous! Si tu es si disposé à m'aider à cause de cette chose tordue et malade que tu as pour moi, alors oublies!

_-_Je te hais, tu sais ça? Je... te... _hais_!

_-_C'est réciproque.

_-_Ton sacré..."

Ils étaient près à se jeter l'un sur l'autre quand ils entendirent une voix derrière leur dos.

"Les garçon, ça suffit."

Ils se retournèrent abasourdis et purent voir le professeur Erin Jones debout à coté d'eux, les bras croisés.

"Eh bien, nous étions juste..." commencèrent-il d'une même voix.

Erin secoua la tête et cacha un petit sourire embarrassé. "Épargnez-moi tous ça. Vous devriez réaliser que vous n'êtes pas censé être en dehors de vos lits à cette heure avancée de la nuit. J'imagine que je dois vous retirer cinq points chacun. Soyez contents que ce ne soit pas Rogue qui vous ait attrapé."

Il était d'accord avec elle là-dessus.

"Mr Malfoy, vous pouvez rejoindre les dortoirs des Serpentards. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire."

Draco lança un regard meurtrier à Harry et il partit.

Erin sourit à Harry, lui montrant une chaise en lui demandant de s'asseoir.

"Maintenant, Mr Potter, puis-je t'appeler Harry?" commença Erin, en usant de son charme pour le mettre à l'aise le plus possible. Harry acquiesça, puis elle continua. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour Draco, je suis sûre qu'il rejoindra les dortoirs sain et sauf. Mais si Rogue l'attrape, eh bien, je pense qu'il aura une retenue et à juste titre. Il a été si mauvais avec tout le monde depuis que les cours ont commencé il y a une semaine... Il est pourtant assez fascinant.

_-_Je n'ai rien dit! Pourquoi cela m'importerait-il qu'il se fasse attraper? dit Harry pour se défendre. Mais s'il se faisait vraiment attraper, alors je doute qu'il reçoive une retenue ou une punition d'aucune sorte. Il est le chouchou de Rogue.

_-_Vraiment? Je ne savais pas cela. Comme c'est intéressant.

_-_En plus, je ne suis pas l'ami de Malfoy. Pourquoi devrai-je m'inquiéter de ce qu'il lui arrive?" _Menteur_, dit une petite voix à l'intérieur de la tête de Harry.

Erin le regarda avec une telle intensité qu'il eut l'impression que son esprit était sorti de son corps pour se faire examiner avec précision. Il se sentait presque... nu.

"Très bien, Harry. La raison pour laquelle je désirais te parler est que je veux te faire une proposition."

_Eh bien_, pense Harry avec une grimace, _ça ressemble à une autre proposition que l'on m'a faite aujourd'hui._

"Je sais à quoi tu as passé tes nuits, Harry. Ici, dans la bibliothèque. Et n'essaie même pas de le nier, parce que je te suis depuis des jours.

_-_Mais comment...

_-_Je sais aussi que tu as une cape d'Invisibilité. Je suis un bon détective. Je n'étais pas un Auror pour rien, tu sais. Par exemple, je peux te dire que ton ami Ron est à la tour d'Astronomie en ce moment, en compagnie d'une fille très charmante. Je devrais aller vérifier cet endroit plus tard. Le fait est que je sais ce que tu planifies. J'ai vu les livres que tu lisais. Ce n'est pas une lecture très innocente, n'est-ce pas?

_-_Eh bien, je...

_-_Pas d'excuses, Harry. Je ne suis pas là pour te sermonner. En fait, je voudrais t'aider. Je peux t'enseigner tous ce que je sais sur la Magie Noire, Harry. Les choses que je n'aurais pas la possibilité de t'enseigner en classe. Bien sûr, je serai très prudente avec cela parce que la Magie Noire est difficile et, eh bien... noire. Un sujet très dangereux, vraiment.

_-_Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider?

_-_Eh bien, Harry, je pensais que c'était évident. Tu es la cible principale de Voldemort. Quand le temps viendra - et il viendra, sois en bien sûr - j'aimerais que tu sois préparé.

_-_Et en échange?

_-_En échange j'aurais besoins de toi pour faire des tours autour de l'école après la tombée de la nuit. Ce n'est pas sûr."

Harry sembla alarmé. L'opportunité était grande, mais c'était un fait - un fait connu par tous - que tous les professeurs de DCFM gardaient toujours un espèce de secret. Un mauvais secret. Il se demandait quel était celui de Erin. Mais il était quand même disposé à accepter.

"Ok. Quand pouvons-nous commencer?"

Erin sourit. "Quand tu voudras, je suis libre chaque jours après les cours, excepté le vendredi. Tu peux venir me voir lundi après le dîner pour ta première leçon.

_-_Ok, alors.

_-_Tu es libre de partir, Harry. Passe une bonne nuit.

_-_Bonne nuit, professeur Jones.

_-_Appelle-moi Erin, s'il te plaît? Jones sonne si sérieux. Comme si ce n'était pas moi."

Harry sourit à son tour et il acquiesça. "Ok. Au revoir... Erin."

Harry était presque arrivé à la porte quand Erin dit quelque chose qui lui donna des frissons:

"Oh, et une dernière chose, Harry. Cette chose que tu ressens pour Draco... Si ça te fait te sentir bien... alors n'hésite pas à l'apprécier." Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Cette pensée le hanta tout au long de la nuit.

_---_

**(1)**_persona non grata_ est l'expression latine utilisée par Blanche Malfoy dans le texte original. J'ai préféré la garder parce que j'ai eu des difficultés à la traduire avec justesse.


	4. What about love

**- 4 -**

**What**** about love ?**

Entre les classes, les entraînements de Quidditch et les leçons privés d'Erin, Harry n'avait pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ces amis semblaient comprendre cela même s'il leurs manquait beaucoup. Ron semblait en fait assez occupé lui aussi, à la consternation de Hermione. Il sortait presque tous les week-ends, toujours avec une fille différente. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait passer beaucoup de temps à étudier à la bibliothèque ou dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Et Draco... Eh bien, Harry pensait à lui chaque jour, à sa grande peine. Depuis l'incident à la bibliothèque, Harry n'avait pas reparlé à Draco. La seule chose qu'ils faisaient était de se lancer des regards à l'un et l'autre entre les repas ou les cours. Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire à propos de la 'chose' - comme Erin l'avait appelée - qu'il avait pour Draco. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment admis qu'il ressentait vraiment quelque chose parce qu'il en était bien trop effrayé.

Le principal problème était les rêves qu'il faisait à propos de Draco. Des rêves après lesquels il se réveillait trempé de sueur et... excité. Pour se changer l'esprit, il volait à travers le ciel de Poudlard à des altitudes et à des distances autorisées aux élèves. Et la nuit, il étudiait avec Erin.

Harry adorait les leçons d'Erin. Elle était amusante et connaissait plutôt bien l'Histoire de la Magie. Elle racontait à Harry les histoires les plus étranges sur la Magie Noire. Un soir, Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que l'Histoire de la Magie pouvait être un sujet si intéressant et plaisant à étudier.

_'Et tu découvres cela, seulement maintenant?_ avait dit Erin avec curiosité. _L'histoire est le sujet le plus important que tu auras à étudier, Harry._

_-Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute. C'est simplement que le professeur Binns transforme tout en quelque chose de si... ennuyeux. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà prêté attention à l'un de ses cours_, avait confessé Harry.

_-Oh, je vois. Mais ce n'est pas parce que Binns est une putain de vieille momie.' _Erin s'était aussitôt couvert la bouche avec sa main. _'Mon Dieu, je suis désolée, Harry. Je ne devrais pas utiliser ce genre de langage devant un élève. Argh! Je ne devrais jamais dire quoi que ce soit de mauvais sur un professeur._

_-Ça m'est égal_.' En fait, Harry avait plutôt aimé le soudain éclat de mots vulgaires qu'avait fait Erin.

_'Peut-être que tu n'en as que faire, mais ce n'était pas approprié.' _Puis elle lui avait fait un clin d'oeil en souriant.

Harry était seulement déçu par le fait qu'Erin ne lui enseignait rien à part la théorie.

_'Il est trop tôt pour que tu apprennes à lancer des sorts de Magie Noire. Tu n'es pas près. Pour être honnête, je n'aimerais pas que tu en lances un._

_-Alors pourquoi me l'enseignez-vous? Il semble dénué de sens de n'apprendre que la théorie._

_-Il y a d'autres enchantements que tu peux utiliser pour te protéger, au lieu d'attaquer ton ennemi. La Magie Noire est trop dangereuse._

_-Pourquoi n'enseignez-vous pas ces enchantements à tout le monde en cours?_

_-Eh bien, ce sont des dérivés de la Magie Noire. Pas foncièrement noirs, mais Dumbledore n'approuverait pas._

_-N'en avez-vous jamais lancé?_

_-Si, mais ça n'avait pas été prudent de le faire. Te souviens-tu quand je t'ai parlé des druides, Harry?_

_-Ouais. Vous disiez qu'ils étaient l'un des anciens peuples magiques._

_-Exact. Et quelle était leur particularité?_

_-Ils n'utilisaient pas de baguette._

_-Tout à fait. Dix points pour Gryffondor_, avait dit Erin avec un sourire. _La vérité, Harry, est que les sorcières et les sorciers n'ont pas vraiment besoin d'une baguette. Celles-ci ont été inventées seulement parce que la magie est difficile à contrôler. Une baguette ne choisit pas seulement la sorcière ou le sorcier mais en fait, le contrôle. Une baguette, Harry, est un objet magique qui donne un équilibre à notre magie. La Magie Noire est difficile à contrôler et quand tu l'utilises, ta baguette peut devenir déséquilibrée. Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point cela peut être désastreux. Prends Peter Pettigrow, par exemple... il a perdu la stabilité et un quartier entier a explosé. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait en fait l'intention de tuer tant de personne. Pas que je suis en train de le défendre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est simplement qu'il n'était pas très habile avec sa baguette._

_-Vous connaissez la vérité sur Pettigrow? _avait dit Harry, étonné.

_-Oui. Je connais beaucoup de choses, Harry. Je sais aussi à propos de ton parrain, et je sais également que vous deux prenez contact aussi souvent que possible.'_

Erin était pleine de surprise. Harry l'aimait beaucoup, jamais il n'avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait cacher quelque chose. Lupin avait caché le fait qu'il était un loup-garou et quand la vérité avait éclaté, Harry ne l'avait pas pour autant moins apprécié.

Octobre vint et la saison de Quidditch commença. Le premier match opposa Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Cela signifiait qu'il allait être obligé de jouer contre l'équipe de Cho Chang, qui avait été elle-même la petite amie de Cédric et aussi, plus secrètement - ou pas tant que ça - la fille pour qui il avait eu un certain béguin. Tout s'abattit sur Harry comme une avalanche. Il était si nerveux au début du match qu'il crut qu'il allait en devenir malade.

Pendant le match, il garda un oeil sur Cho, qui semblait totalement confuse. Harry fut contraint de la sauver à temps trois fois, avant qu'elle ne soit percutée par un Cognard. Après la troisième minute, il décida d'en finir avec le jeu aussi vite que possible pour le bien de lui et de Cho et il attrapa le Vif D'or.

La victoire fut d'un goût amer. Il ne désirait d'ailleurs pas la fêter. Quand le match fut fini, il se demanda longtemps à lui-même s'il devait ou non aller lui parler. Tremblant plus que jamais, il décida d'y aller.

"Tu as été remarquable. Félicitation.

_-_Merci, Harry. Tu l'as été aussi, comme toujours, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

_-_Est-ce que ça va?

_-_Ouais, je pense. Tu n'as pas besoins de t'inquiéter pour moi, Harry. Tout ce qui s'est passé a été affreux mais il faut passer à autre chose. Je devrais, tu sais. Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne te blâme pas. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

_-_Tout le monde ne le voit pas du même oeil.

_-_C'est parce qu'ils sont idiots."

Ils se sourirent l'un et l'autre.

"Si tu as besoins de quelqu'un pour parler, tu peux compter sur moi, dit Harry et Cho passa ses bras autour de lui.

_-_Merci, Harry. J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais."

Ils s'étreignirent pendant un long moment.

_---_

Draco Malfoy était en train de chercher Harry après le match de Quidditch quand il vit la chose la plus effroyable de sa vie. (_N/T: Là, c'est légèrement exagéré quand même, mais bon je ne suis pas l'auteur après tout..._) Harry Potter et Cho Chang était dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il oublia de respirer pendant une seconde. Une grosse vague de jalousie l'enveloppa complètement et consuma son esprit.

Il avait surveillé Harry pendant un mois. Il connaissait chaque mouvement que Harry avait fait et chaque personne à qui il avait parlée. Il avait fait échouer tous les tours que Crabbe et Goyle avaient voulus lui jouer en cours de Potions, et c'était de cette manière que Harry le remerciait, en étreignant cette garce.

Il était si rageur qu'il ne réalisa tout simplement pas ce qu'il était en train de faire quand il s'approcha de Weasley et Granger. Il savait que c'était un acte puéril, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas se contrôler.

"Eh, La Belette!" Draco attrapa une poignée de boue sur le sol et la lança sur Ron.

La boue frappa directement le visage d'Hermione.

"Sale bâtard, fils de pute, Malfoy!" Ron lança en retour de la boue dans la direction de Draco.

Aussitôt, une bataille de boue commença et tous les élèves se lancèrent de la gadoue les uns aux autres. Il fallut un petit moment à MacGonagall pour rétablir l'ordre.

"ASSEZ! hurla-t-elle. QUI EST RESPONSABLE DE CELA?

_-_C'est Malfoy qui a commencé", dit Ron furieusement. Plusieurs élèves confirmèrent aussitôt ces mots.

"Mr Malfoy, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?

_-_Que Ron est laid comme un troll et qu'il l'a mérité? Après tout, on dit que la boue est un cosmétique." Les Serpentards se mirent à rire si fort que certain d'entre eux en eurent du mal à respirer. Ron devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

"Vous aurez une retenue, jeune homme! dit MacGonagall d'un ton enragé. DEUX semaines de retenue! Et j'espère que vous retiendrez la leçon. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît."

Un peu plus loin, Harry observa la scène, un air désapprobateur inscrit sur son visage.

_---_

Le professeur MacGonagall arrangea sa première retenue le soir même avec le professeur Jones. Draco n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Tout ce dont il parvenait à penser était que Harry Potter et Cho Chang étaient maintenant ensemble. La scène de l'étreinte allait lui donner des cauchemars pendant un long moment. Il se sentit soudainement malade.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau du Professeur Jones et entra. Elle était assise à son bureau tenant une guitare, et grattant l'objet dans un air doux et très triste. Elle s'arrêta un moment, lui demandant de s'asseoir et recommença ensuite à jouer.

Aussitôt, la musique pénétra profondément à l'intérieur de son esprit. Les mots semblaient si familiers qu'il avait l'impression de vivre lui-même la chanson. Elle possédait une voix agréable et parfaitement mélodieuse et il se laissa bientôt complètement aller à la chanson fredonnée.

_"I don't remember when I got cold  
it was when he would lay into me   
Told that you were worthless from five years old  
Is it part of your destiny  
He's standing next to me  
I cannot breath   
When will I have the guts to leave?  
_  
_Runaway   
from all that is sacred  
Escaping the shadows over me  
Run away  
You'll never make it  
It's all that a child believes  
_  
_I don't remember when I felt warm  
I was never quite good enough  
I only wanted the simple things  
like being told you were loved   
he's still supporting me but where's the faith  
Looking in his eyes I sense his hate  
_  
_Runaway  
from all that is sacred  
Escaping the shadows over me  
Run away  
You'll never make it  
It's all that a child believes_

_I never cry for sadness  
I cut off from the pain  
I won't forget your madness  
but I'll forgive you anyway  
but I'll forgive you anyway  
He's standing next to me  
I cannot breath  
When will I have the guts_ _to leave" _**(1)**

Soudain cela le frappa violemment. Cette chanson traduisait parfaitement la relation qu'il entretenait avec son père.

La chanson finie, Erin resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes. "Triste, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle à Draco avec un air mélancolique.

_-_Ouais, souffla-t-il, encore perdu dans des souvenirs désagréables. De qui est-ce?

_-_Amanda Ghost. Ça s'appelle '_A Child Believes_' J'ai lu quelque part que c'était une chanson sur son père. Mais cela pourrait aussi bien être à propos du mien."

_Ou du mien_, pensa Draco.

"C'est pourtant une belle chanson, continua Erin. N'as-tu jamais remarqué que parfois, les choses sont si tristes qu'elles en deviennent belles? C'est d'une telle contradiction. Comment pourrait-il être possible que quelque chose de triste soit aussi beau?"

Draco ne dit rien. Sa voix était coincée à l'intérieur de sa gorge.

"Assez de sottises philosophiques! dit Erin en se convainquant elle-même en même temps. Que fais-tu donc ici, Mr Malfoy?

_-_Je pensais que le professeur MacGonagall...

_-_Oui, oui. Je sais que tu es là pour ta retenue, l'interrompit Erin. Ce que je veux savoir est pourquoi tu as attaqué Mr Weasley de cette manière, dehors.

_-_Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

_-_Je vois." Erin le regarda avec intensité. "C'est une vraie bataille de boue que tu as commencée. Mais je ne pense pas que tu l'ais fait juste par amusement. En fait, je pense que tu as plutôt exprimé tes sentiments.

_-_De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler? demanda-t-il sur la défensif.

_-_Je pense que tu le sais parfaitement. Est-ce que tu réalises que tu aurais pu tout foutre en l'air?"

Draco la fixa, alarmé. "Quoi!"

Erin soupira. "Tu aurais pu foutre en l'air des choses en rapport avec Harry. Il a radicalement foutu le camp quand il t'a vu. Mais je pense que tu as encore le temps de tout arranger.

_-_Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne veux rien faire avec Harry Potter. A part peut-être apporter sa tête tranchée sur un plateau à Voldemort.

_-_Je ne te crois pas. J'ai vu la manière dont tu le regardais quand tu pensais que personne ne faisait attention.

_-_Je n'aime pas Potter, ok?" Il croisa les bras.

"Ok. C'est pourtant bien dommage. Il semble que lui t'aime bien.

_-_Vraiment? A-t-il dit quelque chose?" Au moment où Draco prononça ces mots, il se sentit vraiment stupide.

Erin se mit à rire. "Relaxe, Draco. Je ne veux pas t'incommoder. Harry ne m'a rien dit. Je suis simplement une très bonne observatrice c'est tout. Si cela peut être une consolation, je pense que vous seriez mignons ensembles, tout les deux.

_-_Vous êtes folle, est-ce que vous savez cela?

_-_Oui. Que veux-tu que je te dise? C'est de famille." Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et il sourit.

"Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est mal? demanda-t-il prudemment.

_-_Quoi donc?

_-_Potter et moi. Ensemble.

_-_Je suis sûre que des gens n'approuveraient pas. Mais je m'en fiche. Je pense que dès qu'il est question d'un amour sincère, le reste importe peu. Tu l'aimes, pas vrai?

_-_Peut-être. Mais si vous parlez de cela à quelqu'un...

_-_Je ne le ferais pas. C'est une promesse.

_-_Merci, professeur.

_-_Oh, appelle-moi juste Erin. J'ai un problème avec les noms de famille..."

Draco acquiesça. "Sachez simplement, que je ne le ferais pas en cours. J'ai une réputation à conserver, vous savez. Je suis encore un serpentard. Avec ou sans Potter."

Toujours dans la bonne humeur, Erin sourit. Elle savait qu'elle était supposée être en colère après l'avoir entendu dire cela, mais elle ne pouvait qu'être admirative face au courage de Draco. Il avait beaucoup d'audace pour oser parler à un professeur d'une manière si hautaine.

"Ok, alors. Retournons à nos affaires maintenant, tu ne crois pas? Pour ta retenue, voyons voir... hum... fait juste une centaine de pompes sur le sol.

_-_QUOI!

_-_Oh, et si tu perds le compte, tu devras recommencer depuis le début", dit-elle avec un sourire sadique. Draco la regarda, horrifié. "Oh, rassure-toi Draco. Je ne faisais que plaisanter."

_---_

Erin laissa partir Draco un peu avant dix heures. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été de commencer un devoir sur les griffons, des créatures qui possédaient un corps de lion et une tête d'aigle. Griffons... Gryffondor... Erin avait un étrange sens de l'humour. Mais il l'aimait bien.

Il était en train de marcher quand, au détour d'un couloir, il rentra en collision avec quelqu'un.

"Eh, regarde où tu vas fils de pute stupide et maladroit! cria-t-il avant de se rendre compte de qui c'était.

_-_Pareil pour toi, Malfoy! Et tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage!

_-_Potter!

_-_Ouais, c'est mon nom."

Ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre sans rien dire pendant un long moment.

"Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis en retard. Pourrais-tu dégager de mon chemin, s'il te plaît?" demanda Harry avec un faux air de politesse.

Le ton utilisé suffit à casser net le fragile état d'esprit de Draco.

"Va te faire voir, Potter! Juste parce que tu es une putain de célébrité et que tu as gagné un autre putain de match de Quidditch, tu penses que toute l'école t'appartient.

_-_Ok, tu veux me faire perdre mon temps. Je déclare officiellement que tu es un véritable fêlé! Je ne fais que passer. _Toi_, d'ailleurs, tu es le seul à agir comme si l'école était ta propriété. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Malfoy. Particulièrement pas après ce que tu as fait à Hermione aujourd'hui.

_-_La boue ne lui était pas destinée, d'accord?

_-_Mon Dieu, tu es incroyable! Tu dis cela comme si tu méritais une médaille ou autre chose. Pour avoir touché Hermione au lieu de Ron! C'est si foutûment noble de ta part, Malfoy.

_-_Je suis désolé, d'accord? cria Draco, énervé.

_-_Et pourquoi le serais-tu? Donne-moi une foutue bonne raison pour que tu puisses dire que tu es désolé.

_-_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela." _Tu es surtout un menteur, Draco_, pensa-t-il_. Tu sais exactement pourquoi tu la fais. Parce que tu voulais blesser Harry en blessant ses amis. Parce qu'il t'a blessé. Profondément. Mais tu préfères mentir que lui laisser savoir cela._

"Brillant. Cela confirme simplement ma théorie comme quoi tu es toujours ce que tu as toujours été. Et aussi comme quoi je pensais que..." Harry arrêta soudainement de parler.

Draco remarqua l'erreur de Harry et en profita. "Tu pensais... quoi?

_-_Rien, murmura Harry.

_-_Allez, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu penses? insista Draco.

_-_Je pensais que peut-être, juste peut-être, tu étais une bonne personne. Et que peut-être nous pourrions être...

_-_Quoi? souffla Draco.

_-_Oublie juste cela, ok? C'est une perte de temps. Les gens ne changent pas. _Tu_ ne changeras pas.

_-_Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Que veux-tu de plus?

_-_Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je veux que tu me prouves que tu as bel et bien une âme.

_-_Et pourquoi cela t'importe que j'en ai une ou pas?

_-_Je m'en fous. Laisse moi passer", dit Harry, fatigué.

Harry tenta de partir mais Draco lui bloqua le passage. "J'étais obligé de faire cela, ok? Je devais prouver aux Serpentards que j'étais encore l'un d'eux. Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas fait quelque chose de méchant à toi ou à tes amis. Ils commençaient à devenir suspicieux. Je ne pouvais laisser cela arriver."

Même si ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge, ce n'était pas non plus la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait attaqué Ron.

"Encore... Tu disais que tu allais m'aider, mais tu n'as toujours rien fait, lui reprocha Harry.

_-_C'est parce que je n'avais rien à te rapporter! Est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que mon père m'écrive son emploi du temps? _'Cher Draco, voilà ce que j'ai prévu de faire ce week-end. Lundi, je vais voir l'une des plus importantes familles de Mangemorts. Mardi, moi et mes amis Mangemorts allons tuer une famille moldue. Je t'envoie en même temps l'adresse du lieu où nous serons si tu désires me joindre...'_

_-_OK! ASSEZ! Je vois le dessin", hurla Harry avant de demander avec curiosité: "Est-ce que ton père a vraiment un emploi du temps comme celui-ci?

_-_Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry!" Draco fit courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux.

Il remarqua que Harry le fixait avec un air étrange sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant? demanda Draco, épuisé.

_-_Tu m'as appelé Harry.

_-_Oh..." Draco se traita intérieurement d'idiot. "Pardon, je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus."

Harry voulut dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème là-dessus mais ce ne fut pas ce qui sortit de sa bouche: "Ouais, tu t'en assureras. Je pensais que tu ne m'avais rien envoyé parce que tu ne parlerais jamais à Dobby. Après tout, il est...

_-_D'un statut inférieur au mien. Je sais, l'interrompit Draco, irrité par Harry et même par lui-même.

_-_... un simple elfe de maison, finit Harry. Tu sais, Malfoy, Dobby est un très bon ami. Il essaie souvent de m'aider, d'une étrange manière certes, mais il essaie. Et c'est une bonne... créature. J'ai confiance en lui. C'est pour cela que je pense qu'il est le meilleur pour ce travail. Mais si tu ne veux pas aller lui parler, nous pouvons...

_-_Ferme-là juste, Potter!" Draco eut un rictus. "Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas lui parler. _Tu_ es le seul à sauter directement à de mauvaises conclusions. J'irai parler à ce foutu elfe de maison, si c'est ce que tu veux.

_-_Très bien, tu ne devrais pas être si énervé à propos de tout cela. Écoute, je dois y aller. Et une dernière chose, reste loin de mes amis. J'y ferai particulièrement attention."

Comme Harry passait à coté de lui, Draco ne manqua pas l'opportunité de le retenir en l'attrapant par la manche. Harry dit quelque chose ressemblant à un '_Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là?'_ avant que Draco presse son corps contre le sien.

"Tu as oublié de me dire correctement au revoir", dit Draco avant de toucher les lèvres de Harry avec le bout de sa langue. Harry se mit à gémir doucement.

Le brun était complètement secoué. Draco effleura les lèvres de Harry, avec les siennes tandis que ses doigts commençaient à caresser le visage de Harry avec ce qui ressemblait à de la vénération.

"Malfoy? murmura Harry.

_-_Oui?" Draco ne reconnut pas lui-même sa propre voix. Il était totalement à l'ouest.

"Arrête de faire semblant et embrasse-moi", demanda impérieusement Harry.

Il sentit Harry poser ses bras autour de lui et le tenir plus près de lui. _Dieu, que c'est bon._

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent s'embrasser, la voix de Rogue résonna comme un coup de tonnerre. "Écoute, Jones. Je me moque du fait que tu penses que Potter et Draco vont _probablement_ très bien, tout ce qui m'importe est que tu aies dit qu'il est déjà tard et que pourtant, Draco manque encore alors...

_-_Mais j'ai aussi dit qu'il allait probablement bien! entendirent-ils répliquer la voix d'Erin. Tu es si obstiné."

Harry et Draco prirent aussitôt une contenance l'un de l'autre, déçus d'être interrompus.

"Eh bien, Potter, c'était intéressant."

Harry le regarda avec un sourire sournois. "Ne pense pas trop, Malfoy. Salut."

Il partit juste avant que Rogue et Erin n'apparaissent au bout du couloir.

"Mr Malfoy, j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication pour vous trouver en dehors des dortoirs de Serpentard maintenant alors que votre retenue s'est terminée il y a déjà un long moment", dit Rogue en avançant jusqu'à lui.

Draco s'en moqua éperdument. Tout ce qu'il lui importait était ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Harry.

_---_

Minuit.

Des centaines de petites créatures arrêtèrent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire quand elles virent Draco Malfoy entrer dans l'immense cuisine de Poudlard. L'un d'eux ouvrit grand les yeux et cria: "Maître Malfoy!"

Draco se vit aussitôt entouré d'une quelques douzaines d'elfes de maison prêts à le servir et à lui faire plaisir. Ils lui apportèrent toutes sortes de friandises et un énorme milk-shake. (_NdT: A mon humble avis, Blanche Malfoy est du genre gourmande! Lol._)

"Eh! Fait attention! s'exclama-t-il quand un des elfes de maison faillit faire tomber quelque chose sur lui. Lequel de vous est Dobby?" demanda Draco, impatient. Il allait tuer Potter pour l'avoir obligé de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Une créature avec de grands yeux verts fit un pas devant lui. "C'est moi, monsieur."

Draco fronça les sourcils, essayant désespérément de se souvenir de lui. Au Manoir Malfoy, alors qu'il n'était qu'un gosse, il avait appris que les sorciers de sang pur ne parlaient à un serviteur qu'en cas de stricte nécessité. Par conséquent, il connaissait à peine le nom des elfes de maison. Pour lui, ils étaient tous pareils. Toutes des créatures existant seulement pour satisfaire ses caprices. L'idée ne l'avait jamais effleuré avant. Mais merci quand même à Harry Potter et sa bonne conscience de l'avoir mené ici, à l'intérieur des cuisines de Poudlard dans le but d'être observé sous toutes les coutures comme une sorte de monstre à trois têtes, en essayant de devenir ami avec un elfe de maison nommé Dobby. _Soit maudit, Potter!_

"Potter semble te faire confiance. Pourquoi? demanda-t-il curieusement.

_-_Maître Potter est l'ami de Dobby, monsieur. Il a donné à Dobby ces chaussettes pour Noël." Avec un grand sourire, Dobby lui montra ses pieds recouverts d'une paire de chaussettes orange.

Draco fit une grimace. "J'ai toujours su que Potter avait un goût terrible pour les vêtements. T'a-t-il parlé de moi?

_-_Oui, monsieur. Il a dit que vous alliez l'aider. Il a aussi dit que vous n'alliez probablement pas venir, mais vous êtes là.

_-_Bien. Ça c'est le Potter que j'ai l'habitude de c..." Draco ferma rapidement sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose de stupide. Il sortit de sa poche un petit message. "Pourrais-tu lui donner ceci?"

Dobby prit précautionneusement le morceau de parchemin. "Je ne vous fais pas confiance, monsieur. J'ai dit cela au Maître Potter. Maître Lucius Malfoy est mauvais."

Draco le fixa, abasourdi. Jamais un elfe de maison n'avait été si audacieux et défiant face à lui. "Je ne suis pas mon père

_-_Votre père a essayé de tuer Harry Potter en ouvrant la Chambre des Secrets. Harry Potter a failli mourir, monsieur. Il s'est battu contre Tom Jedusor, et il a vaincu.

_-_QUOI! Mon père est celui qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets?

_-_Vous ne saviez pas cela, monsieur?

_-_Non! Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Ce bâtard ne m'a jamais rien dit! Comment est-ce arrivé? Raconte-moi toute l'histoire, et évite de ressortir le conte de fée qui a fait le tour de Poudlard à propos de ce qui s'était passé là-bas.

_-_Maître Lucius Malfoy a glissé le journal intime de Tom Jedusor parmi les livres d'une élève de l'école et elle a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets contre sa volonté propre, relâchant du même coup le Basilique qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Harry Potter a vaincu le Basilique et Tom Jedusor. Et Harry Potter a aidé Dobby à retrouver sa liberté. Et depuis Dobby a une dette en vers Maître Potter pour toujours. Et Dobby protégera Harry Potter quoi qu'il se passe.

_-_Je suis touché par ta loyauté. Seul Potter peut inspirer cette sorte de chose aux gens... ou aux créatures. Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père n'a jamais mentionné tout cela. Qui était Tom Jedusor?

_-_Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand celui-ci était plus jeune.

_-_Comment est-ce possible? Attend! Bien sûr! Il a préservé ses souvenirs dans ce journal intime. Et mon père ne m'a jamais rien dit de tout cela...

_-_Dobby pensait que vous saviez, monsieur.

_-_Mon père ne me dit pas ce genre de trucs. Il n'a pas confiance en moi." Cette dernière phrase frappa Draco de plein fouet. "_Il _ne me fait pas confiance. Pas Voldemort. _Il_ ne me fait pas confiance. Pourquoi en suis-je surpris? Il ne m'a jamais aimé. J'ai toujours été son sale jouet.

_-_Maître Malfoy va bien?

_-_Non, ça ne va pas. Écoute-moi attentivement, Dobby. J'aime bien Potter. Et je ferai tout pour le protéger du mieux possible. C'est pourquoi je vais l'aider. Tu peux me faire confiance, et donc, Potter peut aussi. Mais ne lui laisse pas connaître à quel point je prends soin de lui, ok?"

Dobby vit la sincérité dans les yeux bleus de Draco et il acquiesça. "Si vous aimez bien Harry Potter, alors vous êtes l'ami de Dobby aussi. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur."

Draco sourit. "Merci. Assure-toi simplement qu'il reçoive cette lettre, d'accord? C'est important. Pour moi, du moins...

_---_

"Eh, mon vieux, tu es encore réveillé?" demanda Ron en passant à coté du lit de Harry.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et acquiesça. "Oui. Je t'attendais en fait. Où est-ce que tu étais?"

Ron lui fit un grand sourire. "J'étais à la Tour d'Astronomie avec Joanne Highs.

_-_Joanne Highs? Elle est en septième année!

_-_Ouais.

_-_Et elle est à Serpentard", dit Harry. _Regarde qui est en train de parler, Harry. Tu es très intéressé par un certain serpentard blond toi aussi._

"Je sais cela, Harry. Mais elle est absolument magnifique.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Ron?

_-_Que veux-tu dire?" Ron attrapa son pyjama et le posa sur son lit.

"Sortir avec une fille différente presque toutes les nuits. C'est débile. Quelqu'un m'a dit que Parvati Patil était amoureuse de toi et toi, tu lui as brisée le coeur.

_-_Je n'ai menti à aucune d'entre elles. Je leur ai simplement dit que je voulais y aller doucement.

_-_Ce n'est pas de cette manière que le coeur fonctionne. Tu ne peux pas lui dire ce qu'il doit ressentir.

_-_Allez, Harry. Es-tu en train de me sermonner? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu fais. Nous sommes encore jeunes. Nous devrions tous profiter de tout ce que nous pouvons encore faire. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer demain. Pas avec Voldemort en liberté.

_-_As-tu peur de mourir? C'est ça?

_-_Non! Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas parler de cela, ok?

_-_Si tu es effrayé, ne penses-tu pas que tu ferais mieux de passer ton temps avec quelqu'un que tu aimes? Je veux dire, en ce qui concerne l'amour, Ron? Toutes ces filles... tu ne te sens pas vide? insista Harry.

_-_Argh, Harry. Où veux-tu en venir? Tu es trop sentimental à mon goût. Je veux simplement profiter de la vie, ok? L'amour... est une faiblesse."

Harry comprit alors tout à propos de cela. Ce n'était pas que Ron avait peur de mourir. Il était effrayé de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Comme Hermione. Harry savait que ses amis étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il voyait la tristesse briller dans les yeux d'Hermione à chaque fois que Ron embrassait une autre fille. Et il remarquait aussi la manière dont Ron était protecteur avec elle. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi ils ne l'admettaient pas. Mais maintenant il en connaissait la raison.

"Et à propos de toi, Harry? Est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un?"

Le visage de Harry devint aussitôt rouge. "On pourrait dire cela. Je n'en suis pas sûr.

_-_Vraiment? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? Qui est-ce?

_-_Personne.

_-_Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi, dit Ron, semblant tout à coup blessé.

_-_Mais c'est le cas! Ce n'est pas... Je veux simplement être sûr de mes sentiments avant de ne dire quoi que ce soit.

_-_Ok." Mais il semblait encore dérangé. "Bonne nuit."

Ron tira les rideaux autour de son lit et Harry soupira. Il pensait à Draco Malfoy et au chamboulement qui se passait dans son esprit quand le serpentard n'était pas loin.

A travers l'obscurité, il repéra quelque choses bouger. "Dobby!

_-_Dobby a un message pour Harry Potter, monsieur." Avec sa longue main, il donna le morceau de parchemin à Harry. "Il a dit que c'était important."

_Draco_, pensa Harry alors que son coeur se mettait à battre la chamade. "Merci, Dobby."

Quand Dobby fut parti, Harry ouvrit le parchemin de ses mains légèrement tremblantes.

"_Je t'écris seulement pour te dire que je l'ai fait, Potter. Si tu lis ceci, cela signifie que je suis allé dans cette foutue cuisine pour rencontrer Dobby. Je n'ai pourtant vraiment rien d'important à te rapporter. La seule chose que j'ai reçue de chez moi venait de ma mère et j'ai l'impression qu'il lui fait confiance autant qu'il me fait confiance à moi-même, c'est-à-dire pas du tout._

_J'ai réalisé que tu ne le croyais pas mais je te le répète. Je suis désolé. Pour tout. Je n'ai pas réfléchi quand j'ai commencé cette bataille de boue - d'ailleurs c'était plutôt amusant, admet-le. Tout ce je peux dire pour ma défense est que j'étais trop chambardé à ce moment là._

_Tu peux me faire confiance, Potter. Peut-être qu'il y a certains aspects de ma charmante personnalité qui ne changeront pas. Jamais. Mais je ne suis pas comme mon père. Même si je ne le montre pas, j'ai un coeur. Et il battait de façon hallucinante quand... Eh bien, tu dois savoir cela. J'ai le sentiment que tu l'as toi aussi apprécié._

_Les choses entre toi et moi sont tout ou rien? J'espère qu'elles sont tout._

_J'ai envie d'explorer cette 'chose' entre nous, Potter, peu importe ce que c'est. Je ne sais pas comment tu te sens à propos de tout cela. Mais tu dois ressentir quelque chose sinon tu n'aurais pas... tu sais. Parfois tu me regardes avec tant d'intensité... Est-ce que tu sais ce que tes yeux semblent me dire?_

_Tu m'as rendu plus calme. Je me sens si stupide. Et c'est entièrement ta faute, Potter! J'espère que tu es content de toi. Harry Potter, pas seulement le Garçon-Qui-A-Survêcut, mais aussi le garçon qui a apprivoisé Draco Malfoy. Ouais, bien! Tu aimerais!_

_Je te prouverai que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, Potter, quoi qu'il se passe. J'ai _besoin _de ta confiance. J'ai... besoin de _toi"

Le coeur de Harry était sur le point de lui sortir par la bouche. Il resta totalement muet et stupéfait. Il ne pouvait pas cacher le fait qu'il était amoureux de Draco Malfoy comme un malade. Plus maintenant.

Il lui fallut très longtemps avant qu'il ne tombe endormi cette nuit là.

_---_

**(1)**_A Child Believes_ - Amanda Ghost


	5. Ambush

**- 5 -**

**Ambush**

Les entraînements de Quidditch de Serpentard avaient pour mot clé la rugosité. C'était quelque chose de connu à travers l'école et beaucoup de Serpentards en étaient très fier. Draco Malfoy avait toujours été l'un d'eux, spécialement quand il pouvait utiliser la brutalité pour faire tomber Potter de son balai Mais tout cela était le passé, quand Potter était encore Potter et non pas Harry.

Des mots comme brutalité ou pouvoir physique avaient atteint une signification entièrement nouvelle et différente en présence de son principal adversaire. A quelques occasions, il voulait encore faire tomber Harry de son balai. Mais son but avait changé. Au lieu d'attraper le Vif d'Or, il voulait attraper quelque chose d'autre. Quelqu'un qui retenait toute son attention dans l'immensité du ciel bleu. Quelqu'un aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux verts.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry voler à travers les airs sur son Éclair de Feu, Draco désirait le mettre à terre et l'embrassant avec avidité - révélant tout le désir qu'il refoulait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il s'était réveillé pur prendre une douche froide après avoir rêvé de Harry.

Et il y avait la lettre... Il avait ouvert son coeur à Harry comme jamais il ne l'avait ouvert à personne d'autre et Harry n'avait pas dit un mot depuis.

"Eh, Malfoy! Arrête de rêver et bouge ton cul! Ne va pas te demander après pourquoi Harry Potter attrape toujours le Vif d'Or avant toi!" cria Blaise Zabini.

Blaise Zabini, connu comme le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, ou comme le totalement bâtard capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, du point de vue de Draco, était revenu à Poudlard avec une attitude complètement différente cette année là. Il était plus confiant et impitoyable, comme tous et tout le monde autour de lui. Il aimait particulièrement donner des ordres à Draco. C'était presque comme si traiter Malfoy comme une vraie merde le portait à une plus haute classe, pratiquement aussi importante que celle de Dieu.

Draco se demandait si Zabini ne pouvait pas être le favori de Voldemort, comme son père appelait si bien l'espion.

Tous les jours, Draco essayait de découvrir l'identité de l'espion. Il prêtait attention à toutes les conversations dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard et observait tous les gestes suspects de ses camarades.

Le principal problème était que tous les Serpentards étaient suspects par nature. Cela rendait son travail bien plus difficile. Une chose était par contre sûre, Blaise était en tête de liste. Il avait certainement toutes les qualités pour être _Le Favori_.

Après un entraînement confus de Quidditch, Blaise laissa entendre qu'il ne gardait Malfoy dans l'équipe que sur la requête de Lucius Malfoy. Draco n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux avant d'envoyer son poing dans le nez de Blaise. Cela lui coûta une nouvelle semaine de retenue.

Au moins, sa retenue était avec Erin. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir face à cette information. Après tout, c'était un vendredi soir, et c'était un fait connu de tout le monde parmi les élèves et les professeurs que Erin n'était jamais à Poudlard les vendredis soir.

Au dîner, il laissa ses yeux glisser jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor, espérant y trouver Harry. Ses yeux bleus et gris continuèrent à passer au crible tous les élèves attablés et quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent récompensés. Harry posa son regard vert perçant sur lui.

Le monde autour d'eux sembla disparaître et tout ce qui en resta fut deux paires de yeux perdus l'un dans l'autre, explorant avidement l'existence de l'autre.

L'enchantement fut brisé par la voix plus qu'agaçante de Pansy.

"Nous pourrions aller à la Tour d'Astronomie ce soir, chéri, t'en pense quoi? Drake? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? Je t'ai demandé si...

_-_Je t'ai entendu la première fois, Pansy. Et non, nous ne pourrons pas y aller.

_-_Pourquoi pas? Oh, c'est vrai. Tu as une retenue ce soir.

_-_Ouais. Et toutes les nuits qui suivent.

_-_Eh bien, nous pourrons y aller quand tu seras libre.

_-_Non, nous ne pourrons pas, Pansy..." murmura-t-il. Les yeux de la sorcière étaient emplis d'espoir. "Pansy, honnêtement, je sais que tu veux que nous soyons ensemble, mais... Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre."

Le silence se fit soudainement à la table de Serpentard. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Draco. Il jura sous sa barbe. _Bien, Draco. C'était sacrément intelligent de ta part. Oh, merde! Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Putain! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant? Et pourquoi devrais-je me soucier d'elle, d'ailleurs? Je suis le foutu Draco Malfoy. Je ne dois aucune explication à personne et je n'en ai rien à faire des sentiments des autres... Vraiment? Non, Draco, pas de tous. Va te faire foutre, Harry Potter!_

"Hey, Pansy, je peux y aller avec toi, proposa Goyle en le fixant avec un regard de chien battu.

_-_TOI? C'est une blague, c'est ça? hurla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en direction de Grand Hall.

_-_Merde, murmura Draco.

_-_Tu sais, Draco, tu pourrais être plus gentil avec elle, dit Goyle d'un ton embarrassé. Je veux dire, elle semble t'apprécier beaucoup, et c'est une fille charmante.

_-_Si tu l'aimes tant, alors garde-la pour toi. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

_-_Et par qui es-tu intéressé, Malfoy?" cria Blaise depuis l'autre bout de la table.

Draco remarqua, du coin des yeux, que Harry observait la scène.

"Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, Zabini!

_-_Si tu es si effrayé de nous le dire c'est probablement parce que c'est un Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas très judicieux de ta part."

La rage de Draco augmentait de minutes en minutes. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose de stupide comme envoyer Blaise à L'hôpital Ste Mangouste les os fracturés, et lui ramassant une autre retenue, il sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. Le professeur Rogue était debout à coté de lui, près à le conduire aux bureau d'Erin.

"C'est l'heure de votre retenue, Mr Malfoy", dit Rogue en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

Draco se leva et quitta la Grande Salle.

"Ne vous laissez pas avoir par eux, Draco. Vous devriez toujours garder votre tête sur vos épaules, autrement vous allez avoir des ennuis.

_-_Je sais, monsieur. Je suis désolé.

_-_Pas de _je suis désolé_, Mr Malfoy. Vous auriez dû passer votre retenue avec moi mais je suis très occupé ce soir. Malheureusement, je dois vous laisser entre les mains de Jones.

_-_Je l'aime bien, professeur", confessa Draco.

Rogue s'arrête devant le bureau de la sorcière et ouvrit la porte. "Vous n'êtes pas le seul."

Draco était profondément choqué par la déclaration de Rogue. Est-ce que cela voulait signifier qu'_il_ l'aimait aussi ?

"Tu ne frappes donc jamais? demanda Erin tandis qu'ils entraient. "Ah, tu m'amènes Mr Malfoy. Puis-je te demander pourquoi?

_-_Il doit passer sa retenue avec toi ce soir.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi _toi, _tu es ici, Rogue?

_-_Oh, je ne voulais pas manquer de lire la contrariété dans tes yeux à la pensée que tu ne pourrais pas sortir ce soir.

_-_Sale bâtard sadique, dit Erin en lui faisant un grand sourire. Je ne suis pas contrariée. En fait, je suis très réjouie à l'idée de passer une si plaisante soirée en compagnie de Mr Malfoy."

Amusé, Draco s'assit sur une chaise et observa ses professeurs s'attaquer l'un et l'autre verbalement.

"Tu es une vraie menteuse, Jones. J'ai vu ton visage quand MacGonagall...

_-_Oh, s'il te plaît! Est-ce que tu penses me connaître si bien que cela! C'est totalement absurde.

_-_Absurde? En es-tu sûre? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas seulement pour cette raison que je suis ici. J'exige que tu me rendes ce que tu as pris dans ma réserve privée!

_-_Oh. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai pris?

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu as _volé_, tu veux dire. Tu as pris des chrysopes, des sangsues, des sisymbres, du polygonum, une corne de bicorne en poudre et une peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap. En prévoyant de te transformer en quelqu'un d'autre?

_-_Peut-être. Mr Malfoy, je vous donne dix points si vous me dites pour quelle potion a-t-on besoin de ces ingrédients, dit Erin avec un sourire malfaisant.

_-_Pour préparer du Polynectar, répondit Draco.

_-_Exact, dit Erin.

_-_Eh bien, c'est mon meilleur élève... se vanta Rogue.

_-_J'aurais pu faire un pari à ce propos aussi alors.

_-_Plus de paris, Jones. Je veux que vous me rendez ce qui m'appartient, ordonna Rogue.

_-_Tu les auras. Mais seulement après que tu m'ais payé ce que tu me dois, _toi_, pour avoir perdu notre pari."

Draco était totalement perplexe. Un pari? A propos de quoi?

"Je t'avais dit que je pouvais le faire! Je t'avais dit que je pouvais me déplacer furtivement même sous ton gros nez. Mais tu ne m'as pas cru... se vanta Erin d'un air triomphant.

_-_Je dois admettre que j'ai fait une erreur. J'aurais du me douter que tu ne savais pas respecter les règles. Regarde juste ce que tu fais avec Potter."

A ce nom, Draco se leva de sa chaise. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à propos de Potter?"

Erin sembla revenir à elle quand elle réalisa que Draco était présent. "Je vous en parlerai plus tard, Mr Malfoy. Maintenant, Mr le professeur, si tu pouvais m'excuser et juste partir ! Maintenant ! Oh, et n'oublie pas de me donner le talisman en jade plus tard. Après tout, un pari est un pari.

_-_Nous verrons, Jones. Oh, et sois prête pour les classes de demain. Tu réalises que tu vas devoir te battre en duel contre moi.

_-_Oh, je serais prête." Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et il rougit.

Draco n'avait jamais vu le professeur Rogue embarrassé. C'était, certes, amusant, mais aussi très étrange. Et par rapport à cette réaction de Rogue, Draco pouvais parier qu'il était... entiché d'elle. Argh! Rogue était amoureux d'Erin! Cela allait créer plus de ragots que pendant une année entière, si ça s'avérait vrai.

Après que Rogue soit parti, Draco posa toutes les questions qui le tourmentaient depuis un petit moment. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec Potter, et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce duel? Et...

_-_Détend-toi, Draco. Je vais te dire tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

_-_Bien. Mais avant que vous commenciez, êtes-vous intéressée par le professeur _Rogue_?"

Le visage d'Erin resta sérieux pendant une seconde. Puis elle sourit. "Cela, je ne peux pas te le dire. Tout ce que je peux dire est que tu es malin, Malfoy. Très malin, même."

_---_

Au petit déjeuner, une énorme chouette effraie avec des marques marrons autour des yeux, passa à travers l'une des fenêtres de la Grande Salle et laissa tomber une petite enveloppe sur le front de Harry. Il l'ouvrit et lu le parchemin se trouvant à l'intérieur.

_"Harry,_

_Rejoins-moi près de la hutte de Hagrid à minuit. N'apporte rien avec toi._

_Quelque chose de terrible s'est passé._

_Sirius."_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

_-_C'est de Sniffle." Harry lui passa la note.

"Eh, Harry! Je ne veux pas paraître suspicieuse, mais es-tu vraiment sûr que ceci est de Sniffle? Je veux dire, il n'aurait jamais risqué sa sûreté comme cela. Tu demandant de sortie là-bas tout seul. Et près de la Forêt Interdite...

_-_L'écriture est similaire à la sienne.

_-_Ouais, mais quand même... Et si c'était un piège, Harry? Je vais venir avec toi.

_-_Non, tu ne viendras pas. Si cela ne vient pas de Sirius, alors quelqu'un d'autre est au courant de sa correspondance avec moi et je dois chercher qui. Et aussi, je vais y aller seul.

_-_Mais Harry... C'est trop dangereux.

_-_Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'irais avec ma cape d'Invisibilité. Dans un même temps, j'écrirais à Sirius et je lui demanderais ce qu'il y a.

_-_Il sera furieux quand il aura connaissance de cela.

_-_Eh bien, tu ne serais pas curieuse de savoir qui est cette personne?

_-_Bien sûr que je le serais, Harry. Mais tu devrais de cela à un professeur. Peut-être Erin. Ne t'as-t-elle pas demandé de lui rapporter tout ce qui se passe d'étrange ici?

_-_Ouais, mais je doute que la personne, qui prétend être mon parrain, se montre si quelqu'un d'autre est là avec moi. Non, je dois y aller seul.

_-_S'il te plaît, soit prudent, Harry. Si tu ne serais pas de retour à une heure et demie du matin, j'appellerais quelqu'un.

_-_Ok." Harry lui sourit.

"Où est Ron? demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

_-_Il dort encore. Nous avons essayé de le réveiller, mais...

_-_Je parie qu'il est sorti la nuit dernière. _Encore_. En ce moment cela semble être le seule chose dans son esprit, dit-elle d'un ton amer. Eh bien, il sera en retard pour les cours. Notre second cours aujourd'hui est avec Erin. Elle va commencer le Club de Duel! Je suis impatiente de la voir à l'action. On dit qu'elle est la duelliste la plus remarquable de la décennie, peut-être même du siècle. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera bien plus douée que Lockhart.

_-_Tout le monde est plus doué que Lockhart", dit Harry avec un grand sourire, se souvenant de toutes les choses stupides que leur professeur de seconde année - Gilderoy Lockhart, le narcissique - avait fait.

Deux tables en avant, Draco Malfoy méditait sur la lettre identique à celle de Harry, qu'il venait de recevoir.

_---_

"Très bien tout le monde, rassemble-vous autour de moi, dit Erin, debout sur la même scène dorée que celle du Club de Duel en seconde année. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont totalement impatient de voir un peu d'action, mais avant que nous ne commencions, laissez-moi vous rappeler certaines règles de base. La première étant: si tu te retrouves toi-même devant un Mangemort, il n'y a plus aucune règle."

Certains élèves l'acclamèrent alors que d'autres, comme Neville Longdubat, semblèrent effrayés.

Rogue la poussa aussitôt à l'écart en la plaquant sans douceur contre le mur. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire exactement? siffla-t-il.

_-_Leur enseigner les règles, dit Erin d'un ton innocent.

_-_Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Erin! Souviens-toi que personne ne croit au retour de Voldemort. Si tu continu cela, il y aura des milliers de Beuglantes sur le bureau de Dumbledore au lever du soleil.

_-_Putain, murmura-t-elle. Très bien. J'amènerai le sujet doucement."

Elle retourna en avant de la scène et recommença. "Oublier ce que je viens juste de dire. Faites face à votre adversaire, inclinez-vous puis tenez votre baguette dans la position de combat. Cela pourrais vous aider si jamais cous faites face à...

_-_Jones! la rappela à l'ordre Rogue. Pas de commentaires personnels.

_-_Très bien. Donc, au compte de trois, vous pouvez lancer un sort. Maintenant, notre cher professeur Rogue est impatient d'avoir la prestigieuse opportunité de se battre en duel contre moi."

Rogue leur lança son plus désagréable regard. Quelques filles rirent bêtement derrière leurs mains.

"Donc, le professeur Rogue et moi-même allons vous faire une démonstration. Prêt, professeur? le provoqua-t-elle.

_-_Toujours, Miss Jones."

Ils s'inclinèrent l'un à l'autre, leur regard planté dans celui de l'autre. Tout le monde dans la pièce retint son souffle.

"Un... Deux... Trois...

_-Expelliarmus_! cria Rogue.

_-Defensa_! lança Erin en même temps. Une lumière lilas éclatante l'entoura comme un bouclier et resta assez longtemps pour stopper le sort de Désarmement qui s'écrasa contre. "_Plurimus_ _Radici_!"

Des milliers de racines commencèrent à sortir du sol et elles s'agrippèrent au corps de Rogue.

"Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce..." dit Rogue avant qu'une petite racine ne couvre sa bouche.

Tous les élèves explosèrent de rire.

"_Finite__Incantatem_." Les racines refirent le chemin en sens inverse et disparurent instantanément. Puis Erin commença à expliquer ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. "_Defensa_ est très pratique pour une défense immédiate. Le problème est que, comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, il ne dure pas très longtemps. Maintenant, _Plurimus__Radici_ conjure des racines n'importe où. Si vous ne les arrêtez pas à temps, elles pourraient tuer votre adversaire. Des questions?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. L'expression de Rogue était impayable. Il semblait totalement abasourdi d'avoir été battu par une femme. Erin n'avait définitivement rien de Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Eh bien alors... Quelqu'un aimerais monter ici?"

Environ une douzaine de mains se levèrent dans les airs et aucune n'appartenait à Harry ou Draco.

"Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy, pourriez-vous monter ici?" les appela Rogue.

Ils se figèrent tout les deux sur place. Draco n'était pas prêt à se confronter à Harry après la lettre qu'il avait écrite, et l'attitude de Harry montrait qu'il n'était pas désireux de faire face à Draco non plus.

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée, dit Erin, l'air concernée.

_-_Ils se sont battus en duel lors de leur seconde année. Ils savent quoi faire."

Harry et Draco se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Harry était totalement pâle. Draco s'avança plus près de lui et, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse l'entendre, il souffla à son oreille: "Est-ce que ça va, Potter?

_-_Ouais. Bien sûr que ça va." Harry s'approcha lui aussi du blond.

"Si tu veux savoir, je n'ai aucunement envie de me battre en duel contre toi.

_-_Pourquoi pas? lui demanda Harry. Effrayé, Malfoy?"

Draco sentit son sang bouillir. Il avait un sentiment de _déjà vu_. **(1)** "Tu aimerais." L'esprit compétitif de Draco s'enflamma et il ne désirait plus qu'être le vainqueur du duel qui allait suivre.

Tandis que Rogue lui donnait des conseils, Erin faisait de même avec Harry. Seul les voix chuchotantes des deux professeurs se faisaient entendre dans la Grande Salle. Cela allait être un duel intéressant, parce que maintenant, Draco et Harry étaient à armes égales.

La première fois que Draco et Harry s'était battu en duel, Lockhart avait laissé Harry se débrouiller seul. A ce moment là, cependant, Erin à ses cotés.

"Ne soit pas trop violent avec lui, Draco ou toi pourriez en être désolés plus tard. Dis-toi que ce duel te permettras de mettre en pratique ce que tu as appris. Te souviens-tu du sort de _Per__Contra_?

_-_Oui.

_-_Alors fait-le. Il sera confus par ce sort et tu gagneras rapidement."

Erin et Rogue se reculèrent.

"Au compte de trois, cria Rogue. Un... Deux... Trois... Allez-y!"

Draco leva sa baguette et hurla: "_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!

_-Defensa_!" Une lumière bleue enveloppa Harry et le protégea du sort de Draco.

Mais Draco s'était préparé à cela, et rapidement il lança un Charme de Chatouillis. "_Rictusempra_."

Le sort frappa Harry et il tomba à genoux en riant comme un dément. Tentant de reprendre son souffla, il cria: "_Expelliarmus_!

_-Defensa_!

_-Per Contra_!" Instantanément, dix Harry encerclèrent Draco, le rendant totalement confus.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Draco à Rogue, qui lança aussitôt un regard meurtrier à Erin.

_-_C'est un Sort de Confusion, murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Ron. Mais personne ne nous l'a encore enseigné. Comment Harry sait-il le lancer? Ce n'est pas un sort très simple, et j'ai même lu qu'il retirait beaucoup d'énergie."

Erin était sur le point d'annoncer la fin du duel quand Draco fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu.

Draco désirait tant gagner qu'il cria la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. Et, après qu'un brouillard noir se soit dissipé, il apparut un loup-garou furieux, prêt à déchiqueter Harry en petits morceaux.

"_Finite__Incantatem_", cria-t-il, essayant de faire disparaître le loup-garou.

Mais rien ne se passa et sans vraiment réfléchir, Draco alla droit vers Harry pour lui venir en aide. Tous les élèves hurlèrent de terreur. Harry frémit d'horreur mais il essaya quand même de pointer sa baguette en direction de la créature noir et grise.

Draco poussa Harry sur le coté et celui-ci tomba sur le sol. Il agrippa de manière protectrice Harry et murmura à son oreille _'Pardon_', mais Harry ne l'entendait pas. Avant que la créature ne soit sur eux, Rogue lança un Sort de Pétrification et Erin dit quelque chose et aussitôt, le loup-garou disparut.

"La classe est terminée, dit Erin avec une expression pensive. Sauf pour vous, Mr Malfoy. Je pense que nous avons besoin d'avoir une très... longue... conversation."

_---_

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Je suis plus que certain de n'avoir jamais conjuré cela!" se défendit Draco.

Il se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, essayant d'expliquer comment, au nom de Merlin, il était parvenu à lancer un sort de Magie Noire. Rogue le fixait d'un air inquiet. Quand à lui, Dumbledore semblait tout aussi pensif qu'Erin.

"Tu as invoqué un loup-garou, Draco. Je suis impressionnée, répéta Erin pour la quatrième fois. Tu as lancé un sort d'appel. Un très dangereux et compliqué. Tout ce que tu dois dire est _'Aliquid Nov_!' et tu peux appeler n'importe quelle créature à venir t'aider.

_-_Le lui avez-vous enseigné, Erin? demanda sereinement Dumbledore. Je sais très bien que ce type de magie est ta spécialité.

_-_Bien sûr je ne lui aie pas enseigné cela, Mr le Directeur. Je n'aurais jamais rien fait sans vous en tenir au courant."

Rogue la regarda avec incrédulité. Elle lui tira la langue.

"Vous devez réaliser, Mr Malfoy, que ce que vous avait fait pourrait facilement vous expulser, dit Dumbledore, fixant intensément ses iris bleus et gris.

_-_Monsieur, je ne pense pas..." commencèrent à dire en même temps Rogue et Erin.

Dumbledore leva sa main, ordonnant le silence. "Cependant, je le crois quand Mr Malfoy affirme qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de faire ce genre de choses. _Prior Incantato_ m'a montré que Draco avait seulement lancé un Charme de Danse.

_-_Quoi! Comment est-ce possible? demanda Rogue d'un air perplexe.

_-_J'aimerais connaître la réponse à cette question, Severus. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, dit Dumbledore. Je suis désolé de dire cela, Mr Malfoy, mais je vais devoir garder votre baguette pendant un petit moment."

Draco posa sa baguette sur le bureau de Dumbledore à contre coeur.

"Dans un même temps, Erin te donnera des cours extra scolaires de Magie Noire, avec Harry. Est-ce que cela vous convient, Erin?

_-_Bien sûr. J'en serais enchantée.

_-_Bien. Vous pouvez disposer, Mr Malfoy. Je vous suggère de rester en dehors des ennuis."

_---_

"Erin, tu me crois, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose dans le but de blesser Harry, dit Draco quand ils furent sortit du bureau de Dumbledore.

_-_Je te crois, Draco, et Dumbledore également. Je dois faire une petite recherche sur cela, d'ailleurs."

Rogue regarda Draco avec une expression étrange. "Et pourquoi cela, Draco? Pourquoi ne blesserais-tu jamais Potter?"

Draco pâlit. C'était comme si tout son sang avait soudainement disparut de ses veines.

"Laisse-le juste seul, Severus. Il est épuisé, dit Erin, paraissant elle-même fatiguée. Je vais aller voir comment Harry va."

Draco était sur le point de la suivre quand Rogue le tira pour le retenir. "Vous, Mr Malfoy, devez m'expliquer tout cela.

_-_Monsieur, je dois aller voir Potter.

_-_Et pourquoi cela? Vous n'avez jamais aimé Potter. Pourquoi êtes-vous inquiet pour lui?

_-_Parce que... Je suis... Je..."

Draco se demanda s'il devait parler de ses sentiments à Rogue. Il admirait Rogue, et il savait que son professeur n'était plus un Mangemort. Mais pouvait-il comprendre les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Harry?

"Crachez simplement le morceau.

_-_Je l'aime, murmura Draco.

_-_Vous quoi!

_-_J'aime Harry.

_-_Vous êtes en train de plaisanter, c'est ça?

_-_Je ne plaisante pas, monsieur." Draco tint son menton haut.

"Venez avec moi dans mon bureau. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller boire un petit quelque chose..."

_---_

Draco passa un long moment à parler avec le professeur Rogue. Il lui raconta tout à propos des plans de son père, à propos des Mangemorts et du favori de Voldemort. Finalement, il parla à Rogue des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Harry depuis les vacances et attendit avec appréhension le jugement de Rogue.

Severus Rogue semblait horrifié par toute la situation. Son meilleur élève était amoureux d'un Potter et quelqu'un avait infiltré Poudlard pour tuer Harry. Il fit courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux pendant plusieurs minutes et avala cul sec un verre de vodka.

A la fin de leur conversation, Rogue réagit calmement à tout cela. Draco fut en fait plutôt impressionné de la manière dont son professeur avait pris la chose. Pas qu'il approuvait le fait que Draco ressente autre chose que de la haine pour Potter - '_Un Potter, par la barbe de Merlin!_' -, pas qu'il ne comprenait non plus, mais il avait un mélange de respect et d'admiration pour Draco.

Le seul avis que lui donna Rogue fut de cacher ses sentiments à n'importe quel prix. '_Si tu veux aider Potter, alors tu dois rester concentré. Tu dois t'interdire à toi-même d'être distrait dans aucune circonstances qu'il soit._'

Vers minuit, son humeur se bonifia un petit peu, mais il était encore troublé à propos de ce que Harry avait pu penser de lui et l'incident du Club de Duel. Sur le chemin de la hutte de Hagrid, il se demanda si il devait écrire à Harry une lettre d'excuse.

Puis, avançant à travers la Forêt Interdite, il entendit un cri de terreur horrifiant qui lui donna des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale. _HARRY!_

_---_

Après que le Club de Duel avait été terminé, Harry avait été envoyé voir Madame Pomfresh même s'il ne se gardait pas de dire à tout le monde qu'il se sentait très bien. Même, il allait parfaitement bien à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur - spécialement à l'intérieur de son coeur et de son âme - il ressentait une douleur horrible.

Seulement quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'il s'était admis à lui-même qu'il était amoureux de son ennemi et maintenant, Draco Malfoy avait tenté de le tuer. En lançant un loup-garou déchaîné sur lui! Les intentions de Draco envers lui étaient dorénavant plus claires du point de vue de Harry. Le blond ne voulait rien de plus qu'en finir avec lui. Et ce fait le blessait plus que tout.

Même quand Erin lui avait expliqué que Draco n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il s'était passé et aucune intention de lui faire du mal, Harry avait continué à ressentir de la douleur dans son coeur.

Il attendait d'entendre une explication de la part de Draco, mais alors que le jour commençait à se coucher, il perdit la foi en cette idée. Il se sentit stupide de croire que Draco Malfoy puisse être inquiet pour lui. Il était sûrement à la Salle Commune de Serpentard, riant avec ses stupides amis. Il n'avait aucune envie d'imaginer la conversation.

'_Est-ce que vous avez vu son visage? Il était sur le point de se pisser dessus!_'

Erin lui avait rappelé gentiment que Draco avait tenté de le sauver et qu'il était réellement désolé à propos de tout cela. Mais Harry ne pensait pas rationnellement. Le fait que Draco ait tenté de le protéger était bizarre. Cet épisode lui donnait à ses craintes la parfaite excuse pour répudier tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco. Il ne voulait pas voir ou parler à l'autre garçon.

A minuit, Harry chercha sa cape d'Invisibilité mais ne la trouva pas. Il lança un regard rapide en direction du lit de Ron et vit qu'il était vide. _Il a pris ma cape sans me le demander! Qu'il aille se faire foutre! _Il atteignit la hutte de Hagrid sans aucune protection excepté sa baguette.

La hutte du demi géant semblait vide. Il regarda partout et ne vit personne. Soudainement, un cri strident vint de l'intérieur de la Forêt Interdite. Il sentit son corps frissonner. Il connaissait parfaitement cette voix. _DRACO!_

Harry n'hésita pas un instant avant de partir à sa recherche.

_---_

**(1)** En français dans le texte.


	6. Nothin' at all

**- 6 -**

**Nothin' at all**

'_HARRY!'_

La première fois que Draco avait pénétré dans une forêt, il n'avait que six ans. L'endroit s'appelait la Forêt des Fantômes, près du Manoir Malfoy. Son problème n'avait pas été la forêt elle-même mais plutôt les créatures qui la peuplait. Durant des années, le grand-père de Draco avait construit une vraie forteresse tout autour du Manoir Malfoy grâce à des enchantements, des pièges, des animaux sauvages plutôt dangereux, des plantes cannibales et empoisonnées, et des créatures magiques. Selon lui, le Manoir Malfoy était totalement sous protection avec toutes ces choses qui le protégeait.

Et il l'avait prouvé. Personne n'était jamais parvenu à entrer dans le Manoir Malfoy sans une invitation, et ceux qui avaient tenté de le faire étaient maintenant de pauvres esprits torturés et souffrant milles martyrs.

Alors qu'il avait six ans, il avait vécu un véritable cauchemar dans cette forêt. Son père l'avait entraîné dans la couverture des arbres pour une leçon de vol et puis l'avait laissé là-bas, seul, au milieu de la forêt. Il n'allait jamais oublier ce jour. Essayant de retrouver le chemin de la maison, il avait été poursuivi par toutes sortes de créatures étranges, et notamment par un loup immense et affamé.

Sa mère l'avait sauvé à la dernière minute.

'_Mon pauvre bébé_, avait-elle dit en nouant ses bras autour de son corps tremblant. _LUCIUS! Que t'ai-t-il passé par la tête, que diable!_

_-Il a besoin de devenir un homme, Narcissa._

_-Écoute-moi bien, si jamais tu recommences cela, je te promets que tu ne reverras plus jamais la lumière du jour._'

Il était marrant de voir à quel point les souvenirs semblaient revenir lors des situations dramatiques alors qu'ils étaient restés à l'intérieur de son subconscient jusqu'à maintenant, attendant le bon moment pour se réveiller. Comme la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant.

"Draco!"

Même s'il était complètement mort de peur, Draco courût en direction de la voix de Harry. Durant leur première année, il avait laissé Harry seul dans la forêt parce que ce qui avait tué la licorne l'avait effrayé au plus haut point. Et maintenant, il ne désirait pas reproduire la même erreur.

"Harry? Où est-tu? cria-t-il à travers les ténèbres. Réponds-moi! Harry!

_-_Draco! Aide-moi!"

Il entendit sa voix à nouveau et courut dans cette direction. Il s'arrêta à un endroit où les arbres laissaient passer un peu de la lumière de la lune, pour reprendre un peu son souffle. "Putain! Où es-tu Harry!

Il sentit une petite pression sur son épaule et il se retourna vivement pour voir ce que c'était.

"Je suis là."

Harry Potter était effectivement devant lui, portant le même air inquiet que Draco avait.

Ne réfléchissant pas à ce qu'il faisait, Draco fit un pas vers Harry est il entoura sa taille de ses bras pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il fallut un petit moment à Harry pour qu'il réagisse à cette démonstration anormale d'affection de la part du serpentard, mais après plusieurs secondes, il l'étreignit à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Que s'est-il passé? demanda Draco sans pour autant lâcher Harry.

_-_J'étais sur le point de te demander la même chose. Je t'ai entendu hurler de terreur et...

_-_Quoi?" Draco se recula légèrement. "Je n'ai pas crié, Potter. _Tu_ étais la personne qui criait comme une vraie petite fille pour demander à l'aide.

-Moi? N'importe quoi! Je peux prendre soin de moi-même très bien. Je le fais depuis que je suis venu au monde. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de _ton_ aide, d'ailleurs? Spécialement après ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi..." Le visage de Harry se fit plus dur.

"Je désirais en fait te parler de cela... Je suis désolé. Cela n'était pas supposé arriver.

_-_Est-ce tout ce que tu peux en dire? Tu as essayé de me tuer!

_-_Non, ce n'est pas vrai! C'était un accident, d'accord? J'ai lancé un Charme de Danse sur toi. Si j'avais vraiment essayé de te tuer, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je serais encore dans cette école? Dumbledore m'aurais aussitôt expulsé. Mais il a inspecté ma baguette et a su que le loup-garou ne venait en aucun cas d'elle.

_-_Alors que s'est-il passé?

_-_Je n'en sais rien. Personne ne le sais pour le moment."

Ils entendirent un hurlement venir de quelque part à l'intérieur des profondeurs sombres de la forêt. Les cinq sens de Draco furent soudain en alerte. "Pourquoi es-tu ici, Potter? demanda-t-il, suspectant que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

_-_Eh bien, je... Eh, cela ne te regarde fichtrement pas!

_-_Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a demandé de venir ici ce soir?

_-_Comment le sais-tu? demanda Harry, perplexe.

_-_Putain!

_-_Quoi? Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas, bordel?

_-_Mon Dieu, Potter! Tu es si bête!" Harry sembla sincèrement offensé. "Ne comprends-tu pas? C'est un piège. Quelqu'un m'a envoyé un message en me demandant d'être ici ce soir. Je parie que c'est ce qui t'est arrivé aussi.

_-_Putain! dit finalement Harry, comprenant le danger de la situation.

_-_Ouais, je suis d'accord là-dessus.

_-_Donc, le cri d'appel..." Le cerveau de Harry commença à travailler très vite.

"Ce devait être un Sort d'Illusion. Et nous sommes sûrement tombé en plein milieu de la toile, comme deux vulgaires et minuscules mouches!

_-_Qui t'a envoyé le message?

_-_Mon père. Et toi?

_-_Quelqu'un qui est très important pour moi."

Draco sentit une pointe de jalousie à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il vit trois créatures bouger dans l'ombre derrière Harry. Comme les créatures commençaient à venir plus près, un rayon de lune éclaira leurs visages et un cri d'horreur resta coincé dans la gorge de Draco. "Potter? murmura-t-il.

_-_Quoi? Ça va? Tu sembles terriblement pâle tout d'un coup.

_-_COURS!"

Draco agrippa le bras de Harry et le poussa dans la direction opposée à l'endroit où se trouvaient les créatures. Mais d'autres les attendaient déjà de l'autre coté de la petite clairière. Ils s'arrêtèrent, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils étaient maintenant censés faire.

"J'ai ma baguette, dit Harry, une de ses mains serrant celle de Draco.

_-_Bien. Dumbledore m'a confisqué la mienne."

Les créatures les encerclèrent lentement. Alors qu'elles approchaient, il devenait possible de distinguer leurs visages recouverts de cicatrices, leurs yeux vitreux et leur peau décomposée. Leurs têtes s'affaissaient comme des citrouilles pourries. Leurs dents étaient délabrées et des petits morceaux de tissus pendaient derrière leurs crânes. Le sang de Harry se glaça.

"Qu'est-ce que ces... ces... _choses_? demanda Harry, terrifié. Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu quelques choses là-dessus dans aucun livre!

_-_C'est parce que ce n'est pas par le Ministère de la Magie, l'informa Draco.

_-Petrificus Totalus_!" cria Harry, pointant sa baguette en direction de la créature la plus proche.

Le sort frappa la frappa et n'eut aucun effet apparent.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant? Le sort ne fonctionne pas.

_-_C'est parce qu'ils sont déjà morts, Potter. Ce sont des zombies. A moins que tu ne leur tires une balle dans la tête et que tu n'abîmes leur cerveau, tu ne pourras pas les arrêter.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu connais en matière d'armes moldus? demanda Harry, surpris.

_-_Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Utilise simplement le sort que tu as lancé sur moi cet après-midi!"

Harry leva sa baguette tandis que les zombies s'avançaient vers eux, et il lança le sort de Confusion.

"_Per Contra_!"

Il marcha. Pas moins de dix Harry apparurent devant les zombies, les laissant totalement confus. Draco et Harry prirent avantage de la situation et s'enfuirent. Harry sentit ses vêtements s'agripper aux branches mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Finalement, la hutte de Hagrid apparut à travers les arbres et ils coururent jusqu'à elle.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, Crockdur les reçu avec de nombreux aboiement joyeux.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda Draco à Harry après avoir repris son souffle.

Harry s'écroula sur le lit. "Ouais, ça va. Et toi?

_-_Pareil.

_-_Que viens-t-il d'arriver, putain?

_-_Une embuscade. Je pensais que c'était assez évident.

_-_Pas pour moi. Je ne saisis pas tout. Pourquoi quelqu'un essaierait-il de _te_ tuer? Je veux dire, ça n'a aucun sens. Tu es la parfaite image du Mangemort junior et...

_-_Eh bien, merci beaucoup Potter! Mon père sera fier! dit froidement Draco.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu connais sur les zombies? demanda Harry en ignorant le commentaire.

_-_Quelques trucs. J'avais l'habitude de passer pas mal de temps dans la bibliothèque quand j'étais chez moi. Mon père a cette... collection privée de livres qu'il ne devrait pas posséder...

_-_Des livres de Magie Noire, tu veux dire", dit Harry.

Draco acquiesça, haussant les épaules. "Oui. Que veux-tu que je te dise? Les Malfoys sont très attachés à la Magie Noire. Mais tu sais déjà cela, comme tout le monde dans la communauté magique. Quoi qu'il en soit, un jour j'ai trouvé un livre écrit par mon grand-père. Il y était question d'une organisation illégale créée dans le but de faire des expérimentations avec de la Magie Noire... De terribles expérimentations. C'était affreux... J'ai vu des images, je..." Draco commença à frissonner.

"Eh, tout va bien." Harry se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

"Je vais bien, dit Draco, énervé de se montrer si faible. Il l'utilisait pour créer des monstres se servant de la Magie Noire la plus avancée qu'il n'a jamais existé. Avant 1965, ce n'était pas exactement interdit, seulement censuré par la communauté sorcière. Mais mon grand-père ne se préoccupait pas de tout cela. Il était un Malfoy, tu sais. Je le connaissais quand j'étais petit. C'était un homme très cruel. Ces zombies, Potter, était probablement des personnes normales avant...

_-_Oh, mon Dieu, murmura Harry. Nous devrions parler de cela à Dumbledore."

Draco hocha la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry et ils se fixèrent un long moment, cherchant à l'intérieur des yeux de l'autre. "Tu es blessé! dit soudainement Draco. Est-ce que c'est eux qui ont fait ça?

_-_Non, c'est juste une éraflure. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter."

Draco toucha la coupure dans la main de Harry. "Est-ce que ça te fait mal?

_-_Non, ne t'inquiète pas."

Draco fit courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry, le fixant intensément. "Tu m'a protégé là-bas, Potter. Merci.

_-_Je t'en pris, dit Harry, se sentant un peu étourdis. Tu m'as protégé aussi. Tu es un vrai mystère. Je n'arrive pas à te cerner, Malfoy. Qui es-tu?

_-_Draco Malfoy." Les doigts de Draco descendirent dans son dos.

Harry se sentit brûler. "Dis-moi la vérité. Qu'as-tu fait du vrai Malfoy?"

Draco se mit à rire nerveusement et cela fit sourire Harry. "Peut-être que je ne suis pas Malfoy. Peut-être suis-je simplement Draco."

Sans plus attendre, Draco poussa Harry plus près et embrassa ses lèvres. La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit instantanément, permettant à la langue de Draco d'explorer sa bouche plus intimement. Draco sentait son corps fondre à chaque fois que la langue de Harry rencontrait la sienne. La pression du corps de Harry contre lui le rendait presque fou. Les sens de Harry étaient comme enivrés. Draco avait envie de le dévorer.

"Tu me devais cela, Potter, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Harry. Tu me devais ce baiser.

_-_Je ne te dois rien, le taquina Harry.

_-_Vraiment?" Draco laissa glisser sa langue sur le cou de Harry, puis il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Harry se sentit se liquéfier. Il saisit les cheveux de Draco et approfondit le baiser. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement bruyant. Leurs corps étaient parfaitement alignés. D'urgence, Draco commença à retirer le T-shirt de Harry. Il avait désespérément besoin de sentir le peau douce de Harry contre la sienne. Harry approfondit leur baiser, caressant doucement le ventre de Draco.

Mais un coup à la porte les interrompit brutalement. "Quoi encore?" demanda Draco, furieux.

Rougissant de la tête aux pieds, il alla ouvrir la porte et vit Erin et Hermione Granger le fixer avec un regard inquiet. Erin remarqua aisément son souffle accéléré et elle lui lança un regard amusé et largement sous-entendu.

"Eh bien, j'étais en train de penser que toi et Harry pourriez être en danger... mais tu sembles en pleine forme à mon humble opinion, souris Erin.

_-_Harry, est-ce que ça va?" demanda Hermione en entrant dans la hutte et en fixant Harry avec une expression étrange.

Harry se sentit soudain timide. Il aurait sur le moment aimé que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et qu'il soit entraîné à l'intérieur. Hermione n'était pas stupide. Tôt ou tard, elle allait comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux.

"Tu t'es coupé, Harry. Viens là", l'appela gentiment Erin.

Elle prit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Ses blessures disparurent en un instant.

"Mieux? demanda Erin.

_-_Oui, merci.

_-_Maintenant, que s'est-il passé? Miss Granger est venu me trouver dans mon bureau il y a peu de temps, pour me parler d'un message que tu as reçu, Harry. Pourquoi, nom de Dieu, es-tu venu ici seul? Ne t'ais-je pas dit qu'il était très dangereux de errer autour de Poudlard la nuit? Je pensais nous avions un accord là-dessus. Apparemment j'avais tord.

_-_Je suis désolé, professeur, dit Harry d'un air embarrassé.

_-_Et vous, Mr Malfoy? Que faites-vous ici?

_-_Je vous en parlerais plutôt lorsque nous serons seul, si cela ne vous dérange pas." Draco regarda Granger.

"Très bien." Elle sembla d'accord avec cela. "Mais tu peux au moins me dire ce qui s'est passé.

_-_C'était un piège. Quelqu'un m'a envoyé un message prétendant être une personne à qui je tiens et puis m'a mené à l'intérieur de la forêt. La même chose s'est passée pour Malfoy, expliqua Harry.

_-_Hermione, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, retourner à l'école et appeler le Directeur?"

Hermione acquiesça et elle partit.

"Maintenant, j'aimerais entendre la vérité, dit Erin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et ne pensez même pas à me mentir. Draco, tu commences.

_-_J'ai reçu un message de mon père me demandant de le rencontrer près de la hutte de Hagrid parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire.

_-_Et tu t'ais fait avoir?"

Draco haussa les épaules. "C'était une parfaite copie de l'écriture de mon père.

_-_Et toi, Harry?

_-_C'était un message de..." Il regarda Draco. "Sirius.

_-_Sirius? Tu veux dire, Sirius Black, le fugitif? L'assassin? La gars qui a essayé de tu tuer en troisième année? Tu es taré? Venir ici seul..." Draco était livide.

"Il est innocent, Malfoy, dit Harry. Il est mon parrain et c'est aussi mon ami.

_-_Oh, si tu le dis.

_-_Non, Harry te dit la vérité, Draco. Sirius est innocent, dit Erin.

_-_Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

_-_Moi si. Continue ton histoire, s'il te plaît", demanda Erin.

Ils lui parlèrent des voix, du sort d'Illusion et des zombies. Erin sembla pensive. "Les zombies, expliqua-t-elle, ont été officiellement exterminés en 1994. Une force d'intervention secrète a détruit toutes les incantations écrites pour les créer. J'ai n'ai pas moi-même participé à cette mission mais je connais des personnes qui y étaient. Apparemment, Voldemort en a créé à nouveau. A la base, vous deux ne devriez pas être assez stupide pour tomber dans un piège aussi puéril. Quelqu'un était assez intelligent pour choisir un moment où Hagrid n'était pas là. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il connaissait pas mal de choses sur toi et Harry.

_-_Il n'y avait rien de puéril à propos de ces zombies, répliqua Draco.

_-_Effectivement, tu as raison. Ils sont très puissants et dangereux. Mais je doute que ce soit un élève, comme tu me l'as dit cette après-midi, Draco. Autant que je sache, la Forêt Interdite possède beaucoup de créatures sauvages, mais aucun zombie. Quelqu'un les a fait venir, exactement comme quelqu'un a fait venir ce loup-garou au Club de Duel. Ce type de magie demande pas mal d'entraînement et d'énergie. Aucun élève n'est capable de...

_-_En dehors de toi et moi, Jones, il y avait seulement des élèves dans cette classe, dit soudainement Rogue, entrant dans la hutte en les effrayant au plus haut point.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire par là? demanda Erin avec sérieux.

_-_Ce type de magie est ta spécialité comme Dumbledore a eu l'amabilité de nous le rappeler aujourd'hui.

_-_Serais-tu en train de m'accuser? Parce que nous savons tous le passé de qui n'est pas très clair ici. Et il y a ce petit détail sur le fait que tu détestes Harry."

Rogue avança vers elle et elle se leva face à lui, fixant ses yeux sombres avec assurance. "Mon passé est assez clair. Le tien, par contre, est plutôt vague..."

Draco et Harry sautèrent devant Erin pour prévenir ce qui pouvait sortir de sa baguette.

"Peut-être était-ce un élève, dit Draco. Je le sais parce que mon père me l'a dit. Voldemort surnomme son espion à Poudlard, le Favori."

Erin soupira et Rogue l'imita. "Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire cela... commença à murmurer Erin, mais Rogue l'interrompit.

_-_Oh si, tu en avais l'intention. Mais j'en ai l'habitude. Tu as tous les droits pour douter de moi, autant que j'en ai pour douter de toi.

_-_J'imagine que c'est assez équitable.

_-_Où es-tu tous les vendredi soirs, Jones? questionna Rogue.

_-_Pas Maintenant, Severus. S'il te plaît."

Rogue fronça les sourcils, sa bouche formant une ligne mince.

Dumbledore entra quelques minutes plus tard avec Hermione et Ron à ses cotés. Ron sembla très inquiet et vexé du fait que Harry ne lui ait pas dit un mot à propos du message.

Ils parlèrent pendant des heures. A contrecoeur, Draco parle de tout ce qu'il savait, mis à part qu'il était amoureux de Harry. Ron le regarda, incrédule, et Hermione - qui était guidée par son coté rationnel - accepta rapidement l'idée que Draco puisse être de leur coté. Après une longue conversation dans laquelle Harry et Draco acceptèrent de ne plus rien faire d'inhabituelle à partir de ce moment là, Dumbledore les renvoya dans leurs Salles Communes respectives.

_---_

Harry parla à Ron et Hermione pendant un petit moment mais décida finalement d'aller trouver Draco, malgré l'appréhension de ses amis. Il pouvait encore rattraper Draco s'il se dépêchait.

"Pourquoi as-tu besoins de lui parler à lui, Harry? dit Ron, enragé.

_-_Parce que je le dois. Et parce qu'il a tenté de me sauver.

_-_C'est dégoûtant, dit Ron.

_-_Non, c'est en fait plutôt mignon, dit Hermione.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Allons-y, Ron." Hermione l'entraîna à sa suite.

Harry se pressa et trébucha plusieurs fois dans les escaliers, sans pour autant que cela ne l'arrête. Finalement, il rattrapa Draco juste avant que celui-ci n'entre par la porte de pierre qui était l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

"Attends!

_-_Potter? Qu'est-ce que..." Draco sembla agréablement surpris.

"Nous avons besoin de parler.

_-_A propos de quoi?

_-_A propos du Favoris, ou peu importe comment tu l'appelles. A propos du piège qui nous a été tendu à _toi _et _moi_. Et à propos de... nous.

_-_Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus à propos de Favori parce que je n'en sais tout simplement pas plus. Mais je m'y attelle.

_-_Et le piège? Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton père puisse risquer ta vie...

_-_Peut-être n'était-ce pas mon père. Je lui écrirai. J'imagine que Dumbledore le fera aussi.

_-_Quelqu'un a essayé de te tuer.

_-_Ouais. J'ai remarqué.

_-_C'est à cause de moi, dit Harry, d'un air coupable.

_-_Ne t'auto flagelle pas, Potter. En outre, il y a des tonnes de raisons.

_-_Tu sais... peut-être devrions-nous être plus prudents. Peut-être... devrions-nous discuter ensemble.

_-_Je n'y vois aucune objection. Mais tu n'as jamais cherché à me parler jusqu'à maintenant. Je t'ai envoyé une lettre et toi..." Draco s'arrêta, effrayé de trop révéler ses sentiments à Harry.

"J'ai beaucoup aimé ta lettre, murmura Harry.

_-_C'est vrai? dit Draco, le fixant d'une manière incrédule.

_-_Oui."

Draco l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa dans une classe vide. Prudemment, Draco ferma la porte puis il fit face à Harry. "C'est mieux, expliqua-t-il. Nous étions trop exposé dans le couloir... Quelqu'un aurait pu nous attraper... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter?

_-_Je pourrais te poser la même question.

_-_Je pensais que tu avais compris.

_-_Ce n'est pas le cas.

_-_Tout ce que je veux c'est..." Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, Harry agrippa par le col et l'embrassa.

"Je ne peux plus t'embrasser, souffla Harry, appuyant son visage contre le front de Draco.

_-_Pourquoi pas? murmura Draco.

_-_Parce que cette chose entre nous te mettra en danger. Et je ne désire pas cela.

_-_Je suis déjà en danger, ne sois pas stupide Harry. N'essaies pas de te montrer noble avec moi.

_-_Mais...

_-_Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, mais merci de te sentir concerné. Maintenant ferma-la et embrasse-moi."

Draco écrasa les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes, sa langue glissant à l'intérieur de la bouche de Harry. Le brun gémit, complètement submergé. Il enlaça ses bras autour du cou de Draco.

"Nous devrons nous cacher alors, dit Harry.

_-_Nous penserons à tout cela plus tard."

Harry sourit et Draco sentit son coeur battre plus fort encore. Il était totalement amoureux de Harry, et ce, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il pouvait faire tout ce que Harry pouvait lui demander, sauf l'abandonner.

"J'ai oublié de te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, même si c'était un faux Harry. C'était très impressionnant. Merci... Draco, dit Harry.

_-_Ce n'était rien, Harry. Rien du tout", dit Draco, l'embrassant doucement.


	7. The girl

**- 7 -**

**The****Girl**

Harry et Draco vécurent en totale béatitude pendant toute une semaine. Ils prenaient plaisir à passer tous leurs temps libres ensemble. Voldemort, le Favori et les menaces de mort avaient été complètement oubliés, passant en seconde partie de leur liste de propriétés, derrière leurs caresses, souffles et baisers passionnés. Toutes leurs pensées étaient tournées en direction de l'autre. Tout en dehors de cela était superficiel. Rien n'importait mise à part ces moments où ils se perdaient littéralement dans la passion.

Dès que Draco repérait Harry en train de marcher seul dans un couloir de l'école, il l'entraînait sans ménagement dans une classe vide et lui donnait un long et intense baiser. Le plus souvent, leur conversation commençait de la même manière, avec des paroles espiègles.

"Eh, le balafré! disait Draco avant de plaquer Harry contre un mur.

_-_Laisse-moi partir, le furet." Harry prétendait qu'il essayait de lutter, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un sourire.

"Pas avant que tu ne m'ais payé ce que tu me dois.

_-_Penserais-tu encore que je te dois quelque chose, Malfoy?

_-_Tu le sais très bien, Potter. Et je te laisserais partir dès que tu m'auras embrassé", disait Draco en souriant.

Harry luttait pour avoir le dessus. Il inversait la position et plaquait les deux mains de Draco contre le mur.

"Maintenant je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Tu es à ma merci, minaudait Harry, ses yeux verts brillant avec amusement.

_-_J'ai toujours su que tu aimerais particulièrement m'avoir à ta merci, Potter", fit remarquer Draco, un instant avant que Harry ne l'embrasse.

Draco savait qu'il n'était pas lui-même quand Harry était avec lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux et comme dans un rêve à chaque fois où il regardait à l'intérieur des yeux de Harry. Sa plus grande peur était d'arriver à la conclusion que Harry pourrait jouer un jeu, exactement comme son père l'avait fait avec lui toute sa vie. Il était fatigué d'être utilisé. Il ne désirait plus que d'être aimé.

Son monde commença à tomber en ruine exactement sept jours, cinq heures et vingt minutes après que lui et Harry soient ensemble, quand _elle_ arriva à Poudlard, transférée de Durmstrang. Céleste Strut, fille de Gilbert Strut, l'un des plus loyal serviteur de Voldemort. Draco avait été abasourdi quand il l'avait vu entrer dans le hall, battant ses longs cils d'une manière séductrice en fixant Harry.

_'Dumbledore devait perdre la tête'_, pensa-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, elle fut admise à Gryffondor. Draco haussa un sourcil à cette nouvelle inattendue. Le choipeaux ne pouvait tout bonnement pas la placer à Gryffondor alors qu'elle avait toutes les qualités pour être une bonne Serpentard. Mais il fut encore plus surprit quand Celeste s'assit à côté d'Harry commençant à lui parler avec animation. Et Harry _souriait. _ Comment pouvait il? Ce sourire n'appartenait seulement à Draco et à personne d'autre.

Au moins une des Gryffondor semblait immunisée contre les charmes de Celeste. Hermione la regardait avec le même regard suspicieux et remplit de dégoût que Draco.

Après le dîner, il ignora les stupides commentaires de Crabbe et Goyle et rejoignit directement son dortoir. Il écrivit une lettre à son père lui demandant des explications sur la présence de Celeste à Poudlard. Au fond de lui, il savait précisément pourquoi elle était là, pour séduire Harry Potter.

Cette nuit là, Harry lui envoya une note par l'intermédiaire de Dobby lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne voulait pas penser à la signification de cela. Si Harry le trahissait si vite avec la première fille venue cela montrait bien qu'il ne méritait pas Draco. Et lui, Draco Malfoy, n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer dans son dortoir, pas comme il était justement en train de le faire.

---

Harry Potter était la personne la plus confuse du monde.

Avant, son monde semblait graviter autour de Draco. Il ne pouvait pas manger, jouer au Quidditch ou dormir à moins qu'il lui ait parlé ou qu'il ait embrassé le garçon blond. Il était désappointé avec lui-même pour être tellement attaché à Draco. C'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer si Draco n'était pas là.

Erin était toujours en train de lui rappeler d'aimer la vie mais de rester sur ses gardes quand même. Mais comme le pouvait-il, s'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Draco ? L'idée de garder sa raison pendant qu'il embrassait Malfoy était pour lui une totale contradiction.

Il aimait particulièrement la façon avec laquelle Malfoy caressait son corps du bout de ses doigts, comme s'il était fragile et facilement cassable. Pendant ces moments, Harry fermait les yeux et tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était le doux souffle contre son cou et ses lèvres. Il adorait cette sensation d'abandon absolu. Sa conscience devait lui rappeler chaque jour que Malfoy n'était pas digne de confiance. Qu'il était peut-être celui qui essayait de le tuer et être avec Harry n'était qu'un plan, un complot machiavélique pour le livrer à Voldemort. Qu'_il était _peut-être le Favori de Voldemort.

Mais aucune des ses choses lui posaient problème quand il étaient ensemble. Harry devait aller à un rendez vous où il rejoindrait probablement Voldemort si Draco le voulait. C'était pourquoi il devrait être le plus loin possible de Malfoy.

Il devait le faire, même si ça le tuait.

Cette nuit il s'était forcé à ne pas aller voir Malfoy comme d'habitude. Il avait décidé de rester à la salle commune des Gryffondor, à jouer aux échecs avec Ron. -Si Ron n'avait pas de rendez vous ou n'étudiait pas avec Hermione.

Mais quelque chose le vida tout à coup. La présence de Celeste envoûtait ses sens. Pas seulement lui, mais également tous les garçons de Gryffondor. Il y avait quelque chose avec elle dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle était charmante, fringante et amusante. A l'instant où elle s'assit à coté de lui, il se sentit attiré par elle. C'était un peu comme si il ne pouvait en être autrement, comme si elle possédait une sorte de pouvoir magnétique. C'était une étrange sensation. Le sentiment était le même qu'il ressentait pour Draco ; mais en même temps, c'était différent. Et c'était toute la raison de sa confusion. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne pouvait y réfléchir alors qu'elle le fixait dans les yeux en souriant.

Quand il alla se coucher, il eut la sensation de venir de se réveiller d'un rêve perturbant. Il se sentait comme anesthésié.

Il se sentit alors comme s'il avait été drogue.

_---_

"Je ne l'aime pas. Et honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde fait autant de tapage à propos d'elle. Elle n'est pas le centre du monde", dit Hermione avec dédain le lendemain.

Quand elle avait posé ses yeux sur Celeste pour la première fois, Hermione avait eu un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à la fille. Il y'avait quelque chose qui clochait avec elle. Peut-être que c'était son sourire vaniteux et la façon qu'elle avait de s'humecter les lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle passait à côté d'un garçon. Ou peut être était ce son sourire simulé, son comportement qui sonnait faux… elle… tout quoi. Et le fait que tous les garçons, surtout Ron et Harry, ressemblaient à des hommes préhistoriques quand elle était là rendait Hermione malade.

Si Celeste avait été blonde, Hermione aurait pensé qu'elle avait une part de sang de Vélane, comme Fleur Delacour.

"Elle est douce, drôle et belle. Comment ne pas l'aimer? dit Ron, regardant son meilleur ami parler avec Celeste. Et Harry a l'air de bien l'aimer c'est ce qui compte.

_-_Oh s'il te plait." Hermione regarda Harry. "Harry allait bien. Pourquoi avait elle besoin de venir et de tout gâcher ?

_-_Je crois que tu es jalouse." Et par le ton de sa voix, Ron n'aimait pas cette idée. "On dirait que c'est toi qui aime Harry.

_-_Ne soit pas stupide, Ron. De plus, mes sentiments personnels n'ont rien à voir avec ça. Elle venait de Durmstrang, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Pourquoi personne n'a rien dit là-dessus ?

_-_Elle est de Durmstrang et alors? dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

_-_Es-tu stupide? Personne de Durmstrang n'est digne de confiance.

_-_Et Krum? Tu semblais pourtant beaucoup l'apprécier." Les lèvres de Ron se tordirent alors qu'il disait cela.

"Chaque règle a son exception, dit Hermione avec son éternelle voix de "je sais tout".

_-_Je pense toujours que tu es simplement jalouse. Toi et Harry êtes-vous sortis ensemble derrière mon dos?

_-_Bien sûr que non! Mon Dieu! Tu es si jaloux..." Hermione roula les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

_-_Rien, Ron. Absolument rien. Et depuis que toi et Harry serez si jaloux je pense que je garderai un oeil sur Celeste moi-même."

_---_

Draco reçu une réponse de son père au déjeuner. Il ouvrit le parchemin et le parcouru du regard rapidement. Il lit tout ce qu'il devait savoir. En fait, Celeste était ici pour abattre Potter. Sa mission était de le séduire et de le rendre vulnérable. Elle portait une amulette avec elle pour être sûre que rien ne raterait. Son père ne disait rien sur ce type d'amulette et sa signification. Mais son rôle était évident et Draco pouvait aisément le déduire.

Avec la lettre il y avait un petit paquet. Draco le déchira et trouva un petit objet. C'était une pierre en argent qui reflétait la même couleur que ses yeux. A l'intérieur il trouva une autre note.

_"Garde cela avec toi quand Celeste est dans les parages. Cela te protègera contre son amulette et elle ne pourra pas t'ensorceler. PS: Brûle la lettre."_

Il brûla la lettre sans attendre. Quelque chose dans ses yeux avait beaucoup changé.

Au même moment, Erin observait Celeste en train de parler avec Rogue, battant des cils. Et le bâtard semblait véritablement _lui_ sourire.

"Il devrait avoir honte de lui. Un homme de son âge, se comporter ainsi avec une adolescente..., murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_-_Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous, professeur."

Erin rougit comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années et se retourna pour faire face à l'étudiante la plus rusée. Hermione Granger.

"Salut Hermione! J'étais juste...

_-_Oui, je sais. Jetant un regard mauvais à Celeste, comme toutes les autres filles de Poudlard."

Pendant une minute Erin regretta la liberté qu'elle donnait à ses étudiants. Puis elle sourit.

"Bien, cela ne devrait pas être approprié vous savez.

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_Je suis un professeur. Je ne devrais jeter des regards mauvais à personne, surtout à un étudiant.

_-_Mais, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois professeur, si quelqu'un méritait des regards mauvais, ce serait Strut. Elle est une...

_-_Surveillez votre langage.

_-_...sale pute.

_-_Hermione! Je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu parler de cette manière!

_-_Désolée.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ce qu'elle est de toute façon."

Hermione la regarda stupéfiée et Erin lui sourit.

"N'en dites rien à personne, ajouta Erin.

_-_Votre secret sera bien gardé", assura Hermione d'une voix solennelle.

_---_

A chaque fois que Erin se sentait énervé ou triste, elle s'emparait de sa guitare et y jouait pendant des heures et des heures. Le simple geste de faire courir ses doigts élégants sur les cordes l'aidait à se clamer, à trouver une paix intérieure. Cet après-midi là, elle se sentait particulièrement déréglée avec le monde entier. Elle s'était disputée toute la journée avec le directeur à propos de Celeste Strut. Erin n'avait pas confiance en la fille d'un Mangemort – "_Ex-Mangemort"_, lui avait rappelé Dumbledore.

_-Eh bien, je pense que tous les hommes ont perdu leurs sens. Ou peut-être pensent-ils tous avec leur b…_

_-Erin!"_

Eh bien, elle admettait qu'elle avait complètement perdu la tête. A quoi avait-elle pensé en parlant au directeur avec un langage si peut approprié ? Dumbledore n'était pas stupide. Il avait sûrement une raison d'avoir accepté Celeste. Pas vrai, Erin ? Peut-être. Dumbledore était aussi guidé par son cœur et par la croyance qu'il avait que tout le monde était bon tant qu'il n'en avait pas prouvé le contraire. Erin devait respecter cela. Après tout, il avait été merveilleux avec elle, en ne posant pas trop de questions sur son passé. Sans mentionner la patience infinie dont il avait fait preuve face à sa personnalité au combien difficile.

Juste un moment avant qu'un Draco en colère n'entre dans son bureau, elle saisit sa guitare et commença à jouer.

"_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
But I don't_

_When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today..._

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day_

_It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't_

_Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today..._

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,   
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day_

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow_

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today..._

_Tomorrow it may change" _**1)**

"Cela sonne exactement comme Harry et moi. Je veux dire, je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'il attends de moi la plupart du temps," dit Draco, laissant son masque d'indifférence tomber, ne protégeant pas plus longtemps ses véritables sentiments.

_-_Je vois exactement ce que vous voulez dire.

_-_Où est-il?

_-_Qui? Harry?

_-_Ouais. Le stupide binoclard avec une horrible cicatrice sur le front.

_-_Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir cette nuit.

_-_Je le savais. Ils sont sûrement à la tour d'astronomie maintenant. Le fils de p...

_-_Qui est à la Tour?

_-_Potter et Strut.

_-_Je n'en serais pas si sûr.

_-_Pourquoi pas? N'avez vous pas entendu l'excellente nouvelle? Ca fuse dans tout Poudlard. Harry et Strut forme un couple maintenant.

_-_Si vite?

_-_Surprenant, hein? Je ne pouvais pas y croire moi-même jusque à ce que je les vois s'embrasser et...

_-_Ouah, elle est rapide en besogne cette fille!

_-_Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir ici au départ. Je n'étais pas d'humeur, vous savez? Mais ensuite j'ai pensé que c'était le moment parfait pour apprendre les arts de l'ombre.

_-_Non. Tu es trop furieux. Tu vas apprendre pour de mauvais motifs. La revanche n'est pas la bonne solution Draco.

_-_Pourquoi pas? C'est assez bon pour moi."

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un long moment, perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

"Il est ensorcelé. Harry, je veux dire. Elle porte une sorte d'amulette. C'est tout ce que je sais.

_-_Comment le sais-tu?

_-_Père me l'a dit. Vous devriez en savoir plus, Erin. Vous êtes un professeur de DCFM par Merlin! Vous auriez du savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Strut! Vous devez être censée tout savoir! Pourquoi n'avez vous pas vu qu'elle était mauvaise? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne peux pas le voir ? hurlait-il.

_-_Calme toi Draco. Cela ne fais qu'un jour. Donnez moi du temps.

_-_Désolé. Je n'ai rien mange de la journée. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas.

_-_Seigneur! Je vais te donner quelque chose. Vous, les adolescent, vous êtes si exaspérants.

_-_Je ne veux rien à manger. Je vous recracherais probablement tout à la figure si je mets de la nourriture dans ma bouche. Dobby - vous connaissez Dobby? - il s'est inquiété pour moi. Pouvez vous le croire? Il a remarqué que je ne mangeais pas bien et il m'a apporté un peu de jus de citrouille et une part de tarte au poulet. Je connais vraiment un elfe de maison! Et c'est à cause de Harry. Je voulais devenir une personne meilleure pour lui. Et lui... Il s'en fiche n'est ce pas? Il m'a juste utilisé, comme jamais personne ne l'a fait dans ma vie. Il se fout complètement de moi. Avec tous les efforts que je fais pour le garder en vie et ce bâtard tombe dans le premier piège que Voldemort lui tend. Vous savez ce que je devrais faire? Je devrais le livrer à Voldemort moi-même. J'aurais probablement une médaille ou quelque chose. Je serai connu dans l'histoire comme celui qui a détruit ce putain de Garçon-qui-a-survécu! Je serai célèbre et j'aurai tout le pouvoir dans le monde. Et, je n'aimerais plus jamais quelqu'un de nouveau." Draco remarqua seulement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues mais il était trop tard pour les retenir.

Erin le serra fortement contre elle. Il pleura sur son épaule pendant un long moment. Personne ne l'avait enlacé comme cela, comme une mère l'aurait fait. Comme il était le bâtard froid Draco Malfoy, il n'était pas censé partager sa faiblesse avec qui que ce soit. Mais il profita autant qu'il put de ce moment de tendresse. Il en avait besoin. Il en avait eu besoins pendant si longtemps.

Draco se détacha d'Erin et essuya ses dernières larmes avec ses mains. Il prit une longue inspiration et en un instant il retrouva son masque habituel d'indifférence.

"Ne fait rien à cause de Harry. Fais le parce que tu y crois."

Draco hocha la tête. "Avez vous parlé de Strut à Dumbledore?

_-_Oui. Mais il ne m'a pas donné ses raisons pour l'avoir acceptée. Pour le monde magique, son père n'est plus un Mangemort. Personne n'a de preuves contre lui. Donc…

_-_Nous avons juste à nous assoire et à attendre la catastrophe c'est ça? dit froidement Draco.

_-_Non pas nécessairement. Nous pouvons faire quelques recherches sur l'amulette dont tu m'as parlé. Nous pouvons trouver un moyen pour déjouer n'importe quel sort qu'elle pourrait utiliser. Nous pouvons l'expose. Nous pouvons faire pleins de choses. Ce que nous ne pouvons pas faire en aucune circonstance est de paniquer. Et tu devrais donner à Harry quelques explications aussi.

_-_Je ne veux pas lui parler. Ce n'est pas ma personne préférée en ce moment.

_-_Je ne te blâme pas. Mais honnêtement, Draco, ce n'est pas sa faute. Si Celeste utilise cette amulette, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

_-_Il est Harry Potter, bordel! Il devrait pouvoir la combattre.

_-_Pour l'amour de Dieu, Draco, il n'est pas infaillible.

_-_Je m'en moque.

_-_Tu as mal, je le comprends. Mais ne te laisse pas aveugler par la haine.

_-_Cela vous dérange si Potter et moi ne prenons plus de cours ensemble.

_-_Eh bien, les duels verbaux entre vous deux me manqueront sûrement. Mais c'est bon.

Draco était déjà en train de partir quand il se retourna pour dire "_merci_"

Erin passa sa nuit à planifier son prochain cours.

_---_

Vers minuit, Draco était assis sur une pierre à côté du lac. Il se moquait que ce soit dangereux d'être là tout seul si tard dans la nuit. Il se moquait de tout maintenant. Il avait vu Harry Potter embrasser Celeste Strut - le connard - et son cœur avait été brisé en mille morceaux. La peine avait été difficile à surmonter mais il avait survécu. Maintenant il se sentait juste vide.

Il aurait aimé que son amour pour Harry ne soit qu'éphémère, un sentiment temporaire. Juste un béguin d'enfant gâté. Regardant la lune, il pensa que rien n'allait dans sa vie. Personne ne se souciait de lui, pas même sa mère. Elle n'avait pas été beaucoup là. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il avait écrit une lettre à ses parents à propos de l'incident dans la forêt, mais Draco n'avait rien entendu là-dessus de leur part.

Soudain, il sentit des yeux sur son dos. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir qui c'était parce qu'il savait exactement qui se trouvait derrière lui. C'était la seule personne qu'il pouvait sentir sous sa peau. Le seul garçon qui avait fait son monde s'effondrer. Harry Potter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda Draco, fixant le vide.

Il regardait le Calamar Géant nager calmement.

"Je voulais te voir. Je voulais t'expliquer pour Celeste.

_-_Ne te donne pas cette peine parce que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. Je n'ai même pas envie de te regarder.

_-_Draco…

_-_Non. Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler comme ça, _Potter,_ dit Draco froidement.

_-_Je ne savais pas que j'avais ce droit avant.

_-_Laisse-moi juste tranquille." Draco ferma les yeux et soupira.

"Pas avant que tu m'aies écouté." Harry effaça l'espace entre eux. "Il y a cette stupide rumeur qui dit que Celeste et moi sommes un couple mais ce n'est pas vrai.

_-_J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien entendre!" hurla Draco.

Il se retourna, fit face à Harry et réalisa que c'était une énorme erreur. Dès que ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Harry il se sentit si minable. Il essaya vite d'éviter son regard mais Harry remarqua son hésitation et toucha son visage gentiment pour qu'ils puissent se regarder.

"Je vous ai vu ensemble, Potter. J'ai vu le baiser," dit Draco, réalisant à quel point il était difficile de respirer avec Harry si proche de lui.

Harry le fixa l'ai choqué. "Je ne voulais pas que tu le vois.

"Ha! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Bien, Potter. Bravo !" Il ouvrit les bras, incrédule.

"J'ai juste… Nous avons besoin d'une couverture.

_-_Tu n'as pas intérêt à finir ta phrase ! Elle n'est pas qu'un foutu déguisement."

Harry le regarda confus. "Si elle l'est." Draco secoua la tête. "Je veux dire, pendant un moment de folie je pensais que si j'avais une petite amie, personne ne nous suspecterait. Mais après j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas juste pour elle et…

_-_Pour elle? Et moi? l'interrompit Draco, furieux.

_-_Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on est Malfoy." Harry commençait à se sentir énervé.

"Tu ne sais pas." Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

"Non, je ne sais pas. Cette chose que nous avons n'est qu'une maladie. Ce n'est pas réel." Harry regretta ces mots dès qu'ils sortirent de sa bouche. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

_-_Vraiment? Bien je vais te rendre la tâche plus facile Potter. Quoique nous ayons eu, _cette chose _comme tu l'as appelée, est officiellement finit dont tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

_-_Quoi? Murmura Harry." Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes mais Draco ne le remarqua pas.

"Tu m'as entendu"

Draco s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit les mains de Harry agripper son bras et le tournant vers lui pour qu'ils puissent être face à face. Leurs nez s'effleuraient. Draco sentit le souffle de Harry lui caresser les lèvres et il ferma les yeux. C'était plus que dur de respirer maintenant. C'était impossible.

"Laisse moi partir, demanda Draco.

_-_Je suis désolé.

_-_J'en ai assez Potter. Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé."

Draco s'arracha de sa prise et d'enfuit.

_---_

**(1)**_Tomorrow_ – Avril Lavigne


	8. Who will you run to?

**- 8 -**

**Who will you run to ?**

Novembre arriva très doucement. Harry Potter et Celeste Strut formaient maintenant le couple le plus célèbre de Poudlard. Il y avait beaucoup de ragots à leur propos. Mais pour ceux qui savaient comment observer correctement - comme Hermione Granger ou Erin Jones - Harry n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il ne semblait l'être. Il ressentait exactement l'inverse en fait.

Son malheur était Draco Malfoy. Le serpentard avait pris ses mots très sérieusement. Il n'allumait plus Harry de la manière qu'il avait l'habitude de faire et le regardait même à peine. Il avait décidé d'ignorer Harry autant que possible. A cause de sa différence - bien mérité, il devait l'admettre - le haine de Harry à l'égard de Draco grandissait au moins autant que son amour. Il était dur de dire où l'un de ces sentiments commençait et où l'autre s'arrêtait. Ils étaient mélangés d'une telle manière que Harry avait envie de jeter son coeur pour de bon.

Mais il était Harry Potter et il n'aurait jamais montré à quel point il pouvait être affligé et blessé.

Sa relation avec Celeste le perturbait également beaucoup. Elle ne l'aimait pas et il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Au contraire, quand ils étaient ensemble, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle. C'était quand il était loin d'elle qu'il commençait à avoir des doutes. Dans ces moments, il était certain qu'il ne ressentait rien mise à part de la tendresse pour elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tant de pouvoir sur lui, alors que son coeur appartenait déjà à Draco. Malgré tout, il continuait à se mentir à lui même.

"Harry, honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? lui demandait Celeste sans fin.

_-_Rien", répondait-il, sachant que c'était plus qu'un mensonge.

Ils étaient assis près de la cheminée, se caressant l'un et l'autre, mais l'esprit de Harry semblait être ailleurs. Cette nuit là il rejoignit son dortoir avant tout le monde. Il avait tant de choses dans son esprit et quand Celeste était autour, il ne pouvait penser clairement. Il avait besoins de passer du temps, seul avec ses pensées.

Il rêvait de Draco toutes les nuits. Le blond continuait à répéter la même phrase, encore et encore.

"_Tu es si stupide, Potter. Tu ne réalises donc pas ce qui est en train de se passer? _disait Draco.

_-Tu t'es débarrassé de moi. C'est tous ce que j'ai besoins de savoir._

_-Tu es définitivement une perte de temps, Potter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à gâcher mon précieux temps avec toi._

_-Alors laisse-moi juste seul! Sort de mes rêves, putain!"_

Draco riait. "_Tu es si naïf. Tu as le pouvoir de m'envoyer balader de tes rêves, Potter. Mais tu ne veux pas me laisser partir, n'est-ce pas? Tu aimes m'avoir dans tes rêves, te chassant. T'embrassant. Te touchant._"

Oh oui, il aimait. Tout particulièrement lorsqu'il avait l'impression de sentir Draco contre son corps. Il aimait sentir ses douces lèvres le toucher, et ses mains et doigts toucher chaque centimètres de son corps. Il aimait gémir sous les attentions de Draco. Ses rêves semblaient si réels qu'il se réveillait tout moite, de la même manière que s'il avait couru un marathon. Parfois il faisait courir ses doigts le long de son corps, franchissait son sous-vêtement et se touchait lui-même, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le goût du sang pour empêcher à ses camarades de chambres d'entendre l'un de ses cris de plaisir.

Non seulement Draco lui manquait, mais en plus son corps le réclamait aussi. Jours après jours, il se languissait de ces moment durant lesquels il avait pu être seul, réalisant tous ses secrets les plus fantaisistes avec le blond. Il n'aimait pas que ce soit une chose si précieuse. Il le faisait, ne sachant pas qu'au même moment, de l'autre coté du château, Draco le faisait aussi.

_---_

Alors que les vacances de Noël approchaient, Draco avait rassemblé toutes les informations dont il avait besoins à propos de l'amulette de Celeste. Après avoir parler à Erin de la pierre argentée, elle lui donna une liste de livre à chercher à la bibliothèque.

Il trouva ce qu'il voulait dans un livre intitulé '_Les Amulettes et Leurs Propriétés Magiques – un Guide pour Débutants_'. Son nom était '_l'amulette de contrainte_', un petit objet composé d'un lapis-lazuli, une gemme qui était considérée comme très puissante pour les Egyptiens, qui était généralement attachée avec une ficelle autour du poignet ou de la cheville. Elle était semblable au sort de l'_Imperius_ mais en moins puissante. Erin lui expliqua que les amulettes n'étaient pas fiables dans la communauté sorcière parce qu'une baguette était bien plus performante. Mais une amulette était plus difficile à déceler, ce qui en faisant une parfaite arme pour un Mangemort clandestin.

Pour la pierre argentée, il ne trouva qu'une petite mention à son propos. Elle était une protection magique et pouvait être utilisée pour bloquer les effets d'une '_amulette de contrainte_' et d'autres amulettes faites de lapis-lazuli. Le principal problème était que la pierre se trouvait être très rare.

'_Est-ce que ce que je suis en train de lire est exact ? Tout ce temps, Harry pouvait combattre la magie qui émanait de l'amulette tout seul ?_ questionna Draco une nuit.

_-Ouais_, répondit Erin, sa tête cachée par un énorme livre.

_-Le sale bâtard !'_ hurla Draco, frappant ses points serrés sur la table.

Erin hocha simplement de la tête, ne lui payant pas réellement attention.

'_Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de lire ?_ demanda Draco irrité.

_-Rien, vraiment. Juste… un truc._

_-Bon sang, Erin ! Je pensais que tu m'aiderais !_

_-Je suis en train de t'aider. Mais tu semblais déjà bien te débrouiller seul._

_-Harry pourrait combattre le pouvoir de l'amulette ! Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ? Je veux dire, il a combattu l'Imperius ! Si l'amulette n'est effectivement pas aussi efficace qu'une baguette alors pourquoi…_

_-Il est en train de la combattre ; tu dois me faire confiance là-dessus, _l'interrompit-elle.

_-Je ne l'ai pas vu essayer._

_-Parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu vois. Il essaie de te rendre jaloux._

_-Quoi ! Ce sont des conneries !_

_-Ton langage !_

_-Tu sais très ce que je veux dire. Il n'essaie pas de le rendre jaloux._' Mais une lueur d'espoir commençait à grandir dans son cœur. '_Que dois-je faire maintenant ?_

_-Parler avec Hermione._

_-La Sang de Bourbe ! Pas question. Putain, tu as perdu l'esprit !_

_-Eh ! Je suis ton professeur ! Je te l'ai déjà dit avant ; surveille – ton – langage, Monsieur !_

_-Désolé. Mais parler à Granger… Je ne sais pas ci cela est une très bonne idée._

_-Elle est une des seules personnes qui peut t'aider. Et elle déteste Celeste aussi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je pense que je vais aller déranger Mme Pomfresh._

_-Pourquoi ? _demanda Draco, perplexe.

_-Parce que, cher mauvais élève, elle possède le meilleur des chocolats. Bonne nuit. Je te suggère de rejoindre ton dortoir avant que Rogue ne t'attrape.'_ Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête avant de partir.

Draco débattit avec l'idée d'aller trouver Granger tout au long de la nuit.

Après la classe des Potions – alors que Goyle était en train de lui expliquer à quel point Pansy pouvait être merveilleuse, belle et parfaite – Draco repéra Granger prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. Il inventa une excuse pour se retirer puis la suivit prudemment. Quand il pénétra dans la bibliothèque, personne n'était présent excepté elle.

Draco se cacha derrière une étagère, cherchant comment il pourrait l'approcher. Finalement, il inspira profondément et alla lentement s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Elle arqua un sourcil quand elle le vit.

''Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

_-_C'est une bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? rétorqua Draco.

_-_Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous. Sors juste de ma vue. Ce n'est pas juste parce que tu nous as parlé à propos d'un conte de fée dans lequel tu es un espion à notre intérêt, que cela signifie que j'ai accepté cette idée.

_-_Oh mais je ne suis pas un espion à _ton_ intérêt.

_-_Alors quoi ?

_-_Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de cela.

_-_Attends, laisse-moi m'y faire. Tu es là pour me _parler _?

_-_Ouais, la Sang de Bourbe. Tu es tellement intelligente que j'en suis stupéfait ! dit Draco avec sarcasme.

_-_Viens en simplement au fait, Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour toi'', dit Hermione d'un ton mordant.

Draco lâcha un lourd soupir. ''Pourrions-nous recommencer de puis le début ? Je suis désolé de t'appeler Sang de Bourbe.''

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. ''Serais-tu en train de t'excuser ? Wow ! Ce n'est pas bon. Es-tu malade ou autre chose ? Ou bien peut-être ai-je besoins de vérifier mes oreilles. Ca doit être ça. Je veux dire, il est impossible que tu essaies de te comporter comme un humain.

_-_Donne-moi une pause, ok ? Ne plus t'appeler Sang de Bourbe est le plus que je puisse faire. Alors ne paraît pas si excité pour ça.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? soupira Hermione. Je suis très occupée. J'ai besoin d'étudier pour les examens. Nous avons les BUSEs cette année.

_-_Merlin ! Tu révises déjà ! Tu mérites sûrement le surnom de je-sais-tout."

Elle lui montra son majeur et Draco se mit à rire.

"Nous sommes en train de parler maintenant! Je n'ai jamais su que tu avais les tripes pour faire un geste pareil! J'en suis ravi. Tu deviens soudain… plus sympathique, plaisanta-t-il.

_-_Tu oublies le coup de poing que je t'ai donné une fois, dont, à propos, je suis parfaitement capable de te donner à nouveau. Maintenant, au nom de Dieu que veux-tu Malfoy? Tu n'es pas venu ici juste pour flirter avec moi.

_-_Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

_-_Harry."

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Finalement, Draco baissa les yeux le premier.

"Oui. C'est à propos de Harry et de cette fille dont il croit qu'elle est un don du ciel, dit Draco.

_-_Celeste Strut. Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup.

_-_Non. Et quelqu'un m'a dit que tu ne l'aimais pas non plus."

Hermione acquiesça. "Eh bien, que dire? Elle est bien trop sacrément parfaite à mon goût. En outre, j'ai toujours l'impression que tous ses gestes sont calculés. Elle est fausse.

_-_Exactement mes sentiments. J'ai quelque chose à te dire sur elle."

Draco lui parla de tout ce qu'il savait à propos de l'amulette, son pouvoir et la pierre argentée qui était un objet très rare à obtenir.

"Je le savais. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry agit si bizarrement, souffla Hermione.

_-_Tu veux dire, plus bizarrement que d'habitude? plaisanta-t-il.

_-_La ferme."

Hermione promit de se procurer une autre pierre argentée, mais Draco ne cru pas qu'elle avait la capacité de le faire.

"Si je n'en ai pas trouvé une dans l'Allée des Embrumes, je doute que tu en trouve une sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit-il.

_-_Tu ne me connais apparemment pas, Malfoy. Ce que je désire, je l'obtiens.

_-_Cela sonne exactement comme je suis. Peut-être même que nous sommes âme sœurs, Granger", la provoqua-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. "Je pense que tu as déjà trouvé ton âme sœur, Malfoy. Et ce n'est pas moi, ça c'est sûr. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout cela ou si cela me dérange. Peut-être que tu le mérites. Seul l'avenir nous le dira."

Draco était penché en avant, attentif. Puis il changea de sujet. "Tu restes pour Noël?

_-_Je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi?

_-_Je m'en vais demain. Mon père a organisé un dîner au Manoir. Il me voudra là-bas. Mais je risque de manquer beaucoup de choses. J'ai besoin de connaître les prochains agissements de Voldemort. Pendant que je serais parti, pourras-tu veiller sur Potter. S'il te plaît?" Elle remarqua qu'il lui était particulièrement difficile de dire cela.

"Je n'ai jamais imaginé que je vivrais le jour où tu me demanderais une faveur." Hermione le fixa, stupéfaite. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry. Je m'occupe toujours de lui. Il est mon ami."

Draco se mordit la lèvre et osa demander. "Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui?

_-_Même si cela n'est absolument pas tes affaires, non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry. Je l'aime comme un ami. Et je te préviens, Malfoy, si tu le blesses de n'importe quelle manière qu'il soit, je te traquerais et je te tuerais.

_-_Jusqu'à maintenant il est le seul qui m'ait blessé, laissa-t-il glisser, dissimulant son visage à l'intérieur de ses mains. Oublie ce que je viens juste de dire.

_-_Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle, semblant compatissante.

Il garda le silence. C'était tellement évident. Hermione avait remarqué la manière avec laquelle Draco regardait Harry, comme s'il était un joyaux précieux ou un présent très spécial. Et elle espérait également que Ron la regarde de la même manière.

"Est-ce que tu vas m'aider à la dénoncer? demanda Draco, changeant de sujet.

_-_Oui. Tu peux compter sur moi."

Ce fut un moment historique lorsque Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy se serrèrent la main.

_---_

Celeste Strut fit courir ses doigts à travers sa longue et douce chevelure noire et réajusta ses vêtements. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait attendu d'avoir la chance d'être seule avec Draco Malfoy, le Dieu du sexe de Serpentard. Elle était supposée être collée à Harry 24 heures par jour, mais malgré que Harry soit un garçon très mignon – et parfois, elle arrivait même à avoir pitié de lui et de son avenir si sombre -, elle ne pouvait stopper l'intense attraction qu'elle ressentait pour Draco.

Le garçon blond était si charismatique et sexy. Celeste aimait ses regards froids, sa posture élégante et la manière dont la mèche blonde argentée de ses cheveux soignés semblait défier sa personnalité en tombant devant ses yeux, lui donnant une sorte d'apparence rebelle. Il avait un style unique et le plus important de tout, il était riche.

Il semblait comme inaccessible, le genre de gars difficile à conquérir, incroyablement dur à avoir. Il était frustrant pour une fille comme elle – qui avait l'habitude d'avoir absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait – de passer près de lui touts les jours et d'être totalement ignorée. Mais malgré tout, elle commençait à trouver sa froideur apparente très attirante.

Il était un défi qu'elle était plus que décidée à accepter.

Avant le dîner, elle attendit Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il passe près d'elle pour le pousser dans un couloir vide. Il la regarda étonné mais aussi intrigué. De manière agressive, elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur son torse et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Quand elle réalisa qu'il ne l'embrassait pas en retour, Celeste fit un pas en arrière et laissa sa main se refermer sur son entrejambe, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le caresser plus intimement, il la repoussa.

"Tu es la copine de Potter, signala-t-il froidement.

_-_Et alors?" Elle haussa les épaules.

"Et alors! Je ne veux rien qui soit en rapport avec Potter. Je ne désire pas être contaminé.

_-_Oh, s'il te plaît! se moqua-t-elle. Allez viens, Malfoy. Nous savons tout les deux pourquoi je suis à Poudlard. Ton père t'a probablement tout raconté à propos de cela. Harry n'est qu'un devoir. Il est mignon mais toi… tu es un Dieu. Et tu es Malfoy. N'importe qui connaît le pouvoir des Malfoys. Ma famille est également aisée. Toi et moi pourrions aller loin ensemble.

_-_Merci pour l'offre si sympathique mais je ne suis pas intéressé", dit Draco, dégoûté.

Son visage devint rouge de colère. "Pourquoi pas? Je suis belle et attirante."

Draco était sur le point de l'envoyer chier quand il se sentit mieux. Celeste semblait désireuse de l'avoir. Il pouvait utiliser cela. Comme elle l'avait dit avant, il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'avait jamais perdu l'opportunité de prendre avantage sur la faiblesse de quelqu'un d'autre depuis la nuit des temps.

Il sourit dangereusement et toucha son visage doucement. Elle ferma les yeux avec délice.

"Peut-être, dit-il.

_-_Peut-être quoi? demanda-t-elle de manière anxieuse.

_-_Peut-être sommes-nous parfait l'un pour l'autre."

Elle sourit. "Je savais que tu ne pourrais résister à mes charmes."

Elle l'embrassa et cette fois il l'embrassa en retour. "Dis-moi, Celeste, où est-ce que tu la garde?

_-_Garde quoi, chéri?

_-_L'amulette. L'objet que tu utilises pour ensorceler Potter. Où ce trouve-t-elle?

_-_Oh, c'est un secret, sourit-elle.

_-_Donne-moi un indice." Il mordit le lobe de son oreille et elle gémit.

"Si tu continues à faire cela, je ferais ce que tu veux.

_-_Vraiment! ricana-t-il. Tu n'en as vraiment rien à faire du tout de Potter?

_-_Non." Elle se mit à rire. "Comme je le disais, il est mignon mais définitivement pas mon genre. Il est si naïf… il fait en fait confiance aux gens, le pauvre. Je suis surprise que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'ait pas encore tué. Il est si bon avec moi que cela en devient irritant."

Draco essaya de toute sa force de s'empêcher de la gifler. Comment pouvait-elle parler de _son_ Harry avec tant de dédain? La salope!

"Pourquoi ne me montres-tu pas l'amulette? J'aimerais tant la voir depuis que mon père m'en a parlé. Qu'est-ce, au juste?

_-_C'est une simple et ordinaire amulette. Je préfère l'or, mais une pierre est aussi pas mal.

_-_Où se trouve-t-elle? insista Draco, qui commençait à perdre patience.

_-_Quelque part sur mon corps… Si tu veux la voir, tu n'as qu'à chercher toi-même."

Draco se sentit soudainement malade. Il espérait que Harry ne l'aimait qu'à cause de l'amulette. Il ne pouvait absolument pas être amoureux de Strut, n'est-ce pas? Elle était si vulgaire. Pas du tout du genre de Harry. Cependant, Draco non plus ne ressemblait pas vraiment au genre de personne que Harry pouvait aimer – particulièrement après leur passé hostile -, mais il pouvait toujours espérer, non? Il se demandait si il allait devoir aller jusqu'à coucher avec Strut pour voler l'amulette. '_Maudit Potter.'_

"Aimerais-tu aller dans un endroit plus privée? l'invita-t-elle.

_-_Peut-être plus tard. Nous pourrions nous revoir à la Tour d'Astronomie.

_-_Je ne peux pas. Pas ce soir. C'est dommage. J'était si inquiète d'être seule avec toi."

Draco sembla offensé mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle pensait sûrement. Il allait devoir attendre après Noël pour avoir l'amulette.

"Est-ce que tu restes ici pendant les vacances? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

_-_Non. Mon père veut que je sois à la maison. Il a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une surprise pour ses partisans. Mais tu sais déjà cela. Je parie que ton père te l'a dit."

Il essaya de ne pas se montrer étonné de la nouvelle. "Bien sûr.

_-_Peut-être pourrions-nous nous voir après les vacances.

_-_Peut-être. Je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai promis à Goyle de l'aider à écrire un poème pour Pansy."

Elle embrassa Draco et prit un moment avant de le lâcher. Au même moment, Ron était en train de marcher dans le couloir, semblant pensif, quand il les vit. Sa mâchoire resta ouverte. Depuis que Ron était ensorcelé aussi par l'amulette de Celeste – et il haïssait Malfoy autant - il ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit qu'_elle_ puisse être avec Draco.

Pendant un moment, il pensait à donner un coup de poing à Malfoy et à le laisser inconscient pour lui montrer le prix de la leçon, mais Harry devait avoir le plaisir de faire cela le premier. Il se cacha derrière une statue et les regarda partir en direction de la Grande Salle. Rapidement, il retourna à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor pour parler à ses amis.

_---_

Aussitôt que Harry fut mis au courant de Draco et de son plan maléfique pour séduire Celeste, il ouvrit le portrait de la Grosse Dame violemment et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Malfoy avait embrassé Celeste. Le bâtard avait embrassé sa petite amie! Comment avait-il pu agir de la sorte? Il n'avait pas changé. Il était encore le même bâtard qu'il avait toujours été.

Harry ne pensait pas correctement. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était Draco et Celeste ensemble. Aveuglé par la haine, il se précipita dans la Grande Salle. Il aperçut Draco en train de parler avec Goyle et rire à propos de quelque chose. Probablement du fait que Harry était vraiment pathétique. Draco devait être en train de se vanter d'à quel point il était facile pour lui de se taper le copine de Potter. Le bâtard!

Il marcha jusqu'à Draco, Ron à ses cotés. Petit à petit, la conversation à la table cessa. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quand une paire de yeux vert emplis de rage rencontra une paire de yeux gris confus.

"Potter, qu'est-ce…" Draco le regarda perplexe.

"Toi et moi. Dehors. MAINTENANT! hurla Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

Conscient du fait que tout le monde dans la pièce les regardait prudemment, il se leva et suivit Harry dehors. Draco ordonna à Goyle et Crabbe de rester. Harry fit de même avec Ron.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, Rogue fit un essai pour les suivre mais Erin le retint par l'épaule.

"Non, tu restes ici. Laisse-les partir, dit Erin.

_-_N'es-tu pas folle? Ils vont s'entretuer.

_-_Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?

_-_Crois-moi. Mais si j'ai tord, tu pourras me demander ce que tu voudras.

_-_Tout? ricana-t-elle.

_-_Oui." Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

"Très bien. C'est un pari que tu ne gagneras pas cette fois-ci, Jones. J'en sais plus sur eux deux que tu n'en as jamais sût. Et si Potter blesse Draco à nouveau, je lui rendrait la vie encore plus misérable."

_---_

A l'intérieur d'une classe vide, Draco et Harry se faisaient face l'un l'autre, les bras croisés.

Draco était très intrigué par l'explosion de Harry. Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour que Harry perde son self-contrôle comme cela. Draco pouvait sentir les yeux de Harry sur lui, essayant de faucher la moindre de ses pensées, essayant de voir la vérité à l'intérieur de lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il remarqua tout à coup que c'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il était seul avec Harry. Il était _seul_ avec Harry. '_Retiens-toi, Draco. Tu ne peux pas te le blairer, tu te souviens? Il n'est qu'un stupide Gryffondor, c'est tout. Tu peux t'occuper de lui. Mais il est si mignon quand il est en colère. Non, ne pars pas là-dessus. Tu n'oserais pas.'_

Harry se mordit la lèvre et réajusta ses lunettes. Ses yeux verts brillaient avec rage. Pourquoi ce connard était si magnifique? Au moment où il regarda Draco dans les yeux, il oublia subitement la principale raison qui faisait qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce. Cela le rendit encore plus énervé. _'N'oublie pas qu'il est le seul à s'être débarrassé de toi, Harry.'_ dit une petite voix dans sa tête tandis qu'une autre voix continuait de répéter : _'Eh bien, tu le mérites après tout, après toutes les choses que tu lui as faite. Que tout cela aille se faire foutre! Avance simplement jusqu'à lui et embrasse-le!' _Embrasser… Ce fut le mot qui le réveilla.

"Tu l'as embrassée. Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Tu l'as embrassée, putain! cria-t-il.

_-_Quoi!" Draco était pris de surprise.

"Celeste! Tu l'as embrassée! Comment as-tu pu?

_-_…

_-_Eh bien, tu ne sais plus quoi dire?"

Que pouvait-il dire? _'Oui, c'est vrai, mais je l'ai seulement embrassée à cause de toi.'_ Ouais, bien. Il allait le croire, c'est sûr. Et pourquoi était-il inquiet, après tout? Il ne devait rien à Potter. En fait, Harry était le seul qui lui devait quelque chose.

"Tu es si stupide, Potter. Tu ne réalises donc pas ce qui se passe?" dit Draco.

Les souvenirs de ses rêves humides avec Draco mit Harry totalement KO. C'était exactement els mots qu'utilisait Draco au début de son rêve. _'Tu t'ais débarrassé de moi, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir.'_

"Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance, Potter. Elle n'est qu'une salope! Elle est venu me voie et…

_-_La ferme!" Harry ferma les yeux, confus par le flot d'émotions qui se déversaient en lui.

Il pouvait respiré difficilement. Tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait pour Draco le faisaient suffoquer, entourant son cœur et le serrant étroitement. Son estomac était retourné et il se sentait malade. Il réalisa que le problème était sa jalousie pour Celeste. Il ne pouvait se détourner de Celeste. Harry était plein de jalousie envers Draco. Il ne pouvait arrêté la pensée de cette bouche lubrique embrassant quelqu'un d'autre qui n'était pas lui ou de ces mains la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Sa vision commença s'effacer.

Mais Draco ne remarqua rien de tout cela et il continuait à parler. "Comment est-ce quez tu le sais? Attends! Ne me le dis pas. Cela ressemble particulièrement à du Weasel. Et étant la bête Gryffondor qu'il est, je parie qu'il n'a vu qu'une partie de la scène et a pensé qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire. Le mauvais Draco Malfoy complotant contre le magnifiquement bon Harry Potter une fois de plus. Eh bien, va te faire foutre, Potter! Je n'ai pas à me faire chier avec ta merde! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi! cria-t-il.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire, Malfoy? Tu essaies toujours de me mettre en retenue. Tu essaies de me faire tomber de mon balai chaque fois que tu en as la chance. Tu t'habilles même comme un Détraqueur pour parvenir à tes fins! Tu essaies de faire renvoyer Hagrid! Tu appelles mes amis par d'horribles noms et tu aimerais par-dessus tout voir Hermione morte! cria à moitié Harry.

_-_C'est du passé. Jamais je…

_-_Ta gueule! Je n'en ai rien à foutre! Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander quoi que ce soit, Malfoy! Tu es le seul à devoir te justifier à moi, et non le contraire! Tu as toujours agis comme un pauvre con! Alors arrête d'agir comme une victime maintenant parce que tu es loin d'en être une!

_-_Je te déteste, Potter. Je te hais tant!" Draco lui tourna le dos. "Cela n'importe pas si je me tue pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance." Choqué, Draco sentit une larme couler lentement sur son visage et il l'essuya rapidement avec le dos de sa main. "Tu sais, elle n'est pas très fiable non plus, Potter. Elle a été envoyée ici par Voldemort pour devenir ta faiblesse."

Harry se mit à rire amèrement. "Vraiment? Alors il a tout faux. Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle puisse être ma faiblesse, Malfoy?" Il marcha jusqu'à Draco et confessa d'une voix tremblante. "_Tu_ es ma faiblesse."

Stupéfait, Draco se retourna pour lui faire face. "Quoi?

_-_Tu m'as très bien entendu.

_-_Mais…"

Harry toucha la bouche de Draco doucement avec son doigt, le mettant en garde de finir sa phrase. Draco ferma les paupières fermement. Il pouvait sentir les yeux verts brûler sa peau.

"Pourquoi?" Harry se sentit soudainement épuisé. Il n'était même plus capable de tenir sur ses pieds tout seul.

"Pourquoi l'ai-je embrassée? Je suis un Malfoy, non? ricana-t-il. Elle est mauvaise, tu sais? Elle joue simplement avec ton esprit. Quand tu seras un moins que rien, quand toutes tes défenses se seront abaissées, elle se tournera contre toi et te trahira.

_-_NON! Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais, idiot!

_-_Alors quoi?" demanda Draco, offensé.

Harry s'éloigna de Draco et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il regarda le ciel sombre, espérant pouvoir disparaître à travers l'air froid avec son Eclair de Feu. Voler était la seule bonne. Le reste de sa vie était un gâchis. Il sentait de chaudes larmes glisser sur ses joues, témoignant de toute l'agonie que contenait son esprit et qui le maudissait à être si fragile à ce moment là.

"Potter? demanda doucement Draco.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu…" Il s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya à nouveau. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies toujours d'être moi? Je suis malade de cela. Tu essais toujours de vivre ma vie. Peu importe ce que je fais, tu es là, essayant de me copier, essayant d'être moi. Arrête de vouloir être moi!" _'- parce que je veux que tu sois _avec _moi.'_ Le cœur de Harry hurlait.

C'était inattendu. Draco était plus que confus. '_Mais de quoi parle-t-il?'_

"C'est le problème, Malfoy. Le principal problème. _Notre_ principal problème. Tu veux être moi depuis le début. Depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est pour cela que je ne pourrais te laisser…" Harry sentit sa vision se brouiller à nouveau. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et appuya son front contre la vitre glacée. "C'est pour cela que… Draco, je ne suis pas si bon." Il se recula et s'évanouit.

"Harry!"

Harry se sentit tomber en arrière mais Draco le retint avant qu'il ne frappe le sol.

"Harry! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Draco, l'allongeant sur le sol. Il toucha avec tendresse le visage de Harry. Il était extrêmement froid. "Oh, mon Dieu, Harry! Répond-moi, bordel!"

Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement. A la lueur de lune, Harry ressemblait à un fantôme. Il était mortellement pâle. Son visage était blanc et ses lèvres, que Draco aimait tant, étaient totalement décolorées. Il entoura le cou de Harry de ses bras et l'approcha plus près de son corps. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de Harry.

"Harry, murmura-t-il, ses yeux gris emplis de larmes. Que se passe-t-il? Ouvre les yeux, Harry. Parle-moi." Harry resta inconscient et Draco se sentit impuissant. "Merde! Je dois aller appeler quelqu'un, Harry, mais je serais de retour avec de l'aide. Tiens bon!"

Avant que Draco ne se lève, les mains de Harry le retinrent. "Draco", murmura-t-il.

Draco resta à sa place. "Oui? Comment te sens-tu, Harry?

_-_Etourdi." Harry essaya de se redresser mais il se sentit mal. "Aide-moi à me lever."

Draco passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se redresser. "Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir marcher?" demanda Draco sans s'éloigner de lui.

Harry acquiesça.

"Ca va aller, je te le promet", dit Draco, l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres. Il sentit Harry sourire.

"Tu vois? J'avais raison. _Tu _es ma faiblesse, plaisanta Harry.

_-_Ce n'est absolument pas marrant!" s'exclama Draco.

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, il s'évanouit à nouveau.

_---_

Draco passa un moment d'inquiétude dans la salle d'attente de l'Infirmerie. Harry était là avec Dumbledore, Madame Pomfresh, Erin et Rogue depuis plus d'une heure. Draco ébouriffait ses cheveux avec anxiété. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qui s'était passé.

Quand il vit Erin et Rogue sortir de la chambre de Harry, il s'informa sans délais au près d'eux.

"Il va bien? Je peux le voir?

_-_Oui pour les deux questions, dit Erin. Harry ira bien. Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore lui porte compagnie. Tu pourras entrer pour voir Harry quand Dumbledore sortira.

_-_Que s'est-il passé? demanda Rogue à Draco.

_-_Nous étions juste en train de parler et il a commencé à se sentir malade, dit Draco, comme pour se défendre.

_-Juste_ parler? Lui as-tu fait quelque chose, Draco? questionna Rogue.

_-_Bien sûr que non! Je viens de vous dire que je ne lui avais rien fait, dit Draco. Vous me suspecteriez, monsieur?

_-_Non, il ne te suspecte pas. Boucle-la, Severus!" Erin tapa le bras de Rogue. "Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est inquiet et fatigué?

_-_Eh! protesta Rogue. Tu n'as pas à me taper!"

Erin haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras. "Parfois tu aurais bien besoin d'une fessée."

Dans un autre moment, Draco aurait été amusé par la discussion mais il était trop affligé à ce moment là.

"Est-ce que Dumbledore sait ce qui ne va pas avec lui? demanda Draco.

_-_En quelque sorte. Madame Pomfresh pense qu'il est stressé. Il était chamboulé à propos de quelque chose et il du faire face à une situation qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Elle lui a donné une potion pour qu'il aille mieux. Je présume que vous avez eu une discussion, dit Rogue.

_-_Oui. C'est ma faute alors, dit Draco, paraissant défait.

_-_Severus, pourrais-je parler à Draco seule un moment?" demanda Erin.

Rogue la regarda avec suspicion, mais il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

"Je pense que la fragilité de Harry a quelque chose à voir avec l'amulette dit Erin.

_-_Pourquoi?

_-_J'ai fais quelques recherches là-dessus. Les amulettes n'ont pas plus de pouvoir qu'une baguette mais quand tu les combines avec de la Magie Noire… eh bien, le résultat ne peut pas être vraiment prévisible.

_-_A quel point imprévisible?

_-_Beaucoup. Cela dépends de la personne qui a enchanté l'amulette. Si la personne est puissante, l'amulette le sera aussi. L'amulette de contrainte est supposée fonctionner comme le sort de l'Imperium, mais je pense que si tu surcharges l'amulette, il pourrait y avoir des effets secondaires. Juste comme un sort d'Imperius quand il lancé encore et encore sur la même personne. A ce moment là la personne commence à développer de la résistance, mais en même temps, elle devient plus faible. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis?

_-_Oui. L'amulette rends Harry malade! s'exclama Draco, perplexe.

_-_Exactement. Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'imagine. Je pense que l'amulette aspire la force de Harry.

_-_Merlin! Alors, cela est sa véritable intention. Le rendre faible. Et personne ne pourra le suspecter.

_-_Ouais, particulièrement depuis que les sorciers ne paient pas plus attention à des choses inoffensives comme les amulettes.

_-_Inoffensives? Tu plaisantes!

_-_Non. Les amulettes sont considérées comme inoffensives. Les Aurors n'y font pas attention. Elles ne font pas parti de notre culture. Mais j'ai découvert que des sorciers sombres en Grèce en utilisent. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple à créer.

_-_Eh bien, nous sommes en train de parler de Voldemort, pas vrai? Il ne peut rien faire. As-tu parlé de cela à quelqu'un?

_-_Oui. Je ne peux pas vraiment mentir au Directeur. Il connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses sur les amulettes mais il ne peut rien faire contre Celeste sans preuve. Sa famille a trop d'influence dans la communauté magique.

_-_Que pouvons-nous faire? Je retourne chez moi demain. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de Harry.

_-_Lui as-tu parlé de l'amulette?

_-_Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

_-_Bien, parce qu'il ne l'aurait de toute façon pas cru. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Je serais là."

Draco prit la pierre argentée dans sa poche et la donna à Erin mais elle ne l'accepta pas.

"Donne-lui toi-même. Cela pourrait être un cadeau de Noël parfait, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-_Mais…

_-_Je pensais que tu voulais passer la nuit à ses cotés.

_-_Je peux? demanda Draco, plein d'espoir.

_-_Oui, tu peux. J'ai déjà parlé au Directeur. Madame Pomfresh n'aime pas vraiment cette idée mais Dumbledore l'en a persuadée. Tu peux dormir à l'Infirmerie à ses cotés.

_-_Je ne sais pas s'il me voudra là-bas.

_-_Oh, je pense que si."

Dumbledore sortit de la chambre de Harry, souriant à Draco. "Mr Malfoy, vous pouvez le voir maintenant.

_-_Merci, monsieur."

Draco entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte. Il trouva Harry deux lits plus loin, ses yeux fermés, l'air paisible. Draco soupira doucement. Il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Il avait été si inquiet que maintenant il ne désirait plus que cacher son visage dans ses mains et pleurer. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il devait être fort, non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour Harry. Il marcha doucement jusqu'au lit de Harry et fit glisser ses doigts à travers ses cheveux ébouriffés. Avec la paume de sa main, il caressa le visage de Harry, le touchant à peine. Harry ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les siens.

"Salut, dit Harry, la voix rauque.

_-_Chut." Draco posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Harry pris sa main et la reposa sur son visage. Les yeux de Draco étincelèrent.

"Comment fais-tu cela? demanda Draco. Comment t'abandonnes-tu à moi pendant un moment, à tel point que je ne peux résister, et le moment d'après tu me repousses? Je ne te comprends pas.

_-_Je ne me comprends pas moi-même la plupart du temps", répondit Harry, attirant Draco plus près, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

Ce fut un tendre baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Le bout de leurs langues se touchèrent et Draco sentit la main de Harry entourer son cou, attirant son corps encore plus près, mais Draco se recula avant que les choses ne deviennent incontrôlables. Harry n'était pas assez fort.

Aussitôt que Harry arrêta de sentir les lèvres de Draco, il soupira de frustration.

"Tu as besoin de repos, expliqua Draco avant que Harry ne se plaigne.

_-_Depuis quand es-tu si sensible demanda Harry, amusé.

_-_Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie.

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne m'as jamais traité avec tant de respect.

_-_Si!

_-_Non!

_-_Si!

_-_Non!

_-_Je… putain, Potter! Est-ce si important?

-Ouais, ça l'est. Tu n'es pas un exemple de vertu, Malfoy. Rappelle-moi la discussion que nous avons eue il y a une heure. Pourquoi est-ce que tu…" Harry commença à se sentir énervé à nouveau.

"Pas maintenant, Potter. Je préférerais avoir cette conversation avec toi quand tu iras mieux. Tu n'es pas à mon égal pour le moment. Je pourrais facilement te blesser si je le voulais.

_-_Va te faire foutre, dit Harry, d'un ton morose.

_-_Ferme la.

_-_Je te hais.

_-_Quelle coïncidence! Je ressens exactement la même chose!" L'expression de Draco se fit plus dure.

Harry se pencha en avant et l'embrassa fermement, prenant Draco par surprise. Après un moment, il répondit au baiser. Leurs langues s'enlaçaient, augmentant la chaleur entre eux ; leurs bras étaient passés autour de l'un l'autre et Draco se sentit dangereusement près de ses limites.

"Stop, murmura Draco, entre plusieurs baisers.

_-_Je ne peux pas. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

_-_Oh Harry", gémit-il.

Harry plaqua Draco contre son corps et repris le baiser. Draco admettait sa défaite. Ils se laissent aller au plaisir, vaincus. C'en était trop pour Draco. Il frissonna violemment quand il sentit le corps de Harry bouger sous le sien. Il se sentait tomber, se noyer, brûler, voler, périr et soudain, renaître. Finalement, son corps arrêta de trembler et son cœur, qui battait si vite, qu'il avait peur de manquer un battement, commença à battre normalement à nouveau. Il était épuisé. Ses paupières fermées, comme si elles étaient faites de fer.

"Draco? l'appela Harry, d'un ton grave. Tu ne viendrais pas juste de…

_-_Si. Regarde ce que tu fais de moi, Potter? C'est pour cela que je te hais", murmura Draco, embarrassé.

Harry gloussa et referma ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, embrassant le front du blond.

"Ce que tu disais avant sur moi… ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne veux pas être toi, Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Tout ce que je désire est d'être _avec_ toi depuis la première que nous nous sommes rencontrés, confessa Draco. Mais tu m'a rejeté et c'est blessant."

Les yeux de Harry étaient emplis de larmes contenues. Il resta silencieux, effrayé de dire quelque chose de mal s'il ouvrait la bouche.

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes? demanda Draco, retenant son souffle.

_-_Non." '_Je ne peux pas l'aimer parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Profondément et infiniment.'_

"Bien. Sinon je t'aurais tué."

Harry sourit. "Non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi.

_-_Tu crois ça." Draco l'embrassa puis laissa tête retomber contre la poitrine de Harry. "Je voulais te donner quelque chose."

Il prit la pierre argentée dans sa poche et la donna à Harry.

"Wow! C'est si beau. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_-_C'est une amulette. Pour te porter chance. Je veux que tu la portes tous les jours.

_-_Je ne savais pas que tu étais superstitieux, plaisanta Harry.

_-_Promet-moi que tu la porteras tous les jours, Harry.

_-_Je te le promets. Merci." Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. "Je me sens si stupide. Je n'ai rien pour toi.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave." Draco fixa Harry dans les yeux. "Tu es mon cadeau."

Harry rougit. "Ne dit pas ça. Je te promets que je te le ferais regretter demain.

_-_Je ne serais plus là, demain, dit Draco.

_-_Pourquoi?

_-_Je vais chez moi.

_-_Oh." Harry sembla extrêmement offensé. "Je t'écrirais alors.

_-_Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

_-_A cause de ton père?

_-_Oui.

_-_Tu me manqueras."

Draco releva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. "Tu me manqueras aussi."

Draco se perdit dans un autre baiser. Une fois, il avait entendu Erin chanter une chanson disant que l'amour était un désert. Peut-être était-ce vrai. L'amour était farouche, imprévisible et sauvage, juste comme le désert. C'était une journée épuisante qui semblait arriver à son terme.

Il s'était confronté à tant de problème cette année à cause de Harry. Parfois, il se sentait comme un sentier sinueux et solitaire. Il se sentait sans défense, assoiffé d'amour. Et après, il s'enfouissait dans le sable, se sentant abandonné, il y avait Harry, bravant la distance, lui souriant, rendant les choses plus faciles. Harry était l'oasis qui donnait au désert toute sa valeur.

"Sois juste prudent et reviens vite à moi, l'implora Harry.

_-_Je trouverais toujours mon chemin derrière toi, Harry. Peu importe comment."

Ils s'endormirent en paix dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	9. Dreams

**- 9 -**

**Dreams**

_"And it's a leap of faith  
When you believe there's  
Someone out there  
It's a leap of faith  
When you believe that  
Someone cares, oh  
And when I call out to you  
Will you be right there" _**(1)**

Quand Draco avait onze ans, son père lui avait tout dit à propos de l'amour. D'après les mots de Lucius, l'amour était un piège sentimental, quelque chose que tu pouvait utiliser pour prendre avantage sur ton ennemi, s'il était assez stupide pour croire en un sentiment quelque conque. L'amour pouvait être une arme précieuse et utile pour écraser ton adversaire.

Les Malfoys n'aimaient pas. Jamais. Les Malfoys connaissaient seulement la haine, le pouvoir et l'ambition. Son grand-père avait déclaré des milliers de fois alors qu'il était encore en vie que l'amour était un mauvais sort, un poison qui prenait position autour de ton cœur et l'étranglait, et pour cette raison il t'exterminait à tous les coups. Lucius avait prit les mots de son père avec beaucoup de sérieux. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à aimer, pas même son propre fils. Il s'était marié par devoir, et non par amour.

Draco n'y avait jamais prêté attention. En fait, il avait été d'accord avec eux à chaque fois. Mais ceci était révolu. C'était quand il pensait encore que sa haine pour Harry n'était qu'une envie idiote, une jalousie d'adolescent. C'était bien plus que cela. C'était de l'amour pur et simple. Ce n'était pas un mauvais sort mais une bénédiction. C'était le salut de son âme cynique.

Draco était au paradis quand il se réveilla dans l'étreinte de Harry. Il se sentait près à danser tout autour de la pièce en chantant une de ces stupides chansons d'amours moldues. Il se réveilla en souriant, quelque chose qu'il ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un jour où il ait été plus heureux dans sa vie entière. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il parla à Harry de son envie de chanter et le garçon se moqua de lui.

'_Eh bien, merci beaucoup, Potter! Je viens de t'ouvrir mon cœur, sale bâtard sans reconnaissance!_

_-Je suis désolé. Mais essai juste de t'imaginer – un Malfoy comme tu me le rappelles tout le temps – en train de danser tout autour de la pièce en chantant une chanson moldue… C'est tellement impensable que ça en devient hilarant! Je suis désolé de me moquer de toi. Est-ce que tu m'en veux? _demanda Harry en l'embrassant plusieurs fois sur la joue.

_-Non. Je ne t'en veux pas. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir quand tu m'embrasses de cette manière?'_ dit Draco en l'embrassant en retour.

Bientôt il avait du retourner dans le Manoir froid et sans vie des Malfoys. Il s'était sentit vide sans Harry et il s'ennuyait affreusement. La seule chose qui appréciait faire était de voler autour du Manoir et de la Forêt. Une fois ou deux, sa mère avait essayé de lui parler de l'école et de ses amis mais il esquivait toujours le sujet ou bien en disait le moins possible.

Une nuit, il avait perdu patience avec Narcissa et avait laissé sortir qu'elle n'avait pas été inquiète pour lui quand il était presque mort dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait eu la surprise de sa vie en voyant le choc sur le visage de sa mère et avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Lucius ne lui en avait pas dit un mot.

La même nuit, il entendit derrière la porte fermée du bureau de son père sa mère crier après Lucius d'une manière que Draco n'avait jamais entendu avant, excepté le jour fatidique où Lucius l'avait laissé seul au milieu de la Forêt des Fantômes. Elle sortit de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte et vit Draco la fixer avec respect, admiration et amour. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras.

"A partir de maintenant, Draco, tu m'écriras à chaque fois que quelque chose comme cela t'arrivera. Je n'en ai rien à faire que ce soit une simple égratignure, je veux être tenue au courant! ordonna-t-elle. Tu es tout ce que j'ai. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si quelque chose t'arrive."

Et puis elle s'en alla, le laissant seul et confus.

Le troisième jour, son père donna un dîner où étaient conviés une bonne partie des Mangemorts. Draco et sa mère étaient obligés d'être là pour représenter le rôle de la famille joyeuse et soudée. Narcissa était encore bien trop furieuse contre Lucius pour prétendre que tout allait bien, et chaque fois que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, elle murmurait une simple phrase inintelligible.

Draco, au contraire, jouait son rôle parfaitement. Il avait été tout sourire, en faisant des blagues idiotes sur les moldus et en parlant de Harry avec cruauté. Crabbe et Goyle étaient restés à coté de lui la plupart du temps et il était plutôt content que Celeste soit là aussi, à lui tourner autour, attendant une occasion pour attaquer. Il se contentait de rester aussi loin que possible d'elle parce qu'il avait donné la pierre argentée à Harry et n'était donc plus immunisé contre l'amulette de Celeste.

Il garda un œil sur son père toute la nuit et quand celui-ci se retira avec un des Mangemort les plus inhumain de la nouvelle génération - Ethan Clamch – Draco les suivit rapidement. Il connaissait le Manoir Malfoy comme sa poche et il trouva le passage secret qui menait à la pièce dans laquelle son père était entré discrètement. A sa surprise, quelqu'un y était déjà. Une main se posa sur sa bouche et le fit taire avant qu'il ne puisse hurler. Il vit les longs cheveux blonds, les mains douces et soignées, la robe de soie bleue et réalisa que la personne n'était autre que Narcissa Malfoy, sa mère.

"Tout est prêt pour Noël? entendirent-ils Ethan demander.

_-_Oui, le Seigneur Voldemort a envoyé un émissaire pour parler aux Detraqueurs et ils négocieront une union, comme dans le temps. Nous avons planifié de les faire sortir d'Azkaban et de relâcher tout le monde. Le Seigneur Voldemort est désireux de revoir les Lestranges à ses cotés de nouveau. Personnellement, je ne les aime pas. J'ai toujours les Lestranges trop irrationnels à mon goût.

_-_Je ne les ai jamais vu, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils sont les pires Mangemorts qui n'ont jamais existé. Je pense que ce sont des foutaises, bien sûr, depuis qu'ils se sont laissés attraper par ces incompétents d'Aurors."

Lucius acquiesça. "En effet. Comme je le disais, il était devenu totalement fou et c'est lui qui est allé s'occuper des Aurors. S'il était resté calme, il n'aurait pas été envoyé en prison. Et de ton coté? Quelle est ta mission? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans le coin depuis un moment.

_-_J'étais occupé à localiser un espion parmi nous. J'ai aussi du m'occuper d'un Auror réfractaire.

_-_Un réfractaire? Qui?

_-_Erin Jones. Elle continue à nous barrer la route, tu sais. Presque toutes nos missions ont échoué à cause d'elle et ce putain d'Ordre du Phénix. Il y a un traître parmi nous qui leur retransmet chacun de nos mouvements, chacun des plans que nous faisons contre cette merde d'Ordre du Phénix.

_-_Oh, oui. L'espion se fait appeler Papillon.

_-_Nous avons besoin de découvrir qui est cette personne. Et je pense que Erin le sait. Elle semble toujours savoir tout. J'avais l'habitude de l'appeler Melle Je-Sais-Tout.

_-_Tu connais Erin intimement?

_-_Oui. Nous avons été partenaires. Elle est également une ancienne petite amie, malheureusement. Mais elle a toujours eu un coté sombre. Je pense pouvoir la convaincre de rejoindre notre coté avec un peu de persuasion.

_-_Bien. A présent, passons en revue les quelques instructions pour la semaine prochaine."

Ils parlèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure à propos d'une très importante mission. Quand ils eurent fini, Narcissa agrippa Draco par le bras et le conduit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle referma la porte prudemment et regarda son fils, perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que nous pourrions faire? demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés.

_-_Je pourrais vous poser la même question, mère", déclara-t-il, en relevant le menton comme un vrai Malfoy l'aurait fait.

Elle soupira. "Je ne veux pas te mêler à tout ça, Draco. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

_-_Je sais.

_-_Alors pourquoi? Je sais que tu es d'accord avec les idées de ton père. Tu as dit toi-même tout à l'heure que les moldus et les Sang Purs ne pouvaient être mêlés.

_-_Je le pense encore. J'ai lu trop de livres sur le sujet toutes ces années et j'ai vu de quelle manière les moldus traitent les sorciers. Comme de la merde. Ils prennent toujours avantage sur nous. Et à propos du Moyen-âge? Ils ont tenté de tous nous éliminer! Je n'aime pas les moldus! Mais je ne veux pas les tuer à cause de cela. Je ne suis pas comme mon père! Je ne suis pas un bâtard sans cœur!" hurla Draco.

Narcissa le fixa d'un air totalement choqué. "Tu es déloyal envers ton propre père pour éviter que les moldus ne soient tués de la main d'un monstre? Je suis fière de toi, mon fils. Je le suis vraiment. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu avais le courage de faire quelque chose de ce genre. Mais je sais que tu admires Lucius. J'espère simplement que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de faire. C'est sérieux, Draco.

_-_JE SAIS! Je sais…" Et le fait de savoir le dévorait vivant. Même s'il détestait Lucius, il restait son père après tout. Ce n'était pas facile de trahir quelqu'un de son propre sang.

"Maintenant, je veux que tu oublies tout ce que tu as entendu. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, ok? Tu es encore un enfant et…

_-_Non, je ne le suis plus. Je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul!

_-_Oh, chéri… Tu es trop jeune pour être impliqué dans ce bordel.

_-_Pourquoi as-tu trahie papa? demanda-t-il.

_-_Tout les deux savons que mon mariage n'est que mensonges depuis le début. Ton père ne m'aime pas.

_-_Et toi? Est-ce que tu l'aimes?"

Narcissa baissa les yeux. "Non."

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il savait que ses parents ne faisaient que se tolérer l'un l'autre mais l'entendre dire fût quand même plus difficile. '_Pense à Harry et tout ira bien. Et tout ce que je fais a de la valeur._'

"Est-ce que c'est toi Papillon? demanda Draco.

_-_Oui. Mais s'il te plaît, Draco, reste loin de tout cela, quémanda-t-elle.

_-_Je ne peux pas. Il y a quelqu'un que j'ai besoin de protéger. Quelqu'un que j'apprécie", dit-il d'une voix quelque peu étranglée.

Perplexe, Narcissa couvrit sa bouche avec sa main. Elle remarqua que Draco était différent. Plus calme qu'à son habitude. Il avait une confiance en lui qu'il n'avait jamais eue avant. Ses yeux brillaient avec beaucoup d'assurance et de détermination mais surtout, ils reflétaient l'amour. Son fils était amoureux. Son Draco, qui était une copie parfaite de Lucius, était amoureux.

"Oh, chéri. Je suis si heureuse pour toi." Mais elle était également effrayée. "Qui est-elle?

_-_Je ne veux pas en parler.

_-_Elle ne t'aime pas? demanda-t-elle de manière protectrice.

_-_Je ne sais pas, maman. Pourrions-nous changer de sujet? répliqua-t-il, gêné.

_-_Ok.

_-_Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de la surprise que Voldemort a planifiée pour la veille de Noël?

_-_Non. Je ne pense pas que Lucius en sache plus non plus. Draco, si tu tiens vraiment à prendre part à cette démence, s'il te plaît sois prudent. Et dis-moi quand quelque chose te paraît suspect.

_-_Très bien.

_-_Je ferais mieux d'y aller à présent. Ton père doit être en train de me chercher."

Elle était presque sortie de la chambre quand elle entendit Draco l'appeler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco?

_-_S'il te plaît, sois prudente, maman."

Elle lui sourit et partit.

_---_

La veille de Noël, Harry alla se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude. Lui et Sirius avait passé toute la journée à jouer dans la neige autour de Poudlard. Même si Sirius était resté sous sa forme d'Animagus la plupart du temps, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés ensemble. Et ce fut pour cela que quand la nuit tomba, ses yeux avaient de grandes difficultés à rester ouverts. Il pénétra dans son dortoir et sauta à l'intérieur de son lit. Il était seul. Ron et Hermione étaient partis chez eux pour passer les vacances avec leur famille mais cela ne le rendait pas triste. Sirius lui suffisait comme compagnie.

Il se coucha dans son lit avec un grand sourire sur le visage qui disparût rapidement quand il pensa à Draco. Draco… Il était si inquiet pour lui. Le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient rester en contact rendait Harry fou. Bientôt sa cicatrice recommença à l'élancer, ce qui n'était pas un bon signe.

Quand son cœur commença à battre trop fort pour Draco, il attrapa la pierre argentée et la serra dans sa main. C'était une manière comme une autre pour imaginer que le garçon blond était avec lui.

Ils passeraient une nuit innocente et belle ensemble. Une seule. Cela aurait pu être différent si Harry n'avait pas repoussé Draco si longtemps. Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi stupide, il aurait eu plus de souvenirs d'eux deux ensembles, en tant que couple. Wow! Formaient-ils un couple? Harry n'en était pas sûr même si l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup. Son problème immédiat était Celeste. Depuis que lui et Draco s'étaient réconciliés, Celeste avait pratiquement perdu tout son charme. Elle n'avait pas le même effet sans son pouvoir. Il ne lui avait rien dit à propos de leur relation, mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensembles à présent. Pas après Draco.

Draco était comme un cyclone dans sa vie.

Il avait encore des doutes à propos de Draco et tout ce qu'il représentait. Après tout, Draco restait un Malfoy. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait était que la vivacité dans les yeux de Draco quand ils étaient ensembles pouvait être une tromperie destinée à lui faire croire en quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Mais si c'était le cas, Draco était un acteur stupéfiant.

Malgré tout, la pensée de perdre Draco lui faisait plus peur que n'importe quoi d'autre.

'_S'il te plaît, sois prudent. Ne fais rien de stupide et n'essaie pas de jouer le héros_, avait dit Harry le matin où ils s'étaient réveillés ensemble.

­_-Pourquoi? Parce que le rôle du héros est un privilège de Potter? _demanda Draco d'un ton amer.

_-Ne sois pas stupide, Draco!_' Harry pris la main de Draco. _'Parce que c'est dangereux et je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive._

_-Oh. Serais-tu inquiet pour moi? _demanda Draco, incertain. _Vraiment?_

_-Oui, bien sûr que je suis inquiet!'_ Harry sourit en l'étreignant. _'Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Tu ressembles à un Poufsouffle tout d'un coup. Tellement incertain et faible…_

_-Eh! Pas besoin de m'insulter!' _Draco lui pinça la joue

_-Je ne suis pas en train de t'insulter!_' Harry sourit.

_'Si. Me comparer à un Poufsouffle… Honnêtement, le balafré…_ le provoqua Draco.

_-Le balafré? Je vais te montrer qui est le balafré.'_ Harry lui mordit tendrement la lèvre.

Après cela, ce ne fut que plaisanteries, duels verbaux et baisers affamés.

_'Reste_, laissa échapper Harry.

_-Je ne peux pas_, dit Draco d'une voix pleine de tristesse, embrassant le front de Harry.

_-Tu vas me manquer_, murmura Harry.

_-Tu vas me manquer aussi. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer_.'

Draco occupant toutes ses pensées, ce fut une nuit agitée. Il rêva de l'endroit où il avait vu Cédric mourir. Le même endroit où Voldemort avait recouvré son corps.

Harry vit un groupe de gens masqués en train de parler, passer devant lui sans remarquer sa présence. Il les suivit sachant exactement ce qui allait arriver. Voldemort allait donner un conseil de Mangemorts. Il regarda silencieusement une ligne de personnes masquées devant Voldemort, sa voix pleine de haine et sifflante crier _Mosmordre_ encore et encore.

Pettigrow était debout à coté de Voldemort, souriant impitoyablement. Harry le regarda, choqué. Le pathétique et tremblant Croûtard avait sévèrement changé depuis la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vu. Il était plus sûr de lui et définitivement plus cruel et implacable. A présent, Peter Pettigrow était officiellement le bras droit de Voldemort.

Voldemort arrêta son rituel et commença un discours long et dictatorial. Soudain, Harry vit Lucius Malfoy être appelé et il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_'Tu m'as désappointé, Lucius_, siffla Voldemort. _Encore une fois._

_-Je sais. Je suis terriblement désolé, Maître. Mais ce damné Ordre du Phénix est apparu de nulle part_, dit Lucius, s'agenouillant devant Voldemort et embrassant l'ourlet de sa robe.

_-Oh, oui. Le fameux Ordre du Phénix. L'armée que ce vieillard timbré de Dumbledore a recrutée pour se mettre en travers de mon chemin et ruiner mes plans. Nous avons un traître parmi nous. Quelqu'un qui a deux visages, peut-être? Quelqu'un qui par le passé n'a jamais cillé avant de passer de l'autre coté. Quelqu'un comme toi, mon cher Lucius_, accusa Voldemort.

_-Non, Maître! Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille! Je suis votre plus loyal serviteur._

_-Sans doute l'es tu. Et je pense que tu as besoin d'une leçon pour ne pas l'oublier_.' Il leva sa baguette et cria: _'Doloris!_

_-NON!' _cria quelqu'un au même moment, courant jusqu'à Lucius en le poussant pour recevoir le sort à sa place.

Immédiatement, Harry sentit forte douleur dans sa cicatrice. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et sanglota. La personne touchée par le Doloris criait également sa douleur. Harry leva les yeux et vit malgré le fait que le sort ait touché la mauvaise personne, Voldemort gardait sa baguette fermement levée, un sourire sadique inscrit sur son horrible visage. La capuche et le masque qui protégeaient l'identité de la personne sur le sol tombèrent sur le sol. Aussitôt, Harry reconnut les cheveux blonds aux reflets argentés et le visage parfait de Draco déformé par la douleur. Les yeux de Harry restèrent figés et malgré sa tête qui l'élançait, il trouva l'énergie pour se relever et courir dans la direction de Voldemort pour l'arrêter.

_'Draco!'_ cria-t-il, mais personne ne l'entendit excepté Draco.

Finalement, il vint plus près de Draco, qui leva les yeux et le fixa d'un air choqué. Harry vit Draco bouger ses lèvres puis s'évanouir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, il se réveilla en sueur.

_---_

Erin détestait les donjons. C'était un environnement froid, sombre et extrêmement déprimant. C'était également l'endroit où sa classe se trouvait, alors elle était obligée d'y aller. La seule chose positive à propos de cet endroit morne était d'y trouver Severus Rogue. Elle savait qu'il était sévère et cynique mais elle savait également qu'il était brave, loyal et juste. Eh bien, pas si juste que cela, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle avait remarqué de quelle manière il protégeait et surveillait Harry même s'il voulait donner l'impression de faire l'inverse.

A cause de sa dureté, il était un homme difficile à vivre et à comprendre. Une femme devait être très audacieuse pour aimer un homme aussi impossible. Il était presque un danger. Mais le cœur de Erin ne semblait pas faire attention à ce genre de choses. Après tout, elle était le parti parfait pour lui.

En ce matin de Noël, elle portait deux paquets – l'un large et lourd et l'autre fin et léger – tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Rogue. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper – elle ne l'avait jamais prise de toute manière. Elle le vit assis à son bureau, corrigeant des copies, et elle roula les yeux.

Ca ressemblait exactement à Severus Rogue de travailler le jour de Noël. Elle soupira lourdement et il la fixa d'un air désagréable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il.

_-_Je veux que tu arrêtes de travailler. C'est Noël, par la barbe de Merlin!" Erin s'approcha de lui.

"Et alors? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_-_Et l'esprit de Noël alors? La joie et le bonheur et…

_-_Oh, s'il te plaît. C'est bien trop niais. Je n'ai jamais aimé Noël…

_-_Eh bien, niais ou pas, je t'ai apporté quelque chose."

Elle posa le paquet large sur son bureau. Il la fixa d'un air stupéfait.

"C'est un cadeau de Noël? Pour moi?"

Il el regarda si confus qu'elle eut pitié de lui.

"Oui, c'est pour toi. Je ne vois personne d'autre dans cette pièce sauf toi.

_-_Jamais personne…" Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Erin le laissait muet, mais c'était la première fois qu'il sentait ce sentiment nouveau grandir dans son cœur. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler… du bonheur.

"Ne me fixa pas comme ça! Ouvre-le!" sourit Erin.

Il déchira le papier et découvrit un nouveau kit de Potions.

"Tu n'aurais pas du. Je veux dire, tu… je…, bafouilla-t-il.

_-_Oh, je réalise que ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tu en a probablement déjà un. C'est pour cela que j'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi." Elle posa le petit paquet dans sa main. "J'ai mis pratiquement un mois pour le faire et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit comme je l'espérait mais je suis pleine d'espoir!

_-_Un autre cadeau?" A nouveau, il la regarda, totalement choqué. Il ouvrit le paquet et en sortit une petite pierre de couleur verte. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_-_C'est une amulette. Je suis en train de faire des recherches sur ces objets en ce moment.

_-_Celeste Strut et son amulette?

_-_Comment le sais-tu?

_-_Dumbledore me l'a dit. Honnêtement, Jones, t'attendais-tu vraiment à me cacher des choses?

_-_Eh bien…, bafouilla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le sujet.

_-_Ca ne l'est pas?

_-_Non. Le sujet est l'amulette que tu tiens. Je l'ai enchantée, du moins j'ai essayé. J'ai remarqué que ta Marque des Ténèbres te lançait souvent et…

_-_Comment le sais-tu?" Il était plus stupéfait que jamais.

"J'ai été un Auror, tu sais. Nous avons quelques connaissances sur les Mangemorts. Je sais que ta Marque te lance, particulièrement quand Voldemort est d'humeur lunatique.

_-_Ouais. Elle a été particulièrement douloureuse la nuit dernière, dit-il, en massant doucement son poignet.

_-_C'est pourquoi j'ai enchanté l'amulette. Elle est supposée réduire la douleur et la faire disparaître. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera, mais je l'espère.

_-_Merci." Il attrapa la petite pierre et elle brilla légèrement.

"Pas de quoi.

_-_J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Rogue en rougissant.

_-_Vraiment?

_-_Oui."

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un paquet. Erin l'ouvrit et y découvrit un livre qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps, sur la Magie Noire Egyptienne.

"C'est une relique. Comment l'as-tu eue?

_-_J'ai de bons contacts.

_-_Hum…" Elle ne voulait pas savoir de quel genre de contacts il parlait. "Comment savais-tu que je le cherchais?

_-_Dumbledore me l'a dit.

_-_Le vieux salop, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, tandis que Rogue la regardait d'un air ahuri. Erin était la seule personne qu'il connaissait, qui parlait de Dumbledore d'une telle manière. "Merci." Elle s'approcha de lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Il rougit. "Tu sais, nous n'avons toujours pas parlé de ce pari. Tu m'es toujours redevable.

_-_Quoi? Tu es la seule qui me soit redevable depuis que Potter a finit à l'infirmerie.

_-_Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Draco.

_-_J'ai gagné, Jones, admet-le.

_-_Non, tu n'as pas gagné. Ils ne se sont pas entretués.

_-_Je m'en fiche! J'ai gagné.

_-_Oh, tu es si désagréable. Très bien! Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux."

Il la fixa avec un regard malicieux. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais tous les jeudis soirs?

_-_Je le savais. J'étais sûre que tu allais me demander cela! Tu es si prévisible!

_-_Non, je ne le suis pas.

_-_Si, tu l'es.

_-_Non, ce n'est pas vrai!

_-_Si, c'est vrai! Tu aurais pu me demander n'importe quoi, tous mes secrets les plus sombres, mais la curiosité t'en a empêché.

_-_Eh! Peut-être que ce que tu fais le jeudi soir _est_ un de tes secrets les plus sombres.

_-_Tu aimerais! Puisque tu veux tant le savoir, je sors en boîte.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une sorte de rituel de Magie Noire dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler?"

Erin rigola. "Je suppose que certaines personnes pourraient dire ça. Mais non, ce n'est pas quelque chose de ce genre. Je sors simplement pour danser et m'amuser un peu. J'ai découvert une grande boîte de sorciers à Pré-au-Lard. Ils ont le meilleur _El Florida_ **(2)** que je connaisse.

_-_Tu sors pour danser?

_-_Ouais. Peut-être que je devrais te prendre avec moi un de ces jours.

_-_Oh, s'il te plaît. Je déteste danser.

_-_Ouais, tu détestes tout ce qui peut être amusant.

_-_Ce n'est pas ça.

_-_Tu sais, tu devrais abandonner tes vieux sentiments de rancune. Je sais que tu l'as aimée. Tu l'aimes probablement encore. Mais…

_-_De quoi es-tu en train de parler?" Son visage se fit plus dur.

"Lily Potter."

L'atmosphère auparavant si légère dans la pièce se fit plus lourde. Il la fixa en espérant qu'elle puisse être tuée sur le coup par son regard.

"Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne comprends pas.

_-_J'en sais plus que tu ne peux le penser. Je sais pourquoi tu as rejoins les Mangemorts. Tu l'as fait pour…

_-_Non! Cela est révolu depuis bien longtemps.

_-_Non, ça ne l'ai pas. Ton passé continue à te hanter et tu n'arrives pas à t'en débarrasser. Si tu ne la laisses pas partir, tu n'arriveras jamais à ouvrir ton cœur à quelqu'un d'autre.

_-_Je ne veux l'ouvrir à personne, murmura-t-il.

_-_Ce sont des conneries, dit Erin en s'approchant de lui pour toucher son visage. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu _me_ veux.

_-_Ah! Tu es si imbue de toi-même, déclara-t-il mais il ne la repoussa pas.

_-Ca_ je le savais déjà. Mais si je ne m'aimais pas, qui m'aimerais?" Elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne.

Il sourit doucement. "En effet, qui?"

Ils s'embrassèrent très lentement, prenant plaisir à caresser la bouche de l'autre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu une femme dans ses bras. Il se sentait gauche et idiot. Mais Erin ne semblait pas se soucier de ce genre de choses.

Un coup sec et impatient à la porte les coupa. Rogue ouvrit la porte avec un regard désagréable et vit un Harry Potter très nerveux debout dehors. Immédiatement, il agrippa le bras droit de Harry et, sachant instinctivement que quelque chose était arrivé à Draco.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter?" demanda Rogue d'un ton urgent.

Harry le fixa comme s'il était une espèce d'extraterrestre avec une énorme antenne sur la tête. Il était là pour parler à Erin, pas à lui. Harry ne savait pas que Draco avait confié ses sentiments pour lui à Rogue. D'après ce qu'il savait, Rogue était quelqu'un qu'il détestait. Mais si son rêve disait vrai, Draco était blessé et le dégoût qu'il avait pour Rogue n'était rien comparé à cela.

"Erin, j'ai rêvé de Draco. Voldemort lui a lancé un Doloris. Il était destiné à Lucius Malfoy mais Draco s'est jeté devant lui, dit Harry sans attendre.

_-_Oh, par Merlin. Potter, vous en êtes vraiment sûr? demanda Rogue avec une expression inquiète.

_-_Oui! Ma cicatrice était douloureuse quand c'est arrivé.

_-_Peut-être que vous étiez seulement en train de rêver.

_-_Non, j'étais là. Je veux dire, je dormais mais mon esprit était là. C'est compliqué. Mais ce qui est important c'est que j'ai vu Draco et il est blessé. Vous devez faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi! Voldemort n'était pas très content de Lucius et j'ai peur de ce qui est arrivé après que je me suis réveillé. Je suis inquiet pour Draco. Je connais ce que fait un Doloris. Et si Voldemort le lui en a lancé plus d'un? Et s'il n'a pas pu résister?

_-_Calme-toi, Harry, dit Erin en posant une main sur son épaule. Severus, s'il te plaît, va en parler au Directeur. Je resterais avec Harry.

_-_Potter devrait déjà être devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

_-_Non. Il est trop nerveux. Laisse-moi d'abord le calmer.

_-_Très bien. Je reviens vite", dit Rogue contre sa volonté.

Après qu'il soir parti, Harry fixa Erin dans les yeux avec une détermination telle qu'elle sentit des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Quoi? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

_-_J'ai besoin de le voir, dit Harry d'un ton résolu.

_-_Mais comment? Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici, Harry. Dumbledore ne te laissera jamais faire.

_-_Tu as dit quelque chose à propos d'une connexion par les rêves, tu te souviens?

_-_Pas question! Tu peux tout aussi bien oublier ça. C'est trop dangereux.

_-_Mais tu sais comment faire le sort, pas vrai?

_-_Théoriquement, oui. Mais ce sort de connexion requiert un niveau élevé d'union entre les deux personnes, un lien très fort. Je sais que toi et Draco vivez quelque chose de spécial, mais…

_-_C'est plus que spécial. Ce qu'il existe entre nous n'est pas descriptible. Laisse-moi le faire, Erin. S'il te plaît. Je le sens souffrir. Je peux sentir son esprit appeler le mien. Il a besoin de moi. Il a besoin de moi pour le sauver.

_-_Merlin, Harry. Tu me convaincs avec 'plus que spécial'. Mais penses-tu pouvoir le faire? Penses-tu arriver à pénétrer dans l'esprit de Draco? Et s'il te repousse? Ou pire, si tu te perds dans son esprit? Ca pourrait se produire, tu sais. C'est trop de responsabilités.

_-_Tu veux que je te signe un contrat stipulant que tu n'as aucune responsabilité la dedans? demanda-t-il d'un ton acide.

_-_Aucun besoin d'être sarcastique. Très bien! Je le ferais. Je vais sûrement être brûlée ensuite, mais au diable! Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir comme ça. Merlin. Dumbledore va me tuer.

_-_Merci, Erin.

_-_Ouais, ouais." Elle fit un signe de défaite avec ses bras. "Allons à mon bureau."

Rapidement, il sortirent du bureau de Rogue et allèrent jusqu'à celui de Erin. Elle lui demanda de l'aider à déplacer les meubles sur le coté pour laisser le centre de la pièce vide. Avec une craie magique, elle traça un grand cercle sur le sol et une lumière bleue éclaira faiblement la pièce.

Harry se coucha au centre du cercle et ferma les yeux. Erin leva les mains au ciel. Elle murmura un très ancien sort dans le langage des Druides et la lumière bleue se fit plus forte jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait envahit toute la pièce. Les minutes passèrent doucement.

Finalement, Erin murmura les derniers mots du sort et Harry se sentit partir dans l'inconscience. Alors qu'il tombait de plus en plus profond dans un état d'inconscience profonde, voyageant à une vitesse élevée à travers la lumière et les ténèbres, Rogue entra précipitamment dans le bureau de Erin et regarda la scène, incrédule.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Erin le poussa hors de la pièce et ferma doucement la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

_-_Il est allé à Draco, répondit Dumbledore à sa place.

_-_Quoi? Comment?

_-_Erin, j'espère que vous réalisez ce que vous venez de faire, dit Dumbledore en la regardant intensément.

_-_Je réalise.

_-_Eh bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, déclara Dumbledore. Quelqu'un voudrait-il une tasse de thé?"

_---_

_'Oublie tout ce que tu pouvais savoir à propos de moi.'_

Harry se retrouva dans un endroit froid à donner la chair de poule. Tout autour de lui était sec, vide et triste. Les seules couleurs que Harry pouvait distinguer étaient le noir et différentes nuances de gris. Gris… ou argent.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais il ne s'imaginait pas trouver quelque chose dans un endroit autant dévasté et abandonné. Les arbres et fleurs le long du chemin étaient fanés, par manque d'eau. Comme il marchait, les ténèbres l'enveloppaient, l'étouffant presque. Un épais brouillard commença à se former et ses yeux durent le combattre pour rester ouverts.

Etait-ce l'esprit de Draco? C'était tellement sans vie et gelé. A chaque fois que Harry respirait, un petit nuage de vapeur d'air se former devant son visage. Il entendit le tonnerre et un éclair se forme dans le ciel, le faisant frissonner. Il comprit alors pourquoi Erin n'avait pas voulu faire le sort au départ.

Ce n'était pas seulement l'endroit en lui-même, mais tout lui semblait oppressant. A tel point qu'il voyait des souvenirs perdus et dépressifs d'un petit garçon blond. Il vit un Draco plus jeune être seul dans un Manoir immense et vide. Il vit Lucius lui hurler de détruire son jouet préféré. Harry s'était vu avec Draco, pendant leur rencontre où les insultes pleuvaient. Revoir tous ces souvenirs n'était pas le pire. Le pire fut d'être capable de ressentir exactement ce que Draco ressentait à chaque fois.

"Qui es-tu?" demanda quelqu'un derrière lui.

Harry se retourna rapidement et pu voir un Draco âgé de pas plus de huit ans le fixer.

"Je suis en fait en train de te chercher. Mais une version plus âgée de toi, répondit doucement Harry.

_-_Eh bien, je ne peux pas t'aider." Le jeune Draco croisa les bras. "Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Et si tu le blessais?

_-_Je ne le blesserais pas. Je suis ici pour l'aider. Peux-tu me montrer où il est?

_-_Non, désolé." Après avoir prononcé ces mots, le Draco de huit ans disparut.

"Non, il n'est pas désolé, Potter. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici mais je veux que tu sortes. Et maintenant!" cria une autre voix derrière Harry.

Confus, Harry se retourna à nouveau et vit un Draco de douze ans avec insolence.

"Non, je ne peux pas partir. Putain, Draco! Où es-tu? cria Harry dans le vide.

_-_Il ne peut pas t'entendre. Il ne t'_entendra_ pas. Fais-y face, Potter. Tu as perdu. Tu ne peux pas le sauver. Tu avais une chance, mais tu as échoué. Abandonne. Laisse les ténèbres l'emporter. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire à présent. Plus maintenant.

_-_Va te faire foutre, Draco! Arrête de jouer avec mon esprit!"

Un rire impitoyable se fit entendre à l'oreille de Harry.

"Tu vois?" Le Draco de douze ans pointa un de ses souvenirs d'enfance. "C'était quand j'ai essayé de défier les ordres de mon père."

Harry regarda la scène se jouer devant lui comme s'il regardait un film. Il vit le Draco plus jeune tenir un chiot dans ses bras et jouer avec lui, souriant si tendrement que Harry avait le désir d'aller à lui pour l'étreindre avec force. A la scène suivante, il vit Lucius Malfoy pénétrer dans la pièce avec un regard désagréable. Lucius prit brusquement le chiot des mains de Draco.

_'Je te l'ai déjà dit, Draco. Tu ne dois t'attacher à rien ni à personne!_

_-Redonne-le moi!' _Draco se leva face à Lucius.

_'Tu le veux? _demanda son père avec un sourie cruel.

_-Oui.'_

Lucius tordit le cou du chiot et jeta son corps inerte aux pieds de Draco.

_'NON!'_ pleura Draco en se jetant sur Lucius pour essayer de la frapper.

Harry sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues et il essaya d'aller jusqu'à eux, mais l'autre Draco le retint par la manche et secoua la tête.

Lucius attrapa Draco par le bras et il le secoua violemment. _'N'ose plus jamais me refaire ça. Et n'ose plus jamais pleurer, Draco! Un Malfoy ne pleure pas!_' Il lâcha Draco et le garçon tomba sur le sol.

Quand Lucius partit, Draco se traîna jusqu'au chiot et le toucha d'une main tremblante. Il serra ses poings et essaya de retenir un sanglot. Harry sentit son cœur se briser.

"Tu vois? Tu ne peux pas le sauver. Tu ne l'as jamais sauvé, dit le Draco de douze ans.

_-_Je ne savais pas. Je n'ai jamais su quel genre de vie il avait eu." Harry sentit des larmes brûlantes courir le long de ses joues.

"Eh, c'est trop tard à présent." Le garçon haussa les épaules indifféremment.

"Non, ce n'est pas trop tard! Où est-il? questionna Harry.

_-_Je ne sais pas. Je vis ici. Je n'ai aucune idée de où _lui_ vit.

_-_Qu'est-il arrivé après que Voldemort lui ai lancé le Doloris? demanda Harry d'un ton pressant.

_-_Il s'est évanoui. Il est presque mort, tu sais. Il est encore inconscient. Est-ce qu'il t'a appelé?

_-_Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Comment est-ce que tu sais?"

Harry vit quelque chose briller dans les yeux de Draco.

"Alors, il t'a appelé? demanda Draco.

_-_Oui. Je l'ai entendu m'appeler.

_-_Et tu es venu. Exactement comme un chevalier dans son armure brillante. Comme c'est mignon. La seule chose qui manque est le cheval blanc, comme dans les contes moldus." Le ton de la voix était sarcastique, mais Harry aperçut le scintillement dans les yeux bleus et argents à nouveau.

Le petit Draco n'était pas insensible à Harry.

Et soudainement, Harry comprit. Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu être si stupide? _C'était_ son Draco. Ca avait été son Draco tout le long, le testant et jouant avec son esprit. Harry avança d'un pas.

"Tu sais où il est, dit Harry.

_-_Non, je ne sais pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es si lourd, Potter."

Harry toucha le garçon lentement. "Ouais, je sais. Tu me le dis tout le temps.

_-_Ne me touche pas." Mais le garçon ne le repoussa pas.

"Je veux te faire partir de cet endroit. Ce n'est pas à cet endroit que tu appartiens.

_-_Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela? Je suis mauvais, Potter. Je suis exactement comme mon père. Tu as vu mes souvenirs.

_-_J'ai vu un petit garçon effrayé et seul. Mais je n'ai pas vu de mauvais en lui.

_-_Tu as tord."

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, _tu_ as tord.

_-_Pars, Potter. Pars et laisse-moi seul, murmura Draco.

_-_Je ne peux pas et je ne le ferais pas. Tu vois, Draco, tu m'as fait une promesse.

_-_Et quelle était-elle?

_-_Tu as dit que tu reviendras. Tu as dit que tu trouverais un moyen pour revenir, peu importe comment.

_-_Ca ne sonne pas comme moi. Ca sonne comme _lui_.

_-_Il _est_ toi, Draco.

_-_Non, tu mens. Je ne suis pas lui. Je suis solide et brave. Je ne suis pas comme lui. C'est un traître. Il est probablement en train de pleurer en pensant à toi en ce moment. Mais pas moi. Je suis encore debout. Je suis un Malfoy! cria Draco.

_-_Tu es toutes ces choses. Tu es brave, solide, mais tu es aussi doux. Tu n'es pas Malfoy, tu es Draco. Mon Draco. Reviens à moi. Reviens _avec_ moi.

_-_Tien? ria-t-il. Tu es si marrant. Tu es Harry Potter. Je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi. Mon père ne me laisserait pas le faire. Il… Il te ferait la même chose qu'il a fait à Harpy.

_-_Harpy?

_-_Mon chiot.

_-_Oh, Draco…" Harry sentit à nouveau ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

"Pars. S'il te plaît." Il tourna le dos à Harry.

"Non. Si tu ne pars pas alors je reste, décida Harry.

_-_Tu ne peux pas! cria Draco en le fixant. Je ne te laisserais pas.

_-_Oh, j'aimerais vraiment te voir essayer! Je ne partirais pas, Draco. Je resterais ici avec toi.

_-_Mais…

_-_Et puisque je reste, je pense que cet endroit a besoin d'une nouvelle décoration. Je pense que notre subconscient est connecté, donc…" Harry ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit il se retrouva dans un endroit différent. Il vit des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes le formes. Progressivement, les ténèbres s'évanouirent, et la chaleur les remplaça.

Ce n'était qu'un mince changement, mais peut-être que Harry pourrait à présent commencer à changer le reste.

"Harry, dit la voix douce du vrai Draco.

_-_Draco!" Harry coura jusqu'à lui et l'étreignit avec force.

"Tu ne vas pas rester, Harry. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

_-_Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi non plus." Harry caressa tendrement le visage de Draco et l'embrassa.

Le baiser langoureux de Harry fit presque perdre pied à Draco. "Tu es venu. Tu es venu pour moi, murmura Draco contre les lèvres réconfortantes de Harry.

_-_Bien sûr que je suis venu, idiot. Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais laissé t'éloigner de moi si facilement?

_-_Je ne sais pas. J'imagine, oui. Je ne pensais pas correctement.

_-_Quand je serais parti, tu te réveilleras et c'est un ordre.

_-_Tu ne peux pas m'ordonner quelque chose, Potter.

_-_Si, je peux.

_-_Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es là. Ou bien peut-être suis-je seulement en train de rêver.

_-_Ce n'est pas un rêve." Harry l'embrassa sur le front.

Harry ferma les yeux et se perdit dans les bras de Draco. Leurs deux cœurs battaient en parfait unisson. La bouche de Draco savourait doucement ses lèvres. Harry gémit.

Pour Draco, embrasser Harry était comme revenir chez soi après une journée éreintante. Il devait se pincer pour arriver à croire que Harry était avec lui. Il avait été difficile de garder le moral quand il était rentré chez lui, et puis quand il avait été touché par le Doloris, il avait laissé la dépression l'emporter. Il était tombé dans un état de subconscience et était resté ici, essayant de se reposer l'esprit. Le problème avait été que tous ses mauvais souvenirs avaient continué à le hanter. Son état d'esprit plutôt chaotique s'était calmé quand il avait posé ses yeux sur Harry. Le garçon l'avait sauvé de lui-même.

Le plus étrange était que cela n'avait duré que quelques heures, mais cela lui avait semblé une éternité. Ce monde sans vie lui avait montré comme il voyait la vie sans Harry.

"Reviens juste à moi, dit Harry, regardant intensément à l'intérieur de ses yeux.

_-_Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

_-_J'ai vu ce que Voldemort t'a fait, ce sale bâtard! Et j'ai vu la manière dont ton père t'a traité toutes ces années. Je les tuerais, Draco, dit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

_-_Non, Harry. Laisse-moi m'occuper seul de mon père. Tu as déjà assez à faire. Je souhaite que tu puisses oublier ce que tu as ici. Pourrais-tu me pardonner ? Je sais que tu as vu j'ai…

_-_Chut. Tu n'as rien à dire. Promet-moi juste quelque chose.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Que tu reviendras à moi."

Draco acquiesça et ils restèrent encore un moment assis sur l'herbe verte que Harry avait créée, se murmurant des mots d'amour, s'embrassant, se tenant la main et faisant comme s'il n'y avait que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter dans ce monde.

_---_

**(1) **_Leap of Faith_ - Michelle Branch

**(2)** Blanche Malfoy explique que _El Florida_ est une boisson. L'un d'entre vous connaît? Je rappelle juste que Blanche Malfoy habite au Brésil, alors j'imagine que c'est une boisson d'Amérique du Sud, si ce n'est pas le cas en tout cas je ne connais pas !


	10. Dog and Butterfly

**- 10 -**

**Dog and butterfly**

Ce fut le point de non retour pour Narcissa lorsqu'elle vit son fils inconscient emmené dans sa chambre par Lucius et il ne voulait pas lui dire un mot de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi angoissée par la situation, elle aurait remarqué un changement à l'intérieur des ténèbres de ses yeux, mais tout ce dont elle fit attention à ce moment fut son fils.

"Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-elle pour la troisième fois, ne se souciant pas du tout que Lucius pourrait la gifler.

_-_Pas maintenant, Narcissa. J'ai besoin d'appeler quelqu'un pour jeter un coup d'œil sur lui. Sors de ma vue!"

Il passa précipitamment à coté d'elle, la projetant littéralement sur le sol. Il plaça prudemment le corps inerte de Draco sur les draps de soie de son lit et sortit de la chambre en appelant ses elfes de maison. Narcissa s'avança rapidement jusqu'à Draco et toucha son front brûlant de température. Il était mort de froid. Le sol semblait disparaître sous ses pieds et un elfe de maison du nom de Gelmina l'aida avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

"Je t'ai dit de sortir de ma vue, idiote! Si tu ne peux pas l'aider, alors pars!" dit Lucius d'un ton hargneux.

A distance, elle regarda trois des plus renommés sorciers médecins examiner Draco, tandis que les elfes de maison entraient dans la pièce de temps en temps et que Lucius faisait les cents pas, son visage trahissant son inquiétude. Elle resta dans une sorte de transe si longtemps qu'elle remarqua à peine que les médecins étaient sortis de la pièce. Tout ce que son esprit avait retenu était les mots '_Doloris' _et _'il se réveillera quand il se sera reposé. Ou pas.'_

Lucius alla près de Draco et avança sa main pour le toucher. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste parce que Narcissa agrippa rapidement sa main et la repoussa.

"Ne le touche pas. Ne touche – plus – _jamais_ – mon fils – à nouveau, dit-elle en appuyant chaque mot.

_-_Tu ne comprends pas.

_-_Je n'ai pas à comprendre. Tu as blessé mon fils, Lucius. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

_-_Je ne l'ai pas blessé! C'était Voldemort!

_-_Alors c'est _ta_ faute, fils de pute! (_NdT: Elle est étonnamment vulgaire la petite!)_ Au moment même où tu laisses ce monstre s'approcher de mon fils c'est comme si tu le blessais! Merlin, il a lancé le Doloris sur lui! Comment as-tu pu lui laisser faire une chose pareille? Comment peux-tu supporter d'avoir laissé faire cela?

_-_Eh bien, la faute à ton sale fils! Le sort était destiné à moi, pas à lui! Si il n'était pas assez stupide pour se mettre devant moi ça ne serait jamais arrivé!

_-_Tu es un homme si repoussant et détestable, dit-elle avec mépris. J'espère que Voldemort te tuera." Elle lui cracha au visage.

Il la frappa. Elle lança un regard meurtrier dans sa direction et il détourna le regard, incapable d'affronter le sien. Il était fatigué et confus après tout ce qui s'était passé. Jamais personne n'avait fait avant, ce que Draco avait fait pour lui. Il pensait que son fils le haïssait mais apparemment, il se trompait, sinon Draco ne se serrait pas jeter devant lui de la manière dont il l'avait fait.

Son fils l'avait sauvé. Il laissa un instant à son esprit pour enregistrer l'information. Mais quand il réalisa réellement la magnitude de ce que Draco avait fait, il était trop tard.

Les médecins disaient que Draco irait bien mais il pouvait aussi tomber dans le coma et y rester. Entendre cela avait brisé quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. La faculté de ressentir et d'aimer. Son cœur.

Il sentit des larmes couler. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait pleuré. La sensation était étrange et unique et les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Il devait sortir avant que Narcissa ne le voie dans cet état. Il se retourna pour partir.

"Tu ferait mieux de prier pour qu'il se rétablisse, Lucius, dit-elle quand il fut près de la porte.

_-_Ne me menace pas, Narcissa, la prévint-il.

_-_J'ai remarqué le bracelet qu'il portait. Il a la Marque Noire sur lui. Je ne suis aussi stupide que tu le penses, Lucius. Je me souviens quand tu es revenu à Poudlard en portant cela! C'est le premier pas pour devenir un Mangemort dégoûtant.

_-_Oui, ma chère femme, tu as absolument raison. Mon fils sera un Mangemort exactement comme moi. Et tu devrais être plus prudente avec tes opinions, ma chérie. Tu ne sais donc pas que les murs ont des oreilles? Si j'étais toi, je serais très prudente à l'avenir. Autrement quelqu'un pourrait croire que tu es un traître.

_-_Dès qu'il se réveillera, je te quitterais et Draco viendra avec moi."

Il se mit à rire cruellement. "Ne sois pas stupide, Narcissa. Où irais-tu? Te consoler dans les bras de ton vieil amoureux? Je ne pense pas qu'il serait très heureux de te voir après toutes ses longues années.

_-_Allez au diable, toi et ta merde!

_-_Une vraie lady ne parlerait jamais d'une telle manière, ma chère. S'il te plaît, fait le moi savoir si Draco va mieux."

Il quitta la pièce et Narcissa ne résista pas à la tentation de jeter quelque chose sur la porte.

Elle passa des heures et des heures au chevet de Draco, attendant le moindre souffle ou le moindre geste qu'il fasse. Pour passer le temps, elle marchait dans la pièce, prêtant attention à chaque détail de la chambre à coucher. Elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point la chambre était froide et neutre. Il n'y avait aucun dessin ou aucune touche personnelle. C'était tellement vide et stérile. Cela montrait à quel point il était seul.

Il se trouvait un livre sur la table de nuit nommé '_Wuthering_ _Heights'_, écrit par un auteur qu'elle ne connaissait pas – Emily Brontë. Etonnée, elle l'attrapa et quelque chose tomba sur le sol. Elle regarda ce que c'était et découvrit une photographie. C'était celle d'un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux vert émeraude qui la regardait, l'air plutôt embarrassé. C'était attendrissant la manière dont il avait de sourire timidement. Ses joues rouges lui donnaient un air innocent qui le rendait adorable. Au dos de la photo, il y avait un nom – Colin Crivey. Mais elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le nom du garçon parce que ses cheveux en l'air, son sourire tendre et son regard naïf étaient identiques à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps – James Potter. Le garçon de la photo était son fils, le fameux Harry Potter.

Elle se demandait pourquoi Draco avait une photo de son, ö combien connu, rival.

Elle entendit un léger mouvement provenant du lit de Draco. Elle se retourna pour voir si il était réveillé mais ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Il murmura quelque chose et son souffle devint soudain plus rapide. Ce qu'elle entendit lui donna la chair de poule.

Elle s'approcha du lit pour mieux écouter ce qu'il disait. Peut-être avait-elle mal compris.

"Harry", entendit-elle son fils murmurer doucement, son souffle se clamant.

Pour la deuxième fois ce jour là, elle reçu le choc de sa vie.

Elle fixa la photo de Harry, puis retourna son regard sur son fils. Elle repensait à ses mots: '_Il y a quelqu'un que j'ai besoin de protéger. Quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup.' _Cette personne serait Harry Potter? Draco était-il amoureux de ce garçon?

Elle secoua la tête, incrédule. Elle se trompait probablement. Son fils n'était pas gay. Il y avait une meilleure raison pour expliquer qu'il garde une photo de Harry avec lui. Et le fait qu'il ait prononcé son nom si tendrement alors qu'il dormait… eh bien, ce n'était probablement rien du tout.

Mais Draco semblait si obsédé par Harry Potter. Huit dixièmes des choses dont il parlait avait quelque chose à voir avec le garçon aux cheveux bruns. '_Potter est tellement maladroit.' _ou _'Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'il est si spécial. Il n'a rien de spécial. Simplement parce qu'il a cette cicatrice bizarre sur le front, il pense mériter un traitement spécial. Le stupide balafré…'_ était tout ce qu'elle avait entendu quand il était arrivé à la maison pour les vacances. Peut-être que cette haine c'était déguisée pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Elle soupira.

"Harry", l'entendit-elle murmurer à nouveau.

Elle se pencha sur lui et caressa ses cheveux décoiffés. Si Draco était réellement amoureux de Harry Potter, cela pouvait créer d'énormes problèmes. Lucius, par exemple, était le problème numéro un. Elle déglutit rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'il était capable de faire s'il découvrait cela. Voldemort était le problème numéro deux et le plus dangereux de tous.

Narcissa devait faire quelque chose pour protéger Draco. Peut-être que son amour pour Harry était la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un essayait de le tuer à Poudlard. A Poudlard, il était exposé à un grave danger. Elle devait prévenir quelqu'un pour s'assurer que rien n'allait arriver de mauvais à son fils.

Il était temps de parler à Dumbledore et de lui révéler le secret qu'elle gardait depuis toutes ces années.

Draco ouvrit les yeux comme s'il avait senti le changement d'état d'esprit de sa mère.

"Maman? murmura-t-il difficilement. C'est toi?

_-_Oui, chéri. C'est moi." Elle retint sa main.

"Où est père? Il va bien?"

Sa colère revint. Même blessé, Draco avait encore de l'estime pour le bâtard qu'il appelait 'père'.

"Il va bien, Draco. Je suis inquiète pour toi, pas pour lui. C'est un grand garçon.

_-_Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé?"

Elle hocha la tête, l'expression de son visage trahissant son mécontentement. "Ce bâtard a laissé Voldemort te blesser.

_-_Non. Ce n'était pas sa faute. J'étais le seul à…

_-_Il est ton père, Draco, l'interrompit-elle. C'est son devoir de te protéger.

_-_Il ne pouvait rien faire.

_-_N'excuse pas son comportement immoral.

_-_Mais…

_-_S'il te plaît, chéri, repose-toi. Nous pourrons parler de ton père plus tard."

Il acquiesça et ferma les yeux à nouveau, tombant tout de suite endormi. Narcissa s'assit dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux à son tour. Sa dernière pensée avant qu'elle ne se perde à son tour dans le pays des rêves fut: '_Aide-nous, Merlin'_.

_---_

Narcissa apparût à Pré-au-Lard à exactement neuf heures du matin et pris presque une demi-heure avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle remarqua un chien familier la suivre tout le long du chemin. Au lieu de s'en sentir contrariée, elle préféra plutôt apprécier sa compagnie. Le chien lui donnait un certain sentiment de sécurité. C'était un peu comme s'il était là pour la défendre.

Finalement, elle entra dans Poudlard secrètement avec l'aide de Hagrid. Dumbledore la reçu avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et une coupe de thé au citron.

"Madame Malfoy, enchanté de vous voir, dit-il, en lui serrant la main.

_-_Merci de me recevoir, Monsieur le Directeur.

_-_C'est un plaisir de vous voir ici. J'espère que vous n'avez eu aucun problème pour venir jusqu'ici.

_-_Non, pas du tout. En fait, un très gros chien m'a accompagné. Il était plutôt sympathique.

_-_Je vois." Dumbledore lui lança un de ses fameux regards et elle se sentit enfant à nouveau. "Eh bien, asseyez-vous, je vous en pris, et dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse."

Elle lui dit tout. Plus qu'elle n'aurait dû en fait. A présent, Dumbledore savait qu'elle avait été celle qui était espionne pour lui dans les rangs de Voldemort, qu'elle était celle qui se faisait appeler Papillon. Elle lui parla aussi de Draco et des sentiments qu'elle pensait qu'il avait pour Harry. Mais le plus important de tout, elle lui parla de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais osé dire à quiconque. Et au moment où elle confia son secret, elle entendit quelque chose de lourd tomber sur le sol derrière le mur.

Le chien noir sortit de sa cachette et se transforma en Sirius Black.

"Que viens-tu juste de dire?" dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

"Répond-moi, bordel! cria-t-il, en lui serrant le bras.

_-_Sirius, dit Dumbledore. Calme-toi et lâche-la."

Il obéit contre sa volonté. Narcissa, qui venait seulement de retrouver ses esprits, le frappa de toutes ses forces.

"Comment as-tu pu! hurla-t-elle. Comment as-tu osé me suivre sans que je le sache?

_-_Non, non, non, chérie. _Tu_ es la seule qui doive m'expliquer deux ou trois choses. Comme cette absurdité que tu viens juste de dire comme quoi Draco était mon fils!"

Elle sentit son corps trembler et elle s'effondra dans le fauteuil.

"J'ai dit qu'il pourrait être ton fils. Je n'ai pas dit que j'en étais sûre.

_-_Merlin, tu es si…

_-_Sirius, s'il te plaît. Contrôle-toi, dit Dumbledore en gardant une voix aussi calme que possible.

_-_Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais c'est juste un peu trop pour moi pour le moment.

_-_Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi en ce moment. Je vais vous laisser seuls tout les deux. S'il vous plaît, je vous fais confiance pour ne pas vous entretuer! "dit Dumbledore avant de quitter la pièce.

Ils s'assoirent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, se fixant dans les yeux pendant un temps qui sembla durer des heures.

"Alors? demanda-t-il, essayant de contrôlant sa colère. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore bien pu me cacher?

_-_Oh, s'il te plaît." Elle roula les yeux et croisa les bras. "Honnêtement, tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je dise quelque chose à propos de toi à Draco? Alors que tu viens tout juste de t'échapper de ton séjour à Azkaban.

_-_Ha, ha, ha. J'avais oublié ton merveilleux sens de l'humour.

_-_Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être cynique, lui fit-elle remarquer.

_-_Eh bien, c'est ce que mon _séjour_ à Azkaban m'a fait.

_-_Je suis désolée. Si cela peut te consoler, je n'ai jamais cru en ta culpabilité.

_-_Vraiment? Pourtant je ne peux pas te croire."

Elle haussa les épaules, essayant de prétendre qu'elle en était indifférente.

"Arrêtons ces foutaises, Narcissa, et revenons-en au point. Est-ce que Draco est mon fils?

_-_Je ne sais pas. Il existe une possibilité qu'il le soit. Je veux dire, toi et moi… avons couché ensemble alors que j'étais mariée et quelques mois plus tard, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. J'ai toujours espéré…

_-_Tu n'en es pas sûre alors. C'est géant. C'est tout simplement géant! Tu réalises que Draco ressemble à Lucius.

_-_Tu as vu Draco? Quand? Comment?

_-_Au Chemin de Traverse. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que cela importe-t-il?

_-_Cela importe certainement. Si tu l'as vu, alors tu sais qu'il me ressemble aussi beaucoup. Parfois je pense qu'il agit exactement comme toi. Il est obstiné et prétentieux et…

_-_Lucius aussi est obstiné et prétentieux, la coupa-t-il.

_-_Je sais. Mais parfois je pense qu'il me fait énormément penser à toi.

_-_Merlin, Narcissa. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu me cacher cela toutes ces années. J'aurais aimé savoir. Comment je peux être sûr que ce n'est pas un jeu? Peut-être que Malfoy t'a envoyé pour nous espionner. Peut-être que tu te retourneras contre nous à la première occasion que tu auras.

_-_Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose. Et je n'utiliserais jamais mon fils de cette manière. Je suis venu ici seulement pour lui. Je pense qu'il est en danger. Je pense que quelqu'un connaît tout à propos de…

_-_Son amour pour Harry", finit-t-il pour elle. Elle le regarda, étonnée. "J'ai entendu chaque mot que tu as dit à Dumbledore. Ton fils n'est pas seulement un Mangemort, mais il est aussi un pédé.

_-_Tu n'oserais pas, Black!" Elle se leva, prête à le frapper à nouveau. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sois agréable avec moi, mais ne t'avise plus de parler de Draco de la sorte. Qu'il soit gay, ou qu'il ne le soit pas, cela ne te concerne en rien. Je l'aime comme il est même s'il aime ton filleul dépareillé et…

_-_Eh! Ne parle pas de mon filleul comme ça!" Sirius bondit de son fauteuil et s'avança vers elle. "Harry est un bon garçon! Il est mignon et bienveillant et il s'intéresse aux sentiments des autres. D'autre part, ton fils n'est rien excepté un con gâté, à ce que je sache. Il ne sait rien faire excepté faire de la vie de Harry un enfer.

_-_Tu n'aimais pas James ai départ, fit-elle remarquer.

_-_C'était différent.

_-_Peut-être étais-tu amoureux de lui.

_-_Quoi! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi! Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de James. Par la barbe de Merlin!" Il l'attrapa par le coude et l'attira plus près de son corps. "Tu sais, en y pensant maintenant, j'aurais préféré être amoureux de James. Cela aurait été plus simple de vivre avec ça plutôt que de vivre avec le fait que j'étais amoureux de toi."

Il l'embrassa, le prenant totalement par surprise. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé avec tant d'engouement avant ça. Il la tenait si serrée qu'il aurait tout aussi pu lui casser la colonne vertébrale, mais elle l'embrassa en retour avec le même degré d'exigence.

Pour Sirius, cela était la preuve que son cœur était encore vraiment vivant parce qu'il pouvait le sentir battre. C'était aussi la preuve que ses sentiments pour Narcissa était encore les même qu'avant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu explorer l'intérieur de sa bouche comme il le désirait – et en avait besoin – elle se recula.

"Pourquoi fais-tu cela? demanda-t-elle, retenant son souffle.

_-_Pourquoi? Allez, viens, Sissy, je suis sûr que tu connais tout sur les hommes et le sexe. Je suis resté en prison si longtemps, tu sais, plaisanta-t-il.

_-_Ne m'appelle pas Sissy.

_-_Pourquoi? Je t'ai toujours appelé comme cela par le passé et tu as toujours aimé ça. Beaucoup.

_-_Eh bien, c'était le passé. Et tu viens juste d'insulter mon fils!" Elle croisa les bras, dissimulant ses mains tremblantes.

"Tu as insulté mon filleul!

_-_Seulement parce que tu as insulté Draco le premier.

_-_Oh, s'il te plaît! C'est si puéril!

_-_Tout ce que tu veux, _Black_." Elle prononça son nom avec dédain.

Il rigola. "Merlin, tu m'as tellement manquée, laissa-t-il glisser.

_-_Vraiment? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

_-_Eh bien." Il essaya de cacher ses véritables sentiments, mais trop tard. "En quelque sorte. Mais ce n'est pas la question. La question est Draco et le fait qu'il pourrait être mon fils. Comment va-t-il?

_-_Il va bien maintenant. Ecoute, je suis seulement ici pour que quelqu'un le protége. Si seulement tu pouvais le protéger de la même manière dont je sais que tu protége Harry…

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Bien sûr que je garderais un œil sur lui. Mais je dois te prévenir, après tout ce que j'ai entendu, je pense que Draco et Harry ont une incontrôlable attirance pour le danger comme jamais je ne l'avais vu.

_-_Je me souviens d'un groupe de personnes qui avaient exactement la même attirance, le provoqua-t-elle.

_-_C'était différent.

_-_Oh, oui, c'était très différent. Toi, Remus, James et Peter étaient bien pires."

Il restèrent silencieux un moment, en souvenir de ces jours insoucieux.

"Comment va Pettigrow? Très mal j'espère, demanda Sirius, retenant sa colère.

_-_Tu devrais le savoir, depuis que tu l'as vu la dernière fois dans une des embuscades de l'Ordre du Phénix.

_-_Tu sais à propos de cela. dit-il, haussant un sourcil.

_-_Bien sûr que je le sais. Je suis Papillon, tu te souviens? Tu n'écoutais pas derrière la porte?

_-_Si. J'espère que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de faire. Espionner pour nous…

_-_Oh, grâce." Elle roula des yeux, se souvenant du discours que Draco lui avait fait là-dessus. "Je suis une grande fille, je sais prendre soin de moi. Mon seul intérêt pour le moment est la sécurité de mon fils. M'aideras-tu avec cela?

_-_Bien sûr. S'il est mon fils…

_-_Mais je ne suis pas sûre et…

_-_Je prendrais soin de lui exactement comme je prends soin de Harry.

_-_Merci. Je dois partir à présent. S'il te plaît, ne parle de rien de tout cela à Draco.

_-_Il a le droit de connaître la vérité.

_-_Oui, je sais. Mais donne-moi un peu de temps. Je suis la seule qui doive le lui dire.

_-_Ok. Il ne me connaît pas de toute manière."

Elle se couvrit avec une cape et rabattu la capuche sur son visage. Il l'empêcha de partir en la retenant par la main.

"Un jour, toi et moi, nous nous assairont et parlerons pendant un très, très long moment.

_-_Je sais. J'espère simplement que nous serons encore en vie à ce moment là, plaisanta-t-elle.

_-_Ne dis pas cela. Et s'il te plaît, sois prudente, Sissy."

Il retira les quelques cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses yeux. Elle acquiesça, puis caressa gentiment son visage avec de sortir de la pièce précipitamment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entra et regarda Sirius d'un air stupéfait. Il était incapable de parler. Harry était avec Sirius quand Narcissa était entrée pour parler à Dumbledore et il avait entendu chaque mot de la conversation. Il était stupéfait.

"Je suis aussi surpris que toi, Harry. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me pose aucune question."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le révélation que Sirius puisse être le père de Draco était un véritable choc, pourtant, elle ne l'était pas autant que la manière dont Sirius avait parlé de lui quand il avait découvert que Draco aimait beaucoup Harry.

"Est-ce que cela te pose un problème si Draco est gay?" demanda sérieusement Harry.

Cela ne pouvait pas être une question innocente, posée seulement par curiosité. Mais Sirius savait, juste en regardant sa posture défensive, que c'était bien plus que cela. Sa réponse pouvait avoir une grande importance par rapport à leur relation. Sirius se souvint que quelqu'un lui avait posé exactement la même question une fois, seul le nom avait été différent. Au lieu de Draco, ça avait été un garçon de Serdaigle nommé Kyle.

Sirius le fixa avec intensité. "Essaierais-tu de me dire que l'aime beaucoup aussi, Harry?

_-_Oui." Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer.

"Tu es gay?

_-_Oui. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr. J'aime les filles aussi." Harry se mordit la langue. "Mais j'aime beaucoup Draco et… en fait, je l'aime bien plus que je n'ai jamais aimé aucune fille, donc…

_-_Aujourd'hui est un jour plein de surprises." Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Tu vois, j'avais l'impression que tu répugnais Draco. J'avais également l'impression d'haïr Narcissa. Et d'une certaine manière, cela est toujours vrai.

_-_Alors tu comprends ce que je ressens", dit Harry, ses yeux brillant avec sagesse.

Sirius sourit. "Effectivement, je comprends. Assis-toi, Harry. J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose."

Harry s'assit près de Sirius.

"Où est Dumbledore? demanda Sirius.

_-_Oh, je ne sais pas. Il m'a dot quelque chose à propos de Erin puis il est partit.

_-_Bien. Erin a cette effet sur les gens, plaisanta-t-il. Ecoute, Harry, je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer l'idée de toi et Draco ensemble parce que je ne le connais pas et je ne sais pas s'il est un type bien pour toi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver à lui et j'espère qu'il réalise cela aussi. Ce que j'ai besoin de te dire c'est que je n'ai aucun problème du fait que tu sois gay, parce que mon meilleur ami l'est également.

_-_Qui? demanda Harry, stupéfait.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu dis, qui? Remus, bien sûr!

_-_Oh. Il est?" Harry fit de gros yeux.

"Oui.

_-_Et tu n'as aucun problème avec ça?

_-_Non. La raison pour laquelle je parlais de Draco comme cela étais simplement pour provoquer Narcissa."

Harry secoua la tête avec désapprobation. "Draco pourrait être ton fils.

_-_Oui, je sais. Mais il pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas l'être. Il ressemble trop à Lucius. Et il est un Malfoy des deux cotés. Narcissa et Lucius sont cousins. Ce qui pourrait expliquer la physionomie de Draco. Ils sont tellement obsédés par ce critère de pureté de sang qu'ils finissent tous par se marier entre eux. Si je commence aussi à voir plus loin, Draco ressemble également beaucoup au père de Narcissa.

_-_Mais Draco _pourrait_ être ton fils.

_-_Peut-être." Il sembla pensif. "Je ne veux pas poser toutes mes cartes sur la table, Harry. Je ne veux pas faire de la probabilité là-dessus pour être écrasé plus tard. Tu sais qu'avec les affaires de l'Ordre du Phénix, je ne serais pas dans le coin ce mois, Harry. Du moins pas de la manière que je le veux. Je peux te demander de garder un œil sur Draco? Assure-toi qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide. J'ai entendu Narcissa dire qu'il espionnait aussi pour nous. Juste… prends soin de lui.

_-_Tu n'as pas à me demander cela, Sirius. Je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui soit avec lui. Il n'est pas aussi coriace qu'il ne veut l'être. Et je… l'aime." C'était la première fois que Harry disait cela à voix haute.

"Argh, Harry! Je ne pensais pas que ce soit si sérieux. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessé.

_-_J'imagine que c'était inévitable.

_-_Quoi? D'être blessé?" Harry acquiesça. "Eh bien, Harry, je dois vraiment te dire quelque chose qui me semble particulièrement essentiel.

_-_Quoi donc?

_-_Que l'amour, mon cher filleul, - et n'oublie jamais cela – L'amour est te colle la peau!"

_---_

"Où étais-tu?" dit Lucius quand il vit Narcissa entrer dans la Manoir.

Elle se gela sur place.

"Je suis allé faire les magasins." répondit-elle, asseyant de passé à coté de lui, sans succès.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui fit face. "Je ne vois aucun paquet.

_-_Parce que il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à acheter.

_-_Ne joue pas avec moi, Narcissa. C'est un jeu que tu ne peux gagner. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu sors toute seule. Tu n'aimerais définitivement pas ce que je te ferais la prochaine fois que tu pars sans me le dire."

Il serra son bras à nouveau lui brisant presque l'os. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

"Laisse-la", dit une voix traînante derrière Lucius.

Lucius se retourna et lança un regard menaçant à son fils.

"Ou quoi?"

Draco ne s'attendait pas à faire face au genre de défi que ces simples mots signifiaient.

"Ou je devrais me battre contre toi", dit Draco, essayant d'empêcher sa main de trembler.

Lucius regarda sa femme si pittoresque puis retourna à son fils affaibli. Draco était aussi blanc que la cellophane et ses bras étaient agrippés à la rambarde des escaliers, le prévenant de tomber et de dégringoler jusqu'à l'étage inférieur. Il sentit son coeur manquer involontairement un battement et se rendit compte que son orgueil n'allait pas l'aider. Chaque fois que son fils avait cette façade de brutalité, il ressemblait par-dessus tout à un Malfoy.

A cause de cette nouvelle forme de respect, il s'éloigna.

Quand Lucius fut finalement partit, Draco sentit son corps se geler. Il serait tombé si sa mère n'était pas vite venue le soutenir.

"Chéri, tu devrais être au lit. Tu n'es pas encore assez rétabli, dit-elle d'une voix inquiète. Gelmina! appela-t-elle.

_-_Je vais bien.

_-_Non, ce n'est pas vrai."

L'elfe de maison entra dans la pièce d'un pas rapide et écouta Narcissa lui demander de l'aider pour le ramener dans sa chambre et de changer ses draps pour en mettre de nouveaux. Quand Gelmina eut fini, Narcissa mit Draco au lit et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Draco sembla touché mais il restait surtout contrarié. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'attention. C'était juste si bizarre. Il espérait pouvoir être seul avec ses pensées. Il regarda sa table de nuit cherchant la seule chose qui avait l'habitude de la calmer.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Narcissa.

_-_Mon livre. Où est-il?"

Il essaya de sortir de son lit mais Narcissa l'arrêta. "Couche-toi, Draco. C'est seulement un livre.

_-_Non, tu ne comprends pas. J'ai besoin de trouver ce livre!" Il sentit ses nerfs craquer. "Je veux dire, c'est un livre moldu et je ne pense pas que père serait très content de le voir et…

_-_Relaxe, Draco. Le livre est en lieu sûr.

_-_Tu l'as vu?

_-_Oui, effectivement. Et je pense pas que tu t'inquiète du livre lui-même, mais plutôt de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur." Draco la regarda comme s'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Puis il comprit soudainement.

"Tu as vu la photographie.

_-_Oui, je l'ai vu.

_-_Tu as vu la photo de Harry." Il retint son souffle.

"Oui." Elle baissa les yeux.

"Et?

_-_Et rien.

_-_Tu mens! Pourquoi tu me mens?"

Narcissa resta silencieuse, pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire.

"Tu as vu la photo de Harry, répéta-t-il, presque dans un chuchotement. J'imagine que tu t'ais demandé pourquoi j'avais une photo de Harry en ma possession.

_-_Tu ne me dois aucune explication, Draco. Je ne t'en ai pas demandée."

_'Peut-être parce qu'elle a remis les choses dans l'ordre et a réalisé que j'aimais beaucoup Harry, _pensa-t-il. _Ou peut-être parce qu'elle est dégoûtée à cette pensée?'_

"Mais j' ai envie de t'expliquer. Tu vois, j'avais conservé cette photo pour m'en servir dans un sort et…", essaya-t-il de se couvrir.

Narcissa remarqua qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux et qu'il était plus pâle et épuisé qu'avant. Le stress puisant dans ses réserves, aggravant son état déjà fragile. Elle décida de mettre un terme à son speech inutile.

"Peu importe, Draco. Je veux simplement que tu sois heureux. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu as simplement besoin d'être plus prudent. Tu as été trop négligeant en laissant ce livre près de ton lit."

Il déglutit avec difficulté. "Je sais. D'habitude je le métamorphose en un autre objet. Mais j'ai oublié de le faire.

_-_Eh bien, à l'avenir, sois plus prudent. Je n'imagine même pas ce que ton père ferait s'il voyait cette photo. C'est plutôt évident de comprendre pourquoi tu l'a garde près de toi, Draco. Ton père te tuerait et le tuerait aussi. Il n'est pas stupide. Il ne tomberait pas dans la moindre des excuses que tu inventerais."

Est-ce que sa mère était d'accord avec le fait qu'il aime beaucoup Harry?

"Ca ne te fait rien, alors? demanda-t-il.

_-_A propos de la photo de Harry, tu veux dire?

_-_Oui. Mais aussi, à propos de moi et… Harry.

_-_Je pense que c'est trop dangereux, Draco. Mais, comme je l'ai dit avant, je désire juste que tu sois heureux.

_-_Même si… même si mon bonheur dépend de Harry?"

C'était donc vrai. Son fils était vraiment amoureux de Potter. Elle soupira.

"Oui. J'imagine que Harry est un bon gars, pas vrai? Il est mignon, commenta-t-elle et il rougit.

_-_Oui, il l'est.

_-_Et lui? Il sait ce que tu ressens?

_-_Oui, j'imagine. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de cela." Il baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

"J'espère qu'il ressens la même chose pour toi. Je ne veux pas te voir malheureux.

_-_J'imagine que c'est inévitable, dit-il.

_-_En effet, ça l'est. J'imagine que l'_amour_ est inévitable de toute façon. Le malheur arrive seulement quand nous ne sommes pas sûr de notre partenaire ou de nous-même. Tu l'aimes, pas vrai?"

Draco hocha la tête. "Je suis désolé.

_-_Pourquoi!" Elle leva les yeux pour le fixer avec intensité.

"Pour ne pas avoir été capable de résister… Pour ne pas avoir été capable de… ne pas l'aimer.

_-_Oh, cela ne veut rien dire! Tu ne peux pas choisir d'être amoureux. Ca arrive, c'est tout. J'espère simplement qu'il se rend compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir."

Draco lui fit son premier sourire sincère depuis qu'il était arrivé à la maison. "Ouais, le balafré _est_ chanceux de m'avoir."

Narcissa lui sourit en retour. "Tu as une magnifique photo de lui.

_-_Ouais." Il sembla rêveur. "Il m'a fallut un long moment et beaucoup d'efforts pour la voler.

_-_Draco! le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre. Mais c'est affreux!

_-_Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas juste la lui demander, tu sais. En plus, ce stupide Colin Crivey a un poids inconsidérable de photographies de Harry. Alors il ne s'en rendra même pas compte. En fait, il a trop de photos de Harry à mon goût… Je pense qu'il a un sérieux faible pour lui. Peut-être que je devrais faire attention à lui." Il se mordit la lèvre, pensivement.

"Draco, ce n'est pas gentil!

_-_Et depuis quand je suis gentil?" Il haussa les épaules en lui souriant. "Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Je suis jaloux mais cela ne signifie rien pour Crivey. J'ai changé. Il y a encore deux mois, je l'aurais sérieusement blessé. Mais plus maintenant. Et tu devrais remercier Harry pour cela", dit-il, son esprit dérivant déjà vers Harry.


	11. Easy Target 1

**- 11 –**

**Easy****Target – Part 1**

Pour Draco ce fut une joie immense de retourner à Poudlard. Après l'incident avec le sort, Voldemort et son expérience aux portes de la mort, l'atmosphère autour du Manoir, qui était déjà étouffante, était devenue plus qu'insupportable. Son père agissait bizarrement et sa mère ne s'était jamais montrée aussi tendre envers lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela, il n'en avait juste pas l'habitude.

_'Je suis finalement de retour à présent_, pensa-t-il. _De retour pour Harry._'

Il ne pouvait attendre de voir Harry, de le tenir et d'embrasser sa bouche délicieuse jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Il avait beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles ils devaient parler, mais cela pouvait encore attendre un peu.

Il arrangea rapidement ses vêtements et ses livres à l'intérieure de sa malle et ignora les questions de Crabbe et Goyle à propos de ce qui s'était passer après la rencontre avec Voldemort. Si les deux garçons remarquaient son empressement à vouloir sortir, ils ne le montraient pas. Ils continuaient de lui parler comme s'il écoutait, à propos de Quidditch et des finals.

Son objectif principal était de voir Harry. Il avait _besoin_ de lui parler ou au moins de poser un regard sur lui pour que son cœur se calme. Et alors il pourrait retourner aux sujets mondains des Serpentards.

Crabbe détourna finalement son attention sur une altercation qui se passait dans la Salle Commune et Goyle le suivit après avoir reconnu Pansy dans la cohue.

Draco était sur le point de partir quand Zabini s'avança devant lui, lui coupant du même coup le seul chemin qu'il avait pour sortir. Personne ne vit Zabini pousser Draco dans la chambre avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Personne n'était dans les environs à ce moment-là à cause du chaos qui régnait dans la Salle Commune.

Draco le fixa, perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-il, les bras croisé dans une position défensive.

Zabini s'humidifia les lèvres. "Eh bien, tu sembles si désireux d'être autre part que je suis curieux d'en connaître la raison.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tu ne connais pas le vieux dicton?"

Zabini se mit à rire et il s'avança vers lui, glissant un doigt de son visage à sa poitrine. Draco attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus bas et il recule, confus.

"C'est le jeu du chat et de la souris, Malfoy? demanda-t-il malicieusement. Parce que si ça l'est, tu es la souris alors. Comme c'est intéressant.

-La souris peut parfois être dix fois plus intelligente que le chat", fit remarquer Draco.

Il recula encore quand l'autre s'avança.

"Oh, pas cette fois, dit Blaise avec un regard à donner la chair de poule.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini?

-Ce n'est pas évident à présent?

-Seulement dans ton esprit dérangé, répliqua Draco.

-Je te veux," dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde.

Draco était choqué. Zabini attrapa ses bras et avant que Draco n'ai pu réagir, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. En un instant, Draco l'avait repoussé et essuyer sa bouche du dos de sa main. Il se sentait plus consterné que dégoûté.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, bordel? hurla Draco.

-Parce que, pauvre con, je te désire. Je t'ai observé, Malfoy. Attentivement observé. Je sais ce que tu apprécies, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes. Je sais tout sur toi. Je connais tous tes défauts. Je pourrais te détruire d'un seul regard."

Draco retint son souffle. "Tu bluffes.

-Je bluffe? Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque d'être sûr que je ne te connais pas comme je te le dis?"

Blaise poussa Draco sur le lit et il s'allongea au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa avec fougue.

Immédiatement, Draco se réveilla de la confusion dans laquelle il était tombé et il détourna son visage. Il se débattit pour se libérer et Zabini se mordit la lèvre. Il se contorsionna sous le corps de Blaise et sentit l'excitation de l'autre garçon. Il se sentit aussitôt malade. De toutes ses forces, il repoussa Zabini et se leva, allant aussi loin que possible de lui.

Dans le miroir, il remarqua sa chemise déchirée et il haleta. C'était sa chemise préférée. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et meurtries à cause du baiser forcé de Zabini et un filet de sang coulait sur son menton. Il ferma les yeux un moment, essayant de ne pas paniquer.

"Tu es un malade mental, Zabini", souffla-t-il en essuyant ses lèvres blessées avec un mouchoir brodé d'un petit _'M'_.

Blaise s'esclaffa.

"Tu ressembles à une vierge effarouchée, Draco! Tout ce qui manque est la claque sur mon visage et l'affreux cliché: _s'il te plaît, ne me touche plus jamais_. C'est si marrant! Est-ce que tu vas te mettre à hurler à l'aide aussi?"

Draco se sentait nauséeux. "Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour m'occuper de toi, sale fils de pute! Tu devrais être le seul à hurler, parce que je vais faire de ta vie un enfer! Quand mon père apprendra ça, tu…

-Oh, tu ne diras rien à personne, Malfoy. Pas si tu tiens à ta vie. Et pas si tu tiens à celle de Potter."

Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Oh, oui. Je sais tout sur toi et le Survivant. Vous étiez si mignons à l'Infirmerie."

Draco était trop surpris pour parler.

Blaise savait à propos de cela? Comment? Comment avait-il pu découvrir à propos de lui et Harry? Et plus important encore, depuis quand? Assez longtemps pour comploter contre eux? Pour envoyer un loup-garou à Harry? Pour lâcher des zombies sur eux? _Zabini_?

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Draco? Tu as donné ta langue au chat? Mieux encore, tu _me_ l'as donnée?

-Va te faire enculer.

-J'en ai bien l'intention.

-Tu es malade, Zabini. Je préférerais mourir plutôt qu'être avec toi. Si tu me touches encore, je te tues!

-Encore des promesses. Tu es encore plus attirant quand tu es en colère, tu sais. Tant de passion et de haine! J'aimerais te b…

-Jamais!" le coupa-t-il. Il n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase. "Tu ne poseras pas un doigt sur moi!

-J'imagine que je me contenterais de Harry alors, lui lança-t-il avec un regard malveillant et Draco frissonna.

-Si tu le touches, je…

-Ouais, ouais, tu me tues et bla – bla – bla. Ca devient ennuyeux à la fin. Je pensais que tu avais meilleur goût, Malfoy. Potter? Il est tellement ordinaire. Mignon à sa façon, mais tu mérites bien mieux.

-Quelqu'un comme toi, je parie, dit Draco sans cacher son dégoût.

-Quelqu'un comme moi." Blaise se releva du lit et ils se fixèrent, face à face. "Tu seras à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et je profiterais de chaque seconde, le menaça Zabini.

-Oublie ça. Je ne serais jamais ta putain.

-Si, tu le seras. En outre ton amoureux le sera, et je ne pense pas que tu aimeras ça.

-Harry sait se défendre.

-_Harry_? Tu l'appelles par son prénom? Je suis choqué! Je pensais que tu te contentais de jouer avec lui mais j'imagine que tu dois vraiment l'apprécier. Je suis sûr que Harry peut me résister, mais il ne peut pas résister à ton père, Malfoy. Tu imagines ce qu'il te fera quand il apprendra ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Potter? Tu imagines ce qu'il fera à Potter?

-Tu n'es pas venu pour me faire chanter. C'est tellement pathétique! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Zabini, tu ne peux pas devenir un homme tout seul?" ricana Draco, même si à l'intérieur il était touché.

Le coin de la bouche de Zabini se convulsa. "Tu n'es pas en position pour faire de stupides plaisanteries.

-Exactement, parce que _tu_ es la plaisanterie dans l'histoire! Prends un ticket, Zabini, je ne suis pas intéressé et je ne le serais jamais!

-Et si j'étais le Favori de Voldemort? Tu voudrais de moi alors?

-Si tu étais le Favori de Voldemort, alors je serais désolé pour lui."

Blaise lui donna une claque.

"Sale fils de pute!" dit Draco avant lui sauter dessus et de le frapper au visage.

Zabini le poussa contre le mur et Draco essaya de lui donner un coup de pied. _(NdT: Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi ça me fait penser au _Journal de Bridget Jones _quand les deux gars se battent pour Bridget! C'est une scène pittoresque, j'adore! Ils se battent comme deux crétins! Malfoy et Zabini joueraient parfaitement le rôle!) Si_ Goyle n'était pas entré à ce moment en les séparant, ils auraient finis sérieusement blessés.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Goyle en retenant Zabini.

-Rien. Zabini était juste lui-même pour changer. Un bâtard fini!"

Blaise sourit mauvaisement. "Je te donnerais le temps de réfléchir à mes propositions, Malfoy. Mais je te suggère de ne pas prendre trop de temps pour y penser. Je ne suis pas très patient."

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, l'un avec le désir brûlant dans les entrailles, et l'autre avec un regard meurtrier. Zabini quitta la chambre quelques secondes plus tard. Draco déglutit difficilement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça? demanda Goyle.

-Rien. Oublie ça, soupira Draco, en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui? demanda la garçon, en serrant les poings.

-Autant cela est alléchant, mais cette fois je vais m'occuper de lui moi-même", dit-il.

D'un pas pressé, Draco changea sa chemise déchirée pour une blanche et argentée avec le blason de Serpentard et alla jusqu'à la salle de bains pour se nettoyer le visage. Puis il sortit finalement de la chambre et se dirigea à son endroit favori au bord du lac dans l'expectative de se remettre les idées en place.

---

"Vois-tu, Celeste, je ne pense pas que ça marchera entre nous", dit Harry avec délicatesse.

Celeste le regarda comme s'il était l'une des créatures horribles qui étaient décrites dans _Les Animaux Fantastiques_. Peut-être avait-elle mal entendu. Il ne pouvait absolument pas la rejeter _elle_, Celeste Strut, la fille la plus attirante de Poudlard. Pas seulement cela, elle portait une amulette sur elle. Une amulette si puissante qu'elle pouvait faire ramper Harry à ses pieds. Et puis comment pouvait-il être immunisé de son charme tout à coup?

"Quoi? demanda-t-elle, n'y croyant pas encore. Tu plaisantes, pas vrai?

-Non, je ne plaisante pas." Harry se mordit la lèvre comme il avait l'habitude de la faire lorsqu'il était nerveux. "Je pensais que je… eh bien, je… Vois-tu, le fait est que…"

_'Je suis amoureux de Draco_, pensa-t-il amèrement_. Oh, oui, Harry, dit lui ça et elle va faire une crise cardiaque.'_

"Je ne ressens pas ce _genre_ de choses pour toi. Je veux dire par là que je t'apprécie mais que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Désolé."

Celeste pâlit et il s'inquiéta. Elle commença à respirer de plus en plus rapidement, comme si elle allait devenir malade. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien n'en sortit.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-il, en lui attrapant gentiment le bras.

Elle secoua la tête. "Bien sûr que ça ne va pas! Comment peux-tu?"

Elle eut une expression amusante sur le visage puis elle éclata en sanglots.

"Oh, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas! dit Harry, embarrassé.

-Comment peux-tu? Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas?

-Ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi."

'_Comme c'est original, Harry!_' se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement.

"Comme c'est original, Harry! dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Vous les hommes, vous êtes tous les mêmes!" _(NdT: Mais nan, quand même, ils ont PARFOIS de bons cotés… Lol.)_

Elle s'enfuit en pleurant, le laissant seul et abasourdi. Il se demandait si il devait la rattraper. Il se sentait un peu coupable mais il ne pouvait plus garder les apparences. Son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un dont il connaissait le touché, l'odeur et avec qui il se sentait bien alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il avait tant besoin de voir Draco. Il lui avait envoyé un cadeau de Noël, un anneau en argent en forme de serpent, avec des yeux de jade verts qui brillaient légèrement dans le noir. Le cadeau semblait être fait pour Draco. Il sourit.

Maintenant qu'il avait vu à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Draco, il allait être d'autant plus prudent avec lui. Il était absolument sûr que Draco n'allait pas aimer ce genre de traitement, mais Harry savait qu'il avait été laissé de coté toute sa vie, et à présent il voulait prendre soin de lui. Se débarrasser de Celeste avait été le premier pas. Il savait que Draco n'appréciait pas la fille, mais le baiser échangé entre eux deux était encore sur le tapis. Quand il était à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Draco, Harry essayait d'éviter le sujet, mais Draco disait que cela l'avait rendu totalement fou et jaloux et il désirait se venger. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry ne le croyait pas. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'étrange tristesse à l'intérieur des yeux de Draco quand il le disait.

"Hey, Harry! il entendit Seamus l'appeler. Nous allons jouer au Quidditch. Tu veux venir?

-Oui, bien sûr. Il faut juste que j'aille chercher mon Eclair de Feu.

-Très bien. Dépêche-toi. Oh, et vois si tu arrives à convaincre Ron aussi. Il agit tellement bizarrement. Tu l'as vu ? Il a à peine parlé dans le train et a complètement ignoré Hermione.

-Ouais, je sais. Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais je lui parlerais à nouveau.

-Ok. A tout à l'heure."

Harry regarda Seamus et les autres garçons de Gryffondor marcher jusqu'à la porte en parlant avec animation. Avec un profond soupir, il se retourna et pris la direction de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Comme il entrait par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il aperçut Hermione assise sur un fauteuil avec un livre sur les Runes Anciennes dans la main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il remarqua que son nez et ses yeux étaient rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré. Il s'assit rapidement à coté d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi as-tu pleuré?

-Oh, je n'ai pas pleuré, mentit-elle.

-Allez, Hermione. C'est moi, Harry. Tu sais que tu m'ouvrir ton cœur. S'il te plaît, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-Rien. C'est le problème, tu vois. Rien ne s'est passé. Il agit comme un gosse et je ne sais plus quoi faire."

Elle sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya la nez.

"Tu parles de Ron? demanda Harry.

-Oui, cet idiot insensible ne me parle plus. Tu n'as pas remarqué?

-Si. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé?

-Un peu. Mais je ne suis pas sûre si je dois te le dire.

-Depuis quand est-ce qu'on se cache des choses entre nous?

-Depuis le début de la cinquième année. Tu me caches aussi des choses, Harry. Comme la relation que tu as avec Malfoy.

-Non! Je n'ai rien avec lui. Je veux dire, je... il..., bégaya Harry en rougissant.

-Oh, je t'en pris, ne sous-estime pas mon intelligence. Je sais que tu l'apprécies et je sais qu'il t'apprécie. Il ne m'aurait pas demander de prendre soin de toi s'il t'avait détesté de la manière dont il essai de nous le faire croire.

-Vraiment? Il t'a demandé ça?"

Harry était choqué.

"Oui. J'étais plutôt impressionnée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si romantique..."

Hermione commença à pleurer. Harry l'étreignit et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Je... je pensais que si Malfoy pouvait se soucier de quelqu'un alors pourquoi Ron ne pourrait pas? Il s'est comporté comme un vrai connard sans cœur. A se pavaner avec différentes filles. Il agit comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Particulièrement depuis que je lui ai parlé de ma méfiance envers Celeste.

-Quoi?" Harry se recula et la fixa avec intensité.

"Je te dirais tout mais tu dois promettre de ne pas devenir fou parce que je suis vraiment très fragile en ce moment et je ne supporterais pas le fait que tu ne me parles plus non plus et je...

-Calme-toi, Hermione! Je te promet que je ne m'énerverais pas contre toi." Mais il n'était pas sûr de la manière à laquelle il allait réagir.

Quand Hermione commença à parler, l'expression de Harry resta neutre. Il ressentait différentes sortes d'énervement, de haine et d'amour. Puis quand Hermione eut fini, il n'avait envie plus que de frapper quelqu'un. Mais plus encore, il désirait trouver Draco pour le remercier d'avoir pris soin de lui.

Quant à Ron, Hermione lui avait tout dit sur Celeste mais il ne l'avait cru pas. D'après lui, Hermione était juste jalouse de la petite amie de Harry. Il était si stupidement aveugle!

Soudain Harry compris la véritable signification de l'amulette que Draco lui avait donnée. Il la sortit de ses vêtements et la fixa. Il avait mis la pierre dans un collier de telle sorte que l'amulette soit près de son cœur. C'était une autre mauvaise raison qu'il avait trouvé pour prétendre être prêt de Draco. Et tout ce temps, Draco lui avait en fait donné une arme pour combattre l'amulette de Celeste. _Son _arme.

"Il t'a donné la contre amulette." Hermione interrompit ses pensées, en regardant le pierre argentée dans ses mains. "Il doit aimer plus que je ne le pensais." Elle éclata en larmes à nouveau.

"Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas." Harry pensait toujours que l'arme la plus convaincante et puissante d'une femme était les larmes. Il se sentait complètement impuissant quand une fille se mettait à pleurer devant lui.

Hermione essuya une nouvelle fois ses larmes.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de tout ça avant? demanda-t-il.

-Parce que tu étais enchanté par son amulette et tu ne m'aurais pas cru de toute manière. J'ai essayé de trouver une pierre argentée mais Malfoy m'a dit que je n'y arriverais pas parce que ce genre d'amulette est très rare. Et il t'a donné celle-ci, en sachant que lui ne serait plus protégé contre cette _salope_. Oh, Harry, il doit vraiment t'aimer, sinon il ne t'aurait jamais donné cette pierre.

-J'imagine." Harry rougit, ses yeux brillant d'amour pour le blond.

Il était aussi fou inquiet pour Draco. Il n'était plus capable de combattre l'amulette de Celeste.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire pour Strut, Harry? demanda Hermione.

-Je viens juste de rompre avec elle.

-Vraiment? Pour de vrai?" Elle écarquilla les yeux. "C'est génial, Harry! Merlin merci!"

Elle l'étreignit et un deux garçon de premières années qui passaient les fixèrent avec curiosité.

"Pourtant nous aurons encore besoin de l'amulette, dit-elle. Je pense qu'elle a un faible pour Malfoy.

-Et j'étais inquiet pour elle, dit Harry, en serrant la mâchoire. Ne dort-elle pas dans ton dortoir?

-Non, elle dort dans celui des sixièmes années parce qu'il y a plus de place. J'ai déjà essayé de rentrer dans son dortoir pour trouver quelque chose sur son amulette mais je n'ai rien pu trouver.

-Je trouverais l'amulette, même si je dois jouer un jeu avec elle et prétendre être une petite poupée obéissante. Où est Ron?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous nous sommes disputés et il est parti. Je suis surpris que tu ne l'ais pas croisé."

Harry regarda d'un œil distrait sa montre en laissant échapper un juron. "Merde! J'ai oublié le match! Seamus va me tuer. Je dois y aller, Hermione. Je suis désolé. A propos de tout ce bordel. J'aurais du prêter plus d'attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. D'autant plus avec Voldemort dans les parages. Et je n'ai pas été un bon ami avec toi ou Ron. Tu me pardonnes?

-Bien sûr, Harry. Je veux juste que tu saches à présent que tu peux tout me dire. Je me fiche de toi et Draco. Sois juste prudent parce que malgré tout ce qu'il fera pour te protéger, son père est un cruel Mangemort et un supporter des idées de Voldemort.

-Je sais. Merci. Je te promet que je parlerais à Ron et remettra un peu de sens dans son crâne vide."

Hermione eut un sourire pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Harry l'étreignit à nouveau, collant son front au sien.

"Sois forte, Hermione. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es la plus brave personne que je connaisse.

-Merci, Harry. Tu es vraiment mignon."

---

Erin jouait une chanson qu'elle aimait énormément. C'était presque une hymne personnelle. C'était une chanson qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de chanter à chaque fois qu'elle était envoyée à une mission secrète en tant qu'Auror, et à présent elle la jouait à chaque mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation secrète créée pour renverser Voldemort et pour saboter tous les plans des Mangemorts.

Elle gratta sur sa guitare, faisant passer tous ses sentiments dans la chanson. Ses doigts élégants glissaient sur les cordes comme s'ils étaient une véritable extension de l'instrument. Bientôt, elle commença à chanter.

"We _call them cool  
Those hearts that have no scars to show _  
_The ones that never do let go _  
_And risk the tables being turned _  
_We call them fools _  
_Who have to dance within the flame _  
_Who chance the sorrow and the shame _  
_That always comes with getting burned _  
_But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire _  
_'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire _  
_We call them strong _  
_Those who can face this world alone _  
_Who seem to get by on their own _  
_Those who will never take the fall _  
_We call them weak _  
_Who are unable to resist _  
_The slightest chance love might exist _  
_And for that forsake it all _  
_They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire _  
_Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire _  
_Standing outside the fire _  
_Standing outside the fire _  
_Life is not tried, it is merely survived _  
_If you're standing outside the fire _  
_There's this love that is burning _  
_Deep in my soul _  
_Constantly yearning to get out of control _  
_Wanting to fly higher and higher _  
_I can't abide _  
_Standing outside the fire _  
_Standing outside the fire _  
_Standing outside the fire _  
_Life is not tried, it is merely survived _  
_If you're standing outside the fire_" **(1)**

"Bravo." dut une voix familière à la porte.

Elle se retourna en souriant, pour apercevoir Severus Rogue.

"Merci.

-Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il aimait t'entendre chanter.

-Dumbledore est un gentleman. Parfois nous partageons un moment ensemble en buvant du thé glacé tout en mangeant des bonbons. Je ne sais pas comment il arrive toujours à me convaincre de chanter quelque chose. Souvent du blues. Il aime entendre ma voix essayer de copier les grandes divas. C'est toujours très amusant et nous rions beaucoup.

-Es-tu sa petite-fille? C'est donc cela ton grand secret?" demanda-t-il.

Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait longtemps qu'il désirait lui poser cette question et il venait justement de trouver le moment approprié pour. Peut-être à cause de leurs nouveaux liens d'amitié. Elle espérait qu'il puisse enfin oublier Lily Potter.

"Non, je ne le suis pas. C'est dommage parce que j'aurais adoré être la petite-fille de Dumbledore.

-Quel est ton secret alors?

-Mon secret c'est que je trouve que tu es l'homme le plus attirant que je n'ai jamais rencontré."

Il lui lança un "regard-snapien" comme elle avait l'habitude de les appeler, un regard plein de rage qui avait l'habitude de faire trembler tous les élèves qui s'attendaient alors au pire. Un regard qui la faisait rire sans retenue. Elle adorait ce regard. Il était tellement passionnant et provocateur.

"Arrête avec ces conneries, Erin. Tu es jeune et je suis trop vieux pour toi."

Elle roula les yeux et murmura : "Pas encore cette connerie."

Elle posa doucement sa guitare à l'intérieur d'une énorme pochette rouge et s'approcha de lui avec un regard vorace. Il s'avança. Severus n'était pas le genre d'homme qui reculait devant un défi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-elle, en levant les yeux vers lui. Il était plus grand qu'elle.

Il sourit mauvaisement. "Pas la même chose que toi.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux, _Rogue_. En fait, je pense que tu n'as jamais..."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, il la pris dans ses bras, la poussa contre la table et l'étendit dessus.

"Wow! dit-elle. J'ai toujours su que tu étais brutal et ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça mais...

-Jones?

-Quoi?

-Ferme la."

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'embrassa, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa poitrine et il s'étendit sur elle. Il dégrafa sa cape puis retira la robe près du corps qu'elle portait.

"Cette chose est si foutument serrée. Je vais trop vite? demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

-Non, tu va trop doucement, répliqua-t-elle en lui enlevant à son tour sa cape.

-J'ai peur de te blesser. Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis un long, très long moment.

-Je ne suis pas en cristal, tu sais. Tu peux m'embrasser, me malmener et me baiser de la manière que tu veux", le provoqua-t-elle.

Il gémit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Comment pouvait-il résister à ça?

"Nous ne devrions pas faire ça ici, essaya-t-il de la rationner. Quelqu'un peut entrer et..."

Sans le laisser finir, elle pris sa baguette et lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte.

"Gentille fille, dit-il les yeux brillants.

-Eh bien, pas vraiment. Mais ça ira pour cette fois."

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Elle enleva le reste de ses habits et sa nudité fut pour lui comme un délicieux cadeau d'anniversaire. Doucement, il traça un fin sillon avec sa langue tout le long de son corps, laissant de légers baisers sur son ventre, mordant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Quand il glissa finalement à l'intérieur d'elle, ils laissèrent échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Chaque coup semblait les transporter à un niveau supérieur, plus proche encore du paradis. Il la laissa le tenir, et elle mordit son épaule, resserrant ses jambes autour de lui, poussant son corps plus près jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

Rogue n'était pas le genre de type qui aimait la douceur après l'amour, mais le corps de Erin était si doux et son odeur était si bonne qu'il aurait aimé resté enlacé avec elle pour toujours.

"Suis-je en train de t'écraser? demanda-t-il, l'amusement se lisant dans sa voix.

-Oui, mais c'est une très agréable façon d'être écrasé", gloussa-t-elle. Immédiatement, il tenta de se retirer mais elle ne le laissa pas quitter la chaleur de son corps. "Reste juste un petit moment.

-Je croyais que tu devais aller à une mission de l'Ordre du Phénix?

-Ouais. Mais c'est dans une heure. Tu ne viens pas aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Cette fois Dumbledore veut que je reste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux. "Nous allons empêcher un groupe de Mangemorts de s'emparer d'Azkaban. Il y a trop de tes ennemis parmi eux. Peut-être que Dumbledore veut simplement te protéger.

-Je n'aime pas être laissé de coté, dit-il de son habituelle voix pleine de rage. En plus cette mission va être dangereuse et quelqu'un pourrait ne pas en revenir."

Il se leva et commença à se rhabiller. Erin soupira et regarda ce qui avait été une de ses robes préférées gisant sur le sol. Elle s'entoura de sa cape. Un lourd silence empli la pièce.

"Erin?" Rogue fut le premier à parler.

"Quoi?

-Ne fait rien de stupide. N'essai pas de te montrer en spectacle."

Elle aurait du se sentir révoltée mais elle savait que c'était sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il s'inquiétait.

"Je ne le ferais pas. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre non plus. Tu sais comment je suis, plaisanta-t-elle en souriant.

-Je suis sérieux, Erin." Il s'approcha d'elle et fit courir son doigt à travers ses cheveux. "Essai de ne pas te faire tuer.

-Très bien, dit-elle, avec la soudaine envie de pleurer. J'essayerais. Je m'entraîne, tu sais. Je ne suis pas stupide et je sais comment prendre soin de moi-même et en plus...

-Erin? l'interrompit-elle.

-Quoi?

-Ferme la."

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

---

Draco était depuis un long moment seul dans ses pensées à fixer l'écume blanche de l'eau sur le bord du lac, quand ce moment paisible fut brisé par des cris provenant du terrain de Quidditch. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé, et repéra alors Harry.

Harry Potter volait élégamment dans le ciel sur son Eclair de Feu. Il le faisait avec tellement d'agilité et de style que Draco le fixa bêtement. Il avait toujours aimé regarder Harry voler, excepté quand ils jouaient l'un contre l'autre. Il ne pouvait jamais se concentrer sur le jeu quand Harry volait autour de lui. Il passait alors plus de temps à regarder Harry et ses yeux émeraude qu'à chercher le Vif D'or. Draco était très bon sur un balai et doué pour le Quidditch – autant que Harry en fait – mais seulement quand Harry n'était pas près de lui.

_'Merlin, tu es si beau, Harry.'_

Draco commença alors à marcher vers le terrain comme poussé par une force invisible, fixant Harry intensément. Il chercha rapidement un endroit calme et discret pour s'asseoir sur le sol, ne voulant pas manquer Harry dans les airs.

Il était tellement concentré sur Harry qu'il ne vit pas le Vif D'or voler près de sa tête. Quand il le remarqua enfin, il n'eut même pas le temps de murmurer un _bordel_ énervé avant que Harry n'arrive en lui fonçant dessus. Ils gémirent de douleur.

Sans ses lunettes – qui étaient tombé sur le sol – Harry palpa le corps de la personne sur laquelle il était, vérifiant si rien n'était cassé. Alors que ses doigts parcouraient le corps de la personne il remarqua deux choses. La première étant que la personne était un garçon. La seconde, que ce garçon – qui sentait d'ailleurs très bon – ne paraissait pas blessé mais plutôt enthousiasme.

"Putain, Potter. Ce n'était pas suffisant de m'atterrir dessus! Tu dois encore me tripoter.

-Draco! demanda Harry, perdu entre le choc et l'amusement.

-Oui, dix points pour Gryffondor", ricana-t-il.

Harry essaya de se redresser, mais Draco le retint par le bras et le rapprocha encore plus près de son corps.

"Reste encore un moment, dit Draco.

-Tu n'es pas blessé? demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Je pense que certaine partie de mon corps sont blessées, probablement pleine de bleus maintenant, mais ça m'est égal."

Harry lui donna un baiser d'Esquimau suivit d'un autre plus profond sur les lèvres de Draco.

"Salut, dit Harry, en lançant à Draco le regard que seul Harry Potter pouvait lancer.

-Pourquoi dois-je toujours être aussi gentil?" demanda Draco contre les lèvres de Harry, poussant sa tête contre la sienne pour pouvoir échanger un nouveau baiser intense.

Draco se perdait presque dans les bras de Harry quand il sentit une coupure sur sa lèvre – une courtoisie de Zabini pendant leur baiser – et il repoussa Harry, qui le regarda d'un air intrigué. Harry chercha rapidement ses lunettes mais ne les trouva pas. Il soupira, profondément frustré. Sans ses lunettes, il n'était pas capable de voir les traits de Draco comme il faut. Il pouvait seulement voir des images floues de ce qui l'entourait.

"Est-ce que je t'ai blessé?" demanda-t-il, s'agenouilla face devant Draco, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Il toucha gentiment la lèvre de Draco et sentit une blessure. "Oh, Merlin! C'est moi qui ais fait ça?

-Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas toi." Draco fit une grimace.

"Bien sûr que si!

-Je viens de te dire que ce n'était pas de ta faute!" Ennuyé, Draco essaya de se lever mais Harry le retint et approcha ses yeux de la bouche de Draco pour mieux la voir.

Il vit une fine coupure sur sa lèvre rouge, qui commençait déjà à se cicatriser. La blessure allait probablement laisser une petite cicatrice qui disparaîtrait dans quelques jours. Harry se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, cherchant des milliers de raisons pour expliquer le fait que Draco ait une coupure comme celle-ci.

"Quelqu'un t'a mordu! dit-il, laissant échapper les mots qui s'étaient formés dans son esprit. Si ce n'est pas moi, qui alors ? Et n'essai même pas de me mentir!

-Personne ne m'a mordu!" mentit Draco, en baissant le regard, heureusement pour lui Harry ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage proprement.

Mais Harry le vit clairement tourner la tête sur le coté et il sut que Draco essayait d'éviter son regard.

"J'ai dit que tu ne devais pas me mentir!" Il agrippa la chemise de Draco.

"J'ai foncé dans quelque chose!

-Très bien! Je sais exactement dans quoi! Dans les lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre!"

Harry essaya de partir mais cette fois, Draco fut celui qui le retint par le col.

"Oh, non, tu va rester ici. Comment pourrais-tu savoir quelque chose à propos de cela?

-C'est une coupure faite par une dent. Je le sais parce que Celeste m'a mordu une fois et...

-Quoi! Cette salope t'a mordu?

-Eh bien, je pensais à ce moment là qu'elle était jalouse de Cho parce que je passais du temps avec elle à discuter de... Cédric... alors elle m'a mordu la lèvre et ensuite elle...

-Je ne veux pas connaître les détails!" Draco le relâcha mais Harry resta assis sur lui.

"Qui c'était, Malfoy?

-Ce n'est pas tes oignons.

-Va en enfer alors!"

Harry se redressa et commença à chercher ses lunettes et son Eclair de Feu. Draco soupira. Il murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à '_merde_' puis il se leva à son tour.

"Harry, revient ici, l'appela-t-il.

-Sûrement pas.

-Peut-être que je ne veux pas que tu saches.

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu m'as trompé!

-Non. Parce que peut-être que l'histoire qui se cache derrière cette coupure n'est pas très agréable."

Le ton de voix de Draco montrait parfaitement que Harry n'aimerait pas entendre l'histoire, non pas parce que ça avait été un baiser interdit, mais parce que ça en avait été un mauvais, un baiser que Draco n'avait pas partagé.

Harry, qui avait déjà son Eclair de Feu dans la main près à s'envoler même sans ses lunettes, relâcha aussitôt son balai et se retourna face à Draco.

"De quoi parles-tu? Es-tu en train de me dire que quelqu'un t'a embrassé de force?"

Draco baissa les yeux et releva ses manches, d'un geste nerveux.

"Peut-être.

-Peut-être? Donne-moi une meilleur réponse, Draco." Harry s'approcha de lui et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. "C'est vraiment frustrant de ne pas être capable de regarder dans tes yeux pour voir ce qu'ils me disent. Que sont-ils en train de me dire? Qui était-ce, Draco?

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça seul, ok? C'est quelque chose qui ne concerne que moi.

-Ca me concerne aussi!

-Ah oui? Depuis quand?

-Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie sans une invitation et que tu l'as complètement chamboulée! Depuis que je suis capable de pénétrer dans ton satané esprit même si Erin m'a dit que c'était dangereux et que je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre! Depuis que j'ai rompu avec Celeste parce que je voulais être avec toi."

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux de Draco quand il dit cela.

"Depuis que je me répète à moi-même des millions de fois qu'il est possible que nous soyons ensemble alors que mon cœur continue à me convaincre du contraire. Depuis que j'ai finalement découvert que la douleur qui sévit à l'intérieur de mon cœur quand tu m'ignores signifie que je t'ai..."

Harry stoppa son discours passionné, ne désirant pas se rendre plus idiot.

"Tu... quoi? murmura Draco. Finis ce que tu étais en train de dire, Harry.

-Je t'ai...

-Hey, Harry! Où es-tu?" cria quelqu'un depuis le ciel.

Seamus et Dean volaient sur leur balai au-dessus d'eux, cherchant Harry.

"Merde!" s'exclama Harry tandis que Draco se cachait derrière un gros arbre.

Finalement, ils aperçurent Harry sur le sol et volèrent jusqu'à lui. Ils atterrirent près de lui et sans attendre lui demandèrent s'il allait bien.

"Tu en as pris du temps! dit Seamus.

-Nous pensions que tu étais blessé ou inconscient, dit Dean. Crivey a pratiquement fait un arrêt cardiaque. Je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi, Harry", plaisanta-t-il.

Un sort murmuré se fit entendre derrière l'arbre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était? Tu as entendu quelque chose?

-Non, mentit Harry.

-Ok. Allons-y alors, dit Seamus en chevauchant son balai.

-Partez devant. Je dois encore trouver mes lunettes.

-Tu veux qu'on t'aide?

-Non, merci. Je suis là dans une minute."

Dean et Seamus décollèrent et Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"C'était chaud, dit-il en se retournant pour faire face à un Draco énervé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Colin Crivey, voilà ce qui ne va pas!

-Tu es jaloux de Colin?

-Colin! Je ne savais pas que vous deux étiez déjà si intimes.

-Oh, allez Draco. Il n'y a rien de tout ça. Colin est juste un fan.

-Pour une raison ou pour une autre, je n'y crois pas vraiment. La fixation qu'il fait sur toi n'est pas simplement celle d'un fan. Est-ce que tu as une seule idée du nombre de photos qu'il a de toi? Des milliers!

-Comment le sais-tu? demanda Harry, amusé.

-Eh bien, je... j'ai..." Draco eut du mal à chercher le parfait mensonge. "Tu sais, Potter, pas besoin d'être un génie pour remarquer qu'à chaque fois que tu es quelque part, Crivey apparaît avec son appareil photo.

-J'imagine que c'est vrai." Harry sourit.

"Oh, ne souris pas de cette manière, Harry Potter."

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit d'autant plus. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon sourire?

-C'est trop mignon." Draco le fixa comme si le sourire de Harry était une loi éternelle dans sa vie, une loi fondamentale de l'univers.

Harry vint plus près de Draco et l'embrassa gentiment, massant sa langue avec la sienne.

"N'étais-tu pas sur le point de me dire qui t'a blessé? murmura Harry, en léchant la lèvre de Draco.

-Ce n'est pas juste, Harry. Je n'arrive pas à penser quand tu m'embrasses de cette manière, gémit Draco.

-Dis-moi qui te l'a fait, Draco." Harry caressa sa poitrine et l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Non." Draco recula. "Laisse-moi m'en occuper tout seul."

Harry fit courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. "Putain, Draco.

-Ne commence pas. Fiche-moi le camp. Tes amis t'attendent. Tes lunettes sont ici."

Draco lança les lunettes dans sa direction et il les attrapa au vol.

"Où les as-tu trouvées?

-Derrière l'arbre. Pars, Potter! Récupère ton balai et fiche-moi le camp."

Draco recommençait à se comporter comme le parfait bâtard qu'il avait été et Harry le détestait pour cela.

"Je te hais, dit-il pour illustrer ses pensées.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau.

-Très bien. J'y vais. Mais d'abord laisse-moi te demander quelque chose." Draco roula les yeux mais Harry continua quand même de parler. "Et si c'était le contraire? Et si quelqu'un avait essayé de me faire la même chose? Comment aurais-tu réagis?

-Ce n'est pas pareil, Potter.

-Répond-moi et je partirais."

Draco commença à prendre le chemin du château. "Je n'ai pas de réponse à ça.

-Et si quelqu'un m'avait embrassé contre ma volonté et m'avait blessé et m'avait..." Harry continua à le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse exactement comme il l'avait voulu. Draco s'énerva.

"Très ben! ASSEZ! Si quelqu'un te fait rien qu'une seule de ces choses j'irais certainement chercher ce bâtard et le tuerais de mes propres mains! Tu es satisfait maintenant?

-NON, je ne suis pas satisfait. Je suis frustré. Parce que je sais que tu n'arrêterais pas de m'ennuyer jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes un nom alors que moi je ne suis pas autorisé à faire la même chose avec toi!

-Harry...

-Juste... laisse-moi seul", murmura Harry fatigué.

Harry remis ses lunettes sur son nez et chevaucha son Eclair de Feu.

"Harry, attends! cria Draco quand Harry commença à s'envoler. Si je te dis qui c'est, alors tu dois me promettre de ne pas aller après cette personne.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

-Tu dois, Harry, sinon je ne te le dis pas."

Harry soupira et après quelques secondes il acquiesça. "Très bien. Qui est ce bâtard?

-C'était Zabini."

---

**(1) **_Standing outside the Fire_ - Garth Brooks & Jenny Yates.


	12. Easy Target 2

**- 12 –**

**Easy****Target – Part 2**

"C'était Zabini."

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour avaler l'information et pour donner un visage au nom, mais quand finalement il l'eut fait, tout ce qu'il voulait était prendre son balai et aller voir ce connard de Blaise Zabini. Blaise n'avait jamais attiré son attention, pas avant, du moins, qu'il eut été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il essayait ardemment de se souvenir de son comportement. Il était sûr que c'était un blond, un peu plus grand que lui, et qui avait toujours l'air un peu con. Oh, oui. Il était aussi dix fois plus mauvais que le Malfoy de la vieille époque. Une fois, Zabini avait cherché des noises à Ron pendant un cours de Potions, sans raison, et si Snape ne s'en était pas chargé, Ron se serait probablement rué sur lui sans mercie.

'_Je le tuerais_' fut la première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Harry.

"Harry ?" La voix inquiète de Draco coupa net les pensées sombres de Harry. "Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête au juste ?"

-Oh, rien." Harry se força à sourire. "Ca va. Je t'ai fait une promesse, pas vrai ?

-Vraiment ?" Draco lui lança un regard incrédule.

"Ouais, ça va. Je veux dire, même si j'ai envie d'aller après Zabini avec une pelle et de la lui balancer sur le crâne, je ne le ferais pas. Parce que je t'ai promis que je ne le ferais pas. Pas vrai ? Je t'ai fais une promesse."

Harry se trouvait obligé de se le répéter encore et encore pour convaincre son besoin de vengeance de se calmer. '_Ouais, je t'ai fait une promesse. Je t'ai promis que je ne ferais rien. Je pourrais demander à Hermione de lui lancer un Sort Impardonnable. Ce serait parfait puisque je n'agirais pas directement, ce qui est exactement ce que j'ai promis. Ouais, Harry, fait ça et Draco ne te parleras jamais plus. Mais ce serait la faute de Hermione, pas la mienne._'

"HARRY ? Réveille-toi ! cria Draco, énervé.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry, ennuyé.

-Tu as promis, Harry ! Souviens-en toi !

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-Ouais, mais je peux déjà voir de la fumée noire sortir de ta tête ! Arrête ça, ok ? Je suis celui qui doit s'occuper de Zabini. Seul. Et ne fait pas cette tête ! Maintenant, casse-toi. Sinon Creevey va commencer une fouille pour te trouver."

Harry soupira profondément et tira Draco près de lui afin qu'ils soient face à face.

"Si il essai quelque chose d'amusant, je le tuerais. Si il croise mon chemin, je le tuerais. Si il...

-Très bien, Harry. J'ai saisi l'idée." Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry. "Merci de te proposer pour être mon chevalier servant, mais je n'en ai pas besoin d'un."

Harry caressa doucement son visage. "Eh bien c'est moi. Harry Potter, le héros de tout le monde. Du moins c'est ce qu'Hermione me dit tout le temps. Que faisais-tu là au fait ?

-Je te regardais jouer, confessa Draco sans réfléchir.

-Tu espionnais pour ton équipe tu veux dire, l'accusa Harry.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'espionner ton équipe de loosers, Potter.

-On devrait bien s'entendre alors, le provoqua Harry.

-Dans tes rêves."

Harry rigola et Draco sourit. Ils se sentaient stupidement, ridiculement, maladroitement amoureux.

Harry se racla la gorge, prit un air solennel et récita : "_Je te compare au baiser d'une rose dans le brouillard. Plus tu entres en moi et plus étrange cela m'apparaît_. **(1)**" Il sembla pensif. "C'est un morceau d'une très belle chanson moldue appelée '_Kiss_ _from a rose_'. Elle me fait penser à toi."

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais romantique, Potter.

-Arrête de m'appeler Potter, _Malfoy_ !" Harry lui pinça la taille puis l'embrassa en retour. "On se voit ce soir. Je te montrerais à quel point je peux être romantique.

-Eh bien, Mr Potter, vous aimez également être tentateur !

-Pour vous, Mr Malfoy, toujours." dit Harry en essayant de prendre une expression la plus sensuelle et provocatrice possible.

Draco sourit d'une manière adorable. Cette image coupa le souffle à Harry.

"Tu es magnifique, dit Harry comme hypnotisé.

-Je sais.

-Toujours le même salop vantard", dit Harry d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

Draco glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Harry.

Harry bougea légèrement sur son balai de manière à mieux enlacer Draco. Il serra plus fort encore le blond dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser, commençant à perdre totalement tout contrôle sur sa volonté. Finalement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent doucement comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile au monde, et il caressa du bout de ses doigts le visage de Draco.

"Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne m'as pas dites à propos de Zabini. Pourtant je ne te forcerais pas à me dire de quoi il s'agit. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux me faire confiance Draco. Si tu veux que notre relation fonctionne, tu dois pouvoir compter sur moi maintenant. Nous devons être capable de partager nos sentiments et nos pensées."

Draco avait le coeur au bord des lèvres en entendant cela. Ne se sentant pas capable de parler correctement, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Et toi ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Harry, en faisant référence à l'évanouissement de Draco.

-Ouais, ça va aller. Ma mère ne m'a pas laissé quitter le lit avant que je sois assez rétabli.

-Bien. C'est une femme sage.

-Elle sait pour nous, dit Draco. Mais elle nous soutient."

Harry prétendit être surpris. "C'est bien.

-Tu as rompu avec Strut, dit Draco, ses yeux brillant de satisfaction.

-Oui. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, n'est-ce pas ? Pourrions-nous nous voir ce soir ?"

Draco acquiesça. "Je t'enverrais un message par l'intermédiaire de Dobby.

-Draco, si Zabini te blesse, je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas."

Ils s'embrassèrent et Harry s'envola à la rencontre de ses amis. Ce fut seulement quand Harry devint une simple petite tâche dans le ciel que Draco se souvint que celui-ci n'avait pas fini ce qu'il voulait lui dire à propos de ses sentiments.

Avec un soupir lourd de sens, il fit volte face et prit la direction du château.

---

Après avoir joué au Quidditch avec ses amis, Harry rentra au château, son balai à la main, l'esprit empli de sombres et sinistres pensées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Zabini. Il continuait à la voir embrasser Draco et cela augmentait sa colère à chaque seconde. Il faillit laisser tomber son balai tant il était pris dans ses pensées. La promesse qu'il avait faite à Draco allait être difficile à tenir.

Bien sûr Draco n'était pas sans défense, et c'était pour cela qu'il ne désirait pas que Harry interfère. Mais ce n'était pas facile pour Harry de convaincre son coeur de ne pas pénétrer dès maintenant dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards pour se jeter sur Zabini.

Il entra dans sa chambre, frustré et excédé et aperçu Ron en train d'embrasser Céleste. Ou plutôt en train d'enfoncer sa langue au fond de sa gorge.

"RON ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" cria Harry en les fixant, stupéfait.

Ron s'écarta et se retourna pour faire face à un Harry confus et énervé.

"Je peux t'expliquer ! dit-il.

-Nous venons tout juste de rompre, par la barbe de Merlin ! dit-il à Céleste.

-Je sais, Harry. Mais écoute, Céleste se sentait déprimée et je l'ai juste réconfortée."

Harry avait réellement envie de le croire, parce que Ron était son meilleur ami, la personne sur qui il pensait pouvoir compter pour n'importe quoi. Mais apparemment leur amitié avait changé. Harry n'était plus la personne qu'il avait été et Ron non plus. Ils avaient grandit chacun de leur coté depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Harry regrettait profondément le fait qu'_il_ ait laissé cela arriver. Particulièrement après avoir fixé Céleste et vu son regard mauvais. Un jet lumineux le frappa de plein fouet quand il compris soudainement la signification de son regard. Elle essayait de le monter contre Ron et vice-versa. Se souvenant de discussions stupides qu'il avait eues avec Ron, il réalisa que Céleste n'avait jamais été directement ou indirectement évoquée dans chacune d'elles. "_Elle joue avec nous. Elle a raté sa mission et à présent elle veut prendre sa vengeance. Plan B, peut-être ?_"

"Depuis combien de temps cela a-t-il commencé ? demanda-t-il plein de doutes.

-Ce n'est pas ça ! grogna Ron, indigné. C'était la première fois !

- Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant je ne te crois pas. Je pensais que tu étais mon ami."

Le visage de Ron rougit de colère et de honte. "Ami, Harry ? Et qu'est-ce que tu connais à propos de ce que c'est d'être l'ami de quelqu'un ? Tu n'as jamais été un véritable ami ! Tu ne me parles plus ; tu ne me dis pas ce que tu penses. Depuis que Cédric est mort, tu t'ais créé un monde où tu ne laisses personne entrer excepté peut-être la personne dont tu es amoureux. Je me trompe ?"

Céleste haussa un sourcil quand elle entendit cela. Harry maudit intérieurement Ron. Il venait de donner à Céleste une précieuse arme contre Harry. Que ferait-elle si la vérité entre lui et Draco était découverte ?

Harry était furieux contre Ron, et c'était exactement ce que Céleste attendait. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse détruire leur amitié.

"C'est quelque chose comme ça. Je sais que j'ai été quelque peu distant ces derniers temps mais…

-Pas de mais, Harry. Tu m'as sérieusement déçu. Les choses que tu as dites à Céleste. Les choses que tu lui as faites ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses être capable de faire ce genre de choses.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Harry, médusé.

-Elle a dit que tu as tenté d'abuser d'elle, sexuellement.

-QUOI ?" C'en était trop pour Harry. Il ne savait pas si il devait secouer Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son bon sens ou rire comme un demeuré. "C'est totalement ridicule ! Si seulement tu savais. Tu réalises que ça n'a aucun sens. J'ai été un parfait gentleman avec elle ! Allons bon, Ron ! Tu me connais mieux que ça !

-Tu crois ? Honnêtement, je ne sais plus quoi croire.

-Es-tu en train de foutre en l'air cinq d'amitié pour… _elle_ ?" Harry la pointa du doigt.

"QUELLE PUTAIN D'AMITIE, HARRY ? C'est bien toi qui a des rendez-vous avec Hermione derrière mon dos ! hurla Ron.

-Alors là je suis totalement perdu ! Je n'ai AUCUNE idée de quoi tu es en train de parler ! cria Harry en retour.

-Ne trouve pas une putain d'excuse. Tout le monde m'a dit que toi et elle vous câliniez sur un fauteuil de la Salle Commune juste après que tu ais rompu avec Céleste !

-Ils sont tous cinglés !

-Bien sûr, Mr Parfait. Ton problème c'est que tu crois que tu peux tout te permettre. Tu penses que tu es meilleur que tout le monde."

Harry vit des larmes dans les yeux de Ron et sentit ses propres yeux s'embuer. Il se mordit la lèvre.

"C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?" demanda-t-il avec un air calme, mais la voix cassée.

Ron lui tourna le dos mais ne lui répondit pas. Pendant tout ce temps, Céleste ne pipa pas mot. Elle s'assit juste là, et se contenta de fixer ses ongles en prenant un air ennuyé comme si rien ne se passait, puis elle tripota sur son poignet droit un bracelet qui portait une magnifique pierre bleue.

'_Attends une minute. Une pierre bleue ? C'est l'amulette ! Elle est en train de l'utiliser contre Ron !_'

Harry retint son envie de marcher jusqu'à elle pour lui arracher l'amulette du bras.

"Tu es tellement stupide, Ron. Hermione et moi sommes simplement amis. _Nous_ sommes amis ! Toi et moi sommes déjà passés par là avant. Souviens-toi l'année dernière quand tu pensais que je te mentais à propos de la Coupe et du Tournoi ? Je pensais que tu n'allais plus jamais me parler. Mais tu l'as fait et nous sommes arriver à dépasser tout cela. Du moins je pensais que nous l'avions fait. Je m'aperçois à présent qu'il y a encore de la rancœur entre nous. Céleste n'est pas la réponse à tes problèmes. En fait, elle ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Hermione t'aime, espèce d'idiot ! Tu as l'intention de foutre en l'air son amour pour toi, aussi ? Pour quelqu'un comme Céleste ?

-Encore une fois, je refuse que tu parles de moi d'un ton si insultant ! dit Céleste, indignée.

-Elle ne m'aime pas, dit Ron en parlant de Hermione, la voix cassée.

-Bien sûr que si. Et tu ferais mieux de te réveiller avant de la perdre."

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Harry eut l'impression qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit et qu'il était sur le point de s'excuser mais Céleste, remarquant que la réconciliation n'était plus très loin, sauta pratiquement sur Ron et lui caressa les bras, murmurant quelque chose – de mauvais, Harry n'avait aucune difficulté à le deviner – à son oreille. Ron le regarda avec haine.

Harry soupira, vaincu. "Tu sais quoi, Ron ? J'espère que tu retrouveras ton bon sens. Et quand tu l'auras fait, je t'attendrais, parce que je suis ton ami et je t'aime. Mais n'attend pas trop longtemps. Certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais. Certaines erreurs ne se réparent jamais."

Harry se retourna et quitta la chambre.

"Harry, attends…" murmura Ron.

Ron allait courir après lui mais Céleste le retint.

"Ne pense pas à lui, mon amour. Tu m'as moi, dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

-Ouais. Je t'ai toi", dit Ron, triste.

---

Draco entra prudemment dans sa chambre, cherchant le moindre signe de la présence de Zabini. Heureusement, il ne s'y trouvait pas. La seule personne dans la chambre était Goyle qui tenait une lettre dans ses grosses mains et affichait un air triste sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Draco.

-Pansy. Je lui avais écris une lettre et elle y a répondu. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas écrit ce que j'attendais, dit-il avec amertume.

-Je peux voir ?"

Goyle tendit son bras dans la direction de Draco pour lui donner la lettre. Alors que Draco la lisait, Goyle se pris le visage dans les mains.

Ce n'était pas une lettre des plus gentille. Très… Pansy. Cruellement, elle avait écrit à Goyle qu'il n'était pas un homme fait pour elle, qu'il était idiot et ridicule et qu'elle n'était pas du tout intéressée par lui. Les termes employés dans la lettre à partir de ce moment étaient encore plus durs. Draco déchira le papier.

"Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? cria Goyle, s'agenouillant sur le sol pour ramasser les morceaux.

- Lève-toi, Goyle. Tu ne gagneras certainement pas son respect en te morfondant pour elle ! Pansy est une perte de temps. Elle est stupide et n'a aucune classe. Elle est une honte pour notre Maison. J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'elle était même à peine baisable !

-LA FERME !" Goyle se rua devant lui avec un regard menaçant. "Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Je l'aime et je pense qu'elle est la meilleure fille au monde !"

Draco recula. Il n'avait pas peur de ce gros gars aux yeux emplis de tristesse. Il était juste… prévoyant en mettant un peu de distance entre eux deux. Parler avec franchise de Parkinson n'avait pas été sa plus brillante idée. Goyle était trop attaché à elle. L'amour avait l'habitude d'avoir cet effet sur les gens.

"Très bien. Je suis désolé. Elle est cool, j'imagine", dit Draco, tentant de paraître diplomatique.

Goyle soupira. "Non, je suis désolé. C'est juste que… Elle est tout pour moi. Elle est la fille de mes rêves, tu vois ?"

'_Quel rêve horrible_, pensa Draco. _Au moins mon rêve a les plus magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Et le plus beau sourire. Et les plus belles fesses. Et la plus agréable odeur au monde, un mélange de musc et d'épice, et une sorte d'odeur de santal. Il irradie de chaleur. Il est fort, sensuel et spirituel. Eh bien, autant dire que la liste est encore longue._'

"Je l'aime et un jour elle me verra de la même manière que je la vois et nous pourrons être ensemble.

-Goyle…"

Draco voulait lui dire d'arrêter de rêver et de continuer à vivre pour lui-même, mais il ne le fit pas.

"Goyle… J'espère qu'elle te remarquera.

-Merci, Draco. Tu as une lettre aussi. Elle est près de ton lit. Je ne sais pas qui l'a envoyée. C'est un hibou noir qui l'a amenée. Tu sais de qui elle est ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée." Draco alla jusqu'à son lit et pris le parchemin posé dessus. "_Pour Draco, le sex-symbol de Serpentard_", lut-il à voix haute. "Eh bien, au moins c'est de quelqu'un qui a bon goût.

-C'est un de tes admirateur", le provoqua Goyle.

Draco eut un sourire suffisant. "Dernièrement mes _admirateurs_ ne m'ont rien donné de plus qu'une énorme migraine.

-Est-ce que tu aimes bien quelqu'un Draco ? Je veux dire, aimes-tu quelqu'un de la manière dont j'aime Pansy ?"

Draco répondit alors qu'il déroulait le parchemin. "L'amour est une perte de temps, Goyle.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, répliqua-t-il contrarié.

-Peu importe", dit-il distrait, en lisant le mot.

'_Viens à ma rencontre ce soir à onze heure. Nous devons finir de régler quelques affaires._

_B.Z._'

B.Z. Blaise Zabini. Draco trouvait cela étrange qu'ils se revoient si vite alors qu'il lui avait donné le temps d'y réfléchir. Ce n'était pas étonnant de la part de Blaise de changer d'avis si vite. Cela n'arrangeait pas Draco. Il allait devoir annuler avec Harry – ce qui était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire – mais il aurait l'opportunité de résoudre son différent avec Zabini une bonne fois pour toute.

Harry allait être vexé mais il comprendrait.

"De qui c'est ? demanda Goyle curieux.

-De personne.

-Oh, tu veux dire que c'est un admirateur secret ?

-Non, je… oublie. Ce n'est personne d'important.

-Ok. Tu m'aiderais à écrire un poème à Pansy ? Tu est tellement doué pour cette merde."

Draco soupira. "Oui, bien sûr. Laisse-moi juste écrire quelque chose d'autre avant."

---

'_Harry, désolé mais je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir. Quelque chose d'autre à faire. Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. Ton très dévoué D._' Harry le relu pour la quinzième fois.

Il se débarrassa du morceau de parchemin et soupira de frustration. Draco manigançais quelque chose et il en mettrait sa main à couper que cela avait un rapport avec Zabini. Il allait trouver de quoi il s'agissait ou il ne s'appelait pas Harry Potter.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Si Draco était sur le point de rencontrer Zabini seul, Harry le tuerait probablement après coup pour avoir été aussi stupide. En outre, il avait promis à Sirius de garder un œil sur l'autre garçon. C'était l'excuse parfaite pour rompre la promesse qu'il avait faite à Draco. Si ils étaient ensemble, alors ils devaient tout partager, et cela incluait le droit de botter le cul de Zabini.

Il sortit rapidement de son lit et fixa l'horloge. Il était précisément onze heures. Alors qu'il avait attendu toute la nuit le mot de Draco, il avait eut le temps de revêtir un jean et un t-shirt rouge. Il pris sa cape noire, glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le Carte des Maraudeurs et sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Il prêta attention un moment aux autres souffles qui résonnaient dans la chambre puis il sortit.

A l'extérieur du dortoir, il pris la Carte des Maraudeurs et pointa sa baguette dessus.

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions son mauvaises" murmura-t-il.

Il chercha l'étiquette qui portait le nom de Draco mais vit seulement celle de Rusard qui arpentait la Salle des Trophées probablement en train de chasser Peeves, qui décrivait des cercles autour de lui en lançant sur le sol toutes les armures qu'il rencontrait. MacGonagall et Rogue étaient dans les donjons. Harry se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensemble à cette heure de la nuit. Rogue et MacGonagall ? Il ne préférait pas y penser. Il avait l'habitude de voir Dumbledore sur la carte, mais le Directeur n'était nulle part.

"Montre-moi où est Draco Malfoy", ordonna-t-il à la carte.

Instantanément, il vit l'étiquette portant le nom de Draco près de la bibliothèque et quelque chose le suivait. Tout ce qu'il voyait était une ombre noire marchant derrière Draco mais la carte avait du mal à lui donner un nom.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que… ?" murmura-t-il.

Pour Harry, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Si une ombre sans nom marchait à l'intérieur du château alors cela était lié à la Magie Noire. Rapidement, il courût dans les escaliers souhaitant pouvoir juste transplaner. Puis il réalisa que c'était une idée stupide. Même si il avait su le faire, c'était de connaissance commune – du moins pour ceux qui avaient lu _L'histoire de Poudlard_ comme Hermione – que personne ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte du château.

Il était presque hors d'haleine lorsqu'il atteingnit la bibliothèque. Il remarque qu'à l'intérieur, tout était sombre et silencieux. Etait-il trop tard ? Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et fut engloutit par les ténèbres.

---

Draco pénétra dans la bibliothèque avec le sentiment étrange d'être suivi. Bien sûr, vu qu'il était là pour rencontrer Zabini, c'était probablement lui, qui essayait par la même occasion de lui foutre la frousse. Il soupira. Zabini était tellement prévisible. Il était attirant – Draco devait bien admettre ça – mais seulement la bouche fermée.

Il s'assit sur un large siège et il entendit un grognement derrière lui. Il se releva d'un geste rapide, baguette en main, cherchant l'origine du bruit. Il marcha autour de rayons de bibliothèques, tentant de voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un à travers la pénombre.

"Putain, ce n'est pas amusant, Zabini", dit-il.

Alors qu'il passait un angle, il vit une forme sombre et noire quelques mètres plus devant lui, qui semblait se précipiter vers lui comme un Sinistros. Un cri sortit de sa gorge. Il recula quand la silhouette avança dans sa direction, et leva sa baguette.

"Draco, stop ! cria la silhouette sombre. Ne bouge pas !

-Quoi ?" Il s'immobilisa soudainement, trop surpris pour faire autre chose. Il connaissait cette voix.

La silhouette passa à travers un rayon de lune pendant une seconde, ce qui permis à Draco de voir qui c'était. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise. C'était Harry, la baguette fermement pointée sur _lui_. Il avait un regard à la fois étrange et effrayant. Le cœur de Draco rata un battement.

"Harry, qu'est-ce…

-Ne… bouge… pas", dit-il d'un ton extrêmement sérieux, s'approchant encore d'un pas prudent.

Le souffle de Draco s'accéléra. Harry n'allait pas le blesser, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non ! Alors pourquoi le regardait-il de cette manière ? Des milliers de théories lui traversèrent l'esprit. Peut-être que Zabini et Harry étaient amoureux et Harry était jaloux de l'autre garçon. Ou peut-être que Harry s'était simplement joué de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir son cœur se tordre.

"Ou quoi ? Tu me jetteras un sort ? demanda Draco en ricanant, prétendant s'en ficher.

-Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il serait bon de parler", murmura Harry, en se mordant la lèvre alors qu'il se rapprochait.

Draco déglutit. Harry avait un regard froid et déterminé. Il n'avait vu ce regard sur son visage qu'en de rares occasions. Même si cela blessait Draco d'en arriver là, il pointa à son tour sa baguette sur Harry, essayant de ne pas trembler.

"Arrête ça tout de suite, Potter.

-Quoi !" Ses yeux verts brillèrent de confusion. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Le geste de Draco avait brisé sa concentration et à présent Harry semblait totalement perdu.

"Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fous plutôt ?" rectifia Draco.

Avant que Harry n'ait pu répondre, un grognement terrifiant se fit entendre derrière Draco. Il se retourna pour voir ce que c'était et vit une immense créature en train de prendre son élan pour lui sauter dessus.

"DRACO? BAISSE-TOI !" hurla Harry.

Draco se laissa aussitôt tomber au sol. La créature sauta, prête à l'attaquer.

"IMPEDIMENTA !" cria Harry.

La créature eut tout juste le temps d'exhiber de grosses dents affûtées avant de retomber au sol grâce au sort de Harry.

"Tu as faillit me tuer, Potter, dit Draco après un moment de silence, se relevant puis arrangeant ses vêtements.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je viens juste de te sauver le cul ! répliqua Harry, énervé.

-Vraiment ? Après avoir faillit me provoquer une putain de crise cardiaque ! MERDE, POTTER ! J'ai pensé que tu voulais me tuer !

-Oh, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas ridicule ! Ne fais pas l'enfant, Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai pensé quand j'ai passé l'angle et que je t'ai vu avec _ta_ baguette pointée sur _moi_ ?

-La même chose que j'ai ressentit quand tu as pointé la tienne sur moi !

-Tu as commencé le premier. Je me suis juste défendu !

-Comment as-tu pu penser que j'allais t'attaquer ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dit qu'il y avait une créature derrière moi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu au lieu de garder le suspens pour ton geste héroïque ? Par la barbe de Merlin !"

Draco s'approcha de la créature et murmura un _Lumos_ pour pouvoir l'observer proprement. Elle avait un poil roux, un corps bas et élancé et cinq pattes dont chacune d'elles se terminaient par un pied-bot **(2)**. Il haussa un sourcil étonné.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

-C'est un Quintaped **(3)**. N'as-tu donc jamais prêté attention aux cours de Hagrid ?

-Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, pourquoi ? C'est juste un imbécile…" Harry lui lança un regard assassin. "… un géant sage et incompris ?"

Harry roula des yeux.

"C'est une des plus dangereuses créatures magiques. Elle est carnivore.

-Elle n'est plus aussi dangereuse maintenant que tu lui as lancé un sort d'_Impedimenta_.

-Eh bien, vois-tu, il y a comme un léger problème. Ce sort n'est pas tellement efficace, expliqua Harry d'un air embarrassé. Il ne durera pas longtemps, juste le temps que l'on déguerpisse d'ici."

La créature ouvrit ses yeux doucement et laissa échapper un léger grognement.

"Je suggère que l'on fuie pendant qu'on peut encore le faire.

-Eh bien, Potter, c'est incroyablement intelligent ! Ne jamais demandé à un Gryffondor de faire le boulot d'un Serpentard !

-Va te faire foutre. En outre, tu ne m'as jamais demandé quoi que ce soit. Je t'ai sauvé sans ton consentement, espèce de connard ingrat ! Si je ne t'avais pas prévenu, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est."

Draco haussa les épaules, boudeur et Harry lui tira la langue. Le Quintaped grogna.

"Donc, nous devrions fuir, répéta Draco, regardant le Quintaped, qui recouvrait lentement ses forces.

-Oui, définitivement."

Il restèrent debout à se regarder pendant un infime moment puis ils se mirent soudainement à courir vers la sortie le plus vite possible. Alors qu'ils courraient, Draco commença à se sentir à bout de souffle à cause de la course. C'était un des effets secondaires d'un sort de _Doloris_ – sa force allait prendre un moment avant de revenir à la normale. Il était encore faible à cause de cela. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé un endroit où ils seraient loin et à l'abris du Quintaped.

Finalement, remarquant son épuisement, Harry attrapa sa main et ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit.

"Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions parler de la créature à quelqu'un ?" demanda Draco en regardant Harry fermer la porte. Il posa sa main sur sa propre poitrine et sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. "Je veux dire que si c'est dangereux et tout…

-Laissons Rusard s'en occuper. Avec tout le bruit que nous avons causé, je parie qu'il est déjà dans la bibliothèque.

-Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor, Harry. Et si il ne le trouve pas ? Et si…

-Très bien. Attends juste une seconde."

Harry sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs de sa poche. Il vit aussitôt l'étiquette portant le nom de Rogue et celle de Rusard essayer de contrôler la créature alors que MacGonagall et Hagrid arrivaient à leur secours.

"Tu vois ?" Il montra la Carte à Draco en pointant l'étiquette portant le nom du Quintaped, qui était en train d'être encerclée par les professeurs. "Ils sont en train de s'en occuper."

Draco ne dit rien. Il était trop occupé à observer la carte de Harry la bouche grande ouverte. Il lui prit la carte des mains et l'inspecta minutieusement. Il semblait subjugué.

"Alors c'est comme cela que tu m'as trouvé", dit-il.

Harry acquiesça. "C'est la Carte des Maraudeurs. Elle montre Poudlard et tout ses environs.

-C'est incroyable ! Comment est-ce que tu l'as eue ?

-C'est une très longue histoire." Draco fit la grimace. "Disons que je l'ai eue des jumeaux Weasleys.

-Putain !"

Draco rendit la carte à Harry qui s'empressa de la remettre dans sa poche. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, incertains quant à ce qu'ils pourraient se dire après tout ça. Draco avait peur de ce que Harry pourrait dire, plus encore à propos de Zabini et le fait qu'il avait apparemment tenté de la tuer. Selon Harry en tout cas, parce que Draco n'était pas sûr que Zabini était responsable pour cette nuit. Draco avait été imprudent, il l'admettait. Il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas supposé faire. Il avait brisée une règle familiale très importante, la première règle que son père lui avait enseigné il y a longtemps, quelque chose qui était censé être devenir son leitmotiv à présent : _Ne jamais sous-estimer son ennemi._

"Tu sais, tu aurait pu tout aussi bien porter une pancarte dans ton dos, disant '_S'il te plaît, tue-moi_'", commenta amèrement Harry.

Il le méritait. Il savait qu'il méritait même pire. Mais il était un Malfoy et sa colère commençait dangereusement à devenir de plus en plus concentrée. Les Malfoys ne s'excusaient jamais pour leurs actions. Jamais.

"Je ne pense pas que Zabini soit capable d'une telle chose, s'excusa-t-il lui-même.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, Draco ? Ce gars t'a embrassé sans ton consentement ! Je ne sais pas comment réagir en sachant cela. Je me sens totalement perdu. Tu es attiré par lui, c'est ça ?

-Oh, voyons, Harry ! Il me veut juste. Je doute qu'il veule me tuer. Je ne le défend pas ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre ! dit-il quand il remarqua que le visage de Harry commençait à tourner rouge. Ce qu'il a fait n'était pas correct, mais j'ai de la sympathie pour lui. Je sais ce que c'est de vouloir quelque chose si fort et de ne pas l'obtenir.

-Ce sont des conneries, Draco ! Juste parce que tu veux quelqu'un, cela ne signifie pas que tu as le droit de forcer cette personne. C'est simplement mal. Est-ce que tu me forcerais ?

-Jamais, Harry. Comment peux-tu me demander cela ?

-Eh bien, j'ai simplement dit que…

-C'était différent ! En outre, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je n'aime pas Zabini je suis juste désolé pour lui, c'est tout. Je t'aime toi ! Il n'y a de la place que pour une personne dans mon cœur et cette personne, c'est toi.

-Tu viens de me laisser sur le carreau, espèce d'imbécile sexy ! dit Harry, sa voix vacillant. Ne dit pas ce genre de choses si tu ne les penses pas."

Draco soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Bien sûr que je le pense, Harry, dit-il en s'approchant de lui. Tu ne sais donc pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi ? Tu es ma raison d'être ! Tu es la raison de mon existence."

Harry déglutit, ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

"Tu ne le savais donc pas déjà ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'ai…" Draco ne put pas finir.

La bouche de Harry réclama la sienne et un duel commença entre leurs deux langues. Harry le poussa contre le mur et Draco noua ses bras autour de lui. Bientôt, leurs capes furent un simple tas sur le sol. Harry fit courir un doigt sur son torse sa une main sous son t-shirt et le caressa doucement, pinçant la poitrine de Draco pour le faire gémir.

Il pensait être près à mourir de plaisir. Leur baiser devint plus profond. Draco n'était plus ennuyé par la coupure sur sa lèvre. Tout ce qu'il désirait était Harry. Leurs corps étaient tellement proches qu'il était difficile de dire où l'un commençait et où l'autre se terminait.

Harry se recula un peu pour pouvoir fixer Draco. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, brûlantes de désir. Elles étaient d'un argent sombre, intense et plus qu'érotique. Harry gémit. Il remarqua aussi les petites tâches de rousseur sur le visage du blond, grâce à la lumière d'une torche accrochée près d'eux.

"Tu es tellement beau", murmura-t-il, comme ébloui.

Draco défit la fermeture de son jean et doucement, caressa la virilité de Harry. Harry jeta sa tête en arrière, exposant son cou à Draco qui la goûta avec sa langue puis avec ses lèvres et y déposant de petits baisers. Harry se sentit tomber sur les genoux et Draco le retint fermement pour qu'il ne tombe pas au sol.

Ils se couchèrent sur le sol, perdus dans un océan de plaisir. L'érection de Draco se voyait clairement sous son jean et il ouvrit la fermeture, la libérant. Leurs sexes se touchèrent, les faisant gémir d'une même voix. Harry tira Draco contre son corps et se positionna au-dessus de lui, approfondissant le baiser.

Harry attrapa la taille de Draco pour l'amener plus près encore. Ils perdirent alors toute notion de temps, de lieu et même de vie. Tout ce qui comptait était ce moment magique qu'ils avaient créé ensemble. La danse de leurs deux langues était accompagnée par le rythme intense du balancement de leurs corps. Draco vint, prononçant dans un murmure le nom de Harry. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry et sentit les mains de celui-ci agripper son corps plus fortement. Harry se sentit se noyer et il resserra encore son étreinte. Il était devenu comme son canot de sauvetage.

Harry cria son nom, presque avec désespoir. Après un moment d'extase, ils s'étreignirent pendant un court moment, attendant que leurs cœurs se calment, alors qu'ils caressaient doucement le corps de l'autre. Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco et embrassa son front.

"Wow, murmura Draco. C'était encore meilleur qu'une bonne séance de masturbation."

Harry rigola. "Bon Dieu, Malfoy. Ce n'était vraiment pas romantique !"

Draco gloussa. "Eh bien, tu es seulement trop sérieux. Je voulais juste éclairer un peu plus les choses."

Harry sourit, alors qu'un de ses doigts courrait sur le dos du blond, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps.

"J'aimerais que nous puissions rester ainsi pour le reste de notre vie, dit Draco rêveur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne veux pas être recouvert de poussière pour le reste de ma vie. Regarde à quoi ressemble cet endroit ! Ca n'a pas été nettoyé depuis des années, plaisanta Harry.

-Qui n'est vraiment pas romantique à présent ? dit Draco, en pinçant la taille de Harry.

-Eh ! Ca fait mal ! se plaignit Harry.

-Oh, pauvre Harry. Tellement vulnérable et sans défense. Etant donné que je suis empli de bonté, je vais au moins de donner un baiser

-Qui a dit que je voulais un baiser ?" dit Harry juste avant que Draco ne lèse son t-shirt rouge pour embrasser son ventre. Il gémit.

"Tu disais ? le provoqua Draco avec un grand sourire.

-Peu importe, contente-toi de continuer ce que tu as commencé.

-Quoi ? Ca ?" Il prit le sexe de Harry dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise.

Harry souleva ses hanches involontairement. La sensation de sa langue humide et de ses lèvres courrant tout le long de sa virilité le rendait fou. Draco savourait le moment, sentant le corps de Harry trembler sous le sien et se mouvant violemment. Harry vint pour la seconde fois cette nuit là, ce qui excita encore plus Draco. Harry prit un moment pour se remettre.

"Avais-tu déjà fait cela avant ? demanda-t-il à Draco, avec suspicion.

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec personne. Sauf une seule fois." Les yeux de Harry rétrécirent et Draco s'empressèrent de continuer. "Je veux dire, quelqu'un me l'a fait une fois. C'était une fille.

-Oh.

-C'était Pansy, ok ? Elle ressemblait à un poisson, c'était dégoûtant… Pourrions-nous passer sur le sujet, s'il te plaît ? Ca me rend malade, dit-il ennuyé en s'asseyant sur le sol.

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-Je sais mais tu continues à me fixer de tes yeux verts comme si tu m'accusais, comme si je t'avais trahis ou autre chose, ce qui me fait me sentir plutôt mal à l'aise et totalement perplexe. Quand ça s'est passé, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne expérience. Mais ce n'était seulement que le coup d'un jour. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait après et alors j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait une erreur. Je ne l'aimais pas. Je t'aimais déjà."

Harry s'assit à coté de lui, prenant le menton de Draco pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

"Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer ce que tu as fait avant que nous soyons ensemble."

Draco hocha la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Harry contre sa bouche.

-Vraiment ?" Draco était totalement pris de surprise.

"Oui." Harry sortit une petite boîte noire d'une de ces poches et la donna à Draco.

Draco l'ouvrit et en ressortit un magnifique anneau en argent de la forme d'un serpent, qui possédait deux petites pierres vertes comme yeux. Il poussa un '_Wow_', incrédule. Harry plaça l'anneau à son annulaire et l'embrassa. Les yeux verts du serpent brillèrent tout comme ceux de Draco.

"Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai aussitôt pensé à toi, expliqua Harry.

-Il est magnifique, Harry. Merci." Draco noua ses yeux autour de lui, l'embrassant fiévreusement.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose à comparer à la pierre argentée que tu m'as donnée pour me protéger de Céleste."

Draco le fixa, étonné. "Comment est-ce que tu sais cela ?

-Hermione me l'a dit. Je ne peux pas croire que j'étais autant aveugle. Mais j'ai une confession à te faire.

-Quoi ? Tant que tu ne me rends pas fou en me reprochant le fait que je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est bon.

-Je ne l'ai jamais aimée. Pas même avec son amulette qui essayait de contrôler mes sentiments. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée parce que je t'aimais toi. Donc, peut-être que tu devrais la reprendre.

-Reprendre quoi ? La pierre argentée que je t'ai donné ?" Harry acquiesça. "Pas question, Harry. C'était un cadeau. Je veux qu'elle te serve. Même si son amulette ne pouvait pas contrôler tes sentiments, il y avait encore le fait qu'elle te rendait faible et dépourvu de toute volonté. Tu l'as garde.

-Mais Draco, tu n'es plus protégé de son amulette.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Mais Draco…

-Chut ! Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Très bien. De la manière dont tu l'as fait aujourd'hui dans la bibliothèque ?

-Ne commence pas.

-Ne commence pas ? Ah ! Si tu veux jouer le rôle du petit Serpentard froid, oublie ça tout de suite ! Je…"

Draco le coupa avec un profond baiser.

"Non, laisse-moi finir." Harry se recula, irrité. "J'étais dans ton es…"

Draco l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois avec succès, le faisant gémir doucement.

"Tu n'es pas aussi solide que tu le prêtant, Draco. J'ai vu tes mauvais souvenirs. J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de toi, dit Harry quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, à la grande déception de Draco.

-Ne gâche pas le moment, Potter, le menaça-t-il.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, Malfoy. Je sais qui tu es vraiment."

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment, le silence demandant à l'autre d'abandonner.

Draco fut le premier à parler. "Je n'ai pas que des mauvais souvenirs. Je veux dire, Père et moi avons partagé quelques bons moments, que tu le croies ou non. C'est lui qui m'a appris à voler.

-Il était aussi celui qui a faillit te détruire quand il a tué ton chiot."

Draco se leva, enfila son pantalon et cacha ses yeux à Harry. Harry se leva à son tour, remis également son pantalon puis s'approcha de lui et toucha gentiment son bras.

"Draco ?" Sa voix n'était presque qu'un murmure. "Je suis désolé.

-Non, ça va. Tu as totalement raison. J'adorais Harpy. C'est le seul Malfoy décent qui n'a jamais existé sur cette planète qui me l'avait donné. Il s'appelait Céleste C'était le frère de mon père. Père ne l'a jamais apprécié. Il avait l'habitude de dire que l'oncle Céleste était trop doux, une disgrâce pour la famille Malfoy. Quand mon père a vu Harpy, il a tout de suite su qui me l'avais donné. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'a tué. Il ne voulait pas que je ressemble à mon oncle.

-Que lui est-il arrivé à lui ?

-Il a été tué. Je n'ai jamais su comment ou pourquoi, mais j'ai quelques théories à propos de ça.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Draco."

Draco se retourna et l'étreignit avec force. "Je ne pleurerais pas, Potter. Tu ne me feras pas pleurer.

-D'accord, dit Harry, en embrassant son front. Je parie que tu aurais entraîné Harpy à attaquer les innocents moldus sans défense de toute manière, plaisanta-t-il.

-NON ! Oh, bon dieu, tu es si cruel. Es-tu sûr que le Choixpeau t'a mis dans la bonne maison ?"

Harry ne dit rien. Il était perdu dans les souvenirs de sa première année, quand le Choixpeau n'avait pas su où le mettre. Il aurait pu être un Serpentard s'il n'avait pas été aussi désireux de ne pas en devenir un. L'année suivant, Dumbledore lui avait dit que le seul fait qu'il ne veuille pas aller à Serpentard montrait qu'il n'en était pas un. Mais Harry avait encore des doutes à ce propos.

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Draco.

-Rien. Je pensais, c'est tout.

-A quoi ?

-Au fait que tu aurais sûrement entraîné Harpy à attaquer les moldus ! Je te connais, Malfoy !

-Sûrement pas ! dit Draco, indigné. Eh bien, peut-être en fait. Je veux dire, je l'aurais entraîné à être un tueur mais il m'aurait défendu de n'importe qui si je lui avais demandé.

-Tss, tss… Tu vois ? J'avais raison." Draco lui tira la langue. "Qui donnerait un nom pareil à un chien de toute manière ? Je veux dire, je connais quelques histoires de la mythologie grecque et Harpy est un monstre qui attrapa n'importe quoi – nourriture, objets, personnes – pour après le manger, il me semble.

-Exactement ce que je suis.

-Ouais, et je suis toujours celui qui es cruel."

Draco lança un sourire à Harry et celui-ci le lui rendit.

"Et encore, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, ricana Harry, faisant glousser Draco.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Draco, en marchant jusqu'à un énorme miroir posé contre un mur au fond de la pièce.

Harry le regarda, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il avait été tellement distrait par Draco qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. C'était une grande pièce, pleine de vieilles fournitures couvertes de poussière et de draps blancs. Au fond d'elle se tenait le Miroir de Rised.

"Je ne peux pas le croire ! dit Harry, en courant jusqu'à lui avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco pour la seconde fois.

-C'est le Miroir du Rised !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

-Tu ne sais pas ? demanda Harry.

-Non, en effet. Sinon je ne te l'aurais pas demandé, crétin."

Harry se mordit la lèvre, une idée derrière la tête. "Jette un coup d'œil."

Draco le fixa, cherchant où était le piège dans l'histoire. Il n'était pas non plus lâche. Quelque soit le test que Harry voulait lui faire passer, il lui ferait face sans ciller. Il se tint devant le miroir et le regarda intensément. Il haussa un sourcil.

"Très bien, Potter. Quel est le piège ?

-Dis-moi ce que tu vois, demanda Harry derrière lui.

-Je nous vois seulement nous deux.

-Quoi ?" Harry le regarda, stupéfait.

Il était clair pour Draco que sa réponse n'était pas celle qu'attendait Harry.

"Tu me dit la vérité, Draco ?

-Oui, pourquoi je te mentirais ? Je nous vois seulement là, debout devant ce miroir. Que suis-je censé voir ?"

Harry ne répondit pas.

"Harry ?" Draco se retourna pour lui faire face.

Sans prévenir, il s'approcha de Draco les yeux brillants et l'embrassa si subitement que Draco en tomba sur les genoux.

"Eh bien, Potter, si j'avais su avant l'effet que ce miroir avait sur toi, j'aurais…"

Harry le fit taire avec un nouveau baiser.

"Qu'as-tu vu d'autre ? A propos de nous, je veux dire.

-Je t'ai dit la vérité, Harry. Je nous ai seulement vu nous deux. Je suspecte par ta réaction que ceci est un miroir magique. Qu'est-il supposé me montrer ?

-Le plus profond désir que tu as.

-Oh… OH !" Draco regarda à nouveau le miroir et rougit.

Harry trouva cela adorable. "Qu'est-ce que tu vois à présent ?

-Encore nous, en train de faire des… trucs ensemble.

-Quel genre de truc.

Draco rougit de nouveau. "Nous faisons l'amour."

Harry sourit, en caressant doucement son visage.

"Et toi ? lui demanda Draco.

-Quand je l'ai trouvé en première année, j'ai vu mes parents.

-Et maintenant ?"

Harry se plaça devant le miroir et vit à nouveau ses parents en train de lui sourire. Ils étaient encore là. La seule différence cette fois était que Harry se tenait derrière eux, tendant une main dans sa direction en souriant.

"Je les vois, dit Harry la voix plein d'émotion, ses yeux brillants avec mélancolie, mais aussi de joie.

-Oh, c'est bien, dit Draco en tentant de cacher sa déception.

-Et je te vois toi à coté d'eux." Harry lui tendit sa main et Draco la pris et la serra. Il l'embrassa, muet. "Je pensais… tu ne peux pas retourner à ton dortoir. Pas après ce qui est arrivé à la bibliothèque. C'est trop dangereux pour toi d'être dans la même pièce que Zabini.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

-Que nous allions voir Dumbledore, Rogue ou Erin. Quelqu'un, du moment que tu n'aies pas à retourner à ton dortoir ce soir. Peut6être pourrais-tu rester avec moi.

-Tu rêves trop, Harry. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup me réveiller à tes cotés.

-Allons y alors", dit-il en souriant.

Ils ouvrirent la porte en se tenant la main et Harry regarda sa carte pour voir où ils étaient. Il vit alors un bon nombres de personnes à l'Infirmerie. La plupart des enseignants de l'école y étaient, marchant rapidement d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Il vit des noms non familiers apparaîtrent et à sa grande surprise, il vit aussi le nom de Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" se demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

Draco regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'Infirmerie en courant presque. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils remarquèrent que les lits étaient tous occupés par des personnes blessées à différents niveaux. C'était comme entrer dans un film de guerre. Le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Où était Sirius ?

"Mr. Potter et Mr. Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux, par la barbe de Merlin ? demanda une MacGonagall très fatiguée et inquiète.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? Où est le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Harry avec urgence.

-Je suis ici, Harry. S'il vous plaît, Minerva, pouvez-vous aller assister Poppy pendant que je leur parle ?

-Bien sûr, Céleste"

Dumbledore les emmena jusqu'à un coin calme, loin de tous ce chaos.

"Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici si tard ?

-Je suis désolé, Mr le Directeur, mais c'est une longue histoire. Blaise Zabini ou quelqu'un d'autre a introduit un Quintaped dans le château et la bête a faillit tuer Draco. Je ne pense pas que ce soit sûr si Draco retournait dans son dortoir ce soir. Je pense que Zabini essaiera de le tuer. Donc je voudrais vous demander la permission de laisser Draco dormir dans mon dortoir.

-Oh, donc le Quintaped travaillait pour Mr Zabini. Es-tu sûr de cela, Harry ?

-Eh bien, je…

-Non, Monsieur. Nous n'en sommes pas certains. Quelqu'un m'a envoyé un message signé par Zabini, mais peut-être que c'était juste un piège comme celui qui m'avait envoyé dans la forêt l'autre fois, le coupa Draco.

-C'est une question très sérieuses, mes garçons. Malheureusement, il y a déjà trop à faire ce soir. Mais je peux vous promettre que j'enquêterais sérieusement sur le problème plus tard. Harry, je suis désolé mais Draco ne peut pas rester dans ton dortoir. C'est trop dangereux, pour ne par dire imprudent. Mais je peux arranger autre chose. J'en parlerais à Severus dès que je le pourrais. Il est plutôt occupé pour le moment.

-Puis-je rester avec Draco, Monsieur ? demanda Harry.

-Je dois te répondre non, Harry. La dernière fois que tu n'as pas dormi dans ton dortoir, Hermione et Ron se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour toi. Vous pourrez vous voir au matin. Les classes recommencent demain.

-Très bien, dit Harry d'un air déçu. Qu'est-il arrivé ici, Monsieur ?

-Une chose terrible, Harry. Je suppose que ça fera la première page de la Gazette demain donc cela ne sert à rien que je vous le cache. Voldemort a attaqué Céleste ce soir. Il a libéré la plupart des prisonniers et quelques Détraqueurs se sont ralliés à sa cause. Nous avons essayé de l'en empêcher voilà le résultat. Quelques uns d'entre nous sont sérieusement blessés.

-Et Sirius ? demanda Harry, en essayant de parler d'un ton calme.

-Il va bien. Seulement quelques égratignures. Tu peux aller au lit à présent, Harry. Nous avons la situation sous contrôle. Et vous, Mr Malfoy, vous pouvez rester un petit moment en attendant Severus si vous voulez, ou je peux demander à Minerva de s'occuper de vous.

-J'attendrais, Monsieur. Tu peux y aller, Harry. Ca ira. Nous parlerons demain."

Harry le regarda en se retenant de l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir. Il lui murmura un _au revoir_ en serrant furtivement sa main et partit. Draco soupira et demanda à Dumbledore si il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour aider. Le Directeur le fixa avec admiration. Il prit Draco pour assister Rogue qui était en train de concocter une potion anti-poison plutôt complexe. Draco fut surpris de le voir. Il était loin d'être le Rogue effrayant que tout le monde craignait. Il était épuisé et pâle comme un mort. Quand Draco se retourna, il vit Erin, inconsciente, sur un des lits. Elle avait été empoisonnée. Il comprit alors l'apparence désemparée du professeur Rogue.

---

**(1) **_Kiss_ _from a rose_ – Seal

**(2)** Pied déformé qui ne peut prendre appuie correctement sur le sol.

**(3)** C'est une créature que l'on retrouve dans le livre de J.K. Rowling, _Les animaux fantastiques_. Elle n'est donc pas l'invention de Blanche Malfoy.

---

**Ca vous a plu ? Si vous me laissez une review signée je vous répondrais par le nouveau système du site. La suite dès que mes exams sont passés… ou peut-être avant ?**


	13. Hold on to me

**- 13 –**

**Hold** **on to me**

Severus se rappelait plutôt bien du jour où Lily Potter était morte, et la réaction qu'il avait eue. Il n'avait pas versé une seule larme pour elle, même si elle avait été la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, la seule femme qui avait laissé son cœur aimer. Non, il n'y avait eu aucune larme. Un simple désespoir silencieux et comme un vide dans son cœur. Lily lui avait appris à aimer mais pas à pleurer. Elle l'avait laissé avant d'avoir pu.

Il s'était senti malheureux pendant des semaines, après sa mort. Il pouvait manger ou dormir, mais il avait très vite pris goût à la vodka. Il en buvait jusqu'à en tomber d'ivresse. Ce fut à ce moment là que Dumbledore lui tendit la main, et le sortit de ce monde lugubre dans lequel il vivait. Dumbledore, toujours concerné et aimable avec tout le monde, même avec un ancien Mangemort perdu dans une sorte d'auto apitoiement.

Pendant des années, Dumbledore l'avait soutenu en tant que professeur de potions de Poudlard face aux parents enragés qui ne désiraient pas que leurs enfants apprennent d'un ancien Mangemort. Severus s'était défendu face à ces accusations en se bâtissant une sorte de carapace cachant ce qu'il était vraiment. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Erin avait chamboulé sa vie. Sa façon d'être, provocante et joviale, avait adouci son cœur de pierre. Elle l'avait ennuyé au départ mais après il s'était étonné à attendre avec impatience l'ombre d'un de ses sourires ou ses yeux emplis de joie et de vie. La voir inconsciente après le fiasco d'Azkaban l'avait terrifié. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir été empoisonnée par une flèche mais il lui avait fallut plus longtemps pour se remettre, ce qui avait été un mystère pour lui et Dumbledore. Il était déjà mercredi – trois jours après l'incident – et elle était toujours faible. Elle ne voulait parler à personne et refusait de quitter sa chambre. Cette femme vaincue n'était pas la Erin qu'il connaissait et il était déterminé à l'aider à se sortir de cet état dans lequel elle était tombée.

Adoptant l'attitude combative d'un oiseau de proie, il entra en trombe dans sa chambre et la traîna en dehors du lit. Elle se plaignit mais il la tint fermement dans ses bras.

"Très bien, Jones, parle.

-…

-Oh, tu ne vas donc pas dire un mot. Ok. Alors je le ferais. Ca devient déjà ridicule. Si tu veux jouer le rôle typique de la femme…

-Je suis une femme ! protesta-t-elle.

-… et te laisser tomber dans cette dépression totalement absurde tu peux oublier ça ! Je connais des gens qui croient que je désire te voler ton boulot de professeur de DCFM. Ils sont totalement amoureux de toi et ils refusent d'étudier tant que tu ne leur enseigneras pas toi-même ta matière. Pour ne pas mentionner le fait que je ne peux pas m'occuper tout seul des Potions, de la DCFM et de Club de Duel ! Donc tu ferais mieux de sortir ton cul de cette chambre lugubre et morne et retourner travailler !"

Elle soupira. "Ce n'est pas absurde. J'ai mes raisons d'être déprimée.

-Parle à quelqu'un alors. Ne reste pas assise là toute la journée à regarder ta vie passer.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, dit-elle en se dégageant gentiment de ses bras pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise. Mais je n'ai pas la motivation de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout semble tellement… vain.

-Vain ? Voldemort et son groupe ont tué cinq familles moldues durant ces derniers jours. La Gazette du Sorcier n'a rien écrit d'autre que des prédictions apocalyptiques. Les gens font enfin face à la réalité. Les élèves sont effrayés et la plupart d'entre eux pensent à retourner chez eux. Les hiboux n'ont jamais été aussi occupés à délivrer des lettres tout autour du monde. Et comme si Voldemort n'était pas assez, Draco a eu aussi quelques problèmes ces derniers temps. Tu as entendu parler du Quintaped ?

-Oui. Dumbledore me l'a dit. Il a dit que Harry accusait Blaise Zabini mais il n'y a aucune véritable preuve contre lui excepté le fait qu'il a un béguin pour Draco.

-Oh, donc tu as parlé à Dumbledore", dit-il, légèrement jaloux.

Erin grimaça.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, à cause du fait que nous ne pouvions pas mettre Zabini en cage, Potter semble penser qu'il a à se venger et donc à provoquer un combat avec Zabini sans aucune raison particulière.

-Oh, mais il a une très bonne raison de le faire, déclara Erin et il secoua la tête pour désapprouver.

-Draco et moi en avons parlé et en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que Zabini n'a pas la possibilité de faire quelque chose comme faire pénétrer un Quintaped dans le château. Je veux dire, Zabini ? Honnêtement…

-Tu ne devrais jamais sous-estimer les gens, Severus. Je ne pense pas que Zabini est coupable pour différentes raisons. Il n'est pas stupide. Il est plutôt observateur et malin.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était stupide. Draco est furieux à propos de tout cela et toi, tu es trop occupée avec ton propre malheur ! Je veux dire, depuis que tu n'es plus encline à parler, il m'a fait quelques… confidences… même si je lui ai laissé clairement savoir à quel point la situation ne me plaisait pas."

Erin gloussa et la contenance froide Rogue s'adoucit.

"Au moins tu trouves la situation amusante, commenta-t-il.

-Est-ce que Harry et Draco se sont retrouvés depuis les derniers événements ?

-Non. J'ai formellement interdit à Draco de sortir voir Potter. Il n'apprécie pas vraiment ça, mais il m'obéit quand même. Après tout, sa nouvelle chambre est proche de la mienne. Si il sort je l'entendrais. J'ai le sommeil léger. Ils échangent toujours des lettres. Draco m'a dit que…" Il roula des yeux. "Potter a changé Draco en quelqu'un de complètement différent. Ce n'est sûrement plus le mioche gâté à qui j'ai enseigné pendant cinq ans ! Il est tellement… cruche. Trop cruche à mon goût.

-Oh, laisse-les tranquilles. Ils sont amoureux. Les amours d'adolescents sont si mignons.", dit Erin.

Rogue tira la tête.

"Malgré les grands nuages noirs qui nous survolent, Dumbledore essaie de diriger l'école aussi normalement que possible. Il y a un match de Quidditch dans trois jours. Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Ca va être un match magnifique.

-Pauvres garçons. Ce ne sera pas facile.

-Aucun match entre Serpentard et Gryffondor n'a jamais été facile, Jones.

-Oui, mais les choses sont un peu plus complexes à présent. Il n'y a plus seulement de vieilles rivalités entre les deux maisons, mais également l'amour de deux joueurs d'équipe adverse.

-Tu étais obligé de dire ça à voix haute ?

-Oh, s'il te plaît ! Grandis !

-Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda-t-il, changeant brusquement de sujet.

-Bien mieux, merci.

-Si ça avait été le cas, tu serais sorti de ta chambre. Qu'est-il arrivé à Azkaban qui t'a tant perturbée ? Je veux dire, je sais ce que c'est quand une bataille a des résultats inattendus, cela est toujours terrible mais devrais être prête à y faire face.

-Peut-être que je ressens encore les effets du poison.

-Ce sont des conneries ! Les effets se sont déjà dissipés. Je sais parfaitement cela étant donné que je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine et c'est moi qui ai fait cet antidote.

-Et tu es surtout le plus modeste, dit-elle avec ironie. Tu veux toujours entendre mon secret ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Je suis la fille de Lestrange."

Rogue se laissa tomber sur une chaise. "_Toi ?_

-Oui. Je sais que c'est un choc pour toi. Après tout, mon père a été le Mangemort le plus célèbre et cruel de tous les temps. Voldemort l'adorait pour ça. J'imagine qu'il l'adore toujours maintenant qu'il l'a personnellement sortit d'Azkaban ! Je les ai vu. J'ai vu la manière dont mon père m'a regardé. Avec cette même haine confortable dont je me souvenais", dit-elle pleine d'ironie.

-C'est donc pour cela que tu as sympathisé si vite avec Draco, fit-il remarquer.

-Oui, la seule différence c'est que mon père n'a jamais été le traître que Lucius a lui-même été. Il a été arrêté parce qu'il n'a jamais pu abandonner ses convictions. Lucius change de coté comme il change de chemise. Je ne suis pas en train d'insinuer que mon père était dans le droit chemin, bien au contraire. C'est un connard. J'ai été choquée en le revoyant après tant d'années. Il était usé mais possédait toujours cette lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Il s'est enfui. Et quand la flèche empoisonnée m'a atteinte, il n'a rien fait. Il a pris ses jambes à son cou avec son petit frère. Les as-tu déjà rencontrés ? Les Frères Lestranges, bien connus pour être de véritables terreurs pour les moldus. Vois-tu, les gens ont l'idée totalement fausse que ma mère a participé aux meurtres mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ca a toujours été Ronan, le petit frère de mon père. Ma mère est morte il y a bien longtemps. Et comme si revoir mon père n'était pas assez, c'est mon ex qui m'a lancé la flèche.

-Je connaissais les Lestranges. Ils me donnaient la chair de poule. Qui était ton ex ?

-Ethan Clamch. Ce salop était Auror !

-Tu l'aimais ? demanda-t-il, son cœur accélérant bien malgré lui.

-Bien sûr que non ! Il est beau, mais est aussi mauvais que le mal en personne.

-C'est comment de grandir avec Lestrange ?

-Affreux. Il demandait toujours quelque chose. Quand j'avais cinq ans, il a appris à mon petit frère et moi à tuer de petits animaux. J'en ai eu des cauchemars pendant des années." Elle frémit. "Quand il a été arrêté, j'ai été envoyée chez des parents éloignés. Je suis allé à Durmstrang, bien sûr. Quelques jours plus tard, mon frère s'est enfui. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Quand je suis revenue à la maison, j'ai trouvé une lettre dans les affaires de ma mère qui a tout changé. Dans cette lettre, elle disait que je n'étais pas sa fille. Alors je suis allée voir mon père en prison. Je lui ai demandé ce que c'était que toute cette histoire et il a juste ris. C'est de cette manière que j'ai découvert qu'il se pouvait que je sois la sœur de James Potter.

-QUOI !" Il se leva d'un bond, et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre comme un fou. "C'est trop dans une seule journée, Jones !

-Calme-toi ! Je ne l'ai pas cru. Je veux dire, il était totalement dément. Et puis l'idée que je puisse être un membre de la famille Potter m'a petit à petit séduite, même si je ne savais pas si mon père avait dit la vérité. Mais je l'espérais. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venue à Poudlard. Même si je ne suis pas vraiment la tante de Harry, en tout cas je me sens comme si c'était le cas. Alors je suis venue pour le protéger.

-Tu n'es pas sûre alors.

-Non. En fait, je suis presque certaine du contraire. Malheureusement…

-Bien ! Parce que ça aurait été beaucoup trop ironique que moi, Severus Rogue, puisse être amoureux de la sœur de ce connard."

Erin lui sourit. "Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens tout juste de dire ?

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi. C'est si mignon !"

Son visage devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. "Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Oh si !" Elle se leva, alla jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. "Merci. Le sentiment est mutuel, tu sais ?"

Il le fixa, la rapprocha de lui et approfondit le baiser.

"J'imagine que je ne suis pas le genre de compagnon que tu voudrais.

-Oh, tu es mon compagnon alors. Comme…

-Ne dit pas mignon sinon je te trucide."

Elle rigola.

"Tu ferais mieux de retourner travailler demain, Jones. Je me contente de te donner un avertissement. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes cette vieille fille qui s'apitoie sur elle-même. Les choses deviennent toujours plus complexes et nous avons besoin de tout le courage que nous ayons.

-Ouais, je sais. Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'un air sérieux, puis elle sourit. Pauvre bébé ! Est-ce que les élèves t'ont donné du mal ?

-Ne commence pas", dit-il, roulant des yeux et tentant de cacher un sourire.

---

Le matin du match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor, Draco se réveilla avec des papillons dans l'estomac. Il essaya de manger quelque chose au petit-déjeuner mais il se contenta de fixer la nourriture qui le rendait malade. A l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, Harry était exactement dans le même état.

Durant le week-end, ils avaient échangés de nombreuses lettres et petits mots niais. Harry avait confié à Draco la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Ron et que cette situation le rendait triste. Draco avait montré tellement de tendresse et de compréhension qu'il se sentait de plus en plus amoureux du blond. A un moment, après un cours de Potions, ils avaient réussi à se retrouver dans une salle de classe vide mais ils avaient seulement eu le temps d'échanger quelques baisers fiévreux avant que Rogue – le trouble-fête – les interromps.

Tout n'était pas rose entre eux. Harry et Draco n'étaient pas d'accord sur beaucoup de sujets, notamment ceux en rapport avec Zabini. Chaque jour, Harry se convainquait – et Hermione était d'un grand soutien aussi – de ne pas tabasser Blaise dès qu'il croisait son chemin. Après une altercation particulièrement mauvaise entre Harry et Zabini, Draco lui avait envoyé un message désapprobateur, qui avait été suivit par un second, puis un troisième, puis par un quatrième, jusqu'à ce que la petite chouette effraie qu'ils utilisaient pour correspondre ne tombe sur le sol et refuse de continuer le manège.

Les messages ressemblaient plus ou moins à cela :

'_Harry, chéri, ARRETE DE TE COMPORTER COMME UN CON ! LAISSE MOI M'OCCUPER DE LUI TOUT SEUL !_'

'_Draco, mon cœur,_ _C'EST LUI QUI A COMMENCE !_'

'_Harry, espèce de crétin, TU AS FAIT EXPRES DE LE FAIRE TOMBER AU SOL ! J'AI TOUT VU ! J'ETAIS LA, TU TE SOUVIENS ?_'

'_Mais Drake, TU N'AS PAS VU COMMENT IL ME REGARDAIT. OU MEME COMMENT IL TE REGARDAIT, COMME SI TU LUI APPARTENAIS._'

'_Potter, LAISSE ZABINI TRANQUIL ! TOUT LE MONDE COMMENCE À PARLER DE CA !_'

'_Malfoy, PEU IMPORTE ! SI TU VEUX QU'IL TE TUE, ALORS JE N'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE !_'

Après ça, ils commencèrent à s'éviter. Draco était sérieusement contrarié et Harry l'était tout autant. Il commençait à s'imaginer que Draco ressentait en fait quelque chose pour Zabini même s'il continuait à le nier. Et pour Draco, la rancune de Harry envers Zabini n'était qu'une nouvelle manière de jouer au héros. Hermione fut la seule à leur montrer à quel point ils agissaient comme des gosses. Draco envoya un message à Harry – par l'intermédiaire d'une autre chouette – dans lequel il s'excusait pour tout et dosait qu'il comprenait ce que Harry ressentait. Harry lui avait renvoyé un autre message disant à peu près la même chose.

Draco repéra Harry à la table des Gryffondors. Il avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette et se contenter de jouer avec la nourriture qu'il y avait dedans, ce qui montrait qu'il était aussi stressé que lui avant le match.

Comme s'il avait sentit les yeux de Draco sur lui, Harry leva son regard vers la table des Serpentards et son regard croisa celui de Draco. Ils soupirèrent. Ils aimaient toujours le Quidditch mais pas jouer l'un contre l'autre. Leur esprit de compétition n'était simplement plus le même.

Zabini repéra leur petit échange et lança à Draco un regard meurtrier. Quand ils furent dans les vestiaires de Serpentard, Draco entendit à peine le discours de Zabini. Quand il eut finit, celui-ci coinça Draco dans un coin et lui parla d'une voix basse, pour être sûr que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

"Ne me baise pas, Malfoy. C'est un match important donc ne laisse pas tes sentiments personnels interférer dans le jeu.

-Fais ton boulot comme il faut alors. La dernière fois, tu n'as même pas marqué. Si ce n'était pas pour…

-Fini ta phrase et tu seras mort avant le fin de la journée. Contente-toi d'attraper le Vif d'Or.

-Ne me menace pas, Zabini. Tu n'es ni mon supérieur, ni mon père. Tu n'es rien."

Zabini eut un sourire mauvais. "Non, en effet. Pas pour le moment, du moins. J'espère que tu es prêt, Draco, dit-il, en s'approchant de l'oreille du blond.

-Je suis toujours prêt. Connard !

-J'espère seulement que ton petit ami ne va pas emmêler tes sens, c'est tout.

-Va te faire foutre."

Après ça, Draco était plus que déterminé à gagner.

---

"Tu rêves déjà éveillé, Harry ?" Seamus pinça le bras de Harry. "Tu te sens bien ?

-Ouais, t'inquiète."

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Son estomac se tordit douloureusement. Il prêtait à peine attention à ce que le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Angelina Johnson, disait. Il se mordit la lèvre et Seamus – qui occupait l'ancien poste de gardien d'Olivier Dubois – lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je sais que les matchs contre Serpentard sont toujours difficiles et très violents mais tu es le meilleur Attrapeur ici. Je suis sûr que tu attraperas le Vif d'Or en un clin d'œil.

-Merci, Seamus." Harry sourit, bien que sa principale source d'inquiétude n'était pas le Vif d'Or.

"Je suis sûr que battre Malfoy sera une vraie promenade de santé pour toi. Pour ma part, mon boulot ne sera pas facile. Zabini est un très bon Poursuiveur. Il n'a pas marqué au dernier match mais cela ne veut rien dire. Je pense qu'il va jouer avec beaucoup de violence, tout spécialement après…" Seamus s'interrompit soudainement ce qui interpella l'attention de Harry.

"Après quoi, Seamus ?

-Rien. Oubli juste ce que je viens de dire." Seamus rougit.

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Seamus embarrassé avant ça.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Seamus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Rien, Harry. Je veux dire, Zabini a toujours joué violemment, après tout c'est un Serpentard.

-Pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire. Je…

-Très bien, tout le monde ! les interrompit Angelina, en tapant dans ses mains. Il est temps d'y aller ! Souvenez-vous juste de rester calme et de ne pas perdre patience, quelque soit les circonstances." Elle lança un regard empli de sens aux jumeaux Weasleys. "Bonne chance à tous !

-Bonne chance, Harry, dit Seamus en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Attends, Seamus. Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Nous parlerons plus tard.

-Mais, Harry, pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu tellement intéressé par Zabini ? demanda-t-il plein de suspicion.

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Eh, vous deux ! cria George. Allons y !"

Seamus lança un regard étrange dans la direction de Harry avant de monter sur son balai et de s'envoler. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le stade sous les cris et les applaudissements, Harry frissonna. Il anticipait le fait de voir Draco et penser qu'il allait devoir jouer contre lui le tuait.

Finalement, les Serpentards sortirent de leur vestiaire. Harry vit à peine les capitaines des deux équipes se serrer la main et Madame Bibine lancer le coup d'envoi. Ses yeux ne cessèrent de fixer la silhouette de Draco, qui volait vers lui.

Quand Draco s'arrêta devant lui, ils se fixèrent pendant un moment.

"Potter.

-Malfoy."

Le ton de leurs voix était froid, mais leurs yeux en disaient beaucoup plus sur leurs sentiments. Harry décida d'arrêter de feindre une animosité inexistante. Après tout, ils étaient trop loin pour qu'on les entende.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme un con cette semaine, Drake. J'étais jaloux."

Draco haussa un sourcil. "J'avais remarqué. Et je pense que presque tout le monde dans cette école l'a remarqué également. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, Harry ? J'ai entendu toutes sortes d'histoires. Que toi et lui vous disputiez pour une fille, que tu étais attiré par lui et qu'il t'avait jeté…"

Harry sourit. "Eh bien, au moins personne ne soupçonne la vérité. Que je suis totalement jaloux d'un Serpentard blond et sexy qui hante mes rêves et m'a empêché de fermer l'œil depuis des semaines.

-Ne dis pas ça." Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

"Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas t'embrasser et avoir l'école entière comme témoin. Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser, là, maintenant, Harry."

Harry sourit. "A peu près autant que moi. Mais nous ferions mieux de prêter attention au jeu.

-J'emmerde le match." Draco s'approcha de lui et leurs lèvres se touchèrent presque.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? demanda Harry avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

-J'essaie juste de te provoquer. C'est ma nouvelle tactique. Je vais te rendre fou – de moi, bien sûr – et tu seras tellement occupé à me regarder que tu ne chercheras même plus le Vif d'Or." Draco s'approcha encore.

Harry ferma les yeux quand il sentit le souffle de Draco sur son visage. Draco en profita pour glisser sa main sous le t-shirt de Harry pour lui caresser la poitrine doucement. Harry laissa sortir un gémissement de surprise.

"Drake, tu n'es pas fou ? Il y a des gens qui regardent. Pour ne pas mentionner le fait que je risque de tomber si tu continues.

-Très bien, Potter." Il se recula légèrement. "Espèce de froussard ! Tu peux être une vraie fille des fois.

-Je te montrerais qui est la fille après le match."

Draco lui sourit et Harry le lui rendit.

"Bon Dieu, tu es tellement mignon, se plaignit Draco. Comment est-ce que je peux rester concentré sur le jeu moi ? Tu es un véritable démon, tu le sais ça ? Un démon séducteur. Tu m'as ensorcelé, Harry. Je suis venu ici totalement déterminé à gagner ce match et à présent je n'en ai plus rien à faire ! Je veux dire, le Quidditch a toujours été la chose la plus importante au monde pour moi, mais apparemment elle ne l'est plus. Tu vois ce que tu m'as fait ? Tout ce que je veux c'est finir ce jeu rapidement pour être avec toi."

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent alors que différentes émotions s'emparaient de lui.

"Contentons-nous de finir ce maudit match aussi vite que possible alors, dit-il à Draco.

-Très bien. Mais ne pense pas que je vais te laisser gagner si facilement. En fait, faisons un pari. Si l'un de nous attrape le Vif d'Or, l'autre devra…" Draco souffla les termes du contrat à l'oreille de Harry.

Harry souleva un sourcil et le fixa simplement sans ouvrir la bouche.

"Quoi ? Effrayé, Potter ? Allez, montre-moi comme tu es courageux. Dis oui et allons chercher le Vif d'Or.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry.

-Allez, Potter. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois une telle poule mouillée ! En outre, tu gagnes toujours.

-C'est vrai, en effet. Très bien, Malfoy. Faisons le !"

Ils se serrèrent la main. Soudainement, le jeu pris un tournant bien différent pour eux deux. Grâce à Draco, le match devint plus que plaisant et excitant. Les yeux de Harry commencèrent à scruter les environs à la recherche du la petite balle en or. Il n'avait jamais été autant déterminé à gagner de toute sa vie. A l'autre bout du terrain, Draco ressentait exactement la même chose.

Gryffondor menait le jeu par soixante-dix contre quarante. Ils jouaient déjà depuis trente minutes et aucun signe du Vif d'Or. Harry et Draco se sentaient presque frustrés. Ils volaient cote à cote, se provoquant l'un l'autre et espérant seulement finir le match rapidement.

Mais quelque chose d'inhabituel arriva alors. Exactement comme un seconde année, un Cognard changea brusquement de trajectoire et se dirigea à toute vitesse en direction de Draco. Il l'esquiva de justesse pour ne pas se le prendre en pleine tête. Les autres Cognards se lancèrent dans sa direction à leur tour et il les évita également. Draco pouvait prendre n'importe quelle direction, les Cognards semblaient le suivre où qu'il aille. Harry ressentit une impression de _déjà-vu_. Pourtant il doutait que cette fois ce fut le travail de Dobby.

Harry sauva Draco deux fois. Les deux batteurs de Serpentard essayèrent d'aider Draco mais rien de ce qu'ils tentèrent ne sembla faire changer de direction les Cognards enragés.

"Quelqu'un a ensorcelé ces Cognards à nouveau ! cria Harry. Je vais demandé une mi-temps.

-NON ! cria Draco en retour, en esquivant un nouveau Cognard.

-NE SOIT PAS STUPIDE, MALFOY ! hurla Harry, énervé. Je vais commencer à croire que tu as envie de te faire tuer !"

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Draco ne voulait pas arrêter le jeu parce qu'il avait aperçu un morceau du Vif d'Or à l'autre bout du terrain. Harry le vit aussi mais un sentiment de panique le prit subitement.

"NON, MALFOY ! ARRETE CA ! TU NE LE FERA PAS !" Il le prit aussitôt en chasse.

Draco ne l'écouta pas. Tout ses sens étaient concentrés sur le Vif d'Or. Il tendit sa main, la seconde fermement agrippée à son balai. Ses doigts étaient seulement à quelques centimètres de la petite balle et les Cognards étaient à nouveau lancés à sa poursuite. Finalement, ses doigts entourèrent le Vif d' Or et il sentit ses petites ailes battre plus vivement pour retrouver la liberté. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Il avait attrapé le Vif d'Or. Ce fut le plus remarquable sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti qui s'empara de lui pendant une seconde.

"Je l'ai eu", se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il dit. Le moment d'après, un Cognard frappa violemment son coude. Son autre main agrippant le Vif d'Or, il perdit le contrôle de son balai.

"DRACO !" entendit-il Harry crier.

L'autre Cognard le frappa à son tour, le faisant tomber de son balai puis il atteignit le sol. Les ténèbres s'emparèrent de son esprit et il perdit connaissance.

---

Dans un état de semi conscience, Draco entendit la voix de sa mère parler avec un homme d'une manière particulièrement intime qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue. Il entendit des choses qui firent bouillir son sang dans ses veines. L'une d'elles étaient l'idée absurde que Sirius Black puisse être son véritable père. Même si cela ne pouvait être vrai, cela signifiait que sa mère avait trompé, ou trompait son père. Ce qui en lui-même était déjà un choc pour lui. Mais Draco était encore plus surpris par le ton doux de la voix de sa mère. Il savait à présent que la personne avec elle était Sirius Black et qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Il ouvrit un oeil avec précaution et vit Narcissa dans les bras d'un homme grand et plutôt charmant. Comment osait-il tenir sa mère de cette manière ? Il ferma les yeux à nouveau quand ils le regardèrent.

"Cet insensible salop m'a presque empêché de venir ici, dit Narcissa. Il a dit que ce genre d'accident arrivait tout le temps au Quidditch. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je déteste ce jeu de barbares.

-Eh bien, il a marqué un point, constata Sirius. Pas que je sois d'accord avec lui", ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Draco serra les poings. Il n'appréciait pas la manière avec laquelle Black s'adressait à sa mère.

"Il est fort, Sissy."

'_Sissy ?_' pensa Draco, écoeuré.

"Je l'ai vu jouer. Il est aussi doué que Harry, je peux te l'assurer. Ca a été très impressionnant. Même Harry en est resté bouche bée. Sans oublier très énervé. Je pense qu'ils s'apprécient vraiment beaucoup. Il était tellement inquiet pour Draco. Ca a été très difficile de le renvoyer à son dortoir. Il ne voulait vraiment pas partir, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Il a dit que ce n'était pas un accident. Il a dit que les Cognards avaient été ensorcelés, dit Narcissa. J'étais en train de penser que peut-être, je devrais emmener Draco loin d'ici. Draco n'est pas sûr."

Draco retint son souffle. Il ne pouvait même pas penser à cette possibilité. Il ne voulait pas être loin de Harry.

"Ne fait pas cela, Sissy. Draco et Harry sont trop attachés l'un à l'autre. En fait, il serait bien plus en danger loin de Poudlard.

-Je ne sais pas.

-En outre, Draco va se rétablir. Tu as entendu Madame Pomfresh. Elle a dit que demain matin tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

-Tu as raison.

-Nous devrions aller parler à Dumbledore à présent. Il t'attend."

Draco entendit des pas s'éloigner progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et laisse échapper un profond soupir. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre à part que sa vie devenait de plus en plus compliquée à chaque minute.

S'il était le fils de Sirius Black, alors toute sa vie n'aurait été que mensonge. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il sentit un léger coup sur sa main mais quand il la regarda, il ne vit rien. Il voulut crier mais une main invisible lui couvrit la bouche. Il tenta de s'en libérer comme il put. La personne invisible couchée sur Draco tenta de le faire taire.

"Draco, c'est moi ! murmura quelqu'un.

-Qui ? demanda Draco, effrayé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, qui ? C'est Harry !"

Harry retira sa cape d'invisibilité et apparût devant Draco. Draco lui donna un coup sur le bras.

"Eh ! se plaignit Harry, frottant l'endroit où Draco l'avait tapé.

-Tu as perdu raison ou quoi ? demanda-t-il particulièrement contrarié. Tu as faillit me provoquer une foutue crise cardiaque ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas retiré ta cape avant de me toucher ? Par la barbe de Merlin !

-Je suis désolé. J'ai oublié.

-Tu as oublié ? Tu sais, Harry, un jour tu me tueras vraiment.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient fichu dehors.

-Tu écoutais alors. Je sais je n'étais pas supposé être là mais je ne pouvais pas partir. Je devais te voir avant d'aller me coucher. Je suis allé à mon dortoir, j'ai pris ma cape puis je suis revenu ici. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu Sirius et ta mère en train de parler. Puis je t'ai vu pleurer et je n'ai pas pu résister à venir te réconforter. Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Et je ne pleurais pas, Potter. Je ne pleure jamais.

-Bien sûr que tu ne pleures jamais.

-Je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai découvert que mon père pourrait être un meurtrier au lieu d'un Mangemort que je devrais m'inquiéter, pas vrai ?

-Sirius n'est pas un meurtrier, contesta Harry.

-Peu importe. Je veux juste être seul."

Draco détourna son visage mais Harry lui caressa gentiment le visage.

"Parfois c'est bon de pleurer, tu sais ? dit Harry. Je suis le seul à être ici, Draco, et je te jure de ne le dire à personne. Tu mérites de pleurer après tout ce par quoi tu es passé."

Draco approcha Harry de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Serre-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît", demanda Draco à Harry.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de le demander car Harry le serrait déjà fort dans ses bras. Il sentit le corps de Draco frissonner et il lui murmura des mots d'amour à l'oreille tandis que le blond laissait sortir tout ce qui s'était passé depuis tant de temps.

"Je hais ma vie, dit Draco d'une voix étranglée.

-Non, tu ne l'as hais pas." Harry caressa ses cheveux blonds avec tendresse.

Il tint le visage de Draco en coupe et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Aussitôt, ils approfondirent le baiser. Draco sentit une chaleur agréable parcourir son corps. Quand Harry s'éloigna, il soupira de frustration.

"Tu ne vas pas très bien, Draco. Tu as besoin de repos, expliqua Harry.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne tellement familier ? se renfrogna Draco.

-Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est parce que nous sommes blessés la plupart du temps. Tu te souviens quand j'ai été touché par l'amulette de Céleste ?

-Ouais. Mais si je me souviens bien, à ce moment là, tu as réagi exactement comme moi maintenant malgré toutes mes protestations. A présent c'est mon tour.

-Tu as été frappé par deux Cognards !

-Et tu avais été ensorcelé par la Magie Noire d'une amulette. Je vais bien à présent. Madame Pomfresh m'a déjà soigné.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Oh, allez Harry. Je t'en pris, aide-moi à me sentir mieux après tout ce qui est arrivé.

-Comment est-ce que je peux résister quand tu me regardes comme ça ?"

Ils se sourirent avant de se perdre à nouveau dans un nouveau profond baiser. Draco entrelaça leurs doigts. Les couvertures tombèrent sur le sol et Harry pressa son érection contre celle de Draco, qui gémit.

"Fais-moi l'amour, l'implora Draco, en mordant le lobe de son l'oreille.

-Pas ce soir, Drake." Harry le caressa tendrement.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Eh bien, tout d'abord parce que nous sommes dans l'Infirmerie. C'est trop risqué. Ensuite, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu dis, tu n'es pas totalement rétabli."

La tête de Draco retomba dans l'oreiller. Sa bouche forma une fine ligne.

"Très bien, Potter. Mais tu devras passer la nuit ici", exigea Draco.

Harry eut un sourire amusé. "Bien sûr, Votre Royal Eminence. Vos demandes sont des ordres."

Draco ne put pas s'empêcher de rire. "Aïe. Mon coude me fait encore mal.

-Je te l'avais dit !

-D'accord, Potter. Tu avais raison. En fait, tu as toujours raison. Heureux, maintenant ?"

Harry hocha la tête, puis il s'allongea à coté de Draco et l'étreignit. Draco embrassa sa main.

"Tu es adorable, dit-il à Harry.

-Je sais."

Draco rigola.

"Dumbledore a fait une annonce au dîner. Il a dit que tous les professeurs devaient rester en alerte après les derniers événements qui sont arrivés à l'école. Je pense que nous aurons droit à un peu de paix et de repos après tout, dit Harry.

-Peut-être. Je pense que le Favori de Voldemort a peur de Dumbledore.

-Ouais, mais il ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être attrapé, pas vrai ?

-Exact. Du moins j'imagine. Aujourd'hui a prouvé que Zabini n'a rien à voir avec le Favori.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry étonné et quelque peu jaloux.

-Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais compromis le jeu pour moi. Il aime le Quidditch plus que tout.

-Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

-Oui. Zabini n'est pas le Favori.

-J'ai encore des doutes. Seamus était sur le point de me dire quelque chose sur lui aujourd'hui, mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire ce que c'était.

-Tu veux dire, Finnigan ?

-Ouais."

Draco sembla pensif.

"Quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Je pense que Finnigan aime bien Zabini.

-QUOI ? N'IMPORTE QUOI !

-Pourquoi pas, Harry ?

-Parce que… eh bien… Seamus n'est pas…

-Quoi ? Gay ?

-Eh bien, oui. Je pense.

-Tu n'es pas un très bon observateur alors. Je l'ai surpris en train de me reluquer une fois.

-Tu plaisantes.

-Non, je ne plaisante pas.

-Putain, je vais le tuer !" Harry donna un coup de poing dans le matelas.

"Pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il m'a regardé ?

-Non, parce qu'il t'a regardé de cette manière là.

-Je ne saisis pas.

-Ne sois pas bête, Draco. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler. Je suis le seul qui ait le droit de te regarder comme… comme… si je voulais te dévorer.

-Oh, vraiment ? Que dire de Ginny Weasley alors, ou de cette fille stupide de Serdaigle, Cho Chang, ou encore de Colin Crivey et de tous tes foutus fans ! Ils te regardent tous comme _ça_."

Harry rougit. "Changeons de sujet.

-Pas question, Potter. J'espère que Crivey a arrêté de te suivre partout.

-Il ne le fait plus. Plus autant qu'il le faisait en tout cas.

-QUOI ? Il…"

Harry empêcha Draco de protester en l'embrassant.

"N'essaie pas de me distraire, Pot…"

Harry pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes jusqu'à ce que Draco se laisse aller dans ses bras.

"Tu as été plutôt bon aujourd'hui, malgré ta stupidité, dit Harry contre les lèvres de Draco.

-Ouais. J'ai attrapé le Vif d'Or. Je t'ai finalement battu, Potter." Draco sourit.

Pourtant, Harry ne lui en voulait pas. En fait, il était plutôt totalement absorbé par le sourire de Draco.

"Mon équipe m'en veut beaucoup. Je pense que les gens commencent à suspecter des choses à propos de nous. Plus encore après aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé de te sauver. Sans mentionner le fait que j'ai hurlé ton prénom quand tu es tombé. Oh, et j'ai aussi accompagné Erin et Rogue quand ils t'ont emmené ici. Donc, au fond, je me suis bêtement jeté dans la gueule du loup.

-Tu va tout arranger, par un moyen ou par un autre.

-Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ?

-Bien sûr que non. J'aurais agis de la même manière si ça avait été toi."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un court moment.

"Soit dit en passant, Potter, j'ai gagné notre pari."

Harry considéra en silence le sujet.

"Tu réalises que tu vas devoir respecter notre engagement. Après tout, un pari est un pari, dit Draco.

-Tu ne veux tout de même pas me le faire faire ici ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que, Malfoy, ce n'est pas l'endroit approprié pour le faire.

-Ne sois pas si lâche.

-Je doute que tu le ferais si tu avais perdu le match ! fit remarquer Harry.

-Je m'en fous, Potter. Si tu ne veux pas le faire maintenant, très bien. Mais tu devras le faire à un moment ou à un autre.

-Très bien. Laisse-moi juste le temps. J'ai besoin de me préparer mentalement."

Draco rigola. "Je ne peux pas attendre, Potter. Ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie et tu auras à t'assurer que je profite de chaque minute de ton strip-tease."

---

**J'ai lâché ma carte, oh combien intéressante, sur l'Europe rhénane pour traduire ce chapitre, et je crois que je vais m'en vouloir quand j'aurais à la continuer demain matin ! Bon maintenant que ce chapitre est traduit, je vous le donne de bonne grâce !**

**Ca vous a plu ?**

---

**PETIT BONUS** **: IVRE DE SENS**

Vous savez cette impression que l'on a dans un manège, lorsque nos organes semblent flotter dans notre poitrine, comme en apesanteur ? Toutes les fois où j'ai ressenti cela, ça a été comme une véritable ivresse.

J'aime l'ivresse. L'ivresse des sens, en général. Ecouter ma musique préférée forte, me promener dans des lieux où les couleurs éblouissent, fumer jusqu'à ne plus avoir que ce goût âpre dans la bouche, et sa forte odeur dans les narines. Mais par-dessus tout, c'est toucher qui me rend la plus ivre, et être touchée.

C'est comme après une nuit de sexe, vous savez, quand les corps sont épuisés mais repus, et l'épiderme à fleur de peau. En fait, le sexe est une ivresse des sens à lui seul. L'odeur de la sueur, le goût d'un épiderme tendu, la vue du sexe, les mots enflammés murmurés ou criés, les profondes caresses qui laissent toujours une impression d'humidité et de dureté à la fois.

On tombe de haut la première fois, parce qu'on ne sait pas comment gérer ce déferlement de sensations qui nous assaille si soudainement. C'est presque comme dans un manège : on se sent juste chuter et flotter en même temps. Après une période d'abstention, on est surpris à nouveau, on est brûlant, fiévreux de trop de sensations, on s'oublie, on oublie tout, jusqu'à ce que seul le besoin de jouissance nous fasse vivre l'instant. Et au moment où l'extase nous soulève, au moment où notre cœur rate un battement dans sa précipitation, on sait alors pourquoi l'on vit.

Avant, il me suffisait de croire, d'avoir simplement la foi pour enivrer mes sens. Croire en moi, croire en les autres, croire juste en Lui. La force de l'esprit peut soutenir toute la faiblesse du corps. Vivre pour et par sa foi, son espoir et son amour en la vie.

Je crois que tous les hommes ont ce besoin de combler leur vide sensoriel, par le sexe ou par la spiritualité. C'est un besoin vital, juste essentiel. Se sentir vivant pour continuer à exister.

Mais je ne crois plus en Dieu depuis ce qui m'apparaît comme une éternité.

Je n'ai ressenti qu'une lourde et pesante amertume la dernière fois que j'ai eu un homme en moi.

Et à présent j'apprécie l'apesanteur de mon cœur à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

Parce que je tombe…

Je tombe encore…

Je tombe.

**---**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé…**


	14. Tall, dark, handsome stranger 1

**- 14 –**

**Tall, dark, handsome stranger – Part 1 **

Harry eut effectivement raison à propos de ses prédictions. Après l'annonce de Dumbledore que tous les professeurs allaient enquêter à propos des étranges incidents qui s'étaient produit à l'école, les personnes responsables disparurent sans laisser de traces. Voldemort et sa bande manquaient également à l'appel, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais février passa bientôt sans problème et mars arriva tout aussi pacifiquement. Pour rassurer les élèves, un message fut affiché sur les tableaux d'information des quatre maisons, les invitant à un Bal qui aurait lieu le troisième week-end du mois. La nouvelle fut accueillit avec joie par tous.

Une chose qui avait fait le tour de l'école était la nouvelle apparence de Rogue. Un jour, il était arrivé au cours de Potions, les cheveux propre et court, ce qui changeait entièrement son visage sévère et le transformait en un tout autre homme. Il regardait toujours ses élèves comme s'ils étaient une bande de sales bestioles, mais il était moins exigeant et plus compréhensif avec des élèves maladroits comme Neville Londubat. Même Harry était épargné – et il suspectait que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec Draco plus qu'autre chose. Mais il n'y avait pas une seule personne à l'école qui n'attribuait pas ce soudain changement à Erin. Celle-ci niait toujours son influence en disant qu'une personne pouvait très bien changer si elle le voulait, et il est vrai que parfois elle semblait plus qu'ennuyée par toute l'attention que Rogue arrivait à avoir des filles.

Harry était contrarié après son combat avec Ron, qui lui, voyait toujours Céleste. Ron ne semblait pas aller très bien. Chaque fois qu'Harry l'avait vu, il avait semblé pâle et fatigué. Il suspectait l'amulette de lui prendre son énergie de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec Harry. Bientôt, Ron allait être très malade et Harry ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Cependant, Draco ne l'avait pas laissé donné la pierre argentée à Ron, et de ce fait, il devait agir rapidement pour sauver son ami.

Hermione avait entrepris d'elle-même quelques actions avec l'aide d'Erin. Elle avait prévu d'essayer par tous les moyens de prendre l'amulette à Céleste. Erin avait découvert que les effets de l'amulette pouvaient être réduits par un sentiment amoureux sincère. C'était pour cette raison que Harry avait été capable de combatte l'amulette sans en connaître l'existence. Grâce à son amour pour Draco, et le fait que Draco l'aime également en retour, il avait recouvert ses forces plus vite qu'il n'était supposé le faire. Hermione comptait sur le même principe pour sauver Ron. Elle attendait le bon moment pour coincer Céleste dans un coin et lui lancer un sort de stupéfaction. Il y avait le risque qu'elle ne puisse pas lui lancer de sort, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Quant à Harry et Draco… ils avaient l'impression de vivre au paradis. Ils se rencontraient presque chaque soir à la chambre 12 de la Tour d'Astronomie, qui était toujours vide étant donné que seuls Harry et Draco en connaissait l'entrée. Grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur, ils avaient trouvé un passage secret derrière la statue d'un vieux sorcier qui les menait à leur paradis secret. Et ce soir là, ils s'y étaient à nouveau retrouvés juste après le repas.

"Le football n'est pas mieux que le Quidditch, Potter, dit Draco, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Je ne dis pas ça. Je suis juste en train de dire que le football un sport que j'apprécie. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse être comparé à la sensation de voler à travers le ciel en sentant la douce caresse du vent sur ton visage. Et le sentiment de liberté que cela procure, dit Harry d'un air rêveur.

- _La douce caresse du vent sur ton visage_ ?" Draco éclata de rire. "Je t'en pris, ne me dis pas que tu veux devenir un poète, Harry, sinon tu cours à ta perte ! Je pense que tu devrais en rester à ce que tu fais le mieux, autrement dit le Quidditch.

- Eh !" Harry lui lança un regard offensé. "C'est juste ce que je ressens, d'accord ? C'est peut-être ridicule, et alors ? Je sais que je ne serais jamais un poète. J'essayais juste… eh bien… d'exprimer ce que je ressens quand je vole et…" Il croisa les bras, vexé. "Va en enfer, Malfoy.

-Oh, allez, Harry, dit Draco, amusé par ma réaction du brun. Je suis désolé."

Draco commença à embrasser tendrement la mâchoire d'Harry en remontant doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Harry garda ses bras croisé en essayant de résister au baiser de Draco. Après un peu plus de persuasion de la part de Draco et l'invasion par sa langue, de sa bouche, Harry capitula.

"Tu es si sensible ! dit Draco en souriant contre la bouche de Harry.

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un salopard sans cœur.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en étais pas un."

Draco l'embrassa très lentement, et quand leurs langues se trouvèrent, Harry laissa Draco l'étendre sur le sol et prendre position au-dessus de son corps. Harry se sentit hors d'haleine tandis que leur baiser s'intensifiait. Ils jouaient à ce jeu depuis des soirs. Ils échangeaient des caresses intimes et des baisers mais n'allaient jamais plus loin. Pas qu'ils ne désiraient pas que tout cela devienne plus intime, c'était plutôt le contraire. Mais étant donné qu'ils étaient tout les deux débutants et inexpérimentés en matière de sexe, ils préféraient attendre le bon moment. Ou du moins, Harry préférait parce que Draco, qui était plus impudent, n'attendait que le moment où Harry lui appartiendrait totalement. Mais Draco était patient et même quand son excitation vibrait follement entre ses cuisses, il avait toujours eu la force de s'arrêter quand Harry lui demandait. Après tout, il ne désirait pas non plus que leur première fois se passe sur un sol froid et inconfortable.

"Quand Harry ? demanda-t-il, hors d'haleine.

-Quoi, quand ?"

Draco voulait lui demander quand ils allaient enfin faire l'amour, mais au lieu de cela, il lui demanda avec un grand sourire : "Quand est-ce que tu vas faire ton strip-tease ?

-Le même jour où tu accepteras de jouer au football avec moi, dit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas jute, Potter. Nous avons fait un pari et tu as perdu. Peut-être aurais-je du demander à Goyle et Crabbe de te mettre KO ou de te casser un bras. C'est ce que j'aurais fait dans un ancien temps, tu sais.

-Je peux m'occuper de tes imbéciles d'amis même les mains liées.

-Ouais, c'est sûr, dit-il avec un sourire affecté. Ca me rappelle la conversation que l'on avait eue à la boutique de Madame Guipure. J'avais dit je pourrais te battre les mains attachées et après un moment, tu as dit que cela pourrait être intéressant de m'avoir à ta merci. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Je voulais tellement t'embrasser à ce moment là, confessa Harry.

-J'avais raison alors. Tu aurais aimé m'avoir à ta merci", dit Draco, enchanté.

Harry força le corps de Draco à rouler et il le domina – pour changer.

"Correction : _j'aime_ t'avoir à ma merci."

Ils s'embrassèrent, Harry frottant délibérément son corps contre celui de Draco jusqu'à ce que ce dernier gémisse sous tant de plaisir.

"Va te faire voir, Potter." Draco gémit à nouveau quand Harry mordit et lécha un endroit sensible de son cou. "Ne commence pas quelque chose si tu n'as pas l'intention de le finir. Je vais encore devoir prendre une douche froide quand je retournerais à ma chambre.

-Je peux m'occuper de ça", dit Harry, d'un ton séducteur, alors qu'il défaisait la fermeture du pantalon de Draco et prenait sa virilité dans ses mains.

Il caressa le torse de Draco sous son T-shirt et se glissa sur lui. Draco gémit de surprise et de plaisir. Harry n'avait jamais fait cela avant. Harry ouvrit la fermeture de son propre jean et révéla son excitation. Le mouvement de va et vient de sa bouche sur Draco furent bientôt suivis par sa main sur son propre sexe. Draco se mordit les lèvres au sang tandis qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle et bientôt, ils vinrent ensemble. Draco respira profondément, enfin satisfait.

Harry mordit son cou à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci, pour le marquer.

"Aie !" Draco repoussa son visage de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à face. "Ne fait pas ça !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les gens le verront et tout le monde se demandera qui a réussi à me soumettre à une séance de bécotage intensif.

-Mais c'est exactement ça. Je veux te marquer comme ma propriété. Peut-être que je devrais dessiner un éclair sur ton front", plaisanta Harry, en attrapant la lèvre inférieur de Draco entre ses dents, puis en l'embrassant doucement. Draco, lui, semblait terriblement sérieux. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne suis pas ta propriété. Je ne suis la propriété de personne", dit Draco d'un ton agressif.

Harry réalisa qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible qui avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec Lucius et la manière avec laquelle il avait traité Draco toute sa vie, comme s'il était une poupée, une vulgaire marionnette. Harry comprenait. Il semblait même qu'il avait toujours mieux compris les sentiments de Draco, mieux encore que Draco lui-même. Leurs liens d'amour et d'amitié s'étaient développés et renforcés un peu plus chaque jour ; par conséquent, la colère de Draco s'envola au moment même où ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry.

"Je suis désolé, Drake. C'était juste une plaisanterie, dit-il en caressant tendrement son visage.

-C'est bon. Je n'aurais pas du réagir de cette manière. Ce n'est pas ta faute." Draco embrassa Harry sur la tempe.

"Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je veux dire, avec ta mère, Sirius et tout le reste.

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas en parler.

-Mais tu dois en parler ! Tu dois te faire au fait qu'il y a une chance – même mince – que Sirius soit ton père et…

-Non, je n'ai pas à faire ça ! Lucius est mon père, d'accord ? Ne me demande pas comme je le sais, je le sais, c'est tout ! A présent, je réalise que je dois juste me faire au fait que ma mère est encore amoureuse d'un fugitif recherché mais c'est tout ! Il n'est pas mon père ! En outre, ce serait trop étrange s'il l'était. Je veux dire, tu réalises que ça signifierait que nous serions quelque chose comme… des frères !

-J'y ai pensé." Harry se mordit la lèvre. "Mais si ta mère se mari avec Sirius nous pourrions être comme des frères que nous le voulions ou pas. Il est mon parrain après tout.

-N'en parlons plus, s'il-te-plait.

-Ce n'était déjà pas assez que nos vies soient constamment mises en danger…

-Ca ne compte plus de toute manière. Nous ne sommes pas des frères. Nous ne sommes même pas des cousins éloignés, Dieu merci ! Je ne pourrais le supporter si c'était le cas." Il étreignit Harry. "Pourquoi dois-tu toujours ramener sur le tapis des sujets aussi contrariants ?

-Parce que nous devons apprendre à parler ensemble de ce qui nous dérange. !

-Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Et avec un peu de chance, jamais !

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible. Un jour, nous allons devoir faire face à Voldemort, à ton père et à toutes ces choses dérangeantes. Nous devons y être préparés.

-Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas simplement vivre une vie normale d'adolescent ?

-Ce n'est pas notre destin, Draco. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour ce sera possible. Je l'espère.

-Mais si nous pouvons éviter l'inévitable pour le moment, faisons-le, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Il n'y a de toute manière qu'une seule chose qui importe à présent.

-Nous ? se risqua Harry.

-Ton strip-tease, Potter. Et nous deux aussi, bien sûr."

Harry sourit. "Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

-Tu ne seras jamais prêt ! Tu sais, je suis en train de perdre patience. Je crois que je devrais réfléchir à quelques châtiments en ce qui concerne ton retard.

-Quelle sorte de châtiment ? demanda Harry avec un mélange de prudence et d'amusement.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je réfléchirais à quelque chose à faire avec toi.

-Du moment que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'illégal.

-Tu es un transgresseur célèbre, Harry. Pourquoi t'en soucierais-tu ?"

Harry lui lança un regard menaçant.

"Très bien. Contente-toi de m'embrasser et tu seras pardonné", ordonna Draco.

Il n'eut pas à le demander deux fois. La seconde suivante, Harry colla son corps contre lui et lui donna un profond et long baiser qui lui provoqua des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Draco ? demanda Harry contre la bouche de Draco.

-Oui ?

-Je sais que tu ne désires pas en parler, mais je dois demander. Qu'en est-il au sujet de Zabini ?"

Draco soupira, vaincu. Harry ne perdrait jamais la mauvaise habitude de ramener sur le tapis des sujets dérangeants quand ils étaient ensemble. Cela faisait parti de sa nature de poser des questions sur toi, probablement parce qu'il était la principale cible de Voldemort depuis sa naissance. Mais il avait tout à fait le droit de demander pour Zabini à partir du moment où cette histoire le concernait autant que Draco.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry. Je lui parle à peine et il semble s'en contenter parfaitement."

Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité. Zabini avait essayé une fois de plus de l'atteindre et leur combat avait été plutôt carnassier. Mais Draco n'était pas intimidé si facilement, et lui, tout comme Zabini, était un véritable Serpentard. Il avait découvert que Zabini sortait avec Seamus Finnigan et utilisait cette information pour le faire chanter exactement de la même manière que Zabini avait agis avec lui. Ils étaient à égalité. Zabini en était vexé, mais à présent il ne pouvait plus rien contre Draco.

"Chaque fois que je le vois, je ressens l'envie pressante de lui casser la figure.

-Mon héros !" dit Draco en posant la main sur son cœur, se moquant ouvertement d'Harry.

Harry lui lança un regard glacial et haussa les épaules. "C'est ça, moque-toi. Je n'en ai rien à faire." Il s'étendit sur le dos. "Absolument tout est sujet à moquerie avec toi. Je veux dire, peu importe que je m'inquiète pour toi chaque fois que tu retournes aux Donjons tout seul. Peu importe que Zabini t'attrapes à la dérobée dans un couloir vide et… Humph !"

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, Draco était étendu sur lui, l'embrassant sans merci.

"Cesse de parler, Harry, murmura Draco, hors d'haleine. Avec le peu de temps que nous avons à passer ensemble, ne devrions-nous pas l'utiliser sagement ? Ferme-la et embrasse correctement cette fois-ci.

-Quoi ? Je t'embrassais déjà correctement !

-Ne recommence pas. Contente-toi d'ouvrir la bouche et laisse-moi faire le reste, d'accord ?"

Harry sourit et fit ce qu'il disait. Il sentit la langue de Draco chercher la sienne pour un délicieux combat qui lui fit oublier tous ses problèmes et simplement vivre pleinement ce doux moment de plaisir.

---

Ok. Elle était vexée. Et jalouse. Ouais. Elle était définitivement jalouse.

"Professeur Jones ? Erin ? Vous vous sentez bien ?" demanda Hermione, toute en finesse.

Erin la regarda avec un sourire forcé. "Bien sûr que je me sens bien."

Elle redirigea son attention sur Severus et le groupe de filles qui se tenaient autour de lui au club de Duel, le questionnant pour savoir comment attaquer leur adversaire en battant des cils comme si elles étaient sous l'emprise d'un sort d'amour. Severus avait toujours été un homme intéressant. Mais maintenant qu'il était charmant comme un diable, elle ne pouvait blâmer les élèves de le trouver à leur goût. _Elle_ aussi avait du mal à ne pas lever les yeux sur lui toutes les deux secondes. Argh ! Elle avait vu MacGonagall le reluquer plusieurs fois ce jour-là.

"Tout va bien", murmura-t-elle pour se mentir délibérément.

Elle entendit une explosion à un coin de la salle et se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Ron et Harry étaient en train de se battre en duel et leur colère mutuelle faisait à nouveau des ravages. Quand Erin s'avança vers eux, elle aperçut le visage coléreux de Ron couvert de poussière noire. A l'autre bout de la salle, elle entendit une autre explosion, cette fois provoquée par la baguette instable de Neville. Heureusement, Seamus et lui semblaient entiers. Elle soupira. Puis elle fixa Ron et eut une idée. Elle réalisa que c'était l'opportunité parfaite pour que Hermione aille lui parler seuls à seuls.

"Très bien." Elle posa sa baguette sur sa poitrine. "Neville, venez ici. Je vais vous donner quelques tuyaux pour que vous évitiez de faire exploser votre adversaire quand celui-ci n'est pas un Mangemort. Miss Granger, pourriez-vous s'il-vous-plaît emmener Mr Weasley voir Mme Pomfresh ?

-Mais je vais très bien ! protesta Ron.

-Je veux juste en être sûre, Mr Weasley. S'il-vous-plaît, allez-y. Tout les deux." Ils continuèrent à la fixer avec une étrange expression. "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Filez !"

Quand ils furent finalement partis, Severus s'approcha d'elle avec une expression de sermon sur le visage.

"Jones, quel est le problème avec toi ? Tu es supposé surveiller les élèves et au lieu de ça tu laisses deux situations hors de contrôle ! D'abord avec Potter et Weasley, qui était clairement susceptibles de faire des ravages depuis leur confrontation de ce matin et puis avec le manque d'adresse de Londubat lui aussi prévisible. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien." Elle baissa son regard.

"Ne commence pas ! Regarde-moi", ordonna-t-il d'un ton de voix hargneux qui avait l'habitude de faire trembler de peur ses élèves.

Elle le fit aussi bien malgré elle.

"Tu mens, dit-il. Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que… Eh bien… C'est juste que…" Elle inspira profondément. "Ce n'est rien.

-Rien ?" Il fronça les sourcils.

"Oui ! Je suis juste un peu distraite aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Jones. Dis-moi ce qui se passe."

Il vint plus près d'elle, en soufflant doucement sur son nez d'une manière qu'il savait qu'elle adorait. Elle se sentit dériver doucement, surtout parce qu'il caressait ses bras du bout de ses doigts de manière à ce que personne dans la pièce ne le voit.

"Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce qui m'ennuie, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Le fait que je te touche ?

-Oui ! Enfin non ! Le fait que tu agisses comme un Don Juan. Tout spécialement avec les élèves."

Ce n'était pas vrai et elle le savait. Il agissait comme un Don Juan seulement quand ils étaient seuls, ce qui était une facette cachée de sa personnalité qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. En outre, il était juste plus poli qu'avant avec les élèves mais c'était tout. Il n'encourageait pas leur soudaine et stupide passion pour lui. La plupart du temps, il semblait plutôt gêné par toute cette attention qu'il tirait d'elles parce qu'il n'y était pas habitué. Il était un homme qui aimait se contenir.

"Tu es sûr que tu es en train de parler de moi ?

-Oui ! A moins qu'il y ait un autre homme grand, sombre et beau dans les environs, je suis parfaitement sûre que je parle de toi ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je me fiche totalement du fait que les filles et les femmes de l'équipe professorale ont soudainement réalisé que tu es en fait un homme, et un homme attirant en plus."

Son expression était totalement perplexe. "Tu es jalouse. Tu es jalouse… de moi.

-Non ! se défendit-elle-même si elle savait qu'il avait raison.

-Je ne peux pas le croire." Il sourit. "Miss Je-suis-toujours-confiante est jalouse de moi !"

Les élèves qui leur prêtaient attention parurent totalement déroutés à la vue du professeur le plus terrifiant de Poudlard en train de sourire avec franchise.

"Va en enfer !" s'exclama-t-elle. Sa bouche se convulsa puis forma un magnifique sourire.

Erin était le genre de personne qui ne pouvait rester de mauvaise humeur très longtemps. Malgré son enfance difficile, elle s'était promis, toute jeune, de ne jamais perdre le sourire En outre, comment pouvait-elle lui résister, surtout après les grands moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ?

"Oui, je suis jalouse", confessa-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Il eut un léger rire et pour les élèves qui furent assez près pour l'entendre, ce fut comme regarder un miracle arriver juste devant leurs yeux incrédules. Erin se retourna et rit à son tour.

"Eh bien, je crois que nous devrions retourner travailler, dit-il. Les mioches sont en train de me fixer et je ne désire pas qu'ils pensent que j'ai en fait un cœur.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi ?" Elle le fixa d'un air stupéfait.

"Non.

-Tu ne vas pas au moins me dire que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter d'autres femmes parce que je suis la seule que tu aimes ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, Jones. Je ne suis pas mièvre et je ne le serais jamais.

-Hum. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois être scandalisée ou soulagée de savoir que tu es toujours le vieux Severus lunatique que j'ai appris à aimer et respecter.", plaisanta-t-elle.

Cette fois il rigola franchement et certains élèves reculèrent, effrayés, croyant qu'il venait de perdre l'esprit.

"Comme je le disais, je ne suis pas mièvre, Jones, mais un peu plus tard, je pourrais te montrer de quoi je suis capable, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, lui faisant réprimer un long frissons.

-Je ne peux attendre", souffla-t-elle en retour, avant de retourner au près de Neville.

---

"Je vais parfaitement bien", dit Ron en sortant des toilettes le visage propre.

Hermione roula les yeux. Elle comprenait ce qu'Erin voulait qu'elle fasse mais le fait était qu'elle ne désirait pas lui parler. Pas encore. Elle était même trop troublée pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"C'est de la faute de Harry ! Je sais que Mr "Je suis si spécial" reçoit un entraînement secret d'Erin. Tout le monde le sait ! Ce connard n'a jamais dit un mot là-dessus alors que je suis son… j'_étais_ son meilleur ami, ou du moins c'était ce que je pensais. Je parie qu'il m'a lancé un sort de magie noire ! Peut-être que je devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh après tout. Qui sait ? Peut-être que je suis mourant et…

-Oh, ferme-la, Ron ! cria-t-elle énervée. Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh mais pour des raisons différentes. Comme faire examiner ta tête. Je suis certaine qu'il y manque quelque chose.

-Oh, vraiment ?" dit-il, son visage rougissant de colère.

Elle ne dit rien. Il fit un pas vers elle.

"Ma tête va très bien ! Rien n'y manque ! dit-il, fulminant.

-Même pas ton bon sens ?" Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et le fixa.

"Mon bon sens ? _Mon_ bon sens ?

-On croirait entendre un foutu perroquet !"

Il pointa un doigt dans sa direction. "Écoute, mon bon sens va très bien. Le tien, par contre, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Miss Parfaite, qui est tellement désireuse de devenir préfète l'année prochaine, sort avec Harry Potter pratiquement chaque nuit, enfreignant du même coup chaque règles de l'école ! cria-t-il.

-Quoi ? Tu es fou ? Oh, attends. Oui, tu es fou depuis que tu sors avec Miss Pétasse !

-Ce n'est pas une pétasse !

-Réveille-toi, Ron. Elle sort avec l'école entière. Et si ce n'est pas assez, elle est aussi l'un des serviteurs de Voldemort. Maintenant, je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens l'idée fausse sur Harry et moi mais ce n'est pas vrai !

-Ne me dis pas ces conneries. Il a passé la plupart des nuits en dehors du dortoir. Je sais ça parce que je suis toujours dans la même chambre que lui. Alors n'essaies pas de nier l'évidence. Pourquoi n'admets-tu pas que tu l'aimes beaucoup ?

-Mais je l'aime beaucoup ! Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je l'aime de la manière que tu crois. Je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux pour Harry. Je l'aime, oui ! Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

-Alors pourquoi tu sors avec lui ?

-Je ne…" Elle inspira profondément pour s'aérer les idées. "Cela ne sert à rien. Tu es la personne la plus butée que je connaisse ! Allons juste voir Mme Pomfresh…"

Elle recommença à marcher mais il ne bougea pas.

"Tu ne sors pas avec lui, répéta-t-il. Parce que je pensais que si, mais tu sembles tellement sincère quand tu dis que tu ne sors pas avec Harry. Qui voit-il alors ?

-Demande-lui toi !

-Nous ne sommes pas en bons termes, tu te souviens ?

-Alors réconciliez-vous !

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile.

-Oh, Ron." Elle s'approcha de lui. "Tu manques beaucoup à Harry. Tu _me_ manques. Tes commentaires stupides me manquent et la façon que tu as de constamment te vanter pour tout ce que tu fais. Nous sommes amis, Ron. Nous sommes devenus amis depuis le jour où toi et Harry m'avez sauvée du Troll. Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à voir ça ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas qu'Harry et moi essayons de t'aider ? Je déteste la manière avec laquelle tu agis quand tu es avec Strut. Elle est mauvaise. Elle te contrôle !"

Quelque chose vacilla dans ses yeux mais il maintint la même expression sévère sur son visage.

"Pas encore cette foutue amulette.

-Mais c'est la vérité ! Et je peux te le prouver !

-Comment ?"

Elle le tira par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la Bibliothèque. Il attendit patiemment tandis qu'elle marchait à travers les rayons comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait trois rayons plus loin et revint poser ouvert sur la table un épais et vieux livre en cuir.

"Lis ça."

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il lut tout sur "l'amulette de contrainte" et ses effets. Quand il vit l'image représentant l'amulette, il en eut le souffle coupé. Le couleur, la texture et la forme étaient exactement identiques à la pierre que Céleste portait toujours à son poignet, mais il avait encore du mal à le croire. Il secoua la tête, essayant de nier l'évidence, parce que si cela avait été vrai alors il aurait été profondément déçu. Il aurait sacrifié son amitié avec Harry, qui lui manquait beaucoup, et avec Hermione, qu'il aimait beaucoup, pour rien. Il se sentit perdu, comme s'il était la personne la plus stupide au monde. Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa ses bras sur les siens, le faisant sursauter.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas montré ça avant ? demanda-t-il en ne décollant pas ses yeux du livre.

-Parce que Strut était tout le temps dans les alentours. Je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de le faire."

Il soupira. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Erin lui revint en mémoire.

_"Comment pourrais-je l'immuniser de son pouvoir sans la pierre argentée ? avait-elle demandé à Erin. _

_-Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de l'embrasser ? N'est-ce pas de cette manière là que tous les contes de fée finissent ? _

_-Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée ! avait-elle dit, rationnelle. _

_-Je sais. Je veux dire, le livre dit que l'amulette ne marche pas à cent pour cent s'il existe un amour véritable. Même si le baiser n'est pas le contre-sort totalement approprié, au moins tu sauras ce que tu ressens en l'embrassant et lui sauras aussi." Erin avait fait un clin d'œil à une Hermione stupéfaite. _

Hermione n'avait jamais embrassé personne d'autre que Viktor Krum, une fois seulement. Ca n'avait été qu'un baiser gauche, plus mauvais que bon. Et tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé à penser à Ron. Depuis le début de leur quatrième année, elle se demandait souvent la sensation que cela procurerait d'embrasser Ron, le goût de ses lèvres. A présent, elle avait l'opportunité parfaite de le découvrir, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle le regarda et réalisa que leurs visages étaient seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, dit-il en la regardant.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Je dois continuer à jouer le jeu, bien sûr. C'est la seule manière de me racheter auprès d'Harry.

-Pourquoi ?" Elle était incapable de penser avec leurs corps si proches l'un de l'autre.

"C'est plutôt évident pourquoi ! Je dois voler l'amulette à Strut !

-On peut trouver autre chose." Parce qu'elle ne désirait pas qu'il sorte encore avec Strut.

"Non ! C'est la seule solution. Je peux le faire, tu sais. J'en suis capable !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Ron.

-C'est incroyable ! Tout ce que je fais n'est jamais assez bien pour toi !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je m'inquiète pour toi ! J'ai peur du pouvoir que l'amulette a sur toi. D'après ce que j'ai lu, en retournant avec Strut, tu vas rapidement oublier la décision que tu avais prise de t'éloigner d'elle.

-Pourtant si j'ai bien compris, l'amulette n'a aucun effet de sort de mémoire !

-Arrête de me crier dessus !

-Je ne cris pas !

-Si, tu cris !"

Ils se fixèrent, face à face, la respiration saccadée. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi ?" murmura-t-il.

Elle entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble sans lâcher son regard. "Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Tu es toujours folle de rage contre moi.

-C'est juste parce que des fois tu es trop têtu et borné ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour que tu voies ce qui est bon et ne l'ait pas face à toi, et c'est si frustrant ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te faire réaliser que…" Elle ne finit pas.

"Quoi ?"

Elle pouvait l'embrasser. Elle désirait l'embrasser. Désespérément. Mais c'était un trop grand risque.

"Hermione ?" l'appela-t-il doucement, la faisant frissonner.

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. Elle caressa tendrement son visage et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Au même moment, il tourna sa tête et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant un moment qui sembla être une éternité, nez à nez, le souffle de l'autre caressant leurs lèvres, trop effrayés pour bouger. Aucun des deux ne désirait rompre le moment. Finalement, Ron eut assez de courage pour se pencher et l'embrasser. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière eux.

"Ce genre de comportement n'est pas autorisé dans la bibliothèque ! dit la voix tristement reconnaissable de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Mr Weasley s'en souvienne, mais vous, Miss Granger, vous me décevez beaucoup. J'imagine que je devrais retirer quelques points à votre maison."

Ils se retournèrent pour la regarder alors qu'elle fulminait.

"Ce n'est pas sa faute, dit Ron en essayant de se contenir alors qu'il souriait à la femme pour ruser. Vous connaissez Hermione, Madame Pince. Elle n'a jamais enfreint aucune règle de toute sa vie ! Alors que moi, au contraire… eh bien, vous savez. J'ai tenté de la provoquer parce que je sais comment l'embêter, mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. C'était une blague, vraiment. Elle est innocente."

Madame Pince haussa un sourcil. Hermione essaya de dire qu'elle était autant coupable que Ron, mais celui-ci la fit taire.

"Ok. Je ne vous retirerais pas de points. Mais essayez de vous souvenir des règles la prochaine fois. A présent, vous n'auriez pas un cours à rejoindre ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête et déguerpirent rapidement de là, sous les yeux amusés et intrigués de Madame Pince. Quand ils disparurent de sa vue, elle secoua la tête et murmura pour elle-même : "Les adolescents !" Puis elle retourna à ses occupations.

Dehors, Hermione et Ron étaient plus qu'embarrassés tandis qu'ils rejoignaient leur cours.

"Est-ce que tu veux aller d'abord à l'Infirmerie ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je t'ai dit que je me sentais bien, répliqua-t-il, irrité.

-D'accord. Pas besoin de t'énerver, tu sais.

-Je ne suis pas…" Il soupira profondément. "Peut-être que je suis énervé, oui. Je suis désolé. Ca n'a pas été facile ces derniers temps.

-Je sais. Ca ne l'a été pour aucun d'entre nous. J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas étudié autant que tu aurais dû le faire. Si tu as besoin d'aide…"

Il lui sourit. "Merci."

Elle lui sourit en retour, rougissant légèrement. "Merci à _toi_ d'avoir porté le chapeau à la bibliothèque.

-Oh, mais c'était ma faute. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui aimerait participer à des séances de bécotage à la bibliothèque, Hermione, surtout que cet endroit est presque un sanctuaire pour toi.

-Je pourrais bécoter n'importe où si je le voulais.

-Toi ?" Il haussa un sourcil.

"Oui, moi !

-D'accord, nous n'allons pas aussi nous disputer à propos de ça."

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la classe de Duel, mais n'entrèrent pas tout de suite. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment et Ron attrapa une des mains d'Hermione entre la sienne. Celles-ci tremblaient un peu mais il se fichait de savoir si elle l'avait remarqué. Avec son autre main, il lui caressa doucement le visage.

"Ne parle pas à Harry de notre conversation. Pas pour le moment. Je veux d'abord prendre l'amulette, dit-il.

-D'accord. Je pense toujours que c'est une idée folle. Je pourrais aussi l'attendre dans un coin sombre et l'ensorceler."

Il rigola. "Je parie que tu en serais parfaitement capable. J'imagine que nous ferions mieux de rentrer en cours à présent.

-Oui." Elle tint son visage avec sa main libre et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres douces touchèrent sa peau. "Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, Ron."

---

Après le cours de Métamorphose, Harry et Hermione décidèrent de ne pas travailler à la bibliothèque parce qu'elle était embarrassée de faire face à Mme Pince une nouvelle fois ce jour-là. Harry, en bon gentleman, ne posa pas plus de questions sur le sujet. Elle désirait lui parler des plans de Ron mais elle ne pouvait risquer de perdre la confiance de Ron à nouveau.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le second étage, ils entendirent les sons d'un combat dans un couloir adjacent au leur. Harry reconnut parfaitement une des voix étant donné que celle-ci appartenait précisément à la personne qui lui murmurait chaque nuit des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Il s'arrêta net, peu certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Finalement, il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

Une petite foule s'était amassée autour de Draco et d'un Zabini enragé. Pour Harry, ce qui était arrivé était évident. Draco avait sa baguette pointée sur Zabini, tandis que l'autre garçon continuait de lui crier dessus. Quand Harry réalisa ce qu'il était en train de dire, il pâlit.

"C'est toi le pédé ici, Malfoy ! Je sais que tu baises Potter chaque nuit ! Les deux petits oiseaux de la tour d'Astronomie se baisant l'un après l'autre sans confession !

-FERME-LA ! hurla Draco.

-Est-ce que c'est Potter qui est dessous, ou l'inverse ? Est-il bon ? Es-tu amoureux aveuglément, Malfoy ? Honte à toi ! Comme si tomber amoureux d'un garçon n'était pas assez, tu…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Zabini, TA GUEULE !" Le bout de la baguette de Draco s'enfonça un peu plus dans la gorge de Zabini.

"FAIS-LE ! Allez ! Lance-moi un sort ! Montre-moi que tu es un homme. Prouve-moi que tu mérites toujours d'être un Serpentard !" le défia Zabini.

Draco désirait plus que tout lui lancer un sort, mais son coté raisonnable le retenait. Il vit Zabini prendre sa propre baguette et la pointer sur lui. Son sang se frigorifia.

Harry sortit de sa transe et voulut intervenir mais Hermione le retint par la manche et lui soufflant à l'oreille que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Harry s'arracha à sa prise, sa baguette déjà fermement agrippée, et il se plaça face à Blaise, le regard assassin. Des murmures résonnèrent tout autour de la pièce. Draco et Blaise le fixèrent, stupéfiés. Hermione était déjà au bord de l'évanouissement. Puis Blaise se mit à ricaner.

"Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Ton petit-ami est venu à la rescousse, Malfoy. C'est tellement romantique que j'en serais presque ému."

Quelques élèves rigolèrent.

"Casse-toi de là, Potter !" cria Draco.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Draco et ne put voir que de la haine dans ses yeux gris.

"Ne crois pas ça personnel, Malfoy, je te rappelle qu'il parle autant de toi que de moi, dit Harry.

-C'est mon problème, dit Draco en serrant les dents.

-C'est également le mien quand mon nom est insulté !"

La colère de Draco monta dangereusement en intensité. Il ne pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait réellement dire parce que s'il le faisait, il irait alors trop loin. Il sentait le regard d'Harry lui brûler déjà la peau.

"Je ne le répéterais pas, Potter. Dégage de mon chemin, ou je t'y aiderais." Draco pointa sa baguette vers Harry et pria silencieusement pour que celui-ci comprenne son attitude.

Zabini semblait ravi de la scène et il afficha un sourire mauvais. "Je pense que Potter devrait rester, Malfoy. En fait, je pense que sa présence est vitale pour moi, pour prouver mes dires. Si tu ne l'aimes pas, alors tu pourras certainement lui jeter un sort."

Quelques Serpentards acclamèrent Zabini. Draco était totalement déchiré entre les deux choix qui se posaient à lui.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de te prouver quoi que ce soit, Zabini ! dit Draco avec mépris. Tu es le seul qui soit fou de rage contre moi parce que je t'ai envoyé balader. Parce que j'ai refusé de te b…

-_STUPEFIX_ ! cria Zabini avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

-_DEFENSA_ !" hurla Harry par réflexe, protégeant du même coup Draco et lui.

Tous les élèves crièrent et reculèrent. Certains regardèrent la scène, fascinés. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient assister à un duel illégal. Pris par le combat, les autres élèves commencèrent bientôt à distribuer des claques, des poings et des sorts autour d'eux. Un sort de Gel manqua Hermione de quelques centimètres.

Harry voulut lancer un sort de Jambe-en-coton à Zabini, mais Hermione, qui s'était finalement rapprochée de lui, secoua la tête immédiatement pour désapprouver quand elle le vit lever la main.

"Tu auras des problèmes, Harry, le prévint-elle , en déviant un sort qui arrivait vers elle.

-Mais je dois faire quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? Tu défendais Malfoy il y a encore deux secondes. Si tu continues, les gens vont avoir encore plus de soupçons qu'ils n'en ont déjà ! Nous devrions plutôt partir avant qu'un professeur n'arrive.

Zabini poussa Draco contre le mur et pointa sa baguette sur lui en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

"_Accio_ ! cria Zabini, et la baguette de Draco vola jusqu'à lui. _Serpensortia_ !"

Un serpent noir tomba sur le sol devant Draco, qui se gela. Le serpent siffla. Harry eut le souffle coupé quand il aperçut la scène, et sans réfléchir, il siffla au serpent de reculer. Le serpent se laissa retomber au sol puis partit dans une autre direction.

"QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?" demanda Rogue avec une expression furieuse.

Les élèves les plus intelligents disparurent dans l'instant. Rogue soupira à la vue de la coupure que Draco avait au-dessus du sourcil et qui saignait abondamment. Il leva sa baguette et le serpent disparût de sa vue.

"Tout ceux qui ont été blessés vont à l'Infirmerie. Des points seront retirés à vos maisons ! Mr Potter, s'il-vous-plaît, suivez-moi dans mon bureau."

Draco écarquilla les yeux. "Monsieur, ce n'est pas la faute de Potter."

Rogue haussa un sourcil. "Mr Potter est le seul Fourchelang dans cette école.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a conjuré le serpent. C'est Zabini."

Draco était conscient qu'il était en train de se créer des problèmes en prenant la défense d'Harry de cette manière, mais il s'en fichait. Faire de la magie dans les couloirs était strictement interdit par les règles de l'école et les punitions étaient plutôt sévères. Harry pouvait facilement être expulsé pour cela.

Harry le regarda, stupéfait. Il ne pouvait laisser Draco prendre son parti.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me défendre, Malfoy, dit Harry en simulant le dégoût.

-Œil pour œil, Potter. N'est-ce pas ce qu'ils disent ? Tu m'as aidé même si ce n'était pas ta véritable intention. La dette d'un sorcier est importante. Je ne désire simplement pas te devoir quelque chose, c'est tout. Ne crois pas que je le fais pour ton joli petit cul parce que ce n'est pas le cas", mentit-il sans honte.

Ils se fixèrent avec intensité. Roulant les yeux avec impatience, Rogue pris la baguette de Zabini et murmura _Prior Incantato_. Bien sûr, le serpent en sortit. Il lança un regard de désapprobation à Zabini.

"Considérez-vous comme à l'essai, Mr Zabini. J'observerais chacun de vos gestes. Si vous dérapez à nouveau, vous serez expulsé. Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard. Vous pourrez aller à l'Infirmerie après que nous soyons passés voir le Directeur. Et à propos de vous deux…" Il regarda d'abord Harry. "Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor.

-Mais… commença Harry, mais il ferma la bouche quand il vit le visage énervé de Rogue.

-Vous avez quelque chose à redire, Mr Potter ?

-Non, Monsieur, dit-il les yeux brillant de rage.

-Et vous, Mr Malfoy. Vous pouvez aller à l'Infirmerie pour faire soigner votre coupure."

Harry croisa les bras, vexé que Rogue face preuve de favoritisme pour Draco.

"Oui, Monsieur.

-Vous deux irez également en retenue avec le Professeur Jones, ce soir après le dîner. Vous êtes libres de partir. A présent, allons-y, Mr Zabini. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps."

Zabini suivit le Professeur Rogue et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient il montra à Draco son majeure et murmura un _'tu es mort'_ silencieux derrière le dos de Rogue. Alors qu'il tournait au coin du couloir, Seamus apparût devant Zabini et pâlit à sa vue.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Seamus, inquiet. Tu as un méchant bleu sur la joue droite et…

-Dégage de mon chemin, stupide Gryffondor !" dit Zabini avant de repousser violemment Seamus.

Seamus semblait profondément blessé. Harry ressentit de la pitié pour lui. Seamus méritait mieux qu'un connard comme Zabini. Il soupira quand il vit Hermione venir vers Seamus pour le réconforter. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Draco, qui était toujours à coté de lui.

Les seules personnes encore présentes dans le couloir étaient Hermione, Harry, Draco et Seamus.

"Honnêtement, est-ce que Rogue pense réellement qu'une retenue avec Jones est une punition ?" commenta-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Harry le regarda puis gloussa. "J'imagine.

-Tu es un idiot de t'être mêlé à tout ça, Potter, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte, dit Draco en prenant une main de Harry entre les siennes. Nous serons au milieu de tous les ragots de l'école, comme d'habitude, mais je te pardonne.

-Tu as besoin d'aller à l'Infirmerie, dit Harry en effleurant le front de Draco avec ses doigts.

-Dans une minute, dit Draco, chancelant.

-Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?" demanda Harry, inquiet. Il prit Draco dans ses bras.

"Ouais. Juste un peu étourdi, c'est tout. Tu peux me laisser partir, tu sais. Finnigan est en train de nous regarder avec une expression bizarre."

Harry rougit et s'éloigna un peu.

"Je devrais t'accompagner à l'Infirmerie.

-Non. Je me sens bien !

-Ne sois pas buté.

-Ne fais pas la poule mouillée."

Ils sourirent. Draco prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et le posa sur son front pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

"Peut-être que j'aurais une cicatrice comme toi, plaisanta Draco.

-La mienne sera toujours plus cool que la tienne étant donné que je la tiens du Prince des Ténèbres lui-même."

Draco ricana. "Eh bien, c'est en effet difficile de rivaliser avec ça.

-Draco…" Le visage d'Harry prit soudainement un air grave. "J'ai le sentiment que quelqu'un va bientôt nous mettre en échec et mat."

Quelque chose vacilla dans les yeux de Draco. "Je sais. Mais ça nous aiderait beaucoup si tu évitais de te mêler de mes affaires, tu sais. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

-Je ne suis pas désolé, Draco. Il le méritait et même plus encore."

Draco soupira, remarquant que Finnigan les regardait toujours, mais cette fois totalement stupéfiait.

"Je dois y aller. Nous parlerons plus tard." Il s'approcha d'Harry et entrelaça leurs mains, ne prêtant aucune attention à Seamus qui semblait avoir le souffle coupé. "Prends soin de ton ami gryffondor, Potter. Assure-toi qu'il ne dise rien à propos de nous. Oh, et la prochaine fois, s'il-te-plaît, reste en dehors de ça.

-Je ne peux rien promettre, le prévint Harry.

-Je sais. Mais essai de ne pas trop nous vendre."

Draco fit volte face pour partir, totalement troublé par les derniers évènements. Il savait qu'Harry avait les meilleures intentions, comme d'habitude, mais ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque d'être découverts. Son père le tuerait s'il apprenait ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il croisa Seamus, s'arrêta devant lui et il murmura à l'oreille du garçon : "Ne dis pas un mot à propos de ce que tu as vu ou entendu ici, Finnigan, ou je m'assurerais que la mignonne petite photo que tu as prise avec Zabini soit publiée dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Seamus retint son souffle.

"En outre, tu mérites bien mieux que Zabini. Une personne devrait toujours s'assurer de garder un certain niveau. Je suis sûr que même un Gryffondor peut comprendre ça. Passez une bonne journée, vous deux." Il eut un sourire affecté en regardant l'expression stupéfaite de Seamus, puis salua Hermione.

---

**Petit chapitre traduit en direct de Marseille où je passe mes vacances Vous aimez toujours cette histoire ? Gros bisous à tout le monde et à très bientôt ! **


	15. Tall, dark, handsome stranger 2

**–**** 15 –**

**Tall, dark, handsome stranger – Part 2**

Hermione soupira profondément en posant son livre sur une des larges tables de la bibliothèque. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi et la bibliothèque était vide. _Bien_, pensa-t-elle, depuis le temps qu'elle voulait passer du temps seule. Le professeur Vector, qui enseignait l'Arithmancie, était malade et il n'y avait personne pour le remplacer. Par conséquent, elle pouvait profiter de son temps libre pour étudier et penser aux choses qui la préoccupait. Comme Ron, par exemple. Il avait semblé en pleine forme le matin même, même avec cette salope de Strut toujours après lui. Hermione avait été attristée qu'il ne daigne même pas de lui lancer un regard quand il était passé près de la table où elle déjeunait. Mais un peu avant cela, alors qu'ils attendaient devant la porte du cours de Métamorphose, il l'avait fixée avec intensité. Cet unique petit moment avait à lui seul rendu cette journée digne d'être vécue.

Strut était un problème majeur. Elle fixait Hermione avec méfiance depuis qu'elle et Ron étaient revenus de l'Infirmerie ensemble. C'était presque comme si elle savait que quelque chose s'était passé. Hermione priait pour que Strut ne cause plus de problème.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut Draco Malfoy marcher dans sa direction avec une expression bizarre sur le visage. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à coté d'elle et se mit juste à la fixer pendant un long moment.

Une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Harry la nuit dernière lui revint à l'esprit. Harry était revenu plutôt triste, fatigué et plus tôt que d'habitude de son rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il s'était assis à coté d'elle sur le canapé de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, et s'était mis à soupirer.

'_Est-ce qu'il a rompu avec toi ?_' C'était la première chose qu'elle avait demandée.

'_Non. Mais il était vraiment en colère contre moi, _avait-il dit, en semblant adorable confus et frustré.

-_Je ne prends pas son parti, Harry, mais tu a été si imprudent aujourd'hui ! Tu as donné à Blaise Zabini tout ce qu'il voulait. Qui sait ce qu'il va faire à toi et Draco maintenant ?_

-_Je sais._' Harry s'était passé une main dans les cheveux. '_Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu sais._

-_Je comprends._

-_Je devrais faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner._' Ses yeux avaient soudainement brillés avec plus d'intensité.

'_Quoi donc ?' _avait-elle demandé.

Il avait sourit puis froncé les sourcils. _'Quelque chose qui est trop personnel pour que je t'en parle._

_-Oh !_' Elle avait pu deviner aussitôt ce que c'était.

'_Pas seulement ça ! _avait-il dit avec un sourire. _J'ai également autre chose à l'esprit. Quelque chose que je pourrais faire au Bal._

_-Oh, dis-moi ce que c'est, Harry !_

_-C'est une surprise. Tu verras bien après-demain. A ce propos, est-ce que tu veux toujours être ma cavalière pour le Bal ?_

_-Oh, oui, définitivement oui.' _Elle ne désirait pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry, excepté Ron bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas possible.

Cela lui avait rappelé de ne pas oublier de regarder dans ses affaires où elle avait mis sa laque à cheveux. C'était la seule chose qui semblait tenir ses cheveux correctement.

"A quoi tu penses ? demanda Malfoy, la sortant de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Je m'en fiche." Il haussa les épaules. "J'étais simplement curieux. Tu sembles distraite, c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

-Je pensais que nous pourrions commencer le projet que le professeur Vector nous a demandé de faire. Nous sommes partenaires après tout, au cas où tu ne t'en souvenais pas.

-Oh, exact." Elle grimaça.

Depuis qu'ils étaient les meilleurs élèves en Arithmancie, le Professeur Vector les obligeait à travailler ensemble malgré leurs protestations. Malfoy semblait dégoûté d'avoir une Sang-de-Bourbe comme partenaire. Eh bien, elle non plus n'était pas terriblement enchantée à vrai dire.

"Nous devrions commencer alors, dit-elle en sortant un livre de son sac.

-Comment est-ce qu'il va ?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

Hermione savait parfaitement que c'était seulement pour cela qu'il était venu.

"Bien. Et comment est-ce que ça va, _toi_ ?

-Très mal. Et il ne devrait pas aller bien. Il devrait être totalement malheureux.

-Harry n'est le héro de personne, Malfoy, dit-elle. Tu ne peux pas attendre de lui qu'il soit malheureux après avoir fait quelque chose qu'il pensait la chose la meilleure à faire à ce moment là.

-Eh bien, je l'emmerde, lui et son besoin d'être de façon permanente sous les projecteurs.

-Ce n'est pas le problème. Harry déteste son image du Garçon-qui-a-survécut. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris maintenant. Je veux dire, tu es son…" Elle fit un pause. "… petit-ami… après tout."

Il renifla. "Tu n'apprécies pas l'idée, pas vrai ?

-Pas vraiment, en effet. Je ne sais pas si tu es digne de confiance. Tu étais tout excité quand ce Basilique a été lâché en seconde année. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'Harry te trouve.

-Tu veux dire, mis à part ma charmante et incomparable personnalité, mes magnifiques yeux bleus et argent, mon corps fin, mes cheveux très doux… cita-t-il d'un air amusé.

-C'est bon, j'ai saisi."

Mais il continua à parler d'un air rêveur. "… ou ce qu'il ressent quand je le touche, comme si j'étais la seule personne au monde a pouvoir le faire s'abandonner, à le faire frissonner, gémir, c…

-ARGH !" Elle se couvrit les oreilles avec les mains. "Trop de détails ! Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, ce que tu dis serait presque tentant…"

Il éclata de rire. "Ah, Granger ! Tu continues de m'étonner chaque fois que l'on se rencontre.

-Oh, contente-toi de la fermer !" Elle secoua la tête et dissimula un sourire. "Ouvre ton livre d'Arithmancie à la page trente-cinq et commence à relever tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile.

-Ce bouquin, tu veux dire ? Cette espèce de carpette ? Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça !", la provoqua-t-il alors qu'il cherchait un autre livre dans les rayons.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur temps à écrire leur essai et échanger leurs idées, fasciné par les connaissances étendues de l'un et l'autre. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures des potions, de la métamorphose et du projet sur lequel ils travaillaient. Ils découvrirent avec surprise qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement s'entendre. Ils avaient tant en commun que Draco ne parvenait même pas à cacher son étonnement. Il fit un commentaire à ce propos et après une pause, elle dit : "Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'étais juste une vulgaire _Sang-de-Bourbe _?"

Il soupira, troublé. "Oui, dit-il avec franchise. Mais ce n'est pas le cas."

Elle fronça les sourcils en le fixant. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu hais tant ceux qui ne sont pas des sangs purs comme toi ? Ca n'a aucun sens pour moi.

-Tu me fais marcher c'est ça ? Tu ferais mieux de lire _Le temps de la terreur _ou _Les Âges Sombres – le guide_. Bien entendu, Dumbledore ne permettrait jamais que ces livres soient trouvables à la bibliothèque étant donné qu'ils sont ouvertement contre les moldus. Il fut un temps où les sorciers essayèrent de vivre en paix avec les moldus, mais tout dégénéra. Les moldus haïssaient notre peuple parce que nous étions différents. Ils étaient jaloux de nos pouvoirs puisqu'ils n'en possédaient pas eux-mêmes. Du coup, un jour, un groupe anti-sorciers fit irruption dans un petit village de sorciers et tua presque tous les enfants. Ils se battirent en retour, bien sûr, et firent tomber plusieurs de ces salops. Ils étaient inférieurs en nombre, mais supérieurs en force. Depuis ce jour, la communauté sorcière s'est divisée en deux entités – ceux qui désirent exterminer tous les moldus et ceux qui veulent _parlementer_ et tenter de trouver une réconciliation." Les yeux de Draco brillaient avec haine. "Honnêtement, si quelqu'un avait brûlé ta maison et tué tes enfants, aurais-tu plutôt été encline à leur parler ou à les tuer purement et simplement ?

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Malfoy. Je comprends vraiment. J'avais déjà entendu un peu parler des Âges Sombres, mais je ne savais pas ce qui s'y était passé. C'est affreux ! S'il-te-plaît, ne le prend pas mal, mais tous les moldus ne sont pas mauvais. Oui, la race humaine n'est pas infaillible. Mais un grand nombre d'entre nous désire seulement vivre en paix. Les moldus qui ont tué ces enfants n'étaient pas représentatifs de l'intégralité de la communauté moldue. De quoi as-tu besoin pour comprendre que l'on ne peut combattre le mal par le mal ? Tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui est meilleur que ces tueurs moldus que tu hais tant ? Il est exactement comme eux ! Ils ont tué nos enfants donc nous devons tuer les leurs ! C'est ce que tu penses être la meilleure chose à faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, ok ? dit-il, énervé. Tout ce que je sais c'est grandit en entendant ce genre d'histoire et mon père m'a appris à haïr les Sang-de-Bourbes parce qu'ils étaient la seule vermine sur cette terre !

-La mère d'Harry est née de parents moldus. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?"

Draco sembla troublé. "Je suis… je suis en train de réévaluer mes concepts, d'accord ? J'étais radical comme mon père, mais je ne le suis plus. Pas maintenant que… Eh bien, tu sais. Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien ?

-Très bien ! Mais un jour tu auras à choisir de quel coté tu te places, tu sais.

-Merlin !" Il roula les yeux. "Tu es exactement comme Harry. Pas étonnant que vous soyez amis ! Pourquoi les gens ne peuvent-ils pas avoir une conversation normale sans qu'il soit question de Voldemort et tout ce qui tourne autour ? En outre, je pensais qu'il était plutôt évident de quel coté je me trouve. Nous pourrions-nous pas changer de conversation et parler de choses plus niaises, comme le Bal ?"

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

"Pourquoi ? Le Bal est quelque chose de niais ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

-J'essayais juste de trouver autre chose." Il haussa les épaules.

"Je croyais que les Bals étaient de la marque de fabrique des Malfoys. Je veux dire, ce n'est qu'une question de style et d'apparence, pas vrai ? Je parie que tu prêtes attention aux vêtements que les autres portent et…

-Très drôle, Granger, l'interrompit-il. De ce fait, je peux donc dire que certaines personnes n'ont pas ce qu'on peut appeler du bon goût pour ce qui est du choix des vêtements.

-Tu vois ? Je le savais ! Tu es tellement superficiel ! Pour ne pas mentionner le fait que tu es vaniteux et arrogant.

-Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, si tu prends un tout petit moment dans ta journée _terriblement_ occupée pour faire attention à ton apparence, la Belette serait avec toi et non avec Strut.

-OH ! Sale connard !" Elle fronça le nez, récupéra ses affaires et commença à partir.

"Eh, attends ! Je plaisantais ! dit-il en la suivant. Je peux t'aider, tu sais."

Elle s'arrêta et le fixa. "M'aider ? Comment ?

-Je peux te faire ressembler à une princesse demain et la Belette n'aura des yeux que pour toi.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ? dit-elle, plus que stupéfaite.

-Oui. Eh bien, en fait pas exactement pour toi mais pour Potter, mentit-il.

-Exact." Elle eut un sourire affecté. "Parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe et tu ne pourrais pas m'aider _moi_, même en rêve."

Il ricana. "Je vois un certain potentiel en toi. L'année dernière tu étais mignonne au Bal. Mais je pourrais te rendre dix fois plus belle que ça.

-Devrais-je être contente ou me sentir insultée ?" Elle haussa un sourcil.

"C'est à toi de voir.

-Très bien." Ils se serrèrent la main pour la seconde fois cette année là. "Cela signifie-t-il que nous sommes amis ?"

Il lui sourit. "Peut-être, Granger. Qui sait ?"

---

Erin sortit une robe écarlate et scintillante de son armoire et fit une grimace en apercevant la tâche marron qu'elle arborait. Le Bal allait commencer dans quelques heures et elle n'avait toujours pas de robe.

"D'où est-ce que cette foutue tâche viens ? se demanda-t-elle à elle-même. Dobby tu pourrais t'en occuper ?"

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

"Dobby ?" appela-t-elle encore.

Elle se retourna pour voir s'il était toujours là et elle aperçut la petite créature recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre. Il semblait dormir profondément. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui pour le réveiller doucement. Il ouvrit de gros yeux et la fixa d'un air effrayé.

"Oh! Je suis tellement désolé, Madame ! Dobby est un mauvais elfe-de-maison ! Dobby n'aurait pas du dormir ! Dobby aurait du travailler !" Il se cogna la tête contre le mur à plusieurs reprises.

"D'accord, d'accord ! ARRETE !" cria Erin. Elle détestait quand les elfes-de-maison avaient ce genre de comportement. "Tu ne travailles plus pour les Malfoys ! Tu n'es plus besoin de t'auto-punir de cette manière ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'aidais Maître Potter à tout préparer pour sa surprise mais vu que Maître Malfoy n'a pas apprécié de ne pas voir Maître Potter la nuit dernière, alors il a envoyé Dobby délivrer un message à Maître Potter mais Maître Potter ne pouvait pas rencontre Maître Malfoy à cause de la surprise et il ne pouvait rien dire et… commença à expliquer avec confusion Dobby.

-ARGH ! Très bien, arrête ! Je pense que j'ai une idée de ce qui est arrivé. En gros, ils ont eu besoin de toi toute la nuit.

-Oh, non ! Maître Potter n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Je voulais rester et tout faire pour Harry Potter. Dobby ne pouvait dormir.

-Oh, Dobby, tu es adorable."

Harry lui avait parlé de ses plans et elle était contente d'y participer. Elle était stupéfaite du cran d'Harry. Il allait chanter pour Draco devant l'école entière puis l'emmener dans la hutte d'Hagrid. Hagrid n'y était pas – il était bien trop occupé ces derniers temps avec les pourparlers avec les géants pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix – de ce fait Harry avait demandé la permission d'utiliser la hutte quand Hagrid serait partit. Hagrid avait accepté, bien sûr, depuis qu'il se connaissait, il n'était jamais parvenu à refuser quelque chose à Harry, mais Erin doutait qu'Hagrid connaisse les véritables intentions d'Harry. Erin n'était pas spécialement d'accord avec l'idée qu'Harry et Draco passent la nuit seuls dans la hutte d'Hagrid. Mais au moins, elle serait capable de garder un œil sur eux. Elle se demandait ce que Dumbledore aurait pensé de tout cela.

"Écoute, Dobby, tu peux aller te coucher. Je demanderais à Blink de m'aider.

-Non, Madame ! Dobby ne peut pas vous laisser faire ça !

-Dobby, c'est un ordre. Va dormir !"

Obéissant, Dobby partit mais seulement après avoir ordonné à Blink d'aider Erin. Une minute après que l'elfe-de-maison soit partit, Rogue arriva, l'air irrité et fulminant.

"Je n'y irais pas comme ça, Jones !" Il croisa les bras et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

"De quoi tu parles ? Oh ! Tu l'as trouvé ?

-OUI ! Et je n'irais nulle part dans cet accoutrement ridicule !"

Il portait une cape, mais Erin pouvait deviner ce qu'il portait dessous.

"Oh, allez ! Montre-moi !

-NON !"

Elle s'approcha de lui et le chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

"STOP ! cria-t-il, en essayant de lui bloquer les mains pour l'arrêter. Je vais te montrer. Mais promet-moi de ne rien dire ! Je ne veux rien entendre !

-D'accord." Elle croisa les doigts derrière son dos. "Je te le promet."

Il ouvrit lentement sa cape et la retira. La mâchoire d'Erin resta ouverte.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu, trouva-t-elle encore la force de dire.

-Oui, je sais. C'est ridicule ! Je ne sais pas ce que je croyais quand je t'ai laissé choisir ça. J'aurais du le jeter.

-Oh, non ! Si tu le jette, je te tue !

-Quoi !" Il semblait complètement perdu.

Il était tellement renversant avec sa chemise noire et son pantalon en cuir qu'elle en resta bouche bée. A trois reprises, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sortit. Elle ne pouvait retirer ses yeux de lui et de ses fesses fermes largement moulées par le cuir de son pantalon. Elle se contenta de jeter ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle.

"Wow, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, se sentant légèrement pantelant après ce baiser ravageur.

-Wow, répéta-t-elle, les yeux encore fermés.

-Si seulement j'avais su plus tôt que le cuir te faisait ce genre d'effets, Jones…"

Elle sourit et l'embrassa profondément. **(1)**

Je t'aime aussi nu, tu sais, dit-elle

-Nous n'avons pas le temps.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Non. Je dois aller voir Dumbledore dans quelques minutes."

Elle soupira, vaincue et horriblement frustrée. "Très bien. Plus tard alors.

-Tu veux vraiment que je porte _ça_ ?

-Oh, oui." Elle ne résista à l'envie pressante de caresser ses fesses. Il sembla amusé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux être une vilaine fille ! Très bien, Jones. Mais je porterais ma cape dessus.

-Ca me va."

Surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres filles le fixe comme si elles étaient hypnotisées.

"Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh, je pensais mette cette robe rouge que…

-QUOI ? PAS QUESTION !" Il essaya de se contenir. "C'est bien trop moulant.

-Et alors ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Jones ! Je ne veux pas que tu portes cette chose !

-Eh, il s'agit d'une robe dessinée par un des meilleurs stylistes sorciers du marché !

-Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas. Mais je ne veux pas que les élèves en rut de l'école te fixent comme si tu étais un vulgaire morceau de viande. Tu es à moi, Jones.

-Oh, quel macho ! plaisanta-t-elle en lui pinçant gentiment les joues. Mais je vais quand même la porter.

-Non, tu ne la porteras pas.

-Si." Elle afficha une expression déterminée sur son visage.

"Tu as choisi ma tenue, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas choisir la tienne ?

-Parce que tu choisiras quelque chose que je suis définitivement sûre de ne pas aimer.

-Tu as choisi quelque chose que je n'aimais pas !

-Pas vraiment. Au fond de toi se cache un esprit rebelle à la James Dean.

-Qui c'est James Dean ?

-Peu importe. Écoute, je porterais cette robe sous ma cape. Ca te va ?"

Il parût pensif pendant un moment, puis il se mit à sourire bien malgré lui. "Très bien."

Elle lui lança un regard plein de désir. "Tu sais, tu es trop craquant."

Il regarda sa montre, puis Erin à nouveau et dit : "Eh bien, j'imagine que Dumbledore peut attendre encore un peu." Aussitôt dit, Erin le poussa sur le lit.

---

"Ce fils de pute ! Il me le paiera d'avoir annulé avec moi hier ! Personne n'a jamais eu le cran de faire ça à un Malfoy ! Et ceux qui l'ont osé ne peuvent plus en témoigner.

-Aie ! Soit prudent, Malfoy ! se plaignit Hermione.

-Je suis prudent ! Tu sais, il n'a même pas eu la décence d'inventer un bon mensonge pour se couvrir ! Ce lâche a envoyé Dobby faire le salle boulot ! Où est-ce qu'il est allé la nuit dernière ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas quitté sa chambre, par la barbe de Merlin !

-Oh, je ne marche pas ! Tu sais, Finnigan ne fait que le reluquer depuis son combat avec Zabini. Peut-être qu'ils étaient ensemble. Peut-être que Finnigan fait chanter Harry !" Il dit cela comme si c'était l'idée la plus intelligente qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

"Oh, je t'en pris !" Hermione roula les yeux. "Seamus est trop naïf pour faire ce genre de choses.

-Comment une personne peut-elle rester naïve après avoir couchée avec Zabini ?

-Exact. Mais honnêtement, je ne crois pas que…

-Je vais le tuer. Non, je vais tuer les deux ! C'est ça.

-Oh, ne joue pas le dramaturge en herbe !"

Mais Draco n'écoutait pas. Il semblait perdu dans son esprit de revanche.

"S'il ne veut pas de moi, il y a plein de personne qui me voudront. Peut-être que je devrais embrasser quelqu'un devant ses foutus yeux verts. Il me l'a déjà fait une fois. C'est juste histoire de lui rendre la pareil, en fait. Les Malfoy font toujours ce genre de choses sans même ciller. Ou mieux encore, je pourrais ordonner à mes sbires de le coincer dans un coin après ce stupide Bal et de lui casser la gueule et…

-AIE ! Bon Dieu, Malfoy, regarde ce que tu fais ! Mes cheveux !"

Il se réveilla soudainement et la fixa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Ils étaient à l'intérieur de la salle-de-bains des Préfets et Draco aidait Hermione à dompter ses cheveux.

Il avait préparé au préalable une crème magique secrète – un héritage des Malfoys – qui était supposé rendre les cheveux aussi doux et lisse que de la plume. Sans parler de son parfum qui était merveilleux.

'_Donc c'est ça ton secret pour avoir une chevelure parfaite ?_ avait-elle plaisanté au moment où elle avait vu la petite fiole jaune.

-_Bien sûr que non ! Mes cheveux sont un don de Dieu. Mais j'aimerais l'utiliser entièrement aujourd'hui et puis au moins on sera sûrs que ça tiendra._'

Après cette brève conversation, Draco l'avait faite asseoir sur une chaise pour étaler le contenu de la fiole sur ses cheveux. Il avait commencé à le faire délicatement et lentement, mais plus sa colère pour Harry augmentait, plus ses mains s'agitaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

"Donne-moi cette foutue chose et je le mettrais sur ma tête moi-même ! ordonna-t-elle en tendant sa main.

-Pas question ! Ca doit être fait par la main d'un Malfoy sinon ça ne marche pas.

-C'est ridicule ! Tu me racontes des conneries !

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Me traiterais-tu de menteur ?

-J'aimerais te traiter de tant de choses, Malfoy… Menteur n'est rien comparé à ce que je pense !

-Eh ! Pas besoin de t'énerver. Tes cheveux vont le sentir et tout sera gâché."

Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux. "Qu'est-ce qui rend mes cheveux plus doux de toute manière ? Quel est ce foutu ingrédient mystère ?"

Il la fixa les yeux pleins de malice. "Honnêtement, tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?"

Elle pointa sa baguette sur son visage. "Tu disais… ?"

Il croisa les bras, faisant la tête. "Il y a de l'arôme de Vélane. C'est toxique et s'il y en a trop dans la crème, ça peut tuer la personne que tu essaies de séduire."

Elle sursaute. "Enlève-moi ça tout de suite !

-Pourquoi ? Le mélange est parfait. Je l'ai fait moi-même. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-C'est le fait que tu l'aies fait toi-même qui m'inquiète justement. Je ne te fais pas confiance, Malfoy.

-Relaxe, Granger. De toute manière, je ne ferais pas de mal à un ami d'Harry.

-Ouais, mais ça c'était avant que tu sois fou de rage contre Harry."

Il eut un sourire malveillant. Elle frissonna.

"Relaxe, ok ? Rassis-toi et laisse-moi finir."

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle lava ses cheveux et les sécha magiquement. Elle alla derrière un paravent pour enfiler sa robe blanche et rouge puis Draco fit les derniers ajustements avec sa baguette.

"Tut t'y connais bien, Malfoy. Tu prévois de faire une carrière de coiffeur ?

-Ah ah ! Tu es trop marrante, dit-il ironiquement. Je connais juste quelques trucs pratiques, c'est tout.

-Ouais, c'est ça." Elle ricana.

"Mon job est fini à présent. Tu es prête pour le Bal, dit-il en l'accompagnant jusqu'au miroir.

-Vraiment ? A quoi je ressemble ?" Elle ne regarda pas le miroir.

"Tu es… magnifique. Tu es mon chef-d'œuvre."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"D'accord, peut-être que j'exagère un peu." Il haussa les épaules. "Mais je suis sérieux quand je dis que tu es belle. Si j'étais hétéro tu pourrais facilement me tenter. La Belette ne saurait pas ce qu'il perd. Et même s'il en était conscient, il serait trop tard pour lui."

Elle inspira profondément avant de se tourner pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que la fille magnifique qui la fixait dans le grand miroir était elle-même. Ses cheveux châtains étaient lisses et cascadaient le long de son dos en brillant légèrement. La robe que sa mère lui avait envoyée lui allait à la perfection et sa peau était extrêmement douce au toucher – encore grâce à une lotion des Malfoys. Elle se retourna pour l'étreindre.

"Merci mille fois !" dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il semblait terriblement embarrassé et étant donné qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de pratique, il ne l'étreignit pas en retour. Elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Elle était trop heureuse pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit à ce moment là.

"Tu sais très certainement comment rendre beau les gens, Malfoy. Je dois bien l'admettre. Je me sens comme Cendrillon.

-Si tu oses me comparer à la fée qui l'a aidée, je te tue." Il ne plaisantait pas.

"Du moment que ça dure même après minuit, je ne le ferais pas. Merci, Malfoy.

-Pas de quoi, Granger."

---

Harry était prêt à y aller. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se dire depuis plusieurs minutes. Il se mordit la lèvre comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux, et regarda son reflet dans le miroir une fois de plus. Il semblait plutôt bien. Draco allait probablement être encore mieux mais c'était très bien comme cela. Draco était toujours supposé l'être étant donné qu'il était plus vaniteux qu'Harry.

Harry avait beau essayer d'apprivoiser ses cheveux, ils restaient désespérément ébouriffés, comme s'ils avaient leur volonté propre. Au moins sa tenue était bien. Il était tout en noir et sa cape était du même vert que ses yeux.

Il était extrêmement attirant pour Seamus. Ce que Harry ne réalisait pas c'est que ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient une apparence sauvage qui était irrésistible.

"Tu es magnifique, Harry, dit Seamus derrière lui.

-Merci, répondit distraitement Harry.

-Tu sais, c'est comme si tes lèvres rouges réclamaient un baiser." Seamus fit un pas en avant et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, les yeux ébahis.

-C'est assez évident. Je t'embrasse."

Seamus le poussa vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Pendant une seconde, Harry ressentit la tentation de fermer les yeux et simplement apprécier le baiser – Seamus embrassait plutôt bien -, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Draco. Il repoussa doucement Seamus et secoua la tête.

"Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.", dit-il.

Seamus sourit avec tristesse. "Je sais, Harry. J'ai juste tenté ma chance." Il lui fit un clin d'œil. "Ce n'était pas un baiser très sensuel de toute manière, juste un baiser d'ami. Si ça ne l'avait pas été, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance.

-Si je n'avais pas été engagé avec quelqu'un, je n'aurais pas été capable de résister, dit-il avec le même ton de voix amusé.

-Tu es si adorable, Harry. Malfoy est un sacré veinard de t'avoir."

Au nom de Draco, Harry se sentit concerné.

"Tu ne l'as dit à personne à propos de nous, pas vrai, Seamus ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non, Harry. Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. Mais si tu veux mon avis, les Serpentards ne sont pas les gens les plus fiables au monde. Malfoy a très certainement un beau cul, mais soit prudent, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, le prévint Seamus.

-Et tu devrais rester loin de cette saloperie qu'est Blaise Zabini.

-Je sais."

Harry se regarda dans le miroir à nouveau et essaya de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux.

"Oh, n'y touche pas, Harry ! Tes cheveux sont très bien." Seamus le repoussa du miroir.

"Non, c'est horrible. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas paraître civilisé comme lui au moins un jour dans ma vie ?

-Je ne m'inquiéterais pas si j'étais toi. Il sera sur les fesses quand il te verra. J'imagine que c'est parce que tu étais son opposé en tout point que tu l'as d'abord attiré. Il aimera, Harry. Je veux dire, qui n'aimerait pas ?"

A nouveau, Seamus lui envoya _le_ regard, celui qui disait clairement que si les choses ne fonctionnaient pas avec Draco, il serait là pour réconforter Harry à la fin de la soirée.

"Merci, Seamus." Harry embrassa doucement sa joue. "Bon, j'imagine que nous devrions y aller."

Seamus ne fit pas un geste mais continua à le fixer.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

-Rien. Tu me rappelles juste le personnage d'un livre que je suis en train de lire, ça s'appelle _Tall, Dark, Handsome Stranger_.** (2)** C'est l'histoire de deux gars qui tombent amoureux. Deux ennemis d'un royaume différent. Exactement comme toi et Malfoy. Tu ressembles tellement à John, le garçon bien. Tu sais, je fantasmais sur lui, c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à te laisser partir ce soir pour aller voir Malfoy.

-Oh." Harry rougit. "Comment… comment l'histoire fini ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'en suis encore à la page quarante-six. Si tu veux je pourrais te le prêter quand je l'aurais fini.

-Ce serait bien, oui."

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Il souhaitait juste que Seamus cesse de le fixer de cette manière. Finalement, le moment fut brisé par l'arrivée d'un Neville très en retard.

"Oh, Ginny va me tuer…" l'entendirent-ils murmurer alors qu'il allait à la salle-de-bains.

Quand Neville disparût derrière la porte de la salle-de-bains, ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Pauvre Neville, dit Harry.

-Pauvre Ginny ! rectifia Seamus. Bon, Harry, nous devrions y aller maintenant. Passe une bonne soirée.

-Toi aussi. Attends !

-Quoi ?

-Je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas me donner quelques trucs…

-Des trucs ? Sur quoi ?

-Sur… le sexe." Harry sentit son visage brûler.

Seamus sourit largement. "Ce sera avec plaisir, Harry."

---

Quand Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, il n'y eut pas une seule personne dans la salle qui ne se mit pas à fixer le plus beau couple du Bal. Le Hall fut soudainement empli de murmures et de voix excitées.

Ron, qui était en train de boire une Bierraubeurre, faillit s'étouffer à la vue d'Hermione. Elle semblait si différente, si belle. Son cœur commença à battre à tout rompre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et il eut beaucoup de mal à ce moment là à dissimuler ses sentiments pour elle.

Draco s'ennuyait à mort, prétendant prêter attention à la voix ennuyeuse de Pansy qui disait quelque chose de tout aussi ennuyant, quand il aperçut Harry. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il eut peur de le voir sortir de sa bouche à un moment ou à un autre. Il voulait plus que tout marcher jusqu'à Harry et l'embrasser profondément devant l'école entière pour que tous soit conscient que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut le rendait fou. Il était tellement hypnotisé par Harry que ses pieds bougèrent d'eux-mêmes. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, vraiment. Il avait la sensation d'être emporté dans un tourbillon. Finalement, quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il touchait déjà le bras d'Harry et il le força à se retourner pour lui faire face.

_Merde. Je suis perdu_, pensa Draco. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, bordel ? Bon Dieu, il est tellement beau. Merde ! A présent il me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Et peut-être bien que je le suis. Je suis fou de ce stupide Gryffondor foutuement irrésistible ! Je suis perdu. Et Pansy, cette chienne, me regarde d'un air bizarre. En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'est pas la seule. Réfléchi, Draco, réfléchi rapidement._

Harry eut du mal à respirer pendant un moment. Son cœur avait raté un battement quand il avait vu qui l'avait attrapé par le bras. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris dans un tourbillon et il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire parce-que Draco étant absolument magnifique habillé de gris et vert. Il prit une grande inspiration et réalisa son erreur quand l'odeur de Draco s'infiltra dans ses narines en inhibant tous ses sens.

_Merde ! Je suis perdu_, pensa Harry. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, bordel, à me regarder de cette manière devant toute l'école ? Bon Dieu, il est foutuement irrésistible ce soir ! Je crois qu'il est fou. Eh bien, Harry, il n'est pas le seul. Tu es totalement fou de ce foutu Serpentard ! Je suis définitivement perdu. Hermione me regarde d'un air étrange. En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'est pas la seule. Réfléchi, Harry, réfléchi rapidement._

"Potty", dit Draco.

Hermione écrasa le pied d'Harry pour lui faire dire quelque chose.

"La Belette, répliqua Harry.

-Tu es sur mon chemin.

-Et alors ? Oh, attends. Quand sa Majesté désire quelque chose, il est vrai que nous devons tous nous mettre en quatre pour obtempérer. Eh bien, cela n'est pas près d'arriver, Malfoy. Trouve un autre chemin et laisse-moi vivre en paix.

-Tu sembles nerveux, Potter. Peut-être que ma baguette pourrais te convaincre un peu mieux. Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas te frotter à moi.

-Casse-lui la gueule, mon cœur ! cria Pansy d'une voix excitée derrière Draco.

-Devrais-je écouter le conseil d'une dame ? demanda Draco à Harry.

-Tu peux toujours essayer si tu veux." Harry fit un pas en avant. Ses lèvres touchaient presque celles de Draco.

Draco retint son souffle. Il fit attention à contrôler l'expression de son visage pour qu'elle continue de n'exprimer que de la haine et non une fascination totale pour les yeux verts d'Harry Potter.

"Peut-être que nous devrions aller dehors. Nous pourrions alors résoudre nos problèmes une fois pour toutes, Potty. Qu'en penses-tu ?" suggéra Draco sans cesser de fixer Harry dans les yeux. _Et peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à notre rendez-vous la nuit dernière, espèce d'idiot_, pensa-t-il.

"Personne ne sera défiguré cette nuit ! dit Rogue en apparaissant devant eux, comme venu de nulle part, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage. "Potter, cessez d'encourager vos camarades à se battre avec vous.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait… !" commença Harry. Foutu Rogue et sa rancune pour lui.

"Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

-Monsieur, ce n'était pas de la faute à Harry ! Malfoy a…" dit Hermione, mais elle ferma sa bouche dès que les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur elle.

"Miss Granger, vous ne devriez pas intervenir, à moins que vous aussi voudriez faire perdre des points.

-Oh, personne ne va perdre de point ce soir ! Pas tant que je serais là, en tout cas ! dit Erin. Severus, vous ne devriez pas intervenir à moins que vous…" Elle souffla quelque chose à son oreille et il rougit.

Tous les élèves autour auraient donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire parce qu'il partit aussitôt et les laissèrent seuls. Erin ignora les commérages et se tourna pour parler à Harry.

"A présent, Harry, tu devrais me suivre. Nous avons un numéro ensemble, tu te souviens ?

-Maintenant ?" Harry sentit son sang se geler et ses mains devinrent aussitôt moites.

"Oui ! Je viens juste de parler avec les Bizarr'Sisters et elles ont dit que tout était prêt pour ton petit numéro."

Draco sembla aussitôt très intéressé. "Un numéro ? Quel numéro ?

-Harry et moi allons chanter un duo.

-Potter va… chanter ?" Draco éclata de rire. "Oh, ça va être trop drôle !

-Vous savez, Mr Malfoy, nous avons beaucoup répétés la nuit dernière et j'apprécierais que vous ne fassiez pas de blagues stupides là-dessus. Je suis quasiment certaine que vous ne serez jamais assez romantique pour vous déclarez à la personne que vous aimez devant l'école entière et…"

Harry tira le bras d'Erin pour la faire taire, son visage rougissant de plus en plus.

"Une déclaration d'amour ?" Les yeux de Draco brillèrent. "C'est tellement… tellement…" _Mignon._

Draco pouvait sentir tous les yeux tournés vers lui dans l'attente d'une suite. Il revêtit son masque de Serpentard.

"C'est tellement… mièvre. Honnêtement, Potter, tu ne pouvais pas être plus _has been_. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour la personne que tu vas essayer d'impressionner, vraiment", mentit-il, le cœur serré.

Il espéra qu'Harry lui pardonnerait.

"Eh bien, tant que cette personne n'est pas toi, Malfoy, je me fiche totalement de ce que tu peux penser."

Harry semblait blessé. Merde !

"Allez, Harry. Ne l'écoute pas. Les poussins aiment les déclarations", dit Erin en le tirant par l'épaule pour essayer de l'entraîner jusqu'à la scène où les Bizarr'Sisters chantaient.

Un poussin… Harry avait été sonné sur le coup. Soudainement, chanter publiquement son amour ne semblait plus une aussi bonne idée. Il n'aspirait tout d'un coup plus qu'à sortir de la Grande Salle et se taper la tête contre le premier mur. Les gars ne chantaient pas pour d'autres gars, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait être tellement stupide.

"Oh, Harry ! dit Hermione, l'étreignant et l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Je suis si émue ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça quand tu disais que tu avais une surprise pour moi !"

Draco eut le souffle coupé, ses mains prêtes à l'arracher à Harry, et Ron, qui passait par là, trébucha et tomba presque sur le sol.

"Tu oserais chanter ton amour pour moi !continua-t-elle. Allez monte et chantes comme tu n'as jamais chanté avant !

-Mais je ne vraiment jamais chanté avant ! se plaignit-il.

-Eh bien, il y a une première fois à tout. Montre maintenant, Harry ! C'est un ordre.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! dirent Erin et elle d'une même voix.

-Fais-le pour moi !" ajouta Hermione, clignant ses longs cils d'une manière tellement charmante que même Strut l'envie. Ron roula juste les yeux de dégoût et Draco se retint de lui envoyer un sort. "Montre à ce connard que tu as un cœur !

-D'accord", dit Harry d'une manière peu certaine.

Il lança un dernier regard d'incertitude dans la direction de Draco, qui lui tentait de lui envoyait quelques messages d'encouragement télépathiques. Apparemment, cela ne marchait pas, parce qu'Harry semblait empli de doute.

Alors qu'Harry montait sur la scène avec Erin à ses cotés, il sentit des milliers de papillons battre des ailes dans son estomac.

_Oh mon Dieu. Je crois que je vais être malade. _

"Non, tu ne vas pas être malade, dit Erin et lui tenant la main.

-Comment sais-tu ce que je pense ?

-C'est assez évident, Harry. Ton visage est comme un livre ouvert la plupart du temps. Je suis sûre que Draco ne pensait pas toutes ces choses. Il jouait simplement son rôle de Serpentard sans cœur. Au fond, il doit être très curieux de voir ta performance. Et touché.

-Oui, possible." Harry croisa les bras, le visage dur. "Je suis tellement stupide ! Je ne me remettrais jamais de cette humiliation ! Il s'est toujours moqué de ce genre de choses, tu sais. Lui et l'école tout entière d'ailleurs.

-Je ne crois pas. En outre, les filles aimeront." Erin sourit. "Cela aura beaucoup de conséquences sur la réputation d'Hermione et son ego. Elle est une fille intelligente, elle a réussi à faire croire à tout le monde que tu allais chanter pour elle.

-Les filles vont aimer ! Les filles ? Merde ! Je veux que ce soit lui qui aime…

-Tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il pense vraiment de tout ça si tu ne vas pas sur cette scène pour chanter, Harry.

-Je souhaiterais que ce soit si simple.

-Allez, n'ais pas peur ! Je serais toujours à coté de toi." Erin lui tendit la main pour qu'il la prenne.

Quand finalement il l'eut fait – après avoir médité longuement sur le sujet -, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la scène. Erin et les Bizarr'Sisters semblaient avoir tout arrangé. Harry avait découvert la nuit précédente qu'elles étaient en fait amies, parce qu'Erin était fan de leur musique. Chaque détail avait été mis au point. Ils allaient jouer des instruments pendant qu'Erin et Harry chanteraient.

Tandis qu'Erin et les Bizarr'Sisters faisaient les derniers arrangements, Harry eut le courage de lever les yeux pour fixer la foule des élèves qui le regardaient d'un air curieux. Il sentit son corps trembler. Peut-être que s'il essayait, il pourrait arriver à faire disparaître tout le monde dans la salle. Il était Harry Potter, après tout. Il pouvait le faire.

Erin sentit sa nervosité et lui souffla doucement : "Essaie de les imaginer nus."

Il pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer Draco nu mais le problème était que cette image ne l'aidait pas du tout à se calmer. Elle avait précisément l'effet inverse. Harry pensa à tout laisser tomber – parce qu'il était clair cela allait mal finir – mais avant qu'il ne put même y penser réellement, la musique commença. Il déglutit.

"Harry Potter et moi dédicaçons cette chanson aux deux personnes qui ont touché nos vies à jamais", dit Erin.

Les Gryffondors applaudirent, suivis par les autres. Bientôt, sa voix douce commença à chanter le premier couplet de la ballade :

_They say the road of life  
Is paved with good intentions we have  
No matter how we try  
To keep our promises, sometimes we just can't  
Little bit of faith can be wondrous  
It's the only place we can turn to  
Between you and me  
There's enough love that I believe  
We'll rise above and we'll get though anything  
Between you an me._

"Mesdames et messieurs, Mr Harry Potter." Erin posa ses yeux sur Harry et sourit.

Puis Harry commença à chanter, timidement au début, puis de plus en plus fermement tandis que la chanson avançait :

_They say that bridges burn  
From one soul to another if you don't tend the flame  
And I pray somehow we've learned  
To build an understanding from the ashes that remains  
Not enough faith can be dangerous  
It�__s the only place we can turn to  
Between you and me  
There's enough love that I believe  
We'll rise above and we'll get through anything  
Between you and me_** (3)**

Il ne possédait pas la voix la plus mélodieuse au monde, mais celle-ci n'en était pas moins juste et plaisante, et bientôt, plusieurs couples – Gryffondors pour la plupart – se mirent à danser sur la piste de danse, tendrement enlacés alors qu'ils suivaient le rythme lent de la chanson.

Draco ignora les blagues stupides de Goyle et Crabbe sur Harry et se contenta de le fixer totalement ébloui. Cette chanson était pour lui et il voulait l'écouter jusqu'à la fin.

Dumbledore sourit à Severus, qui essayait de ne pas rougir.

"Oh, tu es tellement chanceuse, Hermione… J'aimerais tellement avoir un petit-ami comme Harry… dit Parvati.

-Ouais, moi aussi", souffla Hermione.

La chanson se termina et la salle résonna d'acclamations et d'applaudissements. Quelques Serpentards, encouragés par Zabini, huèrent. Erin les remercia et Harry descendit de la scène.

Il ignora les tapes amicales sur son dos tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il était terriblement embarrassé et il ressentait juste le besoin de sortir. Draco le suivit des yeux. Il voulait aller après lui mais ne pouvais pas. Il attendit un moment, ignorant les commentaires de Goyle à propos de la voix horrible d'Harry. Il perdit finalement patience et inventa une excuse pour battre en retraite, se fichant totalement de savoir si Goyle et Pansy avait marché à son mensonge. Il sortit de la Grande Salle, se demandant où Harry était, quand il croisa Hermione dans le Hall.

"Tu ne vas pas le blesser, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que non", fut sa seule réponse. "Où est-il allé ?

-Tu as été cruel avec lui." Elle croisa les bras et refusa de le laisser passer. "C'était vraiment nécessaire ?

-Je suis un Serpentard. Je suis supposé être cruel. Et tu as pris cette occasion pour lui sauter dessus !

-Je l'ai protégé !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé ! dit Harry énervé, apparaissant tout à coup derrière elle.

-Harry… commença Draco, mais il fut interrompit par Hermione.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi, Harry ?

-Non, tu peux y aller. Ca ira."

Hermione ne semblait pas certaine de cela mais elle les laissa seuls.

Draco vint près d'Harry, qui recula.

"Est-ce que tu es venu ici pour te moquer de moi ?" demanda Harry d'un air très sérieux.

Draco eut un sourire affecté. "Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Va en enfer." Harry se retourna pour s'en aller, mais Draco l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa contre son corps.

"Tu es tellement naïf, Harry Potter", dit Draco en capturant la bouche d'Harry pour lui donne le baiser qu'il méritait.

---

**(1)** Allez traduire "_to French kiss_" en français A part, "_embrasser profondément_", je ne voyais pas trop… Parce que le traduire par "_rouler une pelle_" ou la variante "_rouler un patin_" serait peut-être mal passé, non ? Bref ! Tout ça pour dire qu'il faut comprendre qu'elle met la langue ! XD

**(2)** _Tall, Dark, Handsome Stranger_est une chanson du groupe de hard rock Heart, fondé dans les années 70 par deux sœurs. La chanson en question est, pour faire simple, une chanson d'amour. J'imagine que c'est une des chansons favorites de Blanche Malfoy, mais je dois avouer que, pour ma part, je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé... !

**(3) **_Between you and me_, Jennifer Paige.

---

**Fini les vacances pour moi, mais entre mes stages de prérentrée j'ai trouvé le temps de finir ce chapitre - que je trouve vraiment excellent, d'ailleurs. Et vous, vous avez aimé ? Le prochain chapitre aura un goût de citron, autant vous prévenir ! A très bientôt !**


	16. Tall, dark, handsome stranger 3

**- 16 –**

**Tall, dark, handsome stranger – Part 3 **

Malgré le fait qu'Harry tentait de rassurer Draco toutes les dix secondes qu'Hagrid n'allait pas venir et qu'ils allaient avoir l'endroit pour eux toute la nuit, Draco pénétra dans la hutte d'Hagrid peu certain de la suite des événements. Il eut un grand sourire en apercevant l'intérieur entièrement décoré de petites bougies flottantes. Harry avait préparé tout cela pour lui et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

"Où est Crockdur ? ne put pas s'empêcher de demander Draco.

-Erin la pris avec elle dans le château. Tu aurais du voir la tête de Rusard ! Il était furieux ! sourit Harry.

-J'imagine bien."

Draco scruta la pièce attentivement, observant chaque détail. Il eut une expression dégoûtée quand il aperçut un plat emplis des infâmes gâteaux au chocolat faits par Hagrid, mais quand il vit l'énorme rose rouge et la petite carte disant "désolé" posés sur eux, il sourit et la prit dans sa main très délicatement. Harry était partagé entre l'amusement et l'énervement.

"Est-ce que Votre Royale Altesse approuve l'aménagement du lieu ?" plaisanta-t-il.

Draco posa la rose sur la table et se retourna pour lui faire face avec son éternel sourire sarcastique pendu à ses lèvres.

"Je trouve que c'est plutôt… convenable.

-_Convenable _? Tu es tellement snob." Harry secoua la tête.

Draco haussa les épaules, sans vraiment le nier, mais eux deux savaient parfaitement que c'était vrai. Draco ne s'était jamais plaint de la saleté des endroits dans lesquels ils s'étaient vus chaque nuit. Eh bien, il l'avait fait quelque fois en réalité mais Harry s'en fichait.

"Es-tu sûr que le dingo de service** (1)**, je veux dire, Hagrid ne va pas arriver de nulle part et nous interrompre en pleine action ?" Draco semblait encore incertain.

"Oui, je suis sûr à cent pour cent ! Je te l'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois ! Hagrid est en mission pour l'Ordre. Il ne va pas venir. Pas aujourd'hui, du moins.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-Relaxe, Malfoy. Ou je vais finir par croire que tu as peur d'Hagrid et que ta peur est la raison pour laquelle tu le hais tant, dit Harry en s'avançant pour enlacer Draco.

-Ne soit pas ridicule. Je ne le hais pas, Potter, et je n'ai pas peur de lui non plus. Les Malfoys n'ont peur de rien et de personne." Harry murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à "_Ah ouais, c'est vrai_" et Draco fit la moue. "Je suis sérieux ! Le problème c'est qu'il est un demi-géant et nous savons tous que les géants ne sont pas les personnes les plus fiables au monde, répliqua Draco. Je suis simplement prudent.

-Hagrid est quelqu'un de bien, Malfoy ! Il est la personne la plus bienveillante que je connaisse.

-Tu penses ça parce que tu es son chouchou… et tout." Draco fronça les sourcils en apercevant une photo d'Hagrid, Harry, Ron et Hermione sur le mur. "Tu vois ? Combien de professeurs de Poudlard ont une photo de leurs élèves dans leur maison ? En outre, est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici pour parler d'Hagrid ?

-Non. Tu es celui qui a lancé le sujet." Harry commençait à se sentir énervé.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? Je croyais que la chanson était la seule surprise.

-J'ai décidé de tenir mon pari", dit Harry d'une petite voix soudainement timide.

Le silence envahit la pièce. Harry enfonça son regard dans celui de Draco et y vit un éclair de malice.

"Enfin ! Il était temps. Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais le faire." Draco s'approcha, sa bouche capturant subtilement les lèvres d'Harry.

Les paupières d'Harry se baissèrent et il soupira de plaisir. Il sentit une main glisser dans son dos et une langue froide pénétra sa bouche. Tout était si délicieux qu'il se sentait presque fondre. Chaque parcelle de son corps était en ébullition ; chaque pore de sa peau était sensible au toucher de Draco.

Quand Draco le repoussa, le corps d'Harry en fut douloureux. Il regarda Draco s'étendre sur le lit et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

"Allez, Potter. Strip-tease, ordonna-t-il , amusé par le rouge qui avait envahit le visage d'Harry.

-Ok." Harry inspira profondément pour vérifier s'il était capable de non seulement respirer de l'air mais aussi un peu de courage.

Draco continua à la fixer, un regard coquin affiché sur le visage, rendant Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Potter. Nous avons toute – la – nuit.

-Ferme les yeux, murmura Harry timidement.

-Quoi?!" Draco se redressa aussitôt sur le lit. "Tu es au courant de ce qu'est un strip-tease, Potter ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! répondit-il, offensé.

-Alors pourquoi me demandes-tu de fermer les yeux ?!" Draco était stupéfié.

"Parce que je suis timide, voilà pourquoi !" Harry croisa les bras. "Nous n'avons même pas de musique.

-Tu veux que je chante ?

-Non ! Je veux seulement que tu te retournes et que tu ne regardes pas tant que je ne le dirais pas."

Draco haussa un sourcil. "Tu peux toujours rêver.

-Très bien, alors je ne me déshabillerai pas."

Draco parût étonné et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. "Je n'ai jamais cru que je vivrais pour voir un jour Harry Potter jouer la poule mouillée", fit-il remarquer, sachant parfaitement qu'Harry allait être tellement furieux de son commentaire qu'il allait finir par se déshabiller.

Et il avait raison. Harry eut un regard si offensé que Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il regarda Harry retirer sa cape avec fureur et la jeter sans douceur sur le sol. Il était sur le point de déboutonner sa chemise quand Draco retint son geste en attrapant son bras.

"Arrête, nigaud ! Tu fais n'importe quoi, lui dit tendrement Draco à l'oreille, mordant son lobe pour ne pas le contrarier. Tu veux que je te montre ce que tu es supposé faire ?"

La voix d'Harry faillit quand il souffla un très petit oui. Draco l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres puis il se recula un peu. Sans se presser, il ouvrit sa cape et la laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Sans perdre des yeux Harry, dont les yeux exprimait un mélange de colère et voracité, il défit les boutons de sa chemise un par un et s'en débarrassa. Il bougea ses hanches d'un mouvement sensuel, souriant au regard intense et hypnotisé d'Harry. Il retira sa ceinture puis entoura la poitrine d'Harry avec pour le rapprocher. Leurs corps alignés dansaient, suivant le rythme d'une chanson imaginaire. Harry fit courir ses doigts sur le torse nu de Draco et le blond fourra son nez dans ses cheveux bruns avant de se reculer à nouveau.

Draco déboutonna son pantalon et en une seconde il ne portait plus qu'un sous-vêtement de soie. Il s'assit sur le lit et fixa Harry : "A toi maintenant."

Harry accepta le défi qu'il lut dans les yeux de Draco. Lentement, il ouvrit sa chemise, ne perdant jamais des yeux les deux iris bleus et gris. Petit à petit, Harry retira ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve nu devant son petit ami. Draco déglutit. Ceux qui disaient qu'Harry était maigre se trompaient royalement. Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient fait de magnifique chose à son corps.

Harry était tellement mignon le visage rougit et les yeux emplis de malice que Draco en avait du mal à respirer.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et murmura : "Viens là."

Harry s'arrêta devant lui, incertain. Il ferma les yeux et sa tête tomba en arrière quand la main de Draco se mit à courir sur sa poitrine. La main fut remplacée par sa bouche et sa langue et Harry gémit bruyamment en faisant courir ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde. Draco caressa, lécha et mordit son corps tendrement, comme si c'était une œuvre des plus précieuse.

"J'ai tellement envie de toi, Harry, souffla Draco.

-Draco…" C'était tout ce qu'Harry pouvait dire, n'ayant plus vraiment confiance en sa voix.

"Te sens-tu près à le faire, Harry ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Oui. Nous n'avons pas à le faire si tu ne le désires pas.

-Oh, mais je le veux vraiment. Je ne t'aurais pas emmené ici si je n'avais pas voulu que ça arrive."

Ils se couchèrent sur le lit, côte à côte, et Draco retira à Harry ses lunettes, les déposant sur la table de nuit. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, désireux de se souvenir de chaque seconde de cette nuit si spéciale. Harry fut le premier à briser le contact visuel. Il était tellement avide de toucher, sentir et satisfaire ses besoins et ceux de Draco qu'il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

Il embrassa Draco avec fièvre, leurs langues s'emmêlant en les faisant tout les deux gémir. Les mains d'Harry glissèrent sur le torse de Draco et se débarrassèrent de son boxer. Draco entendit son précieux sous-vêtement être déchiré mais il ne put pas protester car les lèvres d'Harry lui en empêchèrent, parcourant tout son corps, l'intoxicant.

"Harry…, gémit-il doucement, je te veux en moi."

Harry colla son front contre celui de Draco. "Et si je te fais mal ?

-Tu ne me feras pas mal."

Le regard d'Harry était plus qu'érotique. Draco vint presque rien qu'en le regardant. Peu à peu, leurs corps trouvèrent leur propre mouvement.

Draco marmonnait des choses incohérentes et la seule chose qu'Harry arrivait à distinguer était le mot _oui !_ répété encore et encore. Il y avait aussi cette autre voix qui emplissait l'atmosphère échauffée de la pièce et il finit par la reconnaître comme la sienne. Draco était son poème, sa fantaisie, son tout. Dans chaque mouvement de leurs corps il trouvait la paix de son esprit mais aussi sa ruine. Il tombait et il n'allait plus jamais se réveiller. Ils se moulaient parfaitement dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Dans leurs mouvements synchronisés il laissait reposer sa destiné, ses espoirs, ses illusions, ses peines, ses joies, sa grandeur et sa misère. Harry cria le nom de son aimé alors que l'extase le trouvait. Draco vint aussi en clamant son nom quelques secondes plus tard.

"Harry, Harry… Je t'aime", confessa Draco dans la chaleur du moment.

Harry, dont les yeux étaient fermés, les écarquilla quand il entendit les mots de Draco. Ils attendirent que leurs cœurs et leurs souffles se calment avant de faire face à nouveau à la réalité. Draco n'avait pas le courage de regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas de doute qu'Harry le désirait. Mais l'aimait-il ? Il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer Harry et vit ses yeux briller d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais observée avant.

"Est-ce que tu savais, murmura Harry, que les doigts pouvaient goûter ?" Ses doigts caressèrent les lèvres de Draco. "Je peux goûter tes lèvres à travers le bout de mes doigts."

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler doucement : "Quel goût est-ce que ça a ?" Ses yeux étaient perdus dans son regard.

"Un mélange de menthe poivrée, de Bierraubeurre et n'oublions pas le plus important : de danger."

Draco sourit. "Tu ne dois pas l'oublier en effet.

-Je n'oublierais définitivement jamais ça. Mais je pense que c'est le plus attirant de tous les goûts.

-Pourquoi ne le vérifierait-elle pas pour être sûre ?" le taquina Draco le tirant contre lui pour mordre sa lèvre inférieure avec tendresse.

Harry prit la bouche de Draco dans un profond baiser délibérément sensuel.

"Tu as le goût de la patte d'amande, dit Draco contre la bouche d'Harry, les yeux clos. Et aussi un léger goût de fraise. C'est aussi brûlant et doux et appétissant. Et excitant comme l'enfer."

Harry gloussa et ses doigts continuèrent leur sensuel mouvement le long de la mâchoire de Draco et de son torse. "Je peux goûter ton corps aussi." Le bout de sa langue se posa sur un de ces mamelons.

"Oh ?"

Un frisson de délice parcourut le corps de Draco.

"Quel goût est-ce que ça a ?" Il ne savait pas comment il trouvait encore la force de parler.

"C'est un peu comme…" Harry lécha son cou, lui laissant la sensation d'une ligne en feu.

Draco gémit quand Harry prit à nouveau possession de son corps. "Quoi ?

-La vanille." Harry le pénétra encore, le corps en feu.

"Oh oui…" Draco jeta sa tête en arrière.

"Ton corps est si bon. Il est tellement tentant et brûlant…

-C'est parce que je brûle…

-… foutrement bon…

-… oui…" Draco se perdit dans les yeux de Harry et les vit s'assombrir sous le désir.

Harry plaqua les poignets de Draco sur le lit et accéléra ses mouvements. "… intoxicant…

-… pas juste…" Draco tenta de libérer ses poignets.

"Ne te débat pas, abandonne maintenant…" Et Draco abandonna. "… si chaud…

-… putain...

-... épicé..." Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent pendant une seconde, juste assez pour que leurs langues s'entremêlent.

"… oh c'est si bon…, gémit Draco.

-… tu crois que si je fond maintenant…" Harry se figea.

"…" Draco essayait difficilement de ne pas fermer les yeux mais ils se faisaient de plus en plus lourds.

"… et tu fonds toi aussi…

-… oui ?" Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit partir vers un monde empli de sensations.

"… nous pourrions nous liquéfier et ne faire plus qu'un ?"

Draco sourit. C'était tellement… Harry. Il fondait presque pour de vrai. Le niveau de plaisir et de satisfaction qu'ils étaient en train d'atteindre ensemble était extrêmement élevé et Draco se sentait décoller à chaque coup d'Harry. Bientôt, les mots furent remplacés par de longs gémissements.

"… plus fort…, plaida Draco à Harry.

-… oui…

-… plus vite…

-… Drake…

-… Harry…" Leurs fronts se touchèrent.

Ils explosèrent. Harry chuchota quelque chose à l'intérieur de son oreille avant de se blottir contre son corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pleinement satisfaits et repus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils tombèrent endormis, mais les mots de Harry continuèrent à résonner dans l'esprit de Draco longtemps après qu'ils ne soient partit dans le monde des rêves.

"Je t'aime aussi."

---

Hermione, pensive, était perdue dans la contemplation du lac depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas venir vers elle, et lorsque la voix énervée de Ron résonna à ses oreilles, elle sursauta de frayeur.

"Vous deux sortez ensemble !!!" dit-il d'un ton colérique.

Elle se retourna et fit une grimace en l'apercevant. "Oh, je t'en pris. Pas maintenant."

Ron sembla paralysé par sa beauté pendant un instant. Elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi belle, pas depuis le Bal de l'année dernière. A ce moment là elle possédait déjà tous les atouts d'une charmante jeune fille, mais à présent, avec tout ce maquillage, cette robe et cette coiffure – oh, il désirait tant toucher ses cheveux – lui, du moins, la voyait comme une vraie femme. Une étonnante jeune femme.

"Ou est ton prince charmant ? demanda-t-il, plein d'ironie.

-Oh, il est… Eh bien, il n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Après son grand spectacle il t'a laissé toute seule ?" Ron tourna sa colère vers Harry.

"La chanson ne m'était pas destinée, Ron."

Il la fixa d'un air confus. "Non ? Alors à qui ?

-C'est à Harry de répondre à cette question.

-Mais toi tu sais qui est cette mystérieuse personne, pas vrai ?

-Oui, je le sais.

-Ce n'est pas toi alors, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

-NON ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? Tu voudrais que j'écrive magiquement dans le ciel de Poudlard qu'Harry et moi ne sommes pas ensemble ? Tu voudrais que j'amplifie ma voix avec un _Sonorus_ et que je l'annonce au et fort devant tout le monde au Bal ?" Elle perdit patience. "Pourquoi es-tu si borné et stupide, et, et… Oh, laisse-moi juste tranquille !"

Elle croisa les bras et se retourna pour faire face à nouveau au lac. Ron était debout derrière elle, les mains dans les poches.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as embrassé ?"

Elle remarqua une légère touche d'irritation dans son ton mais il semblait surtout curieux.

"Je l'aidais juste à ce que personne ne suspecte de qui il est réellement amoureux.

-Aidais ? J'aimerais que tu m'aides de cette manière ! déclara-t-il et elle le fixa avec étonnement.

-Quoi ?!"

Il ne dit rien. Il ne la regardait plus. Il continua simplement à fixer le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante à faire au monde. Elle soupira. Le silence qui était tombé entre eux était si oppressif qu'elle se sentait l'envie d'hurler.

"Ca te dirais de danser ?" demanda-t-il tout à coup, le cœur d'Hermione ratant un battement à ces mots.

Il sortait des portes du château une triste chanson d'amour. Le son n'était pas très fort mais ils pouvaient tout de même l'entendre un peu. Elle sentit ses mains trembler quand elle attrapa celles de Ron.

"Bien sûr. Et pour ce qu'il en est de Slut, je veux dire, Strut ?" **(2) **

Ron ria à son lapsus. "Elle peut attendre."

Il la poussa plus près de son corps et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

"Tu es magnifique, dit-il comme leurs corps bougeait sur le rythme de la chanson.

-Oh, ce n'est pas moi. C'est l'arôme de Vélane.

-L'arôme de Vélane ?" Ron haussa un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un composant de certains shampoings de séduction. Ses effets sont très similaires de ceux que Fleur à sur les hommes. Je n'étais pas enchantée quand je l'ai découvert mais je l'avais déjà appliqué sur mes cheveux. C'est très agréable d'avoir ce genre d'effet sur les hommes, tu sais."

Il fit la grimace. "C'est un parfum qui séduit les homme ?

-Quelque chose de ce genre, oui." Elle semblait coupable.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Et en quoi est-ce différent de l'amulette de Céleste ?

-Oh, c'est totalement différent. Elle, elle utilise la magie noire.

-Et comment peux-tu être sûre que ce truc à base de Vélane n'est pas mauvais ?

-J'en suis certaine, c'est tout."

Mais étant donné que cela venait de Malfoy, elle ne pouvait pas totalement en être sûre.

"Eh bien, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Où est-ce que tu te l'ais procuré ?

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on a chacun de plus en plus d'histoires que l'on ne se partage plus. Je n'aime pas ça. J'aimerais que les choses soient à nouveau comme avant, dit-il d'un ton amer.

"Les choses ne redeviendront jamais comme avant, Ron. Ça n'existe qu'avec les cassettes vidéos ça." Elle se sourit à elle-même.

"Les cassettes vidéo ?

-Peu importe. C'était une blague stupide. Je pense qu'Harry y aurait rigolé par pure politesse. Les autres m'auraient lancé des tomates! La cassette vidéo est une technologie moldue. C'est un peu comme les photos sorcières.

-Mon père adorerait en voir une alors.

-Ouais. Harry m'a dit une fois qui…" Elle ne continua pas quand elle vit la grimace qui était apparût sur le visage de Ron. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Pourrions-nous parler d'autre chose que d'Harry ?

-Oh, Ron, tu n'es pas fatigué de cette rancune envers Harry ? demanda-t-elle, sur les nerfs.

-Je suis désolé. Harry n'est pas ce qui m'ennuie. Par contre, toi _et_ Harry, c'est une autre histoire."

Il la fixa intensément dans les yeux et elle retint son souffle avec appréhension.

"Est-ce que tu m'as amené ce que je t'avais demandé ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui." Elle soupira. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui déclarer son amour inconditionnel.

"Où est-ce ?"

Elle sortit une petite fiole pleine de Potion de Sommeil de son minuscule sac à mains et la lui tendit.

"Ça n'aurait pas été facile de la voler dans le bureau de Rogue donc je l'ai prise à Madame Pomfresh. Je me sens tellement coupable pour ça, se plaignit-elle. Je préférerais que ce soit pour une bonne cause.

-Ça sera une bonne cause. Céleste va dormir d'un sommeil profond pendant toute la nuit et je lui volerais l'amulette.

-Vous deux dormez ensemble ?!

-Eh bien…" Il rougit.

"Oublie ça. Je ne veux rien savoir." Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais il la tira contre lui.

"Je suis fatigué de ce petit jeu, Hermione. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?" demanda-t-il, le visage mortellement sérieux.

Elle avait eu l'intention que son faible _oui_ sonne plus ferme qu'il ne le fit.

"Comme un ami ou plus que ça ?

-Bien plus que comme un ami, souffla-t-elle. Et toi ?"

Il sourit. "Je pensais que c'était évident pourtant. Je ne suis pas ici à cause de l'arôme de Vélane."

Le moment qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps arriva enfin quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres tremblantes rencontrèrent les siennes très doucement puis plus fermement parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction, mais quant il réalisa qu'elle l'embrassait en retour avec impatience, il approfondit le baiser et serra son corps contre le sien. Céleste pouvait attendre encore un peu.

---

Zabini traînait dans le parc de Poudlard, donnant des coups de pieds dans les cailloux qui croisaient son chemin, lorsqu'il aperçut deux tourtereaux se diriger vers la hutte d'Hagrid, leurs mains enlacées, et il laissa sortir un grognement de dégoût. Pourquoi est-ce que Draco aime tant cet abruti de Gryffondor ? Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas foi en l'amour, seulement en la luxure. Aimer était un sentiment trop Gryffondor. Les Serpentards se devaient d'être froid et distant. Les Gryffondors, d'un autre coté, possédait un esprit sauvage et passionné qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ils étaient guidés par leurs émotions stupides. Juste comme Harry Potter. Ou Seamus Finnigan.

Il soupira à la pensée du Gryffondor blond. Seamus était l'exemple parfait du Gryffondor sentimental. Il était tellement sauvage et imprévisible. Seamus était le seul à faire le premier pas depuis le début. Blaise ne voulait pas être blessé par lui mais au final il ne pouvait résister. _Foutu Gryffondor et son insistance bornée !_ Si seulement Malfoy n'avait pas décliné son offre ce jour là…

--- _Flash-back _---

_Blaise parcourait le couloir, pensant à Malfoy et son refus quand il se cogna dans Seamus Finnigan. Celui-ci l'avait harcelé pendant des semaines et il n'en pouvait plus. _

_'Laisse-moi tranquille, Finnigan ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour toi là tout de suite. _

_-Calme, calme. Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es énervé, dit Seamus, tout sourire. _

_-Va te faire voir. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ?" _

_Seamus secoua juste la tête. "Je pense que tu te mens à toi-même. _

_-Je ne suis pas pédé. _

_-Peut-être. Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le vérifier." Et avant que Blaise ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soir, Seamus l'avait poussé dans une classe vide et l'embrassait avec ferveur, le laissant hors de souffle. _

_Quand Seamus se recula, il fixa un Blaise Zabini confus et il rigola. _

_"Tu vois ? Au moins nous avons une chose en commun. Ou alors es-tu toujours dans le déni ?" _

_Blaise ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, il plaqua Seamus contre le mur et repris le baiser où ils s'étaient arrêtés. _

--- _Fin du flash-back_ ---

Après ça, leurs rencontres furent quotidiennes. Seamus savait parfaitement comment le mettre en feu. _Le bâtard !_ A chaque baiser il trouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à le laisser partir. Il était si difficile d'ignorer les besoins de son corps. Leur première fois ensemble s'était passée dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Quand il fermait les yeux et autorisait son esprit à revivre ce moment, il pouvait encore ressentir ce qu'il avait expérimenté ce jour là. Son corps s'était consumé à la fois doucement et avec intensité. Son être entier avait crié pour Finnigan et Blaise se sentait totalement honteux pour ça après coup.

Même avec l'odeur de Seamus Finnigan imprégnée dans chaque parcelle de son corps, il continuait de poursuivre Malfoy. C'était une question de principe, en fait. Il ne pouvait laisser Harry Potter avoir le dessus sur Draco Malfoy. Le Serpentard blond était le leader de leur maison, il était une légende à lui seul. S'il autorisait Draco et Harry à être ensemble, ce serait un véritable désastre. Draco n'avait pas idée…

Blaise s'assit sur un rocher près du lac et soupira. Il ferma les yeux, pensant à Seamus. Il était en retard. Ils étaient censés se retrouver ici mais il n'était pas encore apparût. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ? Qu'est-ce qui gardait son petit Irlandais sexy loin de lui ?

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna pour voir qui c'était mais il n'y avait personne. Un cri résonna de la forêt et il sentit des frissons remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Il détestait cet endroit de nuit. Il se demanda si les pas qu'il avait entendus étaient ceux de la même personne qui avait suivi Malfoy partout pendant les mois précédents. La même personne qui avait essayé d'incriminer Zabini. Si seulement il pouvait voir son visage… Il n'avait vu cette mystérieuse personne qu'une seule fois. Il lui avait couru après mais avait rapidement perdu sa trace.

"Zabini ?" il entendit Seamus l'appeler.

Son cœur accéléra. Il se retourna et fixa Seamus.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant jusqu'à lui.

-Je parlais avec des gars de notre finale de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine contre ton équipe.

-Oh, quelle perte de temps. Nous savons tous les deux que ton équipe va perdre", ricana Blaise.

Les yeux de Seamus brillèrent de rage. "Non, nous n'allons pas perdre. Nous avons Harry et…"

Blaise éclata d'un rire presque démoniaque. "Potter ? Laisse moi rire ! Potter est l'esclave de Malfoy. Je suis convaincu que si Malfoy lui demandait de sauter dans le vide il le ferait. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à Potter. Il est aveuglé par quelques choses que les fous appellent l'amour.

-Je suis bien content que tu amènes le sujet. Je veux que tu cesses de leur chercher des ennuis.

-Tu plaisantes !

-Non."

Blaise fit la grimace. "Pourquoi perdons-nous notre temps à parler d'eux au lieu de baiser ?"

Blaise l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'embrasser mais Seamus détourna son visage.

"Je ne supporte plus ça, Zabini, dit-il d'une voix triste. Et je ne te supporte plus."

Blaise recula, l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un Cognard. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Je pensais que je pourrais simplement me contenter d'une part de toi mais je me trompais. Je désire avoir ce que Harry et Draco ont. Je veux aimer et être aimé en retour. Et je veux toutes les choses stupides qui vont avec.

-Dis moi que tout ça n'est qu'une plaisanterie stupide.

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Je réalise simplement que notre relation n'a pas d'avenir. Tu ne m'aimes pas."

Au fond de lui, Seamus criait à Seamus de le convaincre du contraire, mais celui-ci ne dit rien.

"De l'amour ? C'est ridicule ! dit Blaise.

-Eh bien tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi. Justin était plus que désireux d'être avec moi ce soir.

-Justin ? Qui est ce foutu Justin ?

-Justin Finch-Fletchley. C'est un Poufsouffle."

Un éclair de jalousie éclata dans le cœur de Blaise. Il n'aimait pas Seamus. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. C'était juste de la luxure dans sa forme la plus pure. La luxure était le seul mot en L qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui. Et peut-être que s'il ne cessait de se le répéter, cela finirait-il par devenir vraiment réel.

"Un Poufsouffle ? Tu me tournes le dos pour un… Poufsouffle ?" Sa voix était emplie mépris.

"Oui. Je mérite mieux que toi.

-Qui a dit ça ? Harry Potter ?

-Au revoir, Blaise?"

Seamus se retourna pour partir mais Blaise le retint et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres. Il se perdit pendant un moment puis se recula.

"Je ne t'ai jamais mentit, Finnigan. Jamais ! dit Blaise, la mâchoire serrée. Je t'ai dit dès le début que je n'étais pas intéressée par l'amour et tu as dit – non, tu m'as assuré – que tu était en accord avec ça.

-J'ai changé d'avis ! cria Seamus.

-Alors va te faire foutre ! cria Blaise en retour.

-Comme tu veux." Seamus lui tourna le dos et se remit à marcher. A marcher loin de lui. Blaise ne pouvait laisser ça arriver. Personne ne le laissait comme ça seul.

"Arrête toi tout de suite, Finnigan !"

Seamus obéit, surtout parce qu'il ne désirait pas vraiment partir, mais il savait que Blaise ne dirait jamais les choses qu'il voulait entendre. Justin était en train de l'attendre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement partir loin de lui ?

"Quoi ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu es celui qui m'a engagé là-dedans !

-Oui, je sais." Seamus soupira. "Et je suis également celui qui vient d'annuler tout ça.

-Mais…

-Est-ce que tu as quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ?" _Je t'en pris, dis que oui. _

"Oui. Je te hais du plus profond de moi-même."

Seamus ferma les yeux et ordonna à ses pieds de continuer. Cette fois, ils obéirent et il marcha loin de la vie de Zabini.

Blaise ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Il resta simplement là jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de Seamus fût hors de sa vue. Blaise avait envie de craquer et de pleurer mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Quand Draco Malfoy s'était refusé à lui, sa fierté avait été blessée. A présent, il pouvait sentir quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur de lui. Tandis qu'il fixait les ténèbres où Seamus avait disparut, il pouvait sentir son cœur saigner silencieusement.

---

_Harry eut le souffle coupé en fixant la scène devant ses yeux. Draco, son Draco, se tenait à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, riant pour quelque chose qu'il lui soufflait à l'oreille. Il semblait si différent. Ses cheveux blonds étaient légèrement plus longs, ses traits plus sombres et plus sinistres et sur son bras droit, il portait la marque des Ténèbres. A coté de lui se tenait une jeune femme sans visage et elle entourait sa poitrine de ses bras. _

_"Es-tu prêt, mon cher élève ? demanda Voldemort. Es-tu prêt à te marier avec elle ? _

_-Oui, je le suis. _

_-Et ensemble vous pourrez poursuivre mon règne de terreur." Voldemort éclata d'un rire mauvais. _

_"J'ai rêvé de ce mauvais toute ma vie. Je ne pourrais être plus heureux, dit la jeune femme. _

_-Bien. Draco, tu ferais mieux de prendre soin d'elle. Elle m'est vraiment précieuse. _

_-Je sais, mon Lord. _

_-Et qu'en est-il d'Harry Potter ? T'en es-tu occupé ?" _

_Harry retint son souffle. _

_"Il est enfermé dans une des cellules du Manoir Malfoy. Cet idiot est tombé dans notre piège. Il croyait en fait être capable de vous vaincre seul, ce crétin." _

_Il rirent aux "crétin" et "idiot" employés par Draco. _

_"Est-ce que tu désires faire les honneurs et le détruire toi-même ? demanda Voldemort. _

_-Puis-je ?" Les yeux de Draco brillèrent d'excitation. _

_Harry sentit des frissons parcourir son dos. _

_"Bien entendu." Voldemort posa sa main sur son épaule. "Tu pourras le finir lors de ta réception de mariage. Ce sera mon cadeau de mariage pour toi. _

_-Comme puis-je vous remercier, mon Lord ? demanda Draco avant de s'agenouiller devant lui pour baiser les pans de sa robe. _

_-En créant le spectacle à la réception. Et surtout ne déçois pas ma chère fille, jamais. _

_-Cela sera facile." Draco sourit à la jeune femme inconnue. "Je l'aime." _

_Voldemort en vibra de satisfaction. Le cœur de Harry fut brisé. _

_"Puis-je le voir, mon Lord ? demanda Draco, la visage durci. J'aimerais avoir le plaisir de torturer d'abord ce bâtard et le faire payer pour toutes les humiliations qu'il m'a fait subir. _

_-Tu peux y aller, Draco. Ne perds le contrôle et ne le tue surtout pas avant qu'il ne soit temps. J'aimerais aussi avoir une petite discussion avec lui plus tard." _

_Draco acquiesça. Il embrassa délicatement le jeune femme et transplana au Manoir. Harry fit de même, bien qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait été capable de le faire. Ils étaient à présent au sous-sol du Manoir Malfoy et Draco était en train de parler aimablement avec son père. _

_"Alors le mariage aura finalement lieu ! dit Lucius, tout sourire. Je suis content que tu sois redevenu toi-même, Draco. Je suis vraiment fier de toi." _

_Les yeux de Draco scintillèrent quand il entendit le mot "fier" mais Harry ne savait pas si c'était de joie ou d'autre chose. _

_"Je vais le voir. Dans quelle cellule est-il ? demanda froidement Draco. _

_-Draco.." Il était clair au ton de la voix de Lucius qu'il n'approuvait pas l'idée. _

_"Le Seigneur Voldemort m'en a donné la permission. _

_-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. _

_-Je me fiche éperdument de ce que tu penses. Harry Potter est mon présent de mariage. Je vais le tuer à la réception. Je veux juste vérifier si le paquet n'est pas trop endommagé, c'est tout. Nous ne désirons pas qu'il meure plus tôt qu'il ne le doit, minaude Draco. _

_-C'est la cellule numéro 13." _

_Draco se retourna pour partir mais la voix de son père l'arrêta. _

_"Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas y aller. _

_-Tu ne m'arrêteras pas." Il y avait comme une menace cachée derrière ces mots. _

_"Non, je ne le ferais pas", dit Lucius Malfoy, fatigué. _

_Draco quitta son père et partit à la recherche de la cellule numéro 13. Il murmura le mot de passe et un mur s'ouvrit. Il entra. Pendant ce temps, Harry le suivait de près, perdu et le cœur douloureux. Soudainement, Draco sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Harry s'avança et eut le souffle coupé quand il vit ce qu'il tenait. C'était une photo de lui. Il maudit la pénombre qui l'empêchait de voir proprement le visage de Draco. _

_Draco remit la photo dans sa poche et soupira. Puis il marcha jusqu'à la cellule et l'ouvrit. Il y trouva Harry – qui semblait un peu plus vieux qu'il ne l'était alors mais avec les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés. Harry le vit fixer Draco avec dégoût. _

_"Potter. C'est un tel honneur de t'avoir ici. J'espère que tu es satisfait de ton logement." _

_Le Harry plus vieux ne dit rien. _

_"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Le chat a pris ta langue ? le provoqua Draco. Tu ne sembles pas aussi téméraire sans ta baguette, Potter. Es-tu en train de tenter quelque chose pour t'enfuir ? J'ai laissé la porte ouverte. Tu peux essayer de sortir si tu veux. Bien entendu, j'ai ma baguette avec moi, ce qui me donne un avantage sur toi. Mais ça pourrait être amusant, tu sais." _

_Harry continua à le fixer sans ouvrir la bouche. Draco vint plus près de lui et s'arrête devant lui, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne. _

_"Pourquoi les as-tu laissé te prendre, espèce de crétin ?" _

_Cette fois-ci Harry sourit malicieusement. "Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être passer dire bonjour. _

_-Tu ne devrais pas être là. _

_-Je dois être là. Je ne pouvais manquer ton mariage", ricana Harry. _

_Draco secoua la tête, incrédule. "Tu es complètement fou, Potter. Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant ? _

_-Non. _

_-Eh bien je ne peux pas sauver ton petit cul. Tant que je suis concerné, tu peux aussi bien pourrir ici. Je ne peux pas m'en soucier. En fait, j'ai répété des milliers de fois à Dumbledore que je pourrais finir comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. _

_-Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? _

_-Parce que tu es l'espoir du monde sorcier et je suis un simple Mangemort." _

_Harry sourit. _

_"Arrête de sourire, idiot ! cria Draco. Ce n'est pas un putain de jeu ! Je suis supposé te tuer à mon mariage ! _

_-Alors je suis ton présent. Intéressant. _

_-Va te faire voir, Potter. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me préoccupe de toi…" Draco lui tourna le dos. _

_"Tu t'en souviens ? demanda Harry. _

_-De quoi ?" Draco lui fit face à nouveau. _

_-De nous. _

_-Je t'en pris, ne remet pas cette conversation sur le tapis. Non, je ne m'en souviens pas. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à se rappeler, excepté le fait que je te déteste." _

_Harry secoua la tête et s'approcha. "Je pourrais te tuer maintenant. Un coté sombre en moi aimerait tant te tuer. Mais je ne le ferais. _

_-Pourquoi les as-tu laissé te prendre ? demanda Draco, suspicieux. _

_-Parce que je suis venu pour te sauver. _

_-Quoi ?!" Draco éclata de rire. "Je t'en pris, soit sérieux ! _

_-Je suis mortellement sérieux." Et il semblait sérieux. _

_Draco arrêta de rire et le regarda d'un air stupéfait. "Dis-moi que tu plaisantes. _

_-Je ne plaisante pas." _

_Draco pâlit pendant une seconde et il recula, mais Harry l'attrapa et l'attira plus près de son corps. _

_"Putain, Potter. Laisse-moi partir." Draco se débattit pour se libérer. _

_"Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Tu me manques trop." Harry l'embrassa durement puis il murmura contre la bouche de Draco : "Pourquoi, Draco ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire ! _

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Laisse-moi juste partir ! _

_-NON ! cria Harry en agrippant avec violence les bras de Draco. Hermione m'a parlé de tout. Je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas parce que Dumbledore t'a lancé un sort de Mémoire. Tu lui as demandé d'effacer tes sentiments pour moi pour que tu puisses espionner pour lui sans problème. N'est-ce pas stupide ? Je n'ai besoin de la protection de personne ! Mais j'ai besoin de TOI !" _

_Draco écarquilla les yeux. "Je n'ai pas fait ça ! Tu mens ! _

_-J'aurais aimé, dit Harry, tristement. Vas-tu te marier avec elle ? _

_-Oui." _

_Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol. "Tu dois te rappeler, Draco. _

_-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas mon ami. _

_-J'ai été ton amoureux. _

_-Oh, je t'en pris." Draco enfonça ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches. "Pourquoi dis-tu ces choses alors que tu sais que ce n'est pas la vérité ?" _

_Harry pris le serpent d'argent autour de son doigt et le tendit à Draco. _

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco en regardant l'anneau avec curiosité. _

_-C'était le tien. Je te l'ai offert une fois. _

_-Es-tu sûr d'être toi-même, Potter ? Ne t'on-t-il pas donné quelque chose à boire ? Parce que je pense que tu nages en pleine illusion. Pourtant, l'anneau est plutôt beau. C'est un serpent. Et il a tes yeux."" _

_La dernière phrase fut dite d'une telle manière qu'Harry se releva et pris le visage de Draco en coupe. _

_"Hermione a dit autre chose. Elle a dit que les sorts de Mémoire pouvaient prendre les souvenirs, mais ne pouvaient prendre les sentiments. Elle a dit que tu comptais sur ça parce que tu m'aimais bien avant que nous soyons ensemble. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? _

_-ARRETE DE DELIRER ! _

_-NON ! Elle a dit que tu étais devenu un espion dans la seule optique de me protéger et que c'était une décision que tu avais prise bien avant que nous soyons ensemble. Je veux la vérité ! _

_-JE TE HAIS ! C'est la foutue vérité ! _

_-Alors pourquoi espionnes-tu toujours pour Dumbledore ? _

_-Parce que… Parce que…" Draco humidifia ses lèvres sèches. "Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne peux pas t'aimer. C'est mauvais, et mal, et ça ne marcherait jamais." _

_Harry le lâcha et ferma les yeux. "Alors casse-toi." _

_Draco ne bougea pas d'un cheveu. _

_"CASSE-TOI ! ordonna Harry. _

_-Tu perds l'esprit. Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres, Potter. Tu es le prisonnier, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais plus. _

_-Mon esprit se porte très bien, Malfoy, mais le tien est totalement perdu." _

_Draco eut un sourire suffisant mais ses yeux brillaient avec amertume. Il regarda l'anneau à nouveau et il s'effondra soudainement sur le sol. Une lumière verte l'envahit puis il perdit conscience. _

_"Draco !" Harry s'agenouilla près de lui, tentant de le réveiller. _

_Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux et le fixa comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. _

_"Je… mon père… il a dit que… il a dit…, murmura Draco. _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Il a dit que jamais tu ne m'aimerais. Exactement comme… _

_-Tu te souviens ? demanda Harry, plein d'espoir. _

_-Seulement des flashs… rien de très consistant. Je… _

_-Je t'aime." _

_Draco ferma les yeux. "Non, ne fait pas ça." _

_"Oui, Harry Potter, ne fait pas ça ! Éloigne-toi de mon fils !" _

_Lucius leva sa baguette et murmura quelque chose. _

_"Non ! cria Draco en poussant Harry et recevant le sort à sa place. _

_"Draco !"_

La cicatrice d'Harry était en feu et il hurla de douleur en se réveillant, le corps en sueur. Il n'avait jamais fait un cauchemar aussi troublant. Il se tourna sur le coté pour regarder Draco et son cœur rata un battement. Draco n'était plus là.

---

**(1) **Merci à Falyla pour la traduction de Goofy C'était adorable de ta part de m'aider sur ce coup là ! Je déteste vraiment quand ma traduction a un parfum d'inachevé !

**(2)** Je ne me rappelle plus si je l'avais déjà expliqué, mais "_slut_" signifie en fait "_souillon_", voire "_pute_". D'où le jeu de mot pour parler de Céleste Strut ! Sacré Hermione héhé

---

**Il était tout mimi ce chapitre, pas vrai ? Et un peu citronné aussi Bien sûr, si on occulte la fin… Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? A bientôt – l'espoir fait vivre vous savez XD - pour le prochain chapitre : _We don't need another hero ! _**

**Et bien sûr, joyeux noël – en retard - et bonne année – en avance - à tous !!! **


	17. We don't need another hero

**- 17 –**

**We don't need another hero**

"_Draco !_"

La cicatrice d'Harry était en feu et il hurla de douleur en se réveillant, le corps en sueur. Il n'avait jamais fait un cauchemar aussi troublant. Il se tourna sur le coté pour regarder Draco et son cœur rata un battement. Draco n'était plus là. Il sauta rapidement hors du lit et s'habilla. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait le sentir.

"Draco !" appela-t-il dans la maison sans obtenir une seule réponse.

Dans sa précipitation, il laissa la porte grande ouverte puis il scanna attentivement l'obscurité en prêtant attention à chaque mouvement et à chaque son. Il avait l'étrange impression que la forêt lui murmurait quelque chose à travers la nuit – le prévenant d'un danger.

Il s'avança prudemment, la baguette levée, prêt à parer n'importe quoi.

_Où es-tu, Draco ?_ se demanda-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Une ombre attira son attention. Il y avait quelque chose, caché derrière les vieux arbres. Il entendit son nom être prononcé doucement à plusieurs reprises. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son instinct le laissait s'avancer en direction de la créature inconnue, et il fut étonné de voir que l'ombre effrayante n'était en fait que Firenze, un centaure qui vivait dans la Forêt Interdite et qui l'avait sauvé de Voldemort quand il était en première année.

"Firenze ?!

-Harry Potter. Content de te revoir, dit Firenze en sortant de sous le couvert des arbres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu te prévenir, Harry Potter. Plus aucun endroit n'est sûr. Le temps est venu."

Les centaures avaient l'habitude de ne jamais dire les choses explicitement, mais Harry comprenait ce qu'il essayait de dire. Voldemort allait se montrer au monde et commencer son règne de terreur. Il n'allait plus se cacher très longtemps. Les yeux d'Harry trahissaient son inquiétude. Et Draco qui restait introuvable.

"Tu parles de Voldemort, pas vrai ? murmura Harry comme pour lui-même.

-J'ai bien peur que les ténèbres s'emparent à nouveau du monde et que Celui-Que-L'on-Ne-Peut-Pas-Nommer y soit impliqué. J'ai confiance en toi, jeune Potter. Les étoiles avaient tord et je vais prier pour que les esprits supérieurs de la forêt se trompent encore." Firenze se retourna pour partir, mais Harry l'en empêcha.

"Attends ! Tu n'aurais pas vu un garçon blond ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

Firenze fixa Harry avec une expression mystérieuse et pointa du doigt le chemin menant au lac.

"Il est là-bas ? demanda Harry.

-J'ai vu le jeune Malfoy là-bas. Je ne sais pas si c'est lui que tu cherchais.

-Merci", dit Harry puis il prit la direction du lac.

Harry ne pensa même pas à continuer de discuter avec Firenze, déjà parce qu'il était trop inquiet pour Draco, mais aussi parce qu'il savait d'avance que toute discussion resterait sans intérêt. Le centaure avait déjà délivré son message à Harry et ce qui allait suivre allait être un concentré de conversations énigmatiques sur les planètes et les étoiles, et la conjonction de Jupiter avec Saturne, ou une quelconques planète qui était en vogue en ce moment. Harry n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

"Bonne chance, jeune Potter, souffla le centaure. Tu auras besoin de toute la chance que tu pourras tirer."

---

Ron était exalté par le succès de sa mission. Céleste était en train de dormir paisiblement dans une des vieilles salles de classe de la tour d'Astronomie et son amulette était bien à l'abri dans la poche de Ron. Il était encore surpris de voir à quel point il avait été facile de la tromper. Mais après tout, Céleste n'était pas réputée par sa grande intelligence mais plutôt pour autre chose à laquelle il n'allait pas s'autoriser à penser maintenant - il était, après tout, un gentleman.

Il avait tellement envie de fêter cette petite victoire qu'il alla jusqu'au dortoir pour réveiller Harry et, comme d'habitude, il trouva son lit vide. Il soupira, frustré, se demandant s'il devait réveiller Hermione ou pas, et il sursauta de peur quand elle apparût juste devant lui.

"Bon Dieu ! murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir." Elle haussa les épaules. "Est-ce que tu as l'amulette ?

-Ouais." Il sourit et lui montra le bracelet qui brillait autant que les yeux d'Hermione à ce moment là.

"Oh mon Dieu, Ron ! Tu l'as fait !" Elle l'étreignit. "Pendant une minute, j'ai eu peur qu'elle te lance un sort ou quelque chose comme ça." Ron fit une grimace qui disparût aussitôt quand il entendit ce qui suivit : "Bien sûr, Erin m'avait dit que le véritable amour pouvait combattre le pouvoir de l'amulette et la preuve en est là !

-Cela signifierait-il que tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

-Je croyais que c'était maintenant évident." Elle roula des yeux et éclata de rire. Ils entendirent un bruit étouffé venant du lit de Dean et décidèrent d'aller dans la Salle Commune.

Ils s'assirent sur un canapé, les doigts entrelacés, et il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux d'Hermione.

"Alors comme ça le véritable amour peut combattre l'amulette. J'imagine que Tu-Sais-Qui ne s'attendait pas à ça ! dit-il.

-Non, j'imagine que non, sourit-elle.

-Allons en toucher deux mots à Harry ! Où est-il ?

-Oh… exact. Harry." Elle grimaça.

"Eh bien, où est-il ? Il n'est pas encore revenu de son rendez-vous.

-Nous pourrons parler à Harry demain ! suggéra-t-elle. Parce que je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra de si tôt. Je pensais que si mais tu as dit qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et…"

Ron fronça les sourcils. "Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas sûr pour lui de passer la nuit dehors.

-Ouais, je l'avais prévenu pour ça. Mais il a dit qu'Erin avait placé des sorts de protection tout autour de la hutte d'Hagrid et qu'elle avait connecté la cheminée à celle de sa chambre au cas où quelque chose tournait mal. Oh non !" Elle recouvra sa bouche de ses mains. "Je n'étais pas censé dire ça !

-Il est dans la hutte d'Hagrid ?" L'esprit de Ron commença à marcher furieusement. "Mais Hagrid n'est pas là et j'ai entendu dire qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant deux jours. Attends une minute !" Il haussa un sourcil. "Il est là-bas avec cette mystérieuse personne, pas vrai ? Le fils de pute ! Alors comme ça il a droit à ce genre de traitement de faveur ?! Et de la part d'un professeur en plus !"

Hermione resta muette, attendant avec anxiété la suite des événements.

"Qui est là-bas avec lui ?" demanda Ron.

Oui, c'était précisément la question qu'elle redoutait le plus.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu es ma petite amie à présent. Nous devrions être capable de tout nous dire l'un à l'autre !

-Je suis ta petite amie ?" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Eh bien, oui." Il détourna les yeux, embarrassé.

"Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis ! se plaignit-elle.

-Oh. Je croyais que c'était évident à présent, dit-il en imitant sa voix.

-Tu… tu…" Elle rougit. "Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi, Ronald Weasley ?"

Il se mit à rire. Elle le fixa et se leva, prête à quitter la pièce. Il la retint et la poussa contre lui, puis l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse aller dans ses bras.

"Herm', nous devons tout dire à Harry à propos de l'amulette parce que je pense que Céleste ne sera pas très contente quand elle se réveillera. En fait, je pense qu'elle sera très en colère et qu'elle pourrait très bien aller informer le bras-droit de Tu-Sais-Qui pour tout lui raconter, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Nous devons prévenir Harry du danger que présente la situation. Je pense que le Favori va très vite nous déclarer la guerre.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

-Allons à la hutte alors."

Elle acquiesça. "Tu as raison. La sécurité d'Harry compte plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais je pense qu'avant, tu devrais savoir quelque chose à propos de la personne dont Harry est amoureux, Ron.

"Que dois-je savoir sur cette fille ?

-Tu me promets de ne pas réagir mal ?

-Oh, voyons, Hermione ! Je réagirais mal seulement si cette fille est Ginny ou… ou…" Il s'arrêta un moment puis ajouta en souriant : "… ou si c'est un garçon au lieu d'une fille. Pas que j'aie une dent contre les personne gay, mais ce serait un réel choc si Harry l'était. Je veux dire, un héro n'est pas vraiment supposé être gay."

Elle ne dit rien mais se contenta de la regarder d'une manière que Ron connaissait très bien. Un mélange de dégoût et de déception pour lui. Il comprit rapidement ce que cela signifiait et écarquilla les yeux.

"Merde ! Il est gay, c'est ça ? Ça explique pourquoi tu restais si discrète à son propos.

-Ouais. Tu as un problème avec ça ?"

Ron soupira. "Non. Je peux m'y faire. Bill est gay aussi. Et tant que Harry n'est pas avec Draco Malfoy, la _princesse_ des ténèbres, ça ira ! plaisanta Ron puis il remarqua l'expression mortellement sérieuse d'Hermione. "BORDEL ! Tu veux ma mort ?! MALFOY ?!"

---

Draco fixait le lac depuis au moins une demi-heure quand Harry se présenta face à lui.

Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas voir Harry maintenant. Correction. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était de faire face à Harry si tôt. Pas après le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, dans lequel il le trahissait pour gagner l'estime de son père.

Bon Dieu, cela avait été horrible de se revoir comme le même connard qu'il avait été pendant des années, le même gamin jaloux désirant seulement combattre Harry Potter à tout prix.

Draco s'était réveillé, trempé de sueur et de peur, embrouillé entre ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas, et il avait fuit la hutte et Harry, totalement honteux. Après une telle nuit, si merveilleuse, comment pourrait-il faire ça à Harry ?

'C_'était seulement un rêve, Draco. Ressaisie-toi ! Tu n'as rien fait à Harry. Pas encore.'_

"Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude quand je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas à coté de moi, dit Harry en s'agenouillant devant Draco avant de l'étreindre avec force. "Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent de se promener seul à cette heure ! Et j'ai promis à Erin que nous n'allions pas quitter la hutte avant que le lever du soleil."

Draco s'échappa des bras de Harry, ses caresses lui brûlaient la peau et le ramenaient inlassablement à son cauchemar. Il marcha jusqu'au bord du lac et fixa l'horizon au loin, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Drake ? demanda Harry, confus.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment. Est-ce trop demander ?" répondit agressivement Draco.

Harry se sentit blessé par l'attitude de Draco et son visage se durcit. Il venait juste de faire le pire cauchemar de sa vie et il n'avait pas la patience de s'occuper d'un problème secondaire.

"Malfoy ? Regarde-moi. Tout de suite !" dit Harry d'un ton de voix qui exprimait toute sa colère.

Draco n'obéit pas tout de suite mais quand il le fit Harry vit ses yeux briller de larmes retenues. Sa colère s'apaisa aussitôt. Il s'avança jusqu'à Draco et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, levant sa main pour caresser son visage, mais Draco recula d'un pas. Harry soupira, frustré.

"Je vois", dit Harry.

'_Vois quoi ?_' pensa Draco, essayant désespérément de comprendre ce que voulait dire Harry.

"Je vais te laisser seul si c'est ce que tu souhaites", murmura Harry.

Comme Harry faisait demi-tour, Draco tressaillit. "Harry…, l'appela-t-il doucement. Ne pars pas.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais être seul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Un foutu Poufsouffle ? Tu n'as pas à croire tout ce que je dis. Je suis un Serpentard, Harry. Nous sommes réputés pour être de très bons menteurs. C'est notre plus célèbre qualité, tu sais ?" minauda-t-il d'un air triste.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à lui à nouveau avec un air sérieux. "Ouais, je sais. Je sais également que tu n'as pas été toi-même ces derniers temps, Draco. Ou bien devrais-je dire que tu n'as pas agi depuis longtemps comme l'ancien toi. Quel est le problème ? Tu regrettes notre relation? Notre… nuit ensemble ?

-Non. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne regrette pas, c'est bien ce qui est arrivé cette nuit.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Harry, frustré.

Draco soupira et ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers le lac. "J'ai fait un cauchemar et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais pour m'en remettre. C'est tout."

Harry écarquilla les yeux. "Tu as fait un cauchemar ? A propos de quoi ?

-Oh, rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Apparemment ce n'est pas rien, Draco, sinon tu me regarderais et tu n'essaierais pas de fuir mon regard ! A quoi est-ce que tu as rêvé ? demanda Harry, énervé.

-Laisse tomber, Harry. Est-ce que c'est si important ? répliqua Draco, ennuyé.

-Oui, ça l'est, parce que j'ai également fait un cauchemar. J'ai rêvé que ton père te lançait un sort et pendant un moment je t'ai cru mort. Et alors je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas dans le lit auprès de moi et j'ai paniqué !" Le visage d'Harry fut traversé par diverses émotions.

Draco le fixa, totalement médusé. "De quoi as-tu encore rêvé ?

-Je…" Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le dire à Draco. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'idée d"un sort de Mémoire. Mais en même temps, si ce qu'avait vu Harry était l'avenir, alors il avait une chance de le modifier afin que cette scène n'existe jamais. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à l'ancien Draco une nouvelle fois.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, suivit par Draco, et lui dit tout à propos du rêve. A la fin de son récit, Draco était totalement stupéfait parce qu'il avait lui-même fait le même rêve à quelques détails près. Il le dit Harry, qui ne parût pas surpris. Erin lui avait dit que le sort pour connecter leurs rêves pourraient avoir des effets secondaires comme produire des rêves parallèles.

"Je crois que nous avons rêvé de l'avenir, dit Harry.

-Alors je vais mourir et toi aussi, c'est ça ? ricana Draco. Peu importe ce que tu penses, j'étais sur le point de t'aider, ça n'a juste pas marché de la manière dont je l'espérais. Et tu as été tellement stupide ! Pourquoi es-tu allé là-bas ? J'avais la situation en main et Voldemort me léchait les bottes !"

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Oh, vraiment ? Et toi alors ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de bondir devant moi pour recevoir le sort à ma place ! C'est toi qui a été stupide en réalité !

-J'ai seulement fait ça pour sauver mon père ! se défendit Draco.

-Tu as déjà fait la même chose dans un rêve que j'ai eu au début de l'année.

-Tu as rêvé de moi avant ça ?" Draco resta bouche bée. "C'était le même rêve ?

-Non. J'étais le prisonnier de _Voldemort_, pas le tien, et il était sur le point de me tuer quand tu as bondit devant moi pour me sauver. Une fois de plus. Cesse de faire ça, espèce de crétin !"

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Draco. Il était sur le point de faire une dépression nerveuse.

"Tu es tellement insupportable, Monsieur Je-Suis-Le-Meilleur-En-Tout ! Tu désires que toute l'attention se porte sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un te fasse concurrence. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un nouvel héro, c'est vrai. Tu es celui qui doit rester le seul espoir de la communauté sorcière. Eh bien, va en enfer ! cria Draco, en s'éloignant.

-Ouais, c'est exactement ça ! hurla Harry en le suivant. Le fait que je t'en veuille de te sacrifier pour moi n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je t'aime ! En fait, je veux que tu meurs parce que tu es un bâtard stupide et gênant qui désire tellement être le foutu héro à ma place ! TOI, va en enfer !"

Draco stoppa net, se demandant quoi choisir entre lui mettre son poing dans la figure et lui lancer un sort.

"Je n'ai rien demandé de ce qui m'arrive, Malfoy, continua Harry. Je n'ai pas demandé à Voldemort de tuer mes parents quand j'étais bébé. Je n'ai pas demandé à être un héro. Je ne suis pas un héro ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je ressens du fait que tout l'espoir du monde repose sur mon dos ? Je suis supposé sauver tout le monde alors que je n'ai même pas pu sauver Cédric. Il est mort juste devant moi, et Monsieur Je-Suis-Le-Meilleur-En-Tout n'a rien pu faire pour éviter ça. Je suis un escroc, d'accord ? Tu es content maintenant ?! Je suis un putain d'escroc parce que je n'ai pas de supers pouvoirs ou quoique ce soit de ce genre ! Je suis juste un sorcier ordinaire. Si tu désires tant le rôle du héro, alors prend le ! Je n'en veux pas ! Et bonne chance à toi." Harry inspira profondément après cette litanie, ses yeux brillant avec rage et tristesse. "Tu m'a mentit. Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas être moi, mais tu le veux en fait. Tu le veux…

-Non." Draco déglutit difficilement. "Je ne veux pas être toi. Et je ne veux pas jouer le rôle du héro non plus.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy, parce que franchement je n'en ai aucune idée ! cria Harry. Un jour tu me traites comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante pour toi, et le jour d'après tu me traites comme de la merde ! Je suis fatigué de ce putain de jeu ! Je suis tellement… fatigué." La voix tremblante d'Harry se cassa.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je désire ?" Draco alla jusqu'à lui et son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celui du garçon brun. "Tu veux connaître la vérité, Harry ?

-OUI !

-JE VEUX QUE NOUS RESTIONS EN VIE, BORDEL ! hurla Draco. Je désire juste que nous restions en vie dans tout ce bordel et je veux que nous vieillissions ensemble ! Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, Harry. Je ne le supporterais pas, tu m'entends ? Je ferais donc n'importe quoi pour éviter que tu meures !"

Un silence insupportable tomba entre eux. Draco était tendu et perdu, Harry pouvait le sentir. Et il le comprenait parce qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose. Draco, réalise Harry, était terrifié par l'avenir autant que lui l'était. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit – ce moment magique qu'ils avaient créés ensemble – rendait la situation plus mauvaise encore. A présent qu'ils savaient ce que c'était de faire tourner le monde ensemble, ils réalisaient qu'il y avait encore plus à perdre, que l'enjeu était d'autant plus grand.

Harry pressa son front contre celui de Draco et ferma intensément les yeux.

"Tu es un tel… un tel…" Harry ne put pas continuer quand les lèvres de Draco s'emparèrent des siennes.

Le baiser était différent des autres baisers qu'ils avaient pu partager auparavant. Il n'était pas aussi romantique et tendre que les autres, mais plus brutal et désespéré, comme s'il était le dernier. Harry sentit la main de Draco caresser son corps avec violence et il déboutonna sa chemise précipitamment. Harry détourna son visage et brisa le baiser, mais l'attention de Draco se tourna aussitôt sur sa nuque ainsi offerte.

Harry sentit son corps se laisser aller à ses besoins les plus primitifs, mais il l'en empêcha en repoussant Draco.

Draco le fixa avec un mélange de confusion et de honte. Il avait été brutal et s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça à celui qu'il aimait. Il était juste comme son père. Draco ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi doux que Harry, parce qu'il pouvait finir par lui faire du mal. Il était destiné à faire ça. Son père lui avait plus d'une fois que Draco était celui qui allait tuer Harry Potter. Peut être avait-il raison. Après tout, le sang sombre des Malfoys coulait à l'intérieur de ses veines.

"Draco ? l'appela tendrement Harry quand il vit l'expression bizarre du visage de Draco.

-Mon père avait raison. Je suis mauvais, Harry. Tu devrais te tenir aussi éloigné de moi que possible.

-Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais.

-Tous les Malfoys avant moi étaient mauvais et égocentriques, Harry.

-Tu n'es pas mauvais, Draco. Tu _es_ égocentrique, c'est vrai, plaisanta Harry et un sourire timide de Draco lui répondit. Eh bien, en y réfléchissant bien, pas exactement égocentrique mais définitivement crâneur. Et je t'aime de cette manière.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Quoi ?

-M'aimer.

-Eh bien, le fait est que je t'aime. Je ne peux rien y faire de tout manière." Harry s'approcha prudemment de Draco et il l'enlaça. Draco se laissa aller contre son corps, résigné. "Si tu t'en vas, je me lancerais à ta poursuite. Je me fiche de ton père ou de Voldemort. Je me soucie seulement de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu espionnes pour mon compte, Draco, mais si tu le faisais, alors j'agirais exactement comme je l'ai fait dans mon rêve. Je ne te laisserais pas te marier à cette fille, peut importe qui elle est. Tu parles comme si tu étais destiné à devenir un Mangemort. Eh bien personnellement, je suis destinée à mourir avant mes dix-huit ans. Nous ne laisserons aucune de ces choses arriver. Nous nous battrons contre notre destinée.

-C'est une chose difficile à faire, Harry.

-Ouais, mais nous pouvons compter l'un sur l'autre. Tant que nous resterons ensemble, nous serons invincibles."

Harry sentit le corps de Draco trembler. Il pensa qu'il était en train de pleurer, mais quand le blond releva la tête pour le fixer, il remarqua que les vibrations de son corps étaient en fait provoquées par son rire après le commentaire de Harry.

"Tu es tellement mièvre, Harry", dit Draco en souriant. Il éclata de rire en remarquant l'expression offensée de Harry. "Tu l'es ! Mais je t'aime comme ça.

-D'accord, je le suis, dit Harry, sérieux à mourir. Et je suis fier de l'être parce que tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas peur de croire au pouvoir de l'amour ! Toi, par contre…

-Très bien. Désolé, j'imagine que je suis un bâtard insensible. C'est ainsi que j'ai été élevé."

Harry soupira. "C'était peut-être mièvre. Mais c'est comme ça que je le ressentais.

-Je suis désolé, Harry. Pour tout. J'ai gâché notre nuit en laissant ma peur prendre le contrôle.

-J'ai peur aussi, Draco. Mais pas de Voldemort. J'ai peur de te perdre.

-Je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort non plus, Harry. Peut-être juste un peu, confessa-t-il en détournant le regard. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je sais que j'ai agi bizarrement dernièrement. Il y avait une raison à cela.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Mon père, voilà ce qui s'est passé. Il m'a envoyé des lettres plutôt obscures. Je crois qu'il sait à propos de nous deux et j'ai peur. Il est bien plus dangereux quand il tait quelque chose. Il a dit que j'étais supposé devenir Mangemort à Noël prochain et depuis je crains le fait de devoir retourner au Manoir. Il a dit qu'il y aurait une surprise pour moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction." Draco ferma les yeux et quand il sentit la main d'Harry attraper la sienne, il les rouvrit. "Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise, Harry. J'ai rêvé que je te tuais sous _Imperius_. Tu dois me promettre que si quelque chose de ce genre arrivait, tu te défendrais contre moi ! Si je me retrouve de leur coté contre ma volonté, tu resteras Harry Potter, le héro du monde magique. Ne les laisse pas t'avoir ! Promet-moi, Harry. Ne les laisse pas m'utiliser pour t'avoir !"

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient. "Je ne les laisserais pas te prendre, Draco. Je te le jure.

-Peut-être que nous n'aurons pas le choix.

-Nous aurons le choix, je te le promet, dit Harry avec une expression si intense que Draco sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Oublions tout cela pour le moment, d'accord ? Retournons à la hutte. Il fait froid ici." Il tira Draco par la main et le mena jusqu'à la hutte.

Draco arrêta soudainement de marcher alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la hutte et Harry le fixa, intrigué.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Je… je voulais juste te dire que… que… je t'aime", souffla Draco. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avouer ses sentiments et il se sentait terriblement embarrassé.

Harry sourit et le tira contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pendant un bref moment. "Je t'aime aussi."

Ils se fixèrent pendant ce qui sembla une éternité jusqu'à ce que Draco fronce les sourcils avec amusement. "Tu portes ma cape, fit-il remarquer.

-Quoi ?" Harry regarda la cape qu'il portait et vit le blason de Serpentard. "Oh mon Dieu !" Puis il regarda la cape que portait Draco et se mit à rire. "Il y a une explication parfaite à ça. Tu portes la mienne, espèce de crétin !

-Merde !" Draco fixa le blason avec dégoût. "Je n'avais pas remarqué… Argh ! Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai été contaminé par les horribles qualités des Gryffondors ?

-J'étais à l'intérieur de toi il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, Draco. Je crois que tu es plus que contaminé par les horribles qualités des Gryffondors à présent, le provoqua Harry en lui tirant la langue. Et ça ne te ferais pas de mal de recevoir des choses telles que le courage, la loyauté et l'honnêteté." Draco le pinça et il continua : "Comme moi, si certains défauts des Serpentard me contaminaient, je deviendrais égocentrique, enfant gâté, malhonnête, froid, vaniteux, et le pire de tout, je deviendrais l'animal de compagnie de Rogue ! Argh ! Débarrasse-moi tout de suite de ça !" plaisanta Harry en prétendant vouloir enlever la cape de Draco.

Draco se mit à rire et retint la main de Harry. "Garde-la. Je trouve que tu es foutûment sexy en Serpentard !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, murmura Draco contre les lèvres d'Harry. Tu es très bien habillé de vert.

-Et tu es très excitant en rouge."

Cette fois-ci le baiser qu'ils partagèrent n'exprimait rien d'autre que leur dévouement, leur désir et leur amour l'un pour l'autre. La langue habile de Draco vint à la rencontre de celle d'Harry et il gémit d'excitation. Il n'y avait plus aucun désespoir, seulement un accord silencieux pour oublier leur inquiétude et continuer à vivre simplement. Les yeux de Draco brillaient de désir et il glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Harry. Il était sur le point de le caresser plus intimement quand il entendit un hurlement strident.

"AAAAAARGHHHHH !!!"

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds en fixant son meilleur ami à l'expression médusée.

"Ron ?

-Weasley ?! Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?" demanda Draco, terriblement dérangé par cette malheureuse perturbation.

Ron était aussi pâle que Nick Quasi Sans Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Il était bouché bée et ses yeux fixaient Harry d'un air incrédule. Draco remarqua qu'Harry paraissait aussi choqué que Ron d'avoir été pris en faute. _Merde_.

"Comment… quand… pourquoi… où..." Ron voulait poser tellement de questions qu'il ne savait pas où commencer. "Comment… comment as-tu pu ? Avec _lui_ ?!

-Ouais, La Belette. Avec moi ! C'est la vérité et elle est terriblement intense et bonne. Va falloir que tu t'y fasses ! dit Draco avec un sourire suffisant.

-_Toi_ ! Reste en dehors de ça !" cria Ron en désignant Draco du doigt.

Hermione apparut derrière Ron, l'air très honteuse. "Je suis désolée, Harry. Il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux que tu allais bien." _Et que tu étais avec Malfoy_. "Quelque chose est arrivé ce soir. Quelque chose d'important.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry, curieux.

-Je suis venu te donner ça, dit Ron en brandissant l'amulette de Céleste.

-Tu l'as récupérée ? Comment ?" demanda Harry. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne savait trop quoi dire.

"Grâce à mes charmes personnels et à une potion de sommeil, se vanta Ron.

-Tes charmes ? Où ? Oh, tu veux dire des charmes que McGonagall nous a appris en classe ? Parce que c'est impossible que tu puisses parler de _tes_ charmes parce que tu n'en as aucun", dit Draco en feignant fixer avec attention ses ongles. Ron lui lança un regard assassin.

"Est-ce que ça signifie que tu me crois et tu crois Hermione à présent ? demanda Harry en ignorant la provocation de Draco.

-Oui.

-Et tu me fais à nouveau confiance ?

-Eh bien, il y a tout de même quelques trucs sur lesquels on devrait avoir une petite conversation. Comme _lui_, dit-il en désignant Draco.

-Il est mon petit ami, déclara Harry, craignant la réaction de Ron.

-Cette _chose_ est ton petit ami ? Je veux dire, honnêtement Harry, il y a tant de gars mignons dans l'école. Pourquoi es-tu avec ce connard ? Colin Crivey t'adore ! Ou bien Seamus, ou Justin…

-Je le savais ! cria Draco. J'étais sûr que tu intéressais Crivey !

-Draco, pas maintenant.

-_Draco ?_ Argh ! Je crois que je vais être malade.

-Ron, calme-toi ! ordonna Hermione.

-Mais Mione, Malfoy est le fils du Diable. Son père est Mangemort. Et n'oublions pas que Lucius Malfoy est l'ennemi juré de mon père ! Nous haïssons tous les Malfoys. Ils sont de la mauvaise graine.

-Eh, je suis juste à coté de toi, La Belette ! Tu es en train de m'insulter !

-Et alors ? Tu as insulté ma famille et moi-même chaque fois que tu en as eu l'occasion."

Draco et Ron se fixaient les yeux emplis de haine.

"Ron, tu es venu ici pour demander pardon à Harry, tu t'en souviens ? dit gentiment Hermione.

-C'était avant… _lui_." Il regarda Draco avec dégoût et croisa les bras.

"Oh, je t'en pris." Hermione roula les yeux. "Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le crois."

Ron haussa un sourcil. "Comment savoir ?

-Nous avons parlé ensemble plusieurs fois. Et il m'a aidé aujourd'hui, dit-elle prudemment.

-C'est lui qui t'as donné ces espèces de phéromones, pas vrai ?

-Phéromone ? ria Draco. N'importe quoi !

-Tu es en train de te moquer de moi, le furet ? Parce que je suis sur le point de te mettre mon poing dans la figure.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, Weasley. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu y arriveras.

-Arrêtez vous deux ! cria Harry. Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu te donner l'amulette, Harry, et te dire que j'étais désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai été si aveugle. Céleste a passé la journée entière à parler mal de toi et j'ai préféré la fuir. Mais notre amitié me manque.

-Elle me manque aussi. Elle me manque beaucoup."

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Draco roula les yeux.

"Pourquoi pas vous embrasser pendant que vous y êtes ?" ricana-t-il. La jalousie le rongeait littéralement.

"Ferme-la, Malfoy ! dit Hermione en le repoussant. Tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont en train de se réconcilier ? Contente-toi de la fermer et laisse-les parler ! Cela fait longtemps depuis qu'ils n'ont pas parlés ensemble. Harry et Ron sont amis depuis leur première année, donc tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer.

-Harry devrait même demander à La Belette de s'agenouiller à ses pieds. C'est ce que je ferais à sa place avant de pardonner un ami qui m'a fait du mal.

-Cela explique le fait que tu n'aies pas d'amis, murmura Hermione.

-Eh ! C'est insultant ! se plaignit Draco.

-Peu importe.

-Sans-de-Bourbe" murmura Draco.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle avait envie de répliquer quelque chose mais son attention fut retenue par Harry et Ron. Ils s'étreignaient avec force, murmurant des choses aux oreilles de l'autre. Elle sourit, contente que tout soit redevenu comme avant. Ils étaient à nouveau amis.

Comme ils se séparaient, Ron s'approcha de Malfoy et lui tendit sa main pour qu'il la serre. Draco le regarda avec méfiance et Ron réitéra son geste amical – et incertain.

"Je ne vais pas te mordre, Malfoy. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas, ricana Ron. Je veux juste que nous essayons de nous entendre pour le bien d'Harry. Il a dit quelques trucs gentils à ton propos – auxquelles je doute, bien sûr – mais je pense que je peux te donner une chance de me prouver que tu as vraiment changé.

-Je n'ai rien besoin de te prouver.

-Draco…" le prévint gentiment Harry. Draco soupira, vaincu. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à Harry quand il prenait ce ton.

Il serra brièvement la main de Ron. "Je le fais pour Harry.

-Moi aussi, Malfoy.

-Oh, c'est génial ! Vous êtes amis maintenant ! dit Hermione, moqueuse.

-Quoi ? Sûrement pas ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix Ron et Draco.

-Tout ce qui importe pour le moment c'est que vous vous ayez serré la main.

-Je suis fier de vous deux", dit Harry, en plaçant un petit baiser sur la joue de Draco.

Ron détourna les yeux, grimaçant, et Hermione roula les yeux.

"Maintenant que tout le monde est calme… commença Hermione, mais elle fut interrompues par la voix de Draco.

-Je ne le suis pas, entendit-elle Draco murmurer.

-… nous pourrions parler de choses plus sérieuses, continua Hermione. Comme Strut, par exemple.

-Tout à fait, dit Harry. Que peut-elle faire maintenant ? Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus l'amulette.

-La connaissant, elle va être extrêmement contrariée, commenta Ron.

-Je suis d'accord avec Weasley. Et je ne me mouille pas vraiment si je dis que le Favori risque de réagir, fit remarquer Draco.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose, dit Hermione, inquiète.

-C'est un foutu désastre même, ajouta Harry en soupirant.

-Mais nous devrions parler de tout ça demain. Il est tard et Harry et moi avons quelques… affaires en cours à finir, dit Draco l'air aussi innocent qu'un ange. Et je parie que vous deux aussi allez longuement vous bécoter avant de vous coucher, dit-il en désignant Ron et Hermione.

-Ferme-la, Malfoy ! hurla Ron. C'est un sujet sérieux ! Céleste vient de se prendre un grand coup aux fesses. Si elle va s'en plaindre au Favori, nous sommes foutus.

-Je sais, mais il n'est pas question de discuter de ça aujourd'hui. Je suis fatigué.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, Harry ? demanda Ron.

-Ouais, Harry, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?" demanda Ron en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux verts.

Harry les regarda l'air confus et plutôt énervé parce qu'il était évident que Ron était jaloux. "Je pense que vous deux devriez arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins.

-Je n'agis pas comme un enfant ! protesta Draco.

-Si, dit Harry.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

-Si !"

Pendant qu'ils se battaient, Hermione en profita pour se tourner vers Ron.

"Je pense que Malfoy a raison, Ron. Je suis fatigué aussi.

-Très bien, céda Ron contre sa volonté. Mais nous en rediscuterons aux premières heures du matin.

-Bien sûr."

Ils se tournèrent pour faire face à Harry et Draco qui se battaient toujours.

"Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, mais ils peuvent parfois être mortellement ennuyeux, dit Hermione, amusée.

-Eh, je t'ai entendue ! s'exclama Harry.

-Eh bien, parfois vous êtes tout les deux très ennuyeux ! répéta Hermione. Vous vous battez toujours pour des choses stupides.

-Oh, regarde qui parle ! fit remarquer Draco. Toi et La Belette vous battez quotidiennement sur des choses stupides !

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça ou je te jette un sort ! le menaça Ron.

-TRES BIEN ! TOUT LE MONDE ARRETE CES CONNERIES ! hurla Harry et ils se turent tous aussitôt. Nous parlerons demain. A présent, cette réunion est finie. Ron, je suis content que nous soyons amis à nouveau.

-Oh, au fait Harry, moi et Mione sortons ensemble. Tu es le premier à le savoir. Enfin, toi et _lui_, déclara Ron, tout sourire, en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

-Vraiment ? Félicitation ! les félicita Harry. Je suis tellement heureux pour vous !

-Il était temps, Weasley, remarqua Draco. Pour une Sans-de-Bourbe, c'est une fille bien.

-Draco ! prévint Harry.

-Très bien." Draco roula les yeux et ajouta : "Je suis désolé. Laisse-moi le dire d'une autre manière. Je suis content que vous ayez finalement ouvert les yeux. Et tu ferais mieux de la traiter correctement, Weasley, ou tu t'en voudras tout le reste de ta vie. Je m'en assurerais.

-Oh, merci, Malfoy." Hermione exprima sa gratitude en étreignant Draco.

Comme l'étreinte s'éternisait un peu trop longuement au goût de Ron, il demanda à Harry s'il était certain que ce connard était réellement gay. Harry éclata de rire et répondit à l'affirmative, et ajouta que Draco ne pouvait pas être hétéro après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Ron frissonna et lui dit qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre ce genre de détail à propos de leur relation. Mais il garantit à Harry qu'il le soutenait inconditionnellement.

"Et si un jour il te blesse, Harry, tu me le dis et _je_ m'assurerais qu'il s'en veuille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Merci, Ron."

Ils se sourirent et s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois.

Quand ils furent partis, Harry se tourna vers Draco pour l'embrasser.

"Allons au lit, plaida Draco contre les lèvres d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire à propos de l'amulette ?

-Nous pourrions la donner à Erin demain.

-Et qu'en est-il de Céleste ?

-Nous pourrions la tuer.

-Je suis sérieux, Draco.

-Moi aussi."

Harry secoua la tête. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi et de ta langue fourbue ?"

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent de malice et de désir. "Je crois que je peux trouver quelques trucs. Ça, par exemple." Il lécha le cou d'Harry. "Ou ça." Sa langue descendit plus bas et après avoir soulevé le t-shirt d'Harry, il titilla son nombril. Harry faillit tomber au sol.

"D'accord. Allons au lit", ordonna un Harry pressé, en poussant Draco à l'intérieur de la hutte et en lui ravissant un baiser fiévreux. Les problèmes pouvaient attendre à la porte pour le moment.

---

**Qu'est-ce que je me suis amusée à traduire ce chapitre ! Surtout le passage entre Hermione et Ron, et puis les réactions de Ron et Draco à la fin sont à mourir de rire, vous ne trouvez pas ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	18. Only time will tell

**- 18 –**

**Only time will tell**

Céleste fut réveillée par quelqu'un lui tapotant le bras désagréablement le bras. Elle cligna les yeux plusieurs fois avant de fixer avec une expression confuse la personne qui se tenait à coté d'elle. Weasley, remarqua-t-elle, n'était nulle part.

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, groggy.

-Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu étais ici avec La Belette, dit la mystérieuse personne. Et que tu t'es laissée avoir par une potion de sommeil qu'il t'a donnée pour te dérober l'amulette." Céleste écarquilla les yeux et chercha immédiatement le bracelet à son poignet, et ne trouva rien. "Oh, oui, espèce d'idiote ! Il t'a volé cette foutue chose ! Cette amulette était une arme faible mais une arme que personne ne pouvait remarquer, pas même les Aurors ! Avec quelques modifications, nous aurions pu l'utiliser à nouveau contre Potter. Mais tu as laissé ce Gryffondor te la prendre ! Et un Weasley en plus de ça ! Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ?

-Oh, mais je…, bégaya Céleste. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé ! Ce n'est pas ma faute.

-Tu ne mérites pas ton statut de Mangemort. On t'a confié une mission que même un stupide Gryffondor comme Londubat aurait pu mener et toi tu as réussi à échouer. Tu as échoué avec Harry Potter puis tu n'es pas parvenu à utiliser Weasley contre Potter. Notre Maître n'est pas content et il va être vraiment hors de lui quand il va apprendre que tu as perdu l'amulette."

Céleste tenta de se ressaisir et ricana : "Et alors ?"

La mystérieuse personne se mit à rire cruellement. "N'as-tu jamais su qui j'étais ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Tu es ce Serpentard…

-Oh non, ma chère, je ne crois que tu saches réellement qui je suis." La personne releva le bas de sa robe et révéla à Céleste un tatouage rouge représentant un crâne flamboyant entouré d'un serpent. Elle reconnut aussitôt la marque du Favori et frissonna de terreur. "A présent je pense que tu comprends mieux à qui tu as affaire."

Céleste resta muette et pâlit d'horreur.

"Tu n'as pas beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui. J'ai appris que l'homme que j'aime vient de coucher avec son ennemi pour la première fois. C'est tellement mignon que j'en suis malade. Je n'ai pas passé une très bonne journée, tu sais ? Ce foutu Bal ! Alors, oui, je suis de très mauvaise humeur, ce qui ne joue pas en ta faveur. Tu aurais dû être plus prudente. Honnêtement, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu étais vraiment intelligente. Lord Voldemort te faisait confiance avec l'amulette. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu donner l'amulette à Draco, ou même à moi. Je suis définitivement moins stupide que toi. C'est tellement triste que Draco soit amoureux de ce débile de Potter. Quel gâchis ! Ça me donne des envies de meurtres !

-Draco, _mon_ Draco, aime Harry Potter ? demanda Céleste, médusée.

-_Ton_ ?" demanda le Favori en haussant un sourcil.

Céleste haussa les épaules. "Eh bien j'ai toujours pensé que nous pourrions éventuellement nous marier. Il m'a rabaissée bien des fois mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un simple jeu. Mais je n'y ai plus pensé à partir du moment où j'ai dû m'occuper de plusieurs garçons. Et maintenant tu m'annonces qu'il aime mon ex ? C'est dégoûtant ! Un pédé ! Draco Malfoy, un puissant Serpentard ! Qui aurait pu penser que Malfoy était une tapette ? Je n'arrive même à imaginer la réaction de mon père quand je lui vais lui dire ça ! Bien entendu, il m'a toujours dit que les Malfoys étaient quelque peu… étrange, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En fait, un frère de Lucius avait un jour dit que…"

Le Favori grimaça. "Ferme-la ! Je ne t'ai pas dit de parler. Ta voix me donne la migraine, soupira-t-il. Tu es incroyable. Tu es sur le point de mourir et tu continues à parler comme si rien d'extraordinaire n'allait arriver.

-Tu vas me tuer ?

-Oui. Il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles dans le règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort.

-Vraiment ? Pour une petite faiblesse largement excusable ? Je veux dire, même toi tu dois bien avouer que Ron Weasley est carrément sexy, avec ses cheveux roux et ses taches de rousseur. Sans parler de son corps magnifique caché derrière ses horribles robes noires. Tu en serais surpris." Céleste se mit à ronger ses ongles manucurés. "Ne peux-tu pas me donner une autre chance ? Je peux détruire Draco et Harry maintenant que je sais à propos d'eux ! Je peux faire de la vie de Draco un enfer ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi essayer !

-Oh, non ! Draco est à moi. Personne n'est autorisé à le faire souffrir à part moi." Le Favori leva sa baguette et la pointa sur une Céleste terrifiée. "Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir à faire ça. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, non, pas vraiment.

-ATTENDS ! cria Céleste. Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Mon père en voudra à Tu-Sais-Qui pour ça ! Il est l'un des plus loyaux serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et de toute manière, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me tuer ! Tu n'es qu'un élève !

-Je crois que ton père s'en fiche. Il a un autre enfant, et j'ai entendu dire que ton frère est bien plus malin que toi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours dit que les sacrifices étaient parfois nécessaires. Tu serviras d'exemple pour les autres. Notre Seigneur ne supporte pas la faiblesse et la trahison. Et quant à moi… je suis peut-être un élève, mais j'ai beaucoup appris durant mes vacances d'été.

-Mais…"

Le Favori bailla. "Ahlala, tu es tellement ennuyeuse quand tu t'y mets…" Puis, avec un regard mauvais, il prononça les deux mots funestes du sort de mort : "_Avada Kedavra._"

Céleste tomba sur le sol, sans vie, et le Favori quitta la scène du crime en sifflotant, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il devait maintenant faire.

---

"Pansy ? Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Draco en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards dans la Grande Salle en ce dimanche matin. Tout le monde semblait tendu et certains élèves autour d'eux étaient même en train de pleurer.

Draco avait rejoint très tardivement la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner à cause d'Harry, de ses foutus yeux verts et de ses mains expertes qui savaient parfaitement comment le soulager. Après un câlin du matin qui avait pris plus de temps que prévu, il avait rapidement pris une douche puis s'était mis en route pour la Grande Salle quand il avait croisé un des Préfets de Serpentard qui lui avait dit que Dumbledore avait une annonce importante à faire. Draco était terriblement inquiet quand il avait pénétré dans la Grande Salle, et au moment où il avait aperçu Pansy – qui semblait avoir du mal à cacher son sourire – il avait senti son sang se glacer.

"Céleste Strut a été retrouvée morte ce matin dans la Tour d'Astronomie. N'est-ce pas la plus merveilleuse nouvelle au monde ? Elle était tellement gênante. Elle était de la mauvaise graine, chéri. Honnêtement, celui qui l'a tuée nous a fait une faveur, dit Pansy avec un sourire satisfait.

-Quoi ? Strut est mort ?" Les yeux de Draco se posèrent aussitôt sur la table des Gryffondors pour chercher Harry, mais il n'y était pas. Il n'était pas encore arrivé. Le seul qui capta son regard fut Ron qui semblait particulièrement remué. Normal. Après tout, il avait été le dernier à avoir vu Céleste vivante.

"Pansy ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? entendit-il Goyle dire d'un ton de reproche. Ce n'est pas le moment approprié pour ce genre de commentaire. En plus, Dumbledore n'a pas fini de parler."

Draco les fixa pendant un moment puis prêta à nouveau attention aux mots du Directeur. Dumbledore semblait terriblement triste après cet événement funeste. Il assura à tout le monde que tant que l'affaire ne serait pas élucidée, personne ne pourrait trouver la paix, et que le Ministère était déjà là pour commencer son enquête.

"Personne n'aura cours demain. Je voudrais que les élèves passent le reste de la journée dans leurs Salles Communes respectives et s'il y a un quelconque problème, s'il vous plaît, parlez-en à un Préfet. Les parents de Céleste sont déjà ici et pour ceux qui veulent leur présenter leurs condoléances, parlez-en au professeur McGonagall. Elle est en charge des détails des funérailles. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour le moment."

Après ces mots, Dumbledore partit et de nombreux professeurs le suivirent. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves parlaient de Céleste et de la personne merveilleuse qu'elle avait été, d'autres des raisons de sa mort. Les moins hypocrites disaient que son meurtrier était probablement un de ses amants jaloux et qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle méritait. Mais le principal sujet de conversation était la perspective que l'école puisse fermer.

Les Préfets emmenèrent les élèves, mais Draco et Ron furent tirés à part de la foule par deux colosses du Ministère de la Magie. George et Fred Weasley tentèrent aussitôt de récupérer leur frère en se mettant entre lui et les deux hommes mais ils ignorèrent leurs protestations et emmenèrent Ron et Draco loin d'eux. Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Hermione.

"Fred ? George ? appela-t-elle. S'il vous plaît, dites à Harry ce qui est arrivé.

-Et toi ? demanda Fred.

-Je vais les suivre. Je ne les laisserai pas l'emmener loin de moi."

George agrippa son épaule. "Et nous allons aussi informer papa de tout cela. Il saura quoi faire. Il va être terriblement remonté contre Fudge ! Pourquoi ont-ils emmené Ron ? C'est impossible qu'ils puissent penser qu'il ait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Céleste !

-Je découvrirai ce qu'il en est." Hermione serra les poings et elle se fit la promesse silencieuse de garder son calme, pour Ron. "On se voit plus tard." Elle courut dans la direction où était parti Ron.

---

"C'est absurde ! Ce sont seulement des enfants, Cornelius, et vous n'avez aucune preuve pour prouver ce que vous avancez !" cria Dumbledore. Rogue n'avait pas vu le Directeur aussi furieux depuis bien longtemps. "Vous ne les sortirez pas de cette école ! Il n'en est pas question ! SI, et je vais le répéter au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, SI il s'avérait qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Céleste – ce dont j'en doute – je m'en occuperais moi-même !"

Le visage de Fudge rougit de colère. "Vous n'êtes pas au-dessus de la loi, Dumbledore ! Oui, ils ne sont que des enfants. Mais ils sont des enfants qui sont peut-être des meurtriers ! Je ne peux pas les laisser partir librement ! Je subis déjà assez de pression et…

-C'est parce que vous êtes fou et que vous refusez de voir la vérité en face alors qu'elle se trouve juste sous votre nez ! le coupa Rogue. Vous devriez vous inquiéter de Voldemort et non de Draco et Weasley. Weasley est trop innocent pour planifier un meurtre. Et Draco est bien trop intelligent pour se laisser attraper ! Lucius Malfoy va être hors de lui quand il va apprendre ça ! Il ne vous laissera pas salir la réputation de Draco alors que vous n'avez aucune preuve. Et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas avoir affaire à Lucius Malfoy ! Il peut vous faire perdre votre place de Ministre de la Magie !" le menaça Rogue. Fudge sembla tout à coup terriblement inquiet.

Il se ratatina sur son siège, ses jambes se balançant nerveusement. "Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour éviter qu'ils ne soient emmenés loin d'ici. J'ai des témoins oculaires qui ont vu Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy avec Céleste cette nuit et quelqu'un m'a dit que Ron Weasley avait bu plus que de raison au Bal.

-Qui sont ces personnes ? demanda Erin.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Ils ont peur des représailles.

-Ce sont des conneries ! marmonna Erin. Je parie que ce sont des Serpentards.

-Tu n'en sais rien ! dit Rogue avec un regard empli de reproche.

-J'en suis pratiquement certaine." Erin fixa intensément Fudge qui détourna le regard. "Vous voyez ? Il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux." Elle désigna du doigt le visage coupable de Fudge. "Le fait est que vous n'avez jamais envisagé que les témoins oculaires aient pu se jouer de vous, et en arrêtant Ron et Draco, que vous seriez rentré dans leur jeu, pas vrai ? Vous êtes totalement fou ! Ce sont seulement des enfants !

-Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte ? dit Fudge en se levant face à Erin. Je suis le Ministre de la Magie, je demande un minimum de respect ! Je ne vous ai jamais aimée. Vous avez toujours été irrespectueuse des lois et en tant qu'Auror, c'était un déshonneur ! Mais bien sûr, être _sa_ fille, cela était tout ce qui importait.

-Ne lui parlez pas de cette manière ! le réprimanda Rogue en se positionnant entre lui et Erin.

-Vous avez attrapé la grosse tête, _Monsieur_ le Ministre de la Magie ! hurla Erin. Ron et Draco sont innocents. Ils ne feraient même pas de mal à une mouche ! En outre, Monsieur Malfoy était avec moi la nuit du Bal et…

-Vous mentez ! Je devrais vous arrêter pour ça ! hurla Fudge en la pointant du doigt.

-TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME !" cria Dumbledore. Mais personne ne sembla l'entendre. Rogue était sur le point d'étrangler Fudge, Erin était en train de jurer comme il n'avait jamais entendu une femme jurer avant et McGonagall tentait désespérément de dire quelque chose. Dumbledore leva sa baguette, murmura quelques mots et un bruyant "BANG !" explosa dans le bureau. La pièce redevint instantanément silencieuse. "A présent, mesdames et messieurs, le professeur McGonagall semble vouloir nous dire quelque chose. Minerva ?"

Le professeur McGonagall leur lança à tous un regard plein d'appréhension puis elle dit avec sérieux : "Monsieur Malfoy a déjà été informé de l'affaire et il est en chemin, tout comme Madame et Monsieur Weasley. Avec votre permission, Monsieur le Directeur, j'aimerais dire que la manière donc ces Aurors ont agi est une véritable honte, arrêter ces élèves devant leurs camarades sans leur dire ce qui se passait…" Elle regarda Fudge avec dégoût puis se tourna vers Dumbledore, en prenant un ton plus doux : "Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger sont ici. Ils disent avoir quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

-D'accord, faites-les entrer, Minerva."

Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec appréhension et ce qu'Harry dit laissa tout le monde bouche bée.

---

Quand les deux Aurors eurent enfermé Ron et Draco dans une des cellules de Poudlard, les deux garçons se précipitèrent aussitôt sur la porte en leur criant de les laisser sortir.

"J'exige de savoir ce qui se passe ! cria rageusement Draco. Je suis un Malfoy par la barbe de Merlin ! Vous ne pouvez pas me traiter ainsi ! Quand mon père l'apprendra, il vous tuera ! Mon père réclamera des excuses publiques et Fudge ne pourra plus jamais trouver un travail décent pendant le reste de sa misérable vie ! Il ne vous laissera pas ruiner la bonne réputation de notre famille !

-La _bonne_ réputation ? Tu plaisantes, c'est ça ?" dit Ron en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Draco tourna son regard vers lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Comme si être enfermé n'était pas assez, il faut que je me retrouve avec un Weasley. C'est ce genre de situations qui vous font regretter toutes vos mauvaises actions.

-Je pourrais faire une liste de toutes les mauvaises actions que tu as faites ces dernières années, Malfoy. Je pense que tu mérites tout ça et plus encore. En outre, même si tu parvenais aux portes du Paradis, je doute qu'on te laisse y entrer.

-Je suis déjà allé au Paradis la nuit dernière. Tu veux peut-être connaître les détails ? le provoqua Draco.

-Ne fais pas ça. Tu ne veux pas que je m'évanouisse ici, pas vrai ?" dit Ron en grimaçant.

Draco s'assit sur le sol face à Ron et ricana. "Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi toi et tes frères vous ne mendiez pas vos repas. J'aurais pu vous aider avec quelques Gallions. Peut-être que vous auriez pu porter quelque chose qui ne ressemblerait pas à un morceau de chiffon ou alors vous acheter de nouveaux livres pour changer, ceux qui ne tombent pas en miettes dès que vous tournez une page. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de posséder quelque chose qui n'a pas appartenu à un de tes stupides frères, Weasley ?"

Le visage de Ron devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. "Ferme ta gueule si tu veux garder toutes tes dents. Je regrette qu'Harry ne soit pas là pour t'entendre dire ça ; parce que ce qu'il pense ressentir pour toi aurait immédiatement disparu. Tu n'es vraiment pas fait pour Harry. Il mérite quelqu'un de bien, pas un connard comme toi.

-Je sais, murmura Draco. Je pense à ça tout le temps. Je sais que je ne suis pas fait pour Harry. Je sais que je suis le fils d'un Mangemort. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne peux pas rester loin de lui. Je sais que je devrais, mais je ne peux pas."

Ron resta stupéfait par cette évidente démonstration de faiblesse. Malfoy admettait qu'il n'était pas fait pour Harry. Peut-être avait-il un cœur après tout. Et peut-être que c'était pour cette raison que son meilleur ami l'aimait, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il semblait être. Bien sûr, il était très égocentrique puisque c'était un Serpentard. Mais il semblait tout de même capable d'aimer. Ron en avait le souffle coupé. Malfoy n'était pas seulement froid et méchant, il avait aussi des sentiments.

"Est-ce que tu aimes Harry, Malfoy ? Ou n'est-ce qu'un jeu pour toi ?" Il s'était senti obligé de lui poser la question. Harry était comme un frère pour lui. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'Harry était même plus important pour lui que ses propres frères.

Draco plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ron. "J'aime Harry. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais changer ma manière d'être.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu me fais du moment que tu ne blesses pas Harry.

-Si je te blessais, alors je blesserais du même coup Harry. Je sais comment ça fonctionne. Je ne suis pas stupide.

-Un bon point pour toi, ricana Ron. Mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry aimerait savoir que tu calcules tout, espèce de fils de pute. Tu ne me blesseras pas juste à cause d'Harry ? Comme c'est noble de ta part ! Je devrais te donner une médaille, dit Ron avec ironie. Merci d'être aussi honnête.

-Si je te disais que j'aime Harry et que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger, est-ce que tu m'accepterais, Weasley ? Pourrions-nous devenir… amis ?

-Oui. Si tu étais honnête, alors nous pourrions être amis. " Ron prit un moment avant de continuer : "Mais le fait est que je ne te crois pas. Peut-être que tu apprécies Harry, mais l'_aimes_-tu vraiment ? C'est quelque chose que seul le temps nous dira. Et quoi qu'il en soit je garderai un œil sur toi. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Je suis désolé, mais c'est ce que je le ressens.

-J'aime Harry et je n'ai pas à le prouver. C'est à lui seul que je dois le prouver.

-Effectivement, admit Ron. Je ne veux simplement jamais apprendre qu'Harry a été blessé.

-Je ne veux pas le blesser. Mais cela ne dépend pas entièrement de moi.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Est-ce que tu désirais blesser Hermione en sortant avec l'école entière ?

-NON !

-C'est ce que je disais."

Ron croisa les bras et inspira profondément. Ce connard avait raison.

"La vie n'est pas toujours ce qu'on aimerait qu'elle soit. Non, en fait, elle n'est jamais ce qu'on aimerait qu'elle soit."

Draco semblait si abattu en disant cela que Ron ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour lui.

"Peut-être que tu es humain, après tout, Malfoy."

Ils échangèrent un regard compréhensif.

"Je suis désolé."

Ron écarquilla les yeux. "Es-tu en train de t'excuser ?

-Je sais que mon père était responsable de la disparition de ta sœur durant notre seconde année et qu'Harry a risqué sa vie pour elle. Je suis désolé pour ça, même si je n'en suis pas responsable. Et je suis désolé pour toutes les choses méchantes que j'ai pu te dire. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois plus gentil que ça parce que je ne le serai pas."

Ron était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit et il resta bouché bée pendant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes encore passèrent avant qu'un Auror n'ouvre la porte et qu'Harry et Hermione n'entrent dans la pièce, brisant le silence inconfortable qui s'y était installé.

"Mione / Harry ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps en enlaçant leur partenaire respectif.

-Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? fut le premier à demander Draco.

-Je… je…, bégaya Harry.

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait de stupide comme confesser que tu es celui qui a tué cette salope ! Tu n'as pas fait ça, Harry, pas vrai ? Mais si tu l'as fait, alors… alors…" Cette fois, ce fut Draco qui bégaya. Il était trop inquiet pour penser raisonnablement.

"Je croyais que tu ne savais pas pourquoi nous étions ici, lui dit Ron.

-Tu plaisantes, c'est ça ? dit Draco en fixant Ron avec colère. La raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici est évidente, Weasley ! Ils nous suspectent. Alors quoi ? Tu crois que ce sera plus facile pour eux de m'incriminer moi ? Tu penses que je vais hurler que je n'y suis pour rien avant qu'ils ne me le demandent ? Bien sûr que non ! S'ils veulent obtenir une confession de ma part, ils devront me torturer d'abord ! Et de toute manière, je suis innocent. En fait, je suis innocent depuis ma naissance.

-Va te faire voir, Malfoy. Je demandais juste ça comme ça, dit Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Harry ? demanda Draco en fixant Harry.

-Je leur ai dit que tu étais avec moi la nuit dernière.

-Tu quoi ?" Le visage de Draco devint plus blanc que neige. Pendant un moment, il cessa même de respirer.

"Tu m'as entendu.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? C'est même plus stupide que de dire que je suis l'assassin de Strut !" Draco se laissa glisser au sol. "Bon Dieu, mon père peut arriver à tout moment. Et quand ils lui diront que j'étais avec toi la nuit dernière… Oh mon Dieu. Je crois que je vais être malade.

-Je ne leur ai pas dit que nous avions couché ensemble ! Je ne suis pas stupide, Malfoy ! dit Harry avec répugnance. Je leur ai parlé de notre discussion au Bal et qu'après ça nous nous étions battu en duel mais qu'Erin nous avait surpris en pleine action et que nous avions passés le reste de la nuit ensemble sous sa surveillance. Erin l'a confirmé mais Fudge ne semblait pas vouloir la croire, et c'est pourquoi je suis ici. J'imagine que je suis stupide étant donné que je n'ai même pas réussi à le convaincre." Harry s'assit à coté de lui et baissa les yeux. Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et la serra dans la sienne.

"Merci, Harry, murmura-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire."

Harry arracha sa main à la prise de Draco et croisa les bras. "Cela n'a plus d'importance à présent.

-Harry, souffla Draco en le prenant de ses bras et en déposant un petit baiser sur sa joue. Je suis désolé. Je suis si nerveux. Mon père va arriver. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Voir mon père ici est dix fois pire que d'être accusé de meurtre. Il va vouloir me parler et j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas être une gentille petite discussion entre père et fils.

-Je suis désolé." Harry enlaça Draco et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

"Argh, grimaça Ron. S'il vous plaît, pas ici ! Épargnez-moi ça si vous ne voulez pas que _moi_ je sois malade.

-Ron !" Hermione le pinça gentiment. "Laisse-les tranquille.

-Ça risque d'être un peu dur étant donné que nous sommes enfermés ici !

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Et toi, Mione ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?" demanda Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione rougit. "Je leur ai aussi dit que tu étais avec moi. Mais pas en train de nous battre en duel."

Draco éclata de rire. "Tu leur as dit que vous aviez couché ensemble, c'est ça ?

-Oui." Le visage de Ron prit une jolie teinte rouge quand Hermione ajouta : "McGonagall a fait une de ces têtes ! Je me suis sentie si embarrassée.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de dire ça, dit Ron. Ce n'était pas la vérité.

-Tu vois ? dit Harry à Draco. C'est comme ça que tu aurais dû m'accueillir. Avec un câlin et quelques mots réconfortants.

-Notre situation est plus compliquée, Harry." Draco se colla un peu plus contre lui. Mais si tu veux un baiser, je peux t'en donner un."

Ils échangèrent un petit baiser.

"Dans une minute ils seront là et nous serons séparés, dit Hermione. Ils vont nous poser des questions sur la nuit dernière, et nous allons devoir donner les bonnes réponses. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser nous avoir.

-Tu as raison. Nous ferions mieux de mettre nos histoires au point", dit Draco.

Ils en parlèrent pendant un moment. Vingt minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Fudge pénétra dans la pièce, suivi par l'élégante silhouette de Lucius Malfoy et par Dumbledore. Puis Monsieur et Madame Weasley se ruèrent à l'intérieur et se précipitèrent sur Ron, Harry et Hermione.

Draco se mordit la lèvre, imitant inconsciemment le geste de nervosité qu'Harry avait souvent, et il sentit son corps se paralyser de crainte.

Lucius fixa son fils et ses yeux glissèrent sur Harry, qui le regardait avec la même insolence qu'il avait eue lors de leur confrontation en seconde année après qu'il ait tué le Basilic. Lucius cacha son étonnement en le détaillant avec attention. Harry, remarqua-t-il, ressemblait de plus en plus à James Potter. Il espérait oublier ce nom mais il continuait à le hanter bien malgré lui.

"Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, Monsieur Potter. Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, dit Lucius avec un sourire mauvais. Je regrette que les circonstances ne soient pas différentes. Un meurtre… Qui aurait pu penser cela ? Mais, bien entendu, être le fils de Potter vous…"

Draco vacilla et Harry se retint de ne pas sauter à la gorge de Lucius.

"Lucius !" l'appela Dumbledore.

Sans quitter des yeux Harry, Lucius dit : "Viens, Draco. Allons-y.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda Draco, suspicieux.

-Notre cher Ministre a quelques questions à te poser. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai déjà dit que tu n'avais rien à voir dans cette histoire et il semblerait qu'il ait compris. N'est-ce pas, mon cher Cornelius ?"

Draco vit Cornelius Fudge trembler et acquiescer précipitamment. Il grimaça. Il aurait pu parier que son père avait fait chanter Fudge comme il le faisait toujours quand quelqu'un se mettait en travers de son chemin. Draco savait parfaitement qu'il allait être bientôt lavé de tous soupçons. Le problème était ce qui allait se passer après, quand il allait devoir faire face à son père. Il n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont son père fixait Harry.

"Draco ?" l'appela Lucius.

Draco lança un dernier regard empli de significations à Harry avant de suivre son père dehors.

"Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley et Mlle Granger, il y a des Aurors qui voudraient vous parler, dit Dumbledore et il remarqua l'expression inquiète d'Harry. Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Monsieur et Madame Weasley sont autorisés à rester avec Ron. Je serai avec vous, Monsieur Potter, et le professeur McGonagall accompagnera Mlle Granger puisque nous n'avons pas eu le temps de joindre ses parents. A présent, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Soyez sûr que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous restiez à Poudlard. Lucius Malfoy n'est pas le seul à avoir quelques cartes en main." Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent de satisfaction.

Harry pria silencieusement pour que cela soit vrai.

---

"Que s'est-il passé ?" dit Erin en ouvrant les yeux, fixant Severus.

Elle était à l'Infirmerie, allongée sur un des nombreux lits. Comment elle était arrivée ici, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

"Sev ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu t'es évanouie, l'informa-t-il.

-Quoi ?" Elle tenta de se lever mais il l'en empêcha.

"Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu devais te reposer, dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?" Elle secoua la tête et il expliqua. "Tu étais en train de disputer avec Fudge, quand Lucius Malfoy est entré dans la pièce. Tu te donnais vraiment en spectacle. Bref, le fait est que tu as fini par t'évanouir alors je t'ai emmenée ici."

Erin sembla pensive. "Je ne m'étais jamais évanouie avant. Qu'est-ce que Madame Pomfresh a dit ?

-Elle a dit que c'était probablement dû au stress. Elle a aussi fait quelques tests juste pour être sûre.

-Oh. Je me sens bien à présent. Tu es sûr que je suis obligée de rester ici ?

-Oui.

-Combien de temps ?

-Encore quelques heures.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je dois voir ce qui se passe.

-Je peux te dire exactement ce qui se passe. En ce moment même, ces Aurors incompétents sont en train d'interroger Potter, Weasley, Granger et Draco. Dumbledore est avec Potter, donc tout va bien pour lui. Monsieur Weasley est avec ses parents, et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de la réaction de son père étant donné qu'il est légèrement émotif. Miss Granger est quant à elle avec McGonagall. Ça ira pour elle. L'Auror qui est en train de l'interroger est un ancien élève de McGonagall et je suis sûr qu'il est encore effrayé par elle. Pour ce qui est de Draco… Lucius doit être le seul à parler dans la salle. Il doit être en train de rappeler quelques trucs désagréables à Fudge à propos de son passé et bientôt Draco va sortir libre comme l'air. Je suis surpris que Fudge ait demandé à ce qu'on arrête Draco. Il devrait pourtant savoir qu'il vaut mieux pour lui ne pas se frotter à Lucius.

-Oh. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Lucius Malfoy était aussi charmant", commenta Erin.

Severus grimaça et Erin eut un sourire satisfait.

"Mais tu es bien plus charmant que lui ! ajouta-t-elle. Tu étais à l'école avec lui, non ?

-Oui. Nous étions dans la même année, répondit-il avec mauvaise foi.

-Comment était-il ?

-Pourquoi t'intéresse-t-il autant ? demanda-t-il, jaloux malgré lui.

-C'est le père de Draco. Ce fait parle de lui-même. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je voudrais en savoir plus à propos de lui parce que j'ai vu quelque chose de son passé qui m'a surpris. Quelque chose je pense que personne ne sait.

-Tu as vu son passé ? Comment ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Oh, je ne te l'avais jamais dit mais j'ai quelques dons de voyance. Pas très développés à vrai dire. Je suis totalement incapable de voir l'avenir, mais le passé… parfois je peux voir le passé de quelqu'un de façon très claire. J'ai vu le tien, même si tout est resté plutôt flou. C'est pour ça que je savais ce que Lily Potter avait été pour toi.

-Ne t'engage pas sur ce chemin-là, la prévint Severus.

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle.

-C'est une violation de ma vie privée ! se plaignit-il.

-Non ! Je ne le contrôle pas. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher. Les images arrivent juste comme ça et je n'ai pas le pouvoir de les arrêter. Je n'ai jamais su comment cela fonctionnait. Je n'ai jamais aimé mettre mon nez dans les souvenirs des autres. Et je n'ai assurément jamais été fana de divination.

-Qu'as-tu vu à propos de Lucius ?

-Il était un de tes amis. Enfin quelque chose comme ça. Il semblait te respecter. Il te respecte toujours même s'il a quelques soupçons sur ta loyauté. Vous avez comme point commun cette haine que vous partagez pour la même personne : James Potter. Ce n'est pas gentil ! lui reprocha-t-elle soudainement.

-Tu es en train de lire mes pensées ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. Et James Potter t'a sauvé la vie."

Severus serra la mâchoire. "Il n'aurait pas eu à le faire si son foutu meilleur ami ne m'avait pas poussé dans ce piège stupide qui a faillit me coûter la vie ! Il m'a sauvé à la dernière minute parce qu'il a regretté son geste.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu peux aussi voir _son_ passé ? dit-il rageusement.

-Non. Mais je connais Harry, et s'il ressemble un tant soit peu à James Potter, alors il n'a définitivement pas fait ça parce qu'il avait des remords. Dumbledore dit souvent qu'Harry et James se ressemblent beaucoup, non seulement physiquement, mais aussi moralement. Je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante de t'avoir sauvé la vie." Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser et l'expression de Severus s'adoucit quelque peu quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu d'autre à propos de Lucius, Jones ?

-Oh, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te le dire, Sev. C'est quelque chose de trop personnel. Disons juste qu'il a aimé quelqu'un de tout son cœur, mais qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu les mêmes conseils que Draco pour s'en sortir et qu'il a fini par être seul et perdu. Je me sens tellement triste pour lui. Si les choses avaient été différentes, qui sait ce qui ce serait passé ? Mais, ni Draco, ni Harry ne seraient nés et cela aurait été une véritable tragédie !

-Je ne savais pas que Lucius avait aimé quelqu'un. Il a toujours été aussi froid et réservé que moi. Tu sais, son père était un homme terriblement cruel. Une fois, j'ai passé un été au Manoir Malfoy et j'ai vu la manière dont le vieux Malfoy le traitait. C'était un véritable connard. Je pense qu'il abusait régulièrement de Lucius, bien que je n'en sois pas totalement sûr.

-Oh, je n'ai pas vu ça. Quelle horreur ! Tu crois qu'il abuse de Draco ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Non. Il m'a dit une fois qu'il ne traiterait jamais son fils de la même manière, grimaça Severus. C'était avant, bien sûr. Aujourd'hui il ne le traite pas aussi bien qu'il le devrait. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il abuse de lui ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il est juste… distant.

-Peut-être qu'il n'abuse pas de Draco physiquement mais mentalement… c'est une autre histoire.

-J'imagine que tu as raison.

-C'est un homme malheureux. Son esprit ne cesse de pleurer. Mais j'ai également vu autre chose.

-Quoi ?

-De l'espoir. J'ai vu de l'espoir briller dans les ténèbres. J'ai vu une ombre derrière lui qui allait devenir son tout, une ombre qui allait devenir lumière et le sauver. Cela a-t-il un sens pour toi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas le moins du monde."

Elle sourit et plaisanta : "Eh bien, c'est bien à ça que servent les voyants. La plupart du temps nous parlons et personne ne nous comprend.

-Je pense que l'esprit de Lucius est maudit. J'espère juste que Draco ne suivra pas son exemple.

-Oh, je ne pense pas. Harry ne le laissera pas faire.

-J'espère que tu as raison." Severus prit sa main dans la sienne et plaça un petit baiser sur sa paume, les yeux perdus dans un autre monde. "Nous devrions partir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Nous devrions nous enfuir ensemble. Nous pourrions aller en Italie ou en Grèce."

Elle sourit et embrassa la paume de sa main à son tour. "Nous ne pouvons pas partir. Pas maintenant. Nous devons aider Harry et l'Ordre. Nous devons détruire Voldemort d'abord, sinon peu importe où nous irons il nous hantera à jamais.

-Tu as raison. C'était juste une idée stupide.

-Je l'ai trouvée plutôt bonne." Elle serra sa main dans la sienne. "Je peux sortir du lit maintenant ?"

Ils se fixèrent avec tendresse.

"Je ne crois pas. Poppy a dit que tu avais été malade toute la semaine.

-Oh, mais ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je pense que c'était juste quelque chose que j'ai mangé.

-Pendant une semaine ?" Il haussa un sourcil, n'en croyant pas un mot.

"Oui. Oh allez ! Demande à Madame Pomfresh si je peux partir. S'il te plaît ?" lui dit-elle en faisant des yeux de chien battu auxquels il ne put résister.

"Très bien, Jones. Je reviens tout de suite.

-Merci, mon cœur. Tu es le meilleur.

-Ouais, ouais."

---

Draco n'écoutait plus ce que son père et Fudge se disaient. Ses pensées s'étaient envolées vers Harry. Il était fatigué d'entendre son père menacer les gens. Il fut un temps où il trouvait ça amusant et plutôt intéressant. Il s'était en fait beaucoup amusé à voir les autres dans un sale pétrin. Il avait aimé le pouvoir que ça lui donnait.

Mais c'était avant Harry. C'était quand Lucius était son héros et qu'il ne désirait rien de plus que le satisfaire. Draco avait toujours essayé de devenir sa copie conforme. Il voulait être aimé et pour cela suivre les pas de son père du mieux possible. Et il avait échoué. Après Harry, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être son père et qu'il avait le droit d'avoir sa propre personnalité.

Pendant des années, il avait entendu son père dire que les Malfoys étaient comme ceci ou comme cela et que lui devait être exactement comme eux parce que c'était sa destinée d'être ainsi et il avait fini par s'oublier lui-même. Il avait oublié qu'il était d'abord Draco avant d'être un Malfoy.

Il n'était pas comme son père. Il ne voulait pas être un nouveau connard froid et insensible.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, Lucius, il y a une multitude de garçons blonds dans cette école, entendit-il Fudge dire. Oh, je sais que l'endroit était sombre… mon témoin n'a peut-être pas bien vu… vous avez totalement raison… je ne savais pas ce que je disais… oui, oui, vous avez totalement raison… je sais, je sais… oh, bien entendu, le Ministre vous soutient… Dumbledore est en train de le perdre… nous pensons à vous pour le poste de Directeur de Poudlard… oui, je sais, toutes ces contributions financières… vous nous avez beaucoup aidés… vous êtes un homme très généreux, oui. D'ailleurs, je voudrais vous remercier pour votre contribution à notre prochaine campagne…"

Draco se sentit soudainement nauséeux. Fudge était tellement lâche. Tout ce que Lucius avait à faire était de l'appâter avec un peu d'argent et quelques articles compromettants, et ce petit homme pathétique se jetait aussitôt à ses pieds. Si seulement Harry pouvait être ici pour voir ça. Son honneur de Gryffondor en serait affligé. Draco se sentit triste à cette pensée. Il souhaitait qu'Harry ne soit jamais témoin de ce genre de scène. Pourtant il savait qu'Harry n'était pas complètement innocent, il savait que les _gentils_ ne gagnaient pas toujours, simplement parce qu'ils le méritaient. Mais Harry était une des personnes les plus honorables qu'il connaissait. Et malheureusement, les _méchants_ gagnaient souvent pour une raison très simple : ils n'avaient aucun sentiment et donc ils n'avaient jamais rien à perdre. Leurs seules motivations étaient leur désir de pouvoir et le fait que rien d'autre que cela ne comptait.

Finalement, Fudge serra la main de Lucius, reconnaissant d'échapper à un nouveau scandale, et il quitta la pièce. Draco sentit des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand Lucius le fixa avec une expression glacée. C'était cette expression que Draco redoutait le plus, quand Lucius le fixait intensément, le visage impassible.

"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as déçu", dit-il âprement.

C'était plus violent encore qu'une gifle. Draco déglutit, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

"Pourquoi avais-tu l'air aussi dégoûté pendant ma discussion avec Fudge ?

-Je ne l'étais pas ! mentit Draco.

-Ne me mens pas, Draco. Tu me connais mieux que ça, dit froidement Lucius en s'approchant de lui comme si Draco était sa proie. Je me souviens quand, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu aimais me regarder m'occuper de ce genre de vermine. En fait, je me souviens parfaitement comment tu me priais de t'emmener avec moi ! '_Je t'en prie, père, emmène-moi avec toi. Je veux apprendre à être comme toi_.', imita-t-il en prenant une voix d'enfant qui ressemblait à celle que Draco avait eue et ce dernier détourna le regard, les yeux emplis de tristesse. Lucius se mit à rire. "Eh bien, il semblerait que tu sois devenu une vraie fille. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais maintenant…

-Je ne suis pas devenu une fille ! cria Draco en le fixant avec haine.

-Enfin un peu d'émotion ! dit Lucius, ravi. Bien que j'aurais préféré que tu ne cries pas. Tu sais que je ne tolère pas l'impertinence. Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que cette histoire ? Par qui a été tuée la fille Strut ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ?

-Non.

-Menteur. Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?"

Draco eut un petit sourire. Il avait échappé à l'interrogatoire de Fudge, mais il n'allait échapper aux questions de son père. Il savait que son père jouait avec lui seulement parce qu'il voulait le voir craquer. Eh bien Draco n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

"Je me battais en duel contre Harry Potter. Exactement comme vous me l'avez appris."

Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent. "Tu te battais, tu dis ? Tu en es sûr ?

-Bien sûr que je suis sûr. J'étais là.

-Tu as gagné.

-Il n'y a eu aucun vainqueur. Cette amoureuse des Sang-de-Bourbe, Jones, est tombée sur nous et nous a donné une retenue. Je sais que j'aurais remporté le duel sans ça. Potter était presque sur le point de me supplier. Si elle n'avait pas débarqué, j'aurais très certainement gagné, Père.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire, Draco, dit Lucius avec une expression mystérieuse.

-Qu'avez-vous entendu dire ?

-Que toi, mon cher fils, tu fraternisais avec l'ennemi.

-Jamais ! nia Draco avec véhémence. J'ai seulement essayé d'être l'ami de Potter en première année comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Mais il a préféré Weasley à moi et est ainsi devenu mon ennemi pour toujours. Vous m'avez dit de détester Harry Potter et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Je croyais que je t'avais dit de rester discret cette année ?

-Je le suis !

-Et ce duel alors ?

-C'était une erreur. Il m'a provoqué. Je promets que cela n'arrivera plus."

Lucius haussa un sourcil et Draco sut qu'il n'avait rien avalé de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

"Tu viens à la maison avec moi aujourd'hui et quand nous y serons, tu auras tout le temps de m'expliquer pourquoi Harry Potter a pris ta défense." Lucius ricana quand il remarqua que le visage de son fils avait pâli d'un coup. "Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas retourner à la maison ? Tu ne veux pas voir ta mère ? Elle a beaucoup parlé de toi ces derniers jours. Spécialement depuis que je l'ai enfermée dans une des cellules du donjon.

-Vous avez quoi ? demanda Draco en sentant son sang se glacer. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Mère ?

-Oh, Draco, tout te sera révélé, mon fils. Mais seulement quand nous serons à la maison. Vois-tu, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te confesser. Et quelque chose de très important à te dire à propos de ta traîtresse de mère. Si je veux que tu rentres avec moi c'est parce que je crois que les images parlent mieux que les mots parfois. Je veux que tu la vois et je veux qu'ensuite tu prennes une décision." Lucius s'arrêta pendant un moment, observant l'impact de ses paroles. Nous devrions y aller à présent, Draco. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je te promets que tu seras bientôt de retour dans cette fichue école et qu'à ce moment-là tu pourras expliquer à Potter pourquoi tu le quittes.

-Et si je ne viens pas ?

-Alors je confierai ta mère à Voldemort. Il sera très heureux de savoir que j'ai finalement attrapé Papillon. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Vous êtes un monstre", dit Draco avec répugnance.

Lucius ne semblait pas s'en soucier. "Je me fous totalement de que tu penses de moi à présent. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu viens ou non avec moi. Que vas-tu faire, Draco ? Rester ici avec ton _amoureux_ ou sauver ta mère ?" Draco sursauta quand il entendit le mot "_amoureux_". "Un choix difficile, à vrai dire.

-Je pars.

-Bien. J'en ai déjà parlé à Dumbledore. Allons-y."

Draco suivit son père jusqu'au Grand Hall puis monta dans le carrosse qui les attendait à l'extérieur.

"Dépêche-toi, mon fils. Tu reviendras, ricana Lucius. En revanche, je ne suis pas sûr que tu seras toujours le même à ton retour.", ajouta-t-il, jouant le mystère à la grande désolation de Draco.

---

Après avoir répondu à quelques questions et une fois que leurs baguettes respectives aient été inspectées, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent finalement relâchés. Même Fudge avait dû avouer qu'ils étaient encore totalement incapables de lancer le sort de mort et grâce à cela, il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'user d'une potion de Vérité, à leur grande joie à tous. Seuls deux Aurors allaient encore rester quelques temps à Poudlard pour en apprendre un peu plus.

Mais la seule chose qui inquiétait Harry était Draco. Par une fenêtre du deuxième étage, il vit son amoureux quitter Poudlard avec son père et il se maudit mentalement de n'avoir pu empêcher cela. Il n'aimait pas le sourire triomphant de Lucius Malfoy. Tout cela le rendait malade. Il était presque prêt à courir après le carrosse pour tenter de l'arrêter quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. Il fit volte face pour hurler à la personne de le lâcher et fit face à Rogue qui le fixait avec compassion. Rogue le regardant avec compassion n'était pas quelque chose que l'on voyait tous les jours. Puis il réalisa qu'il pleurait. Il était en train de pleurer devant Rogue et il se détestait pour cela.

"Il reviendra, Potter, dit Rogue.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

-Parce que j'ai parlé avec Lucius. Il a dit que Narcissa ne se sentait pas très bien et…

-Vous avez gobé ça ? dit Harry, incrédule. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il a fait à la mère de Draco !

-Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, Potter. Mais Draco reviendra. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'irai moi-même m'en assurer.

-Et je viendrai avec vous.

-Non, sûrement pas. Vous resterez là, espèce d'imbécile ! Nous risquons notre vie tous les jours pour vous garder sain et sauf et vous ne compromettrez pas tout sur un simple coup de tête.

-Un _coup de tête _? Je vais vous montrez ce que c'est qu'un coup de tête, espèce de fils de pute !" dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

"Harry ! crièrent d'une même voix Hermione et Ron, choqués.

-Vous avez du culot, espèce de petit insolent ! Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor ! cria Rogue.

-Harry ! Severus ! les réprimanda fermement Dumbledore. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver pour le moment. Je pense également que M. Malfoy sera bientôt de retour mais je suis aussi persuadé que nous devrions nous préparer pour ce qui va suivre. Lucius Malfoy va faire chanter son fils, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

-Mais, Monsieur, si vous le saviez, pourquoi avez-vous laissé Draco partir avec lui ? demanda Harry.

-Oh, Harry, mon garçon, je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai rien pu faire, dit Dumbledore d'un air triste. Mais je pense que Draco doit être là-bas. Je crois que Narcissa est en danger et si c'est le cas, il pourra nous donner les coordonnées plus tard. A présent, toi et moi devons parler, Harry. Il y a de nombreuses choses que je dois te dire. Des choses qui risquent de te choquer. Des choses difficiles à dire, mais le temps est venu et tu dois connaître la vérité à propos de beaucoup de choses qui te sont restées cachées toutes ces années."

Un terrible silence était tombé dans le Grand Hall. Harry, subitement, ne savait plus s'il désirait vraiment parler avec Dumbledore. Une fois, quelqu'un lui avait dit que l'ignorance était parfois une bénédiction. Et si cela se révélait vrai ?

---

**Ça y est l'histoire prend enfin un véritable tournant avec la mort de Céleste, la première véritable apparition du Favori – se pourrait-il que ce soit Zabini ? héhé - et le départ de Draco. Mais en vérité, beaucoup de choses reposent sur le prochain chapitre où quelque chose d'inattendu va être révélé à Harry... quelque chose de fondamental pour la suite de cette fiction et qui va s'avérer être un élément central de la deuxième partie _Take me home_. Je vous assure que le meilleur reste à venir ! A très bientôt !**

**---**

**Un gros merci à ma toute nouvelle béta-lectrice, Ishtar, qui s'est gentiment proposée pour corriger toutes mes horribles fautes de français ! Elle fait vraiment un super boulot et grâce à elle votre lecture va ENFIN s'avérer plus agréable Qu'est-ce qu'on dit… ? Merci Ishtar ! (Je compte sur vous pour ne pas l'oublier dans vos reviews héhé)**


	19. Heartless

**- 19 –**

**Heartless**

Il y a bien longtemps, Lucius Malfoy avait aimé quelqu'un. Il pensait alors que jamais cela ne pourrait lui arriver. L'amour était une émotion si irrationnelle, un peu comme une faiblesse. L'amour empoisonnait l'esprit et le cœur jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve vide et seul. Son père le lui avait expliqué, lui faisant même promettre de ne jamais se faire avoir par l'amour.

César, son frère, avait désobéi aux ordres de son père et était mort à cause de cela. Lucius, en dépit de tout ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui, avait beaucoup aimé César. Il avait toujours été amical et bienveillant envers son petit frère, tout le contraire de ce que son père, Archibald Malfoy, avait été avec ses fils et sa femme.

Lucius avait beaucoup souffert de la mort de César mais n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments, parce que les Malfoys n'étaient pas supposés le faire, à part quand il était question de haine. César avait été un bon frère, et même un meilleur frère que Lucius ne l'aurait mérité.

Lors d'une froide nuit de décembre, César avait confié à Lucius qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon. Lucius avait ressenti beaucoup de dégoût, et c'était peu dire, mais il n'avait rien dit. Oh, comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'un an plus tard lui-même allait tomber dans le piège tendu par l'amour à son tour, et également pour un garçon, à son grand désespoir. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Mais en vérité il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était tombé terriblement amoureux de quelqu'un dont il n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureux, et il était tombé de haut quand il avait découvert que les papillons dans son estomac et les battements douloureux qu'il ressentait lorsqu'une certaine personne passait près de lui étaient des symptômes de – argh ! – l'amour. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi terrifié de toute sa vie. Son père lui avait menti. Oh, oui, Lucius avait bel et bien un cœur.

Son père avait cependant eu raison sur d'autres aspects. Sa première expérience amoureuse avait été un énorme fiasco, et à la fin Lucius avait du s'occuper seul du vide et de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là.

A présent, s'il agissait un peu durement avec son fils unique, il savait qu'il allait finir par en être pardonné. Il agissait ainsi pour son bien après tout. En fait, il faisait même une véritable faveur à Draco. Un Malfoy ne devait pas aimer. L'amour n'engendrait que malheur et frustration. Un Potter en plus, par la barbe de Merlin ! Il eut un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux malgré lui.

Il n'avait pas parlé d'Harry Potter, mais il savait parfaitement ce que Draco ressentait pour Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Il avait été plus que choqué quand il l'avait appris, mais à présent il se sentait près à pardonner et à tirer un trait sur l'erreur de son fils. Ce genre de choses arrivait parfois. Cela lui était même arrivé à lui. A présent, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de prendre le mal à la racine pour l'éradiquer. De cette manière, Draco n'allait pas avoir à souffrir comme lui avait dû souffrir.

Lucius pouvait presque entendre la voix de César dans sa tête : '_Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Luc ? Nous nous sommes promis de ne jamais être comme notre père. Nous nous sommes promis, dans la froideur du donjon, quand notre père nous y laissait en sang et brisés de l'intérieur, que si nous avions un jour un fils, il serait libre de faire ce qu'il voudrait._'

Puis Lucius répliqua en lui-même : '_Mais Draco ne sait pas ce que c'est d'avoir le cœur brisé. Draco ne saura jamais l'effet que ça fait réellement. Je ne suis pas comme père. Je n'ai jamais levé un doigt sur Draco. Je le fais pour lui._'

Et il entendit son frère à nouveau lui répondre : '_Menteur ! Tu le fais pour toi parce que tu es un foutu lâche et parce que tout ce que tu désires c'est le pouvoir. Ce sont des conneries, Luc, et tu le sais. Arrête ça ! Laisse ton fils partir._'

'_Sors de ma tête, bordel !_' hurla son esprit.

Lucius inspira profondément et fixa son fils, qui était assis sur le canapé, les mains tremblantes et les épaules rentrées. Lucius ressentit de la pitié pour lui. Draco n'avait aucune idée de combien la vie pouvait être douloureuse.

"Que va-t-il se passer, Draco ? Vas-tu rester avec moi, ou me quitter ? Mais avant ça, soit conscient que si tu pars, tu seras désavoué. Tu ne seras plus mon fils."

Draco le fixa sans cacher toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il venait tout juste de voir sa mère enfermée dans une des cellules des donjons, comme une vulgaire criminelle et tout ce qu'il désirait était étrangler son père de ses propres mains. Ce connard n'avait pas autorisé Draco à parler avec elle et elle ne savait même pas que son fils était ici.

Le cœur de Draco s'était brisé en mille morceaux quand il avait aperçu sa mère étendue sur un matelas pourri posé à même le sol. Comment pouvait-il la laisser là ? Elle était une femme si vulnérable. Et si elle attrapait une pneumonie ?

Son père avait été très clair quant à ce qu'il attendait de Draco. Il voulait que Draco le rejoigne en devenant Mangemort. En échange, il laisserait Narcissa partir sans prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa double identité. Être avec Lucius signifiait aussi devoir quitter Harry et il ne pouvait faire cela. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Draco souhaitait juste pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre et s'enfouir sous les couvertures pour pouvoir pleurer tout son saoul. Mais il n'allait pas pleurer. Il n'allait certainement pas donner à son père ce plaisir-là.

"Je te hais", dit-il, et c'était la première fois qu'il osait avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour son père à voix haute.

Lucius ricana, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se brisa. "Je m'en fiche totalement, Draco. Pour être honnête, je suis content que tu me haïsses. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une vraie poule mouillée. Je ne t'ai pas appris à être faible ! Je t'ai appris à convoiter le pouvoir et à être ambitieux. C'est pour cela que tu as été conçu. Cela fait partie de l'héritage des Malfoys !

-Qui a dit ça ? Théodore Malfoy, l'éventreur ? cria Draco. Qui a été le premier connard à dire que tous les Malfoys se devaient d'être froids, égocentriques et mauvais ? Qui est le foutu fils de pute qui a commencé cet enfer ? Le premier salaud sans cœur qui a maudit le reste d'entre nous et qui a décrété que nous ne devions pas tomber amoureux ? Qui était-il ?"

Lucius renifla, incommodé. Il détestait les explosions de sentiments et il détestait les confrontations. Il détestait devenir l'esclave d'émotions incontrôlables. Les émotions étaient un trait Gryffondor. Il se devait d'être toujours froid et raisonnable, mais il était plutôt difficile d'y arriver quand votre fils vous hurlait dessus. Il était difficile de ne pas laisser votre sang bouillir. Malgré cela, il tenta de se contrôler.

"Je t'ai demandé quelque chose de simple, Draco. Rejoins-moi et ensemble nous pourrons conquérir le monde. Nous aurons tout le pouvoir que nous souhaiterons ! Ne sois pas stupide en laissant passer une telle opportunité ! Attache-toi à des choses réelles, ainsi tu ne seras jamais déçu, expliqua froidement Lucius. Seules quelques personnes le savent, mais Voldemort a une petite-fille.

-Quoi ?" Draco écarquilla les yeux sous le caractère inattendu de la nouvelle. Il se souvint alors de la jeune femme mystérieuse de son rêve. La fille avec qui il avait été presque marié. La fille qu'Harry détestait.

"Tu m'as très bien entendu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une petite-fille et j'ai découvert qu'elle en pinçait pour toi. Elle tuerait pour t'avoir. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle l'a déjà fait, ricana Lucius en apercevant l'expression confuse de son fils. La mort de Céleste, Draco, était préméditée. Je sais tout à propos de cette histoire. Je sais que tu n'as rien à voir ça mais, vois-tu, je devais en être sûr. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela arrive si vite, mais… eh bien… on doit toujours faire des sacrifices pour la bonne cause. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est satisfait de sa petite-fille. Le père de Céleste était dévasté, mais que pouvons-nous y faire ?

-C'est Voldemort qui a ordonné le meurtre de Céleste ?" C'était une question stupide, pensa aussitôt Draco. Tout avait été organisé, bien entendu.

"Pas exactement. Je crois que le Favori était jaloux de toi. Céleste était de toute manière devenue inutile à partir du moment où elle avait échoué avec Harry Potter." Lucius s'approcha un peu plus de Draco. "Le Favori, Draco, est la petite-fille de Voldemort. N'est-ce pas incroyable ? Et elle t'aime beaucoup. Elle t'apprécie _toi_, mon fils. N'as-tu aucune idée de ce que cela signifie ? Tu pourrais devenir le successeur de Voldemort ! Nous pourrions devenir les maîtres du monde ! Voldemort m'a dit qu'il voyait beaucoup de potentiel en toi et qu'avec une éducation appropriée tu pourrais devenir son bras-droit. C'est fantastique, Draco !" Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent comme des diamants. "Cet été, la plupart des nouveaux Mangemorts vont suivre des cours de Magie Noire. Je veux que tu en fasses partie. Je veux également que tu reçoives la Marque."

Draco secoua la tête, totalement dégoûté, et tourna le dos à son père. "Tu te fiches de savoir ce que _je_ veux, pas vrai ? Tu te soucies seulement de tes ambitions stupides. Tu désires le pouvoir et même si cela signifie que je sois malheureux tout le reste de ma vie. Mais je me demande… Pourquoi désires-tu le pouvoir ? Tu ne l'auras pas. C'est moi qui l'aurai, si j'ai bien compris.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Draco, dit Lucius avec rage. Nous régnerons ensemble, bien entendu !

-Et si je te trahissais ? fit remarquer froidement Draco. Après tout, c'est ce que les Malfoys font.

-Eh bien, si tu le fait, je serais fier que tu aies agi comme un vrai Malfoy, ricana Lucius. Je préfère quand tu es insolent. Je n'aime pas te voir calme et taciturne. Potter t'a rendu tellement doux. Tu n'as pas à l'être, Draco. Cela n'a plus d'importance, de toute manière. Harry Potter sera mort avant la fin de l'année et tu seras alors le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ne parle pas d'Harry de cette manière !" cria Draco en perdant le contrôle de ses émotions et se tournant vers Lucius à nouveau. Il se sentit soudainement épuisé de devoir cacher tout ce qu'il ressentait. "Tu n'en as pas le droit !

-_Harry_ ?" Lucius prit sa baguette et la pointa sur son fils. "Ton _Harry_ n'a aucune chance de survivre après ce qui va se passer ! Voldemort va le tuer comme on écrase un simple vers de terre. Potter est juste chanceux, mais sois certain que Voldemort sera là quand sa putain de chance le quittera enfin !

-Ce n'est pas une question de chance ! Il est puissant, bien plus puissant que tout le monde le croit ! Si je suis sûr de ça, c'est parce qu'il m'a baisé et que toute sa magie m'a alors entouré ! Je l'ai sentie et j'ai adoré ça ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'était bon !"

Lucius ne put se retenir et le gifla violemment. "Ne me parle plus jamais de cette manière !"

Draco ferma les yeux pour contenir sa douleur et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Si ses yeux avaient été ouverts, il aurait vu son père horrifié de son propre geste. Lucius ne l'avait jamais frappé. Il n'avait jamais touché Draco. Il déglutit avant que son expression ne se durcisse encore. Pour calmer ses pensées coupables, il tenta de se convaincre que Draco méritait cette gifle après le manque de respect dont il avait fait preuve.

'Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité. Je l'aime, confessa Draco à un Lucius sous le choc. Je – l'ai – me.

-Ferme-la ! Tu ne connais rien à l'amour. Tu es trop jeune et trop stupide !

-Je suis trop jeune pour aimer mais je ne suis pas trop jeune pour devenir un assassin ? C'est ça que tu essaies de me dire ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ça ne veut rien dire du tout ! Pourquoi devrais-je être un Malfoy ? Pourquoi devrais-je haïr au lieu d'aimer ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas juste être ce que je suis ? J'aime Harry ! Je ne te serai d'aucune utilité, ni à toi, ni à Voldemort, parce que j'appartiens déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Laisse-moi juste m'en aller !

-Tu n'es pas mon prisonnier, Draco ! Tu ne l'as jamais été ! Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrais pas ! dit Lucius en s'efforçant de ne pas crier. Après tout, tu peux t'en aller d'ici et vivre heureux avec ton foutu amoureux ! Mais en vivant à jamais avec sur la conscience la mort de ta mère, ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

-Tu es un putain de lâche, espèce de fils de pute ! Tu sais parfaitement que je ne laisserai pas ma mère !

-J'espère que tu ne le feras pas."

Ils se fixèrent intensément.

"Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ?" murmura Draco, ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

Lucius se sentit soudainement terriblement fatigué et triste, mais il ne le montra pas. "Tu ne sais absolument pas quel goût a réellement la haine, Draco. Tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais. Je ne t'ai jamais rien refusé. Par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai même acheté le meilleur balai du marché à toute l'équipe de Serpentard juste parce que tu en faisais partie ! Mon père… mon père avait l'habitude de me faire mériter tout ce que je pouvais lui demander. Je devais travailler dur pour avoir ce que je désirais. Et si je lui désobéissais, il m'enfermait dans une des cellules de notre donjon et m'y laissait pourrir. Les _Doloris_ n'étaient rien à coté de ce qu'il me faisait parfois. Et tu sais ce qui me gardait en vie ? La haine. Tu crois que je te traite mal, Draco ? Tu n'as pas idée… !" La voix de Lucius se cassa. Personne n'aurait pu dire qui de lui ou Draco était le plus choqué.

"Père… murmura Draco.

-Non. Je n'ai pas fini." Lucius posa sa baguette sur le bureau. Il pensait pouvoir l'utiliser contre Draco pour le forcer à lui obéir mais il décida de ne pas le faire, cela lui rappelait trop son enfance. "Lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard, je pensais tout quitter. Je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort, même si l'idée me tentait. Mais je ne voulais pas devenir comme mon père, alors j'ai pensé à partir, à m'enfuir loin d'ici. Est-ce que tu sais vers qui je me suis tourné ? Ça pourrait te choquer, donc prépare-toi à l'entendre. Je me suis tourné vers James Potter pour qu'il m'aide." En fait Draco était plus que choqué. Il était consterné. "Il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait mais finalement il n'a rien fait. Ce connard m'a trahi !" Les mains de Lucius se serrèrent, tout comme son cœur.

Draco était trop stupéfait pour parler.

"Tu vois, Draco ? Mon père, aussi dur qu'il était, avait raison là-dessus. La vie est une salope et l'amour n'existe pas."

Draco eut le souffle coupé. Cela signifiait-il que son père était amoureux de… _James Potter_ ? Son monde sembla soudainement s'écrouler.

"Ne me regarde pas de cette manière ! grogna Lucius. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais avoir pitié de moi.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura Draco.

-Je veux juste que tu te prépares mentalement ! Si tu penses que le fils Potter est digne de confiance, alors reste avec lui. Mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, mon cher fils, James Potter n'était pas une personne digne de confiance et Harry Potter est probablement pareil. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, tel père, tel fils. Tu es comme moi, Draco. Ne laisse pas Harry Potter t'avoir. Tu es bien meilleur que lui. Pense-y." Lucius sentit le besoin de partir d'ici avant de craquer devant son propre fils. Mais avait de franchir la porte, il ajouta : "J'attends ta réponse avant la fin de la journée."

Après son départ, Draco s'effondra sur le sol en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

---

A Poudlard, Harry avait ses propres problèmes. Il venait d'entendre de la bouche de Dumbledore qu'il était l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor et que c'était cette raison-là qui expliquait le fait que Voldemort veuille à tout prix le tuer et qu'il ait survécu déjà une fois au sort de mort. Il était, sans aucun doute, un sorcier très puissant. Le sang de Gryffondor coulait dans ses veines, après tout. Sirius, qui avait assisté à toute la discussion, le fixa avec compassion et serra légèrement sa main dans la sienne.

"Tu es bien plus puissant que tu ne le crois, Harry, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai autorisé Erin à t'enseigner la Magie Noire, continua Dumbledore. Afin d'augmenter tes pouvoirs, tu auras des cours de soutien pendant tes vacances d'été. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème pour toi.

-Non, ça m'est égal. C'est plutôt cool, en fait", murmura distraitement Harry. Poudlard était comme sa maison, après tout.

"Bien. Nous aurons besoin de tester tes pouvoirs."

Si Draco avait été avec lui, il aurait probablement ricané en disant : "_Alors comme ça, Potter, tu as vraiment des super pouvoirs. Et tu es donc plus qu'une simple célébrité._" Draco… Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il était tellement inquiet à son propos.

"J'espère que la nouvelle ne t'a pas trop choqué, Harry."

Non, ce n'était _tellement_ choquant. Depuis l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets, il s'était attendu à quelque chose comme cela à cause de ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore ce jour-là – que seul un véritable Gryffondor aurait pu faire sortir l'épée de Godric Gryffondor du Choixpeau Magique. A ce moment-là, il avait pensé que n'importe quelle personne de la maison Gryffondor aurait pu le faire, mais il avait eu tort. Il était le seul capable de le faire, parce qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor, de la même manière que Voldemort était celui de Serpentard.

"Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas parlé de tout cela avant ? demanda Harry.

-Parce que je voulais que tu sois plus mûr quand je te le dirais. Si Sirius n'était pas allé à Azkaban, il te l'aurait appris plus tôt. Quand nous en avons parlé après qu'il se soit échappé, il n'était pas d'accord avec moi à propos de cette question de maturité. Il pensait que tu aurais dû savoir dès ta naissance que tu appartenais à une des familles de sorciers la plus puissantes au monde, expliqua Dumbledore. Mais il était d'accord avec moi parce que, toutes ces années, je t'ai finalement épargné le poids de cette vérité-là.

-Nous sommes désolés, Harry. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée mais nous voulions te protéger. Seules quelques personnes savaient que James était l'héritier de Gryffondor parce qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup en parler. En ce temps là, avoir du sang de Gryffondor dans les veines était plus une malédiction qu'une bénédiction. Voldemort ne voulait rien de plus que tuer l'héritier de Gryffondor parce que celui-ci était le seul capable de le vaincre, dit Sirius. Et nous savons à présent que c'est Queudver qui a prévenu Voldemort de tout ceci. Quand je mettrais la main sur ce connard, crois-moi qu'il regrettera amèrement sa trahison !

-Que penses-tu de tout cela, Harry ? demanda délicatement Dumbledore.

-Honnêtement ? Je suis inquiet pour Draco. Je réalise que vous venez de me dire quelque chose de très important, mais je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'à Draco ! J'ai peur de ce que Lucius pourrait lui faire. Ne pouvons-nous pas juste aller le trouver et le sauver ? S'il vous plaît ?" Harry les fixa, les yeux plein d'espoir.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry." Sirius lui offrit un sourire encourageant mais ses yeux brillaient de détermination. "Nous irons les secourir. L'Ordre est en train d'échafauder un plan en ce moment même, alors que nous parlons. Je ne laisserai pas Narcissa ou Draco souffrir entre les mains de ce monstre !

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Sirius. Je t'avais promis que je protégerai Draco, mais je n'ai pas pu, dit Harry.

-Oh, Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute." Sirius serra à nouveau la main d'Harry.

Dumbledore semblait terriblement désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à garder Draco en sécurité dans le château. Mais il y avait des limites au statut de directeur. Il se sentait concerné par le sort du garçon Malfoy, qu'il admirait énormément depuis qu'il s'était proposé pour devenir espion. Draco n'était pas comme son père et il l'avait compris depuis toujours. Lucius était terrifié face à l'amour et ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, mais Draco était un jeune homme courageux qui avait su combattre ses peurs et grâce à cela gagner le cœur d'Harry. Dumbledore était inquiet pour le garçon, mais il espérait que tout allait bien pour lui.

Dumbledore soupira. Il devait encore parler de quelque chose de difficile à dire. Cette fois-ci, Harry n'allait pas être le seul à avoir le choc de sa vie, Sirius aussi. Dumbledore avait reçu une lettre qui l'avait stupéfié, et le mot était bien faible.

"Harry, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire, quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Quelque chose qui m'a moi aussi pris par surprise." Dumbledore prit une lettre posée sur son bureau et la tendit à Harry. "Elle est arrivée ce matin. Elle a été envoyée par une ancienne élève de Poudlard, Vivienne Grosford. Le contenu de la lettre te concerne, Harry, et j'espère que tu sauras lui pardonner après l'avoir lue."

Harry pris la lettre précautionneusement comme si c'était une bombe qui pouvait exploser à tout moment.

"Vivienne ! s'exclama Sirius. Elle était la meilleure amie de Lily !

-Oui, en effet." Dumbledore haussa un sourcil et fixa Harry.

"Que dit-elle ? demanda Sirius avec curiosité. Elle a disparue après la mort de Lily et James et personne ne l'a plus jamais revue. Remus a essayé de la retrouver mais il n'a jamais su où elle était partie.

-Elle s'était réfugiée sur une île lointaine du Pacifique. Et elle se cachait pour une raison. Une raison très égoïste, j'en ai bien peur", dit Dumbledore d'un air triste.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry lisait la lettre très attentivement. La femme nommée Vivienne avait écrit à Dumbledore qu'elle était désolée pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait et que maintenant qu'elle était mourante, elle désirait être pardonnée. Elle s'excusait pour avoir aussi mal agi parce qu'elle était amoureuse et qu'elle ne savait pas. Harry était en vie. Les excuses continuaient jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lise quelque chose qui lui fit lâcher la lettre de surprise.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ?" demanda Sirius d'un ton inquiet.

Harry ne pouvait pas parler. Il était totalement paralysé et il baragouina quelque chose qui ne voulait rien dire. Sirius ramassa la lettre sur le sol et la lut à voix haute jusqu'au paragraphe où Vivienne annonçait à Dumbledore que James Potter était en vie et qu'il vivait avec elle. Sirius eut la même réaction qu'Harry et il eut le souffle coupé. Il ne sut pas comment il réussit à lire jusqu'à la fin mais il avait désespérément besoin de comprendre comment Vivienne était parvenu à enlever James sans dire à personne qu'il n'était pas mort.

"Cette femme est totalement folle ! cria-t-il finalement. Comme a-t-elle pu faire ça ?

-Nous ne saurons jamais, Sirius, dit Dumbledore.

-Mais… Elle dit l'avoir fait par amour. Quel amour peut conduire à agir de la sorte ?

-Elle ne savait pas qu'Harry était vivant. Et elle pensait faire une faveur à James.

-Si j'ai bien compris, elle lui a lancé un sort de mémoire !

-Encore une fois, elle voulait seulement l'aider. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. D'après elle, il était dévasté quand il a découvert que Lily et Harry étaient morts et il ne désirait plus que se donner la mort à son tour. Elle a donc effacé quelques uns de ses souvenirs. Je ne sais cependant pas combien.

-Vos parlez comme si vous vouliez la défendre ! dit Sirius, dégoûté.

-Non ! récusa Dumbledore. J'essaie juste de vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Je ne prends pas la défense de ce qu'a fait Vivienne et pour être honnête, je suis moi-même totalement stupéfait. Mais nous savons tous qu'elle était une fille un peu étrange et qu'elle aimait James plus que tout. Si vous voulez en savoir plus à ce propos, vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander vous-même. Elle a écrit cette lettre parce qu'elle est mourante et qu'elle veut que quelqu'un s'occupe de James. Elle a découvert qu'Harry était vivant il y a quelques semaines et elle est totalement dévastée depuis ce jour.

-Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je dois le voir ! Je le croirais seulement quand je le verrais ! J'ai vu son corps ! Il était mort !

-C'était un sort d'illusion. Vous et les autres étiez tellement bouleversés que vous n'avez rien vu.

-Oh mon Dieu. Tant d'années… Je me sens tellement coupable… Je pensais que mon ami était mort par ma faute ! A qui était le corps que nous avons brûlé alors ? demanda soudainement Sirius. Oh mon Dieu !

-Je ne sais pas. Nous le découvrirons plus tard. Ma responsabilité est envers Harry à présent. Harry ?" l'appela Dumbledore. Pas à un seul instant, il n'avait quitté Harry des yeux. "Comment te sens-tu mon garçon ?

-Mon père… vivant. Mon père est vivant, répéta Harry comme pour s'en convaincre. J'ai un père."

Harry était en état de choc. Son cœur avait expérimenté tout un tas d'émotions différentes après la lecture de la lettre. De la haine pour cette étrangère qui avait gardé son père loin de lui toutes ces années. De la joie parce que son père n'était pas mort et que bientôt, il serait à nouveau auprès d'Harry. Et de la peur, parce que s'il avait bien compris, son père n'allait pas le reconnaître. Foutue bonne femme !

Harry sortit de sa transe lorsque le bras de Sirius s'enroula autour de ses épaules. Il remarqua que son parrain était en pleurs et qu'il était en train de lui dire quelque chose mais il n'en saisissait pas un mot. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans un autre monde.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Dumbledore et Sirius le fixèrent, dans l'attente de la suite.

"Pourquoi a-t-il survécu ?

-J'imagine que c'est pour la même raison que pour toi, Harry, dit Dumbledore.

-Alors il devrait avoir une cicatrice comme la mienne, commenta Harry en suivant la forme de sa cicatrice avec son doigt.

-Harry ?" Sirius prit son visage en coupole et remarqua que ses yeux étaient froids et sans vie. "Est-ce que ça va ?" Harry acquiesça mais Sirius savait parfaitement qu'il mentait. "Allez, Harry. Tu as le droit d'être retourné ! Tu es le droit de la détester si tu veux. Surtout ne cache pas tes sentiments parce que cela sera plus douloureux encore. Laisse-les s'exprimer. Tu peux pleurer, tu sais ? Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Pleure, Harry. Tout va bien. Je suis là."

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius puis il craqua et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Son père était en vie.

---

Plus tard, ce même jour, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent Harry dans une des chambres de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il était assis près de la fenêtre, ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il semblait terriblement perdu et Ron s'approcha lentement de lui. C'était comme si Harry pouvait se désintégrer à tout moment.

"Harry ?" l'appela Ron.

Harry ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Il continua à fixer le vide face à lui, perdu dans son propre monde.

"Oh, Harry, dit Hermione en s'agenouillant devant lui et en le prenant dans ses bras. Nous sommes tellement désolés. Dumbledore vient juste de nous parler de… tout ça. Sirius est tellement inquiet pour toi. Tu as juste disparu.

-J'avais besoin d'être seul", murmura Harry, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de jalousie, mais il se reprit rapidement. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux d'Harry quand celui-ci semblait aussi abattu. Il s'agenouilla à son tour près d'Harry et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Harry s'était promis de ne plus pleurer, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Mais il gardait ses amis près de lui. Il avait besoin de leur chaleur, il se sentait tellement glacé depuis que Draco était parti loin de lui. Il avait tant besoin de lui et quelque chose lui disait qu'il en était de même pour Draco.

Harry soupira et s'appuya contre le mur. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Je devrais me sentir bien après tout ça, mais c'est exactement l'inverse.

-Tu es en état de choc, Harry, dit Hermione et se reculant. C'est normal d'être un peu perdu.

-Ouais, mec. Et puis regarde le bon coté des choses. Au moins, on ne vient pas de t'annoncer qu'en fait Rogue était ton vrai père ! Peux-tu seulement imaginer ce que ce serait ? Pas qu'un choc ! Être le fils de Rogue est probablement la pire chose qui pourrait arriver à quelqu'un !"

Harry sourit. "J'imagine que tu as raison.

-Ron !" Hermione roula les yeux. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens de dire ça !

-Quoi ?" Ron haussa les épaules. "Je voulais juste rassurer Harry !

-Ce n'était pas gentil !

-Et alors ?

-C'est rien, Hermione, dit Harry, encore souriant. Ron a raison." Harry se mit à rire et Ron eut un sourire satisfait. "Je suis juste… perdu. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé penser. Mon père est vivant ! N'avez-vous aucune idée de ce que cela signifie ? Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser, personnellement. Et en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Draco. Que devrais-je faire ? Je suis tellement perdu.

-Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, Harry. Nous pourrons réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire demain, dit Hermione, toujours raisonnable.

-Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de dormir. Pas après tout ça. Comment va Sirius ?

-Il est dévasté, dit Ron et Hermione lui donne un petit coup de coude. Ouch ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?!

-Nous ne devons pas inquiéter Harry, tu te souviens ? dit-elle entre ses dents.

-C'est rien, Herm. Pauvre Sirius. Il aurait pu être libre pendant tout ce temps, au lieu d'être enfermé à Azkaban. Mon père aurait témoigné en sa faveur et c'est Pettigrow qui aurait été arrêté. Et j'aurais eu un père. Quelqu'un qui m'aurait aimé. Je n'aurais pas eu à vivre avec les Dursleys.

-Oh, ne dis pas ça, Harry. Nous t'aimons nous ! Draco t'aime aussi. En outre, tu _as_ un père.

-En théorie, oui. Mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand il va arriver ? Il ne se souvient même pas de moi. Cette folle lui a lancé un sort de mémoire ! Dumbledore ne sais même pas si mon père s'en souvient. Dis-moi, Herm, est-ce que le contre-sort est difficile ?"

Hermione parut pensive. "Ça dépend. Si elle a effacé beaucoup de souvenirs, alors oui, ce sera difficile. Dans ces cas-là, une potion fonctionne mieux qu'un contre-sort parce qu'elle ne cause pas autant de dégât à l'esprit. D'après mes souvenirs, cette potion a besoin d'un mois de préparation environ.

-Une potion ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Cela veut dire que nous allons devoir demander de l'aide à Rogue.

-Oui, j'en ai bien peur, dit Hermione. Mais il nous aidera.

-Pourquoi ? Il a toujours détesté mon père ! fit remarquer Harry.

-Ce n'est plus un enfant ! Je suis sûre qu'il est capable de laisser le passé derrière lui et aider ton père. En outre, c'est la parfaite occasion pour lui de payer la dette qu'il a envers ton père. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il ne pourra pas le refuser à Dumbledore.

-Hermione a raison, Harry.

-Oui, j'imagine. Avant que je ne m'enfuis du bureau de Dumbledore, il m'a dit que Remus avait été chargé d'aller chercher mon père. Sirius voulait également être de la partie, mais il est partagé entre l'envie d'aller chercher Narcissa et celle d'aller chercher mon père. Je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent, sauf que moi personne ne me laissera aller où je veux. Peut-être devrais-je prendre quelques initiatives, dit Harry, pensif.

-Comment ça ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

-Je crois que j'ai deux trois mots à dire à Seamus.

-A quel propos ? demanda Ron, étonné.

-A propos de Zabini.

-Quoi ?!

-Draco m'a toujours dit que Zabini était inoffensif. Et bien, en fait, il ne l'est pas vraiment, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Draco lui fait confiance. En outre, il m'a dit que Zabini haïssait Voldemort encore plus que moi. La version courte est que Zabini est à Serpentard mais n'est pas un Mangemort. Et il aime beaucoup Draco – encore une fois, d'une étrange manière. Si je lui demandais, je pense qu'il m'aiderait. Il doit bien connaître le Manoir Malfoy parce que Draco a dit qu'il y est déjà allé plusieurs fois. Et alors nous pourrons aller chercher Draco.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry, dit Hermione. Je n'aime trop pas Zabini.

-Moi non plus mais il est notre seule chance.

-Et pour ton père, Harry ?"

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Tu veux que je sois honnête avec toi, Herm ? Je n'ai jamais eu de père et les choses ne semblent pas avoir changé aujourd'hui. Peut-être que ce sera le cas quand il sera de retour. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour le moment, je pense que Draco est plus en danger que mon père. Dumbledore s'occupe de lui et j'ai confiance en lui. Le seul pour lequel je suis inquiet c'est Draco. Dieu seul sait ce que Lucius est en train de lui faire !

-Si tu veux aller chercher ce con, alors je viendrai avec toi, lui assura Ron.

-Merci, Ron.

-Je viendrai aussi. Après tout, je suis le cerveau du groupe, dit Hermione avec sa voix de Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout. Et puis nous avons toujours vécu nos aventures ensemble. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changera !"

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Harry. "C'est d'accord, alors. Je vais aller trouver Seamus et vous deux vous restez en alerte."

Avant de partir, Harry enlaça amicalement ses deux amis.

"Merci pour tout !"

---

Blaise était dans la salle commune de Serpentard quand un hibou vint lui amener une lettre. A sa grande surprise, elle était de Seamus. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il ne s'attendait pas à réentendre parler de Seamus si tôt. Il ricana, en pensant que Seamus ne pouvait pas rester bien longtemps loin de lui. Le garçon de Poufsouffle avait dû être terriblement nul au lit.

Il se prépara rapidement à aller à la rencontre de Seamus en mettant ses plus beaux habits, sa cape et un peu du parfum qu'il savait que Seamus aimait, puis il se dirigea vers la chambre 7 de la Tour d'Astronomie. Seamus était déjà là quand il arriva.

"Finnigan, ricana Seamus. Je te manquais ?"

Seamus le regarda avec un air dégoûté. "Dans tes rêves, Zabini."

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son prétendant soit autant sur la défensive. Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Le souffle de Seamus s'accéléra involontairement. Blaise sourit. Seamus ne pouvait pas lui résister, même s'il essayait désespérément de le lui faire croire.

"Je crois que je te manque également dans _tes_ rêves", le provoqua Blaise en l'embrassant doucement.

Seamus se laissa faire. Le baiser de Blaise était totalement envoutant, romantique à souhait, et Seamus se sentit décoller. Jamais il n'avait partagé un tel baiser avec Blaise. C'est pour cette raison que Seamus prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser et tira le Serpentard un peu plus contre son corps.

"Je savais que tu me reviendrai, murmura Blaise contre sa bouche. Aucun Poufsouffle ne sera jamais meilleur que moi."

A ces mots, Seamus le repoussa soudainement. Blaise le fixa d'un air confus.

"Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, expliqua Seamus. Je t'ai dit que tout était fini entre nous et c'est toujours le cas."

Pendant une seconde, des émotions brouillées traversèrent les yeux de Blaise.

"C'est un espèce de jeu, c'est ça ? demanda Blaise froidement.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec un jeu. Je suis ici pour te demander quelque chose de la part d'Harry."

Blaise grimaça. "Oh, allez. Soit sérieux !

-Mais je suis sérieux !"

Le silence dura un bon moment. Blaise semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il hésitait entre rire ou tout simplement ignorer Seamus et partir. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela parce que tout ce qu'il désirait était de passer la nuit avec lui. Foutues hormones !

"Qu'est-ce que veut le Balafré ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Il pense que tu sais où se trouve le Manoir Malfoy et que tu pourrais l'y conduire.

-Il est totalement timbré s'il croit que je vais l'aider.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais il a insisté et j'ai promis que j'allais essayer de te convaincre. Tu aime beaucoup Draco, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, il t'a obsédé pendant si longtemps." Seamus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux et Blaise le remarqua. "Tu le suivais toujours et tu essayais continuellement de te faire aimer de lui."

Blaise haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette proposition ?

-Je pense que tu aideras Harry parce que cela reviendra à aider Draco.

-Je suis un Serpentard, Finnigan. Je ne me soucie de personne, mis à part moi-même. Tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre le risque de me faire tuer par Lucius Malfoy juste pour sauver le petit ami de Potter ? Pas question. Lucius n'est pas le genre de personne à laquelle j'ai envie de me frotter. Non, je n'aiderai pas Potter et tu ne devrais pas l'aider non plus. Pense à ceci : maintenant que Draco est loin tu pourrais avoir Potter pour toi tout seul.

-Quoi ?! Je ne pourrais jamais le voir de cette manière !

-Non ? En es-tu sûr ? Réfléchis bien, Finnigan. Il y a quelque chose entre Potter et toi. Tu n'as jamais pu t'empêcher de penser à lui quand nous étions ensemble. Je parie que tu pensais même à lui quand nous couchions ensemble." Le ton de Blaise était clairement empli de jalousie et presque douloureux. "Bon Dieu, je te déteste.

-Blaise, qu'est-ce que…" Seamus était trop surpris par ses mots. "Je…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _Finnigan_.

-Tu es jaloux d'Harry ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Mais… tu viens juste de dire que… et je n'ai jamais pensé à Harry quand nous étions ensemble… et…

-Je m'en fiche éperdument. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, Finnigan." Blaise se retourna pour partir mais Seamus l'agrippa par la chemise. "Vire tes sales pattes de moi ! dit-il entre ses dents.

-S'il te plaît, aide Harry.

-Non !

-Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras", plaida Seamus.

Les yeux de Blaise s'illuminèrent. "N'importe quoi ?

-Oui, dit Seamus en déglutissant.

-Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer, dit Blaise d'un air dégoûté. Seamus ne répondit pas. "D'accord, je vais l'aider.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas tout de suite. Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je vais te demander en échange…" Blaise pressa son corps contre celui de Seamus. "Qui sait ? Peut-être que le prix est trop cher payé, même pour toi ? dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Seamus avec suspicion.

Le sourire de Blaise le faisait presque frissonner d'anticipation. Il n'aimait pas son regard. C'était le genre de regard qui vous demanderait le diable et Seamus n'était pas prêt à faire ça. Il avait déjà offert son cœur à Blaise une fois. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive à nouveau. Qu'était-il en train de dire ? Son cœur appartenait de toute manière déjà à Blaise.

"Je veux que nous sortions ensemble ce soir, dit Blaise, prenant Seamus totalement par surprise.

-C'est ça alors ? Un rendez-vous ? Un innocent petit rendez-vous ?" Blaise hocha la tête et Seamus se demanda s'il n'était pas malade ou en plein délire. "Nous n'avons jamais eu de rendez-vous. Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Ne pose pas de question parce que je n'y répondrai pas.

-Mais cela n'a aucun sens ! Où est le piège ?

-Il n'y en a aucun, dit Blaise en fixant intensément Seamus.

-Blaise…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a anguille sous roche. **(1)** Je parie que tu veux que nous couchions ensemble après.

-Non, Finnigan. Tout ce que je veux c'est que nous sortions ensemble, que nous parlions, que…

-Que nous parlions ?

-Pas besoin d'être sarcastique.

-Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demandes ça.

-Eh bien, le sexe ne fait peut-être pas partie du deal_, cependant_, si tu veux vraiment que nous couchions ensemble après, qui suis-je pour oser m'y opposer ?"

Seamus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Blaise voulait un rendez-vous. _Un rendez-vous !_ Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour eux. Il était possible que Zabini l'apprécie vraiment, même s'il se refusait à le croire. Mais ça – comme l'avait dit Dean une fois – c'était la manière d'être des Serpentards. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste un incurable romantique. Peu importe les réponses à ses questions intérieures, il effaça les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient encore et embrassa tendrement Blaise.

"Serait-ce un oui ?" demanda Blaise, étonné.

Seamus acquiesça.

"Bien." Blaise se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau Seamus et cette fois-ci le baiser dura un peu plus longtemps. Ils soupirèrent sans s'en rendre compte. "D'accord, Finnigan. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de faire ça. Allons aider le Balafré."

---

Lucius se souvenait vaguement de ce que cela faisait d'être heureux. Il avait souvent ressenti de la satisfaction, mais une véritable joie, à vrai dire… c'était une autre histoire. Peut-être que la joie ne pouvait plus pénétrer dans le terrain du Manoir après qu'un de ces ancêtres y ait lancé un sort il y a des décennies. Ou peut-être que c'était en fait la sensation d'incertitude qu'il avait ressentie chaque fois qu'un garçon brun aux cheveux ébouriffés était passé près de lui en se rendant à son cours de potions et en lui lançant un sourire discret. Les gens n'avaient pas pour habitude de lui sourire, mais ce garçon insolent osait le faire ! Il attendait à chaque fois ce moment-là avec impatience. Et quand il arrivait enfin, il ressentait quelque chose de grand mais d'indicible.

Mais non, il se trompait. L'incertitude n'était pas de la joie. L'incertitude était une sensation mauvaise et l'autre garçon l'avait toujours su. James Potter avait toujours su ce que Lucius ressentait pour lui et il avait aimé jouer avec lui.

Lucius ferma les yeux et soupira, son esprit s'échappant dans un passé bel et bien révolu.

_Flashback_

_Lucius volait autour de Poudlard, appréciant la sensation de liberté que seul le vol pouvait procurer, quand James Potter entra dans son champ de vision et manqua de le faire tomber de son balai._

_Il se sentit aussitôt offensé et maudit silencieusement James. Comment ce con osait-il ruiner son moment de bien-être ? Chaque jour, Lucius devait se faire à l'idée d'être battu par James en cours et durant les matches de Quidditch. Argh, James pouvait battre Lucius rien qu'en existant._

_Lucius le détestait de tout son être. Mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer._

_"Malfoy, entendit-il James l'appeler._

_-Potter, rétorqua-t-il._

_-Que fais-tu ici à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit ?" demanda James en volant autour de lui._

_Lucius eut un sourire suffisant. "Je te croyais intelligent, Potter. Tous les professeurs te lèchent les bottes à ce propos tous les jours. Mais laisse-moi faire durer le suspens. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire à voler à quelques mètres du sol ? Argh ! Quel mystère insupportable ! Tu penses pouvoir le supporter ?"_

_James sourit. Lucius détestait quand il faisait cela. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il l'avait provoqué, James Potter ne semblait jamais perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Tout semblait l'amuser. Bordel, il avait un si beau sourire._

_"Pourquoi es-tu toujours sur la défensive ? lui demanda alors soudainement Potter._

_-Parce que de cette manière, je ne serais jamais pris par surprise, dit Lucius. Si un soi-disant ami me trahit, je ne serais pas surpris. Tu devrais retenir cela. Tu fais trop facilement confiance aux gens. Un jour, tu tomberas des nues._

_-Je ne pense pas._

_-L'avenir nous le dira, dit Lucius comme s'il prédisait le futur. Tu choisis mal tes amis. L'un n'a pas d'argent, le second sait toujours comment se mettre dans les ennuis les plus inextricables, et n'oublions pas le ridicule et pathétique Pettigrow, qui pourrait très facilement être manipulé. Honnêtement, Potter, tu es complètement aveugle._

_-Tu as dit que je faisais trop facilement confiance aux autres. Ce n'est pas vrai, fit remarquer James. Je ne te fais pas confiance à toi._

_-Tu n'es pas si stupide alors, dit Lucius en ricanant. Peut-être que tu n'es pas encore un cas désespéré._

_-Peut-être. Peut-être pas", dit-il d'un ton de voix mystérieux._

_Lucius le fixa, autorisant ses défenses à tomber. Ses yeux gris croisèrent ses yeux verts et ils se perdirent les uns dans les autres. Lucius avait l'impression de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi rien qu'avec la force qui se dégageait de ses yeux. Il se sentit même capable de combattre son père et d'envoyer en enfer ce foutu héritage. Mais James, qui semblait terriblement confus à propos de quelque chose, brisa soudainement le contact entre leurs regards et laissa Lucius à nouveau seul avec sa propre solitude._

_Il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec James, car celui-ci parut soudainement perdu et même effrayé. Il n'avait jamais cru possible que James Potter puisse ressentir de la peur._

_"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? eut le courage de demander Lucius._

_-Rien. Répondit James et secouant la tête, sans le regarder._

_-Tu mens._

_-Faisons une course", proposa soudainement James._

_Lucius le regarda attentivement en essayant de se représenter ses pensées mais il ne parvint à rien. Il reprit alors ses esprits. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, à parler avec James Potter. Son père allait le tuer quand il saurait. James était son ennemi. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu dire cela ? Pourtant, il ne put pas empêcher une bouffée d'adrénaline de monter en lui à l'idée d'une course contre lui. James était la personne la plus douée sur un balai qu'il avait jamais vu._

_"Si tu veux." Lucius haussa les épaules en essayant de cacher le fait qu'il désirait terriblement le faire, mais il échoua lamentablement. "A trois ? demanda-t-il, en se tenant près._

_-Un. Deux – Trois…"_

_James ne finit pas. Il partit comme une flèche et Lucius s'élança derrière lui._

_"Espèce de sale tricheur !" cria Lucius à travers le ciel en le suivant de près._

_Bientôt, leurs deux balais furent côte à côte. Lucius remarqua le regard et le sourire malicieux de James et quelque chose brûla à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire à son tour. James lui coupa alors la route et Lucius lui rendit aussitôt la pareille. Ils se cherchèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que leurs balais rentrent en contact et les envoient au sol, couchés l'un sur l'autre._

_Lucius gémit de douleur. "Je suis blessé. Et c'est de ta foutue faute, Potter !" James ne répondit pas. "Potter ? Potter !" Lucius secoua précautionneusement le corps sous lui. "Merde. Dis-moi que tu vas bien."_

_A nouveau, aucune réponse, et Lucius se mit à paniquer._

_"Potter ! James !_

_-James ?" James ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et sourit. Alors, tout ce que j'ai à faire pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, c'est de prétendre être sérieusement blessé ?"_

_Lucius agrippa violemment James par sa robe. "Tu es un putain de fils de pute ! J'étais en effet inquiet mais pas pour la raison que tu crois ! Si quelqu'un nous avait attrapés ici, il aurait probablement pensé que je t'avais tué ! Ne crois pas que je me soucie de toi, parce que ce n'est pas le cas !_

_-Je ne pensais à rien, Lucius, le provoqua James._

_-Bon Dieu, je te déteste !" hurla Lucius avant de sauter sur James._

_Ils roulèrent sur le sol, Lucius essayant de le frapper et James essayant de l'en empêcher. Finalement, à bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent, James au-dessus de Lucius, les mains dans l'herbe, de chaque coté de sa tête, leurs bouches à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Le cœur de Lucius s'arrêta, celui de James se mit à battre à tout rompre. Lucius se sentit sur le point de tomber dans les vapes quand James approcha encore son visage de lui, leurs lèvres se touchant presque. Était-ce ce qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait sentir contre sa jambe droite ? Instinctivement, il colla ses lèvres à celles de James._

_Il ne sut pas exactement comment cela arriva mais James le repoussa soudainement et fixa Lucius comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois._

_"Je… je…, bégaya James. Je dois partir." Il était parti loin de Lucius._

fin du Flashback

"Père ? l'appela Draco.

-Quoi ? demanda Lucius sans ouvrir les yeux.

-J'ai pris ma décision.

-Et ?"

Un long silence tomba, puis la sentence :

"Je vais quitter Harry et mère et devenir un Mangemort."

Le sourire de Lucius fut bien faible. Parfois, les victoires avaient ce goût-là.

---

**(1) **J'ai pris un peu de liberté pour inclure cette petite expression bien française héhé. Et par pure curiosité intellectuelle, si quelqu'un connaît sa correspondance anglaise – s'il en existe une – je veux bien savoir ! Ma chère Falyla, entends mon appel !

**---**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre, et surtout de la lettre de Vivienne ? J'attends vos impressions ! Encore un gros merci à Ishtar pour son aide dans ma chasse aux fautes ! XD Prochain chapitre : _We're sons of our fathers_. A très bientôt !**


	20. We're sons of our fathers

**- 20 –**

**We're sons of our fathers**

Cela faisait-il combien de temps qu'il fixait sa baguette ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Il n'en savait rien et de toute manière s'en fichait. Il attendait juste le bon moment, celui où il aurait une once de courage. Et alors il poserait sa baguette contre son crâne et se lancerait un sort de Mémoire. Il devait simplement arrêter d'être un tel froussard. C'était trop facile. Il devait oublier Harry ou alors il ne serait jamais capable de supporter ce qu'il allait lui arriver plus tard.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva à nouveau sa baguette. Ça y est. Dans quelques secondes – s'il avait les couilles de le faire, bien sûr – il n'allait plus avoir aucun souvenir d'Harry. Il n'allait plus se rappeler à quel point il était bon de se réveiller dans ses bras et à quel point ses baisers étaient brulants. Il n'allait plus se souvenir à quel point il était merveilleux d'être simplement en compagnie d'Harry et de respirer le même air que lui. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Il se fichait de craquer à ce moment là.

"_Oublie…_" commença-t-il à dire quand soudainement, un mouvement derrière sa fenêtre attira son attention. "Qu'est-ce que…", murmura-t-il avant que deux silhouettes entrent par sa fenêtre ouverte et tombent sur le sol.

Sa baguette n'était plus du tout pointée sur lui-même mais sur les deux étrangers qui venaient de pénétrer dans sa chambre.

"Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton de voix impatient. Répondez-moi ou je vous lance un sort si puissant que vous ne serez plus capables de distinguer certaines parties de vos corps. Je vais vous enfoncer la tête dans le cul, soyez en avisés !

-Ça, c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais voir ! dit un Sirius enjoué, en retirant sa capuche.

-Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il même si la voix sonnait familièrement.

-Sirius Black, également connu comme le fugitif le plus recherché du monde sorcier.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je suis venu ici pour vous secourir, toi et ta mère. Et j'ai aussi amené un peu de compagnie. Je n'aurais pas pu l'arrêter même s'il avait du venir à pied. Au moins, je peux garder mes deux yeux sur lui." Sirius haussa les épaules en désignant du doigt la personne plus petite derrière lui. Il a autant de persévérance que son père. Sans parler des mêmes amis butés. Ron et Hermione sont un peu comme Remus et moi. Il a été dur de les convaincre de rester à Poudlard. J'ai pas raison, Harry ?"

Au moment où Harry retira à son tour sa capuche, les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent.

"Harry ! dit-il avant de se précipiter sur lui pour l'étreindre chaudement.

-Draco, tu m'étouffes", dit difficilement Harry.

Draco le lâcha aussitôt. "Oh, pardon.

-C'est rien, dit Harry avec un grand sourire, en étreignant à nouveau Draco. Tu m'as manqué, le Furet !

-Pas autant que _toi_ tu m'as manqué, le Balafré", dit Draco en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Vous êtes vraiment pas croyables. On pourrait croire que vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis au moins un an !"

Draco fixa Sirius avec un regard désagréable, mais ses bras restèrent fermement agrippés autour de la poitrine d'Harry. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou inquiet du fait qu'Harry soit chez lui. En fait, il ressentait les deux sentiments. Ignorant royalement la présence de Sirius, il embrassa Harry sur les lèvres. Quand il se recula, le visage d'Harry avait pris une jolie teinte rouge. Draco sourit de son embarras.

"Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Aussi incroyable que ça peut l'être, Zabini m'a aidé. Il savait où se trouvait ta maison et il m'a montré le chemin. Il m'a même dit comment passer la barrière magique protégeant le Manoir. Et après une heure de vol, nous sommes arrivés ici, expliqua Harry. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment les balais ont pu résister à un si long voyage.

-Pareil, dit Sirius, en s'assaillant sur le lit pour se reposer. Dieu, je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries moi.

-Une chose me tracasse par contre. Zabini semblait parfaitement connaître cet endroit. Comme ça se fait, Draco ? dit Harry, suspicieux.

-Eh bien, je… je…", bégaya Draco. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu bégayer avant ce jour.

"Tu m'a menti sur la nature de ta relation avec lui, c'est ça ?

-Non ! démentit Draco. Nous étions de très bons amis avant qu'il ne fiche tout en l'air. Il venait chez mois pratiquement à chaque vacance mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. C'était il y a si longtemps. Je suis surpris qu'il sache encore venir ici. Je suis encore plus surpris qu'il t'ait aidé _toi_.

-Je dois tout ça à Seamus.

-Finnigan ? Que t'a-t-il demandé en échange ?" Draco croisa les bras, l'air énervé.

"Rien !"

Draco haussa un sourcil avec scepticisme.

"Certaines personnes aiment s'aider les unes les autres sans demander quelque chose en retour, Malfoy. Ça s'appelle l'amitié ! Personne ne t'a jamais aidé simplement parce que tu en avais besoin ?

-Non, dit Draco. Ils m'ont toujours demandé quelque chose en échange. C'est ainsi que les choses doivent être.

-Non, pas du tout. Ron ne m'a jamais…"

Sirius coupa Harry avant que la conversation ne tourne en une discussion passionnée.

"Désolé de vous interrompre, les garçons, mais nous n'avons pas tout notre temps."

Draco lança à Sirius un regard bien désagréable. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies ramené un meurtrier cher moi, Harry. Les portraits des Malfoys vont être terriblement choqués !" D'ailleurs, un portrait représentant un Draco d'environ cinq ans tira la langue à Sirius.

"Draco ! le réprimanda Harry et le petit Draco se mit à sangloter dans son cadre. Oh, je t'en pris, ne pleure pas !"

Harry tenta de calmer le Draco du tableau. Sirius et Draco se fixèrent avec attention. Le fait qu'il se pouvait qu'ils soient père et fils leur vint à l'esprit et ils s'examinèrent mutuellement à la recherche d'une quelque conque ressemblance physique. Même si Sirius aurait bien aimé, il n'en trouva aucune. Draco était tout simplement le portrait craché de Lucius. Sans parler du fait qu'ils avaient exactement la même manière d'être.

"Tu sais, je ne crois pas que tes ancêtres vont se soucier de moi, dit Sirius. D'une part parce qu'il ne me connaisse pas. D'autre part, parce qu'ils ont sûrement l'habitude de voir des personnes malintentionnées arpenter les couloirs. Et ils étaient d'ailleurs eux-mêmes ce genre de personnes ! ricana-t-il.

-Je ne vois ce qui est drôle", fit remarque avec acidité Draco.

Sirius afficha un air embarrassé. "Ca ne l'est pas.

-Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce que ma mère peut ressentir pour un type comme vous", dit Draco avec dédain.

Sirius parut blessé pendant un instant mais également choqué de réaliser que Draco était au courant pour lui et Narcissa.

"Je ne peux pas croire que ta mère se soit mariée à un type tel que Lucius, attaqua Sirius.

-Au moins il a de l'argent et un minimum de goût vestimentaire, rétorqua Draco.

-Oh, oui. Et n'oublions pas qu'il est un sbire de Voldemort, qu'il est mauvais _et_ qu'il a probablement enfermé Narcissa dans un des donjons du Manoir ! dit sèchement Sirius. Dis-moi, Draco, n'est-ce pas merveilleux d'être le fils de Lucius ?

-Sirius ! tempéra Harry.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué les parents d'Harry !

-Draco !

-Non, c'est lui qui a travaillé pour le gars qui a tué James et Lily !

-Arrêtez ça ! cria Harry et le silence tomba dans la pièce. Je ne vous comprends pas ! Regardez dans quelle situation nous sommes ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous chamailler pour le moment. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Sirius !

-Harry a raison, dit Sirius, honteux. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Narcissa ? demanda-t-il à Draco.

-Oui. Vous aviez raison pour les donjons. C'est bien où est ma mère. Comment saviez-vous ?

-Un coup de chance, j'imagine. J'ai toujours imaginé qu'il y avait quelque part dans ce Manoir un donjon."

Draco fronça les sourcils. Sa famille était-elle _si_ prévisible ? Elle l'était pour certaines choses. Mais pour d'autres, elle ne l'était pas. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Draco suive les traces de son père et deviennent à son tour un Mangemort. Eh bien, cela allait probablement arriver, mais pas de sa propre volonté. Il était tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter. Personne n'aurait jamais pu prédire _ça_. Il secoua la tête. Il avait à penser à des choses plus importantes pour le moment. Comme à sa mère. Black était ici pour la libérer et même s'il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce gars, il aimait sa mère et il désirait plus que tout l'aider.

"Merde !" Les pensées de Draco furent interrompues par le juron de Sirius. "Oui, Harry, je m'y étais attendu, mais je ne pouvais pas croire que ce connard allait avoir les couilles de l'enfermer dans une cellule. J'ai toujours détesté ce fils de pute et à présent je le hais de tout mon cœur. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas simplement aller le trouver et le tuer ?

-Parce-que nous sommes venus ici pour sauver des gens, par pour tuer. En outre, je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes.

-Je ne pense pas que le Ministère s'en souciera, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

-Mais moi si. C'est de mon père que tu parles, espèce de salop ! fulmina Draco.

-Comment peux-tu te soucier de ce monstre ? demanda Sirius avec une pointe de curiosité.

-Il est mon père, dit Draco comme si ce fait là lavait Lucius de tous ses pêchés.

-Et s'il ne l'était pas ?" lâcha Sirius.

Draco retint son souffle pendant un moment, tout comme Harry.

"Il l'est, _Black_.

-Pourriez-vous tout les deux arrêter, s'il vous plait ?" demanda Harry d'un ton tendu. Draco regarda Harry d'un air confus et Sirius continua à fixer Draco d'une étrangère manière.

"_Il sait_, pensa Sirius. _Et il n'est pas très heureux de la nouvelle. Bien évidemment, il n'est pas content. Je suis un meurtrier reconnu. Je suis un rebut de la société. Il préfère naturellement Lucius à moi, par la barbe de Merlin ! Je me demande si elle le lui a dit. Ou peut-être était-ce Harry…_" Il fixa Harry suspicieusement.

"Quoi ? demanda l'intéressé.

- Nous aurons une longue, très longue discussion quand nous serons de retour à Poudlard, Harry, le prévint Sirius. A présent, jeune-homme, montre-nous où se trouve Narcissa.

-Je peux vous y emmener mais…" Draco s'interrompit. Il avait entendu des pas de l'autre coté de la porte. "Oh, merde !"

Ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. "Draco, ouvre !

-Vite ! Ici !" murmura Draco en poussant Harry et Sirius à l'intérieur de son placard.

Sirius siffla à la vue de la taille du placard de Draco. Il était aussi grand qu'une chambre à coucher. Harry attrapa un pantalon noir en cuir et se demanda de quoi aurait l'air Draco s'il le portait. Sirius roula les yeux.

Draco ouvrit sa porte à clé et se retrouva face à Lucius.

"Pourquoi ta porte était-elle fermée à clé ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai encore droit à un peu d'intimité, non ? C'est _ma_ chambre, dit agressivement Draco.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi. Contente-toi de descendre tout de suite dans le hall d'entrée. Pettigrow est là et il veut te parler au nom de Voldemort."

Draco put presque entendre Harry et Sirius haleter.

"Il est ici en ce moment-même ? Il est presque minuit ! Et si je ne veux pas y aller ?

-Nous avons encore besoin de revenir là-dessus Draco ? Nous en avons déjà parlé et je pensais que nous avions un accord à ce propos. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui risque d'arriver à Narcissa si tu me désobéis ? menaça Lucius.

-Non, monsieur. " Le ton de Draco trahissait son mécontentement.

"Bien. Je t'attends en bas dans une minute."

Lucius se retira et Draco lâcha quelques jurons à voix basse. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius et Harry sortirent du placard et questionnèrent Draco sur ce qui était arrivé entre lui et Lucius. Draco évita le sujet du mieux qu'il put, mais à la lueur des yeux d'Harry, il abandonna et leur dit ce que l'_accord_ était.

"Le salop !" Sirius contracta la mâchoire.

Harry avait l'air aussi rageur et retourné que le jour à Dudley lui avait cassé son jouet préféré. "Non ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça. Tu ne vas pas devenir Mangemort ! On emmerde Pettigrow et on emmerde Lucius aussi ! Nous sommes ici pour secourir ta mère. Nous allons vous emmener tout les deux avec nous, à point c'est tout.

"Non, Harry, cela ne va pas se passer ainsi ! Si je ne deviens pas Mangemort, il dira à Voldemort que Papillon est ma mère et elle ne sera jamais sauvée ! Voldemort la torturera jusqu'à la mort. Elle doit vivre comme ton parrain, constamment cachée et …

-Je déteste l'admettre, l'interrompit Sirius, mais il a raison, Harry.

-Alors quoi ? Je ne vais pas laisser ça arriver, Draco !" cria Harry. Il n'était pas raisonnable et il en était conscient. Mais qui pouvait être raisonnable lorsqu'il apprenait qu'il était sur le point de perdre la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde ?

"Harry…, dit Draco, sa voix exprimant toute l'amertume qu'il ressentait. J'ai essayé de trouver un moyen pour remettre tout ça à plus tard. J'ai essayé…" La voix de Draco se brisa. "J'ai fait de mon mieux, Harry. Ne pourrions-nous pas parler de tout ça à un autre moment ? Je dois descendre et tu as ma mère à emmener loin d'ici.

-Et toi, Draco ? Je ne te laisserai pas ici, dit Harry d'un ton résolu.

-J'y réfléchirai plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois partir voir Pettigrow ou alors mon père risque de monter ici pour savoir ce qui me prend tant de temps." Harry s'approche de Draco en secouant sa tête, mais Draco le repoussa. "Je t'en pris, Harry. Nous ne pouvons nous occuper de ça maintenant. Pars."

Harry tressaillit. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

"Tu oublie quelque chose, gamin, fit remarquer Sirius. Nous ne connaissons pas le chemin.

-Oh, exact."

Draco était sur le point d'expliquer comment aller jusqu'au donjon quand quelqu'un pénétra précipitamment dans sa chambre. A sa grande surprise, c'était Narcissa, qui s'écroula au sol, totalement épuisée.

"Maman !" Draco s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'aida à se relever.

"Bon Dieu, que t'a-t-il fait ? Tu es si maigre ! demanda Sirius, en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Elle était choquée de le voir ici.

"Nous sommes venu ici te sauver.

-Nous ?" Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Harry Potter près de son fils. "Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

-Maman ? Comment es-tu sortie ? demanda Draco.

-Tu mère connait encore quelques trucs. Surtout après avoir traîné avec Sirius Black pendant quelques temps", plaisanta-t-elle. Sirius aurait eu le cœur à rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi préoccupante. "Je suis fatiguée." Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

-Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, dit-il en l'embrassant, tout en ignorant la mine dégoutée de Draco. Es-tu partante pour passer une heure de cette sublime journée sur un balai ?

-Tu sais très bien que je hais les balais, se plaignit-elle.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais c'est notre unique chance de sortir d'ici."

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et fixa son fils. "Draco ? Tu es là ! Mon Dieu !"

Ils la fixèrent avec incompréhension.

"J'ai prié pour que tu ne sois pas là. Mais quand j'ai entendu ta voix en arrivant près de ta chambre, j'ai… j'ai su que ton père était parvenu à ses fins. Il t'as fait du chantage, pas vrai ?"

Draco baissa les yeux et acquiesça.

"Est-ce que tu as accepté ?

-Oui.

-Oh, mon fils… Tu n'aurais pas dû !

-Sissy ? Ce n'est pas le moment. Nous allons emmener Draco avec nous, ainsi tu pourras lui parler.

-NON ! Tu l'emmènes loin d'ici et moi je reste.

- Non, tu viens avec nous.

-Pettigrow est là. Je devrais déjà être en-bas !

-Pettigrow ? demanda Narcissa, en fermant les yeux à nouveau.

-Laisse le aller se faire voir, Draco. Allons y." Sirius enfourcha son balai avec Narcissa.

"Je ne peux pas."

Narcissa regarda son fils, les yeux emplis de larmes. "Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

-Partez.

-Je reste, parla Harry pour la première fois depuis que Narcissa était arrivée.

-Ne sois pas stupide, Harry, lui dit Draco.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es peut-être le seul qui a le droit d'être stupide ?

-Va te faire voir."

Sirius les fixa un instant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais quand Narcissa s'évanouit sur ses genoux, il décida de partir. Elle avait besoin en urgence de soins médicaux et il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

"Harry ? Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Putain, Harry ! Tu sais que tu dois partir !

-Tout ira bien."

Il soupira, frustré. "S'il te plait, fais attention à toi ! Envoie un hibou si quelque chose tourne mal ! Ne me laisse pas m'inquiéter, d'accord ? Et toi, Draco, dès que tu as terminé ta conversation avec le rat, tu retournes à ta chambre et tu pars avec Harry, ok ?

-Ok.

- Stupides gamins amoureux", murmura-t-il avant de partir.

Harry et Draco étaient seuls à présent. Draco fixa Harry avec un mélange d'amour et de colère.

"Draco." Il s'approcha du blond et le pris par la main.

"Quoi ? souffla Draco.

-Bonne chance." Harry caressa avec douceur son visage et le blond ronronna presque comme un chat.

-Va en enfer, Harry Potter. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu restes ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je ne peux juste pas te laisser seul," murmura Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Draco approfondit le baiser, en entourant ses bras avec force autour du cou d'Harry et en le serrant contre lui.

"Je t'aime, stupide Gryffondor." Il se perdit dans les iris verts du brun.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Draco soupira de désespoir en entrant dans le salon. Il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient et il se maudit intérieurement. Tout ira bien pour Harry, se rassura-t-il mentalement. Il le devait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Harry était resté avec lui. Il aurait du savoir. Il aurait fait de même pour lui, après tout.

D'une allure rapide, il marcha jusqu'à Pettigrow et fixa sa fameuse main d'argent. Cette chose avait donné plus de pouvoir à Pettigrow qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé avoir. A cause de cela, il avait gagné un courage et une force inimaginables.

Draco s'assit près de son père, et écouta attentivement ce que Queudver avait à dire. Il se vanta de sa puissance d'un air pathétique, puis parla à Lucius des dernières missions de l'Ordre du Phénix et de comment elles avaient lamentablement échoué. Il se mit à rire d'une voix vraiment très forte quand il leur annonça être à l'origine de la mort de deux auteurs. Draco frissonna en écoutant les détails. Finalement, il énonça le projet de Voldemort pour Draco.

"Il est contente de toi, jeune homme. Et, honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi." Il grimaça. "Je ne sais vraiment pas." Il était évident que l'idée ne l'enchantait guère.

"Peut-être est-ce parce que Pansy est amoureuse de Draco", dit Lucius d'un ton piquant.

Draco fixa son père d'un interrogateur quand il entendit le nom. "Pansy Parkinson ?

-Oui, la petite fille de Voldemort, dit Queudver en regardant Draco d'un air suspicieux. Plus connus comme la Favorite. Tu ne le savais dont pas ?

-Bien entendu il le savait. Il est sa petite-amie.

-Il semble surpris.

-Tu l'es, Draco ?

-Bien sûr que non ! mentit Draco en tentant de se recomposer.

-As-tu quelque chose d'autre à ajouter, Pettigrow ?" demanda Lucius d'un ton acide.

Lucius haïssait le rat au moins autant que Draco et pour ça, Draco lui en était reconnaissant.

Queudver eut un sourire mauvais. "Lord Voldemort veut que ton fils reçoive la Marque des Ténèbres aussi tôt que possible. Je suis ici pour fixer une date. Miss Parkinson est très surexcitée de sa marier avec lui. Mais elle ne le peut tant qu'il n'aura pas la Marque."

A cela, l'esprit de Draco commença à fonctionner furieusement. "Oubliez ça.

-Quoi ?" Lucius se mit debout d'un bond. "Draco…"

Draco se leva et fit face à Queudver. "Dis à ton Maître que si je suis si important pour lui alors qu'il vienne me parler en personne et non en envoyant un de ses stupides sbires, dit-il avec dédain et Queudver remua inconfortablement dans son siège. Dis lui que je ne peux pas fixer une date car j'ai l'intention de retourner à Poudlard pour ma sixième année. Je m'entrainerai à être un Mangemort pendant l'été, mais c'est tout. Pour l'instant, du moins. Tu lui diras ça. Et tu pourras aussi ajouter que je ferais tout pour détruire Harry Potter parce que je le hais autant que lui. Tu es libre de partir à présent.

-Espèce de petit morveux !" Queudver se leva de sa chaise et pointa sa baguette sur Draco. "A qui crois-tu parler de cette manière ?

-Je suis plus important que tu ne le seras jamais parce que Pansy m'aime, ricana Draco.

-Qui s'en soucie ? Si je te tue maintenant, elle devra faire sans. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'en a en fait rien à foutre ! Tu n'es qu'un petit jouet pour elle et bientôt elle en trouvera un autre pour jouer avec !"

Lucius se déplace rapidement près de son fils et pointa sa baguette sur Queudver.

"Serais-tu en train de menacer mon fils, Pettigrow ?" demanda-t-il calmement mais Draco savait parfaitement qu'à l'intérieur Lucius était furieux que Pettigrow ose lever sa baguette sur son fils.

Queudver glapit. Il était plus courageux mais pas à ce point. Il craignait toujours Lucius Malfoy.

"Il n'est qu'une copie miniature de toi, Malfoy. Il pense pouvoir commander tout le monde autour de lui. Un jour il aura ce qu'il mérite. grogna Queudver à Lucius. Juste comme toi.

-Tu as fait passer ton message et tu en as un nouveau à délivrer. Tu peux donc partir." Lucius pointa du doigt la cheminée. "Ton Maître t'attend." Queudver ne bougea pas et Lucius plaça sa baguette sous sa mâchoire d'un air menaçant. "Je t'ai dit de partir. Tu es sourd ?"

Queudver marmonna quelque chose avant de rentrer dans la cheminée et de disparaitre.

"Tu as des couilles Draco, je te l'accorde, commenta Lucius en fixant son fils. Tu es mon fils après tout, bien que ton mère pense le contraire.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle du fait que ta mère pense que tu pourrais être le fils de Black. Elle ne peut pas plus se tromper."

Draco le fixa d'un air ahuri. "Tu savait ça.

-Oui, je le sais Draco. Je savais qu'elle avait été infidèle. C'est pour cela que je t'ai emmené chez un Médicomage lorsque tu étais très jeune pour confirmer si oui ou non tu avais mon sang. Il s'est révélé que oui. Tu es mon fils, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. La manière dont tu as parlé à Pettigrow n'est qu'une preuve de plus."

Draco semblait perdu. "Comment savais-tu que je savais ?

-J'ai entendu l'intéressante conversation que tu avais dans ta chambre. J'ai remarqué ta réaction sur le sujet. Je me suis sentit fier en voyant à quel point tu semblais être si certain de toi d'être mon fils. J'aurais juste espérer pouvoir voir le visage de Black", ricana Lucius.

Draco pâlit. "Tu savais qu'ils étaient là.

-Oh oui. Je ne suis pas stupide Draco. Honnêtement." Lucius s'avança jusqu'à Draco et caressa son visage avec sa baguette. "Je sais que ton amoureux t'attend. J'ai pensé à un moment le faire prisonnier mais…" il ne finit pas sa phrase et Draco se demanda pourquoi. "Je t'ai promis que tu pourrais retourner à Poudlard après que nous ayons parlé et à présent tu es donc libre de partir. Prend Potter, le balai et pars. Je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

-Je veux que tu profites du temps qu'il te reste." Lucius renifla. "Soit heureux tant que tu le peux.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais.

-Bien." Lucius lui tourna le dos. "Pars à présent. Et passe le bonjour à Potter de ma part."

Draco marcha lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il était soudainement très las de sa vie. Alors qu'il pensait avoir percé son père à jour, Lucius l'avait totalement surpris, et le mot était faible. Cela avait toujours été ainsi depuis qu'il était enfant.

Lucius savait qu'Harry était là et ça lui était égal. Il pouvait livrer Harry à Voldemort s'il le voulait. Il n'avait pas besoin de Draco pour cela. Et pourtant, il n'allait rien faire. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond ?

Draco ouvrit la lourde porte de chêne et trouva sa chambre vide. Son cœur rata un battement. Où était Harry ? Peut-être que son sadique de père lui avait menti. Si c'était le cas, Draco se promis de le tuer.

"Harry !" cria-t-il.

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte du placard de Draco et Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il serra Harry dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

"Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que mon père t'avait emmené.

- Et pourquoi as-tu cru une chose pareille ? demanda Harry, curieux. Je sais me défendre.

- Mon père sait que tu es là.

- QUOI ?" Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Calme-toi ! Il ne te fera rien.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Parce qu'il l'a dit.

- Oh et je suppose que l'on peut le croire juste comme ça, ricana Harry.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je le crois.

- Pourquoi ?"

Draco évita le regard d'Harry. "Parce que c'est mon père."

Harry soupira et tira Draco contre lui. "Je te crois toi, Draco. Si tu dis qu'il ne me fera rien, alors je te crois.

- Merci, Harry.

- Est-ce qu'il va te laisser venir avec moi ? demanda Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de Draco.

- Oui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"

Draco regarda Harry prendre son Eclair de Feu et monté dessus.

"Prends ta cape et allons y, commanda Harry.

- Tu n'es pas mon patron", répliqua Draco avec un sourire narquois.

Harry le fixa. "Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?

- Non.

- Allons y, Draco. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. A ce que je sache, ton père pourrait être en train de parler à Voldemort en ce moment même pour lui dire de venir me prendre !

- Il ne fera jamais ça, Harry !

- D'accord. Mais je serai plus serein quand on sera parti d'ici."

Draco s'assit sur son lit et demanda à Harry de s'asseoir près de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Draco ?

- Je veux juste que tu t'asseoies et que tu me prennes dans tes bras un moment. Est-ce trop demandé ? Et puis tu n'es pas fatigué ? Tu as voyagé une heure sur un balai pour venir ici ! Tu ne restes jamais aussi longtemps sur ton balai, Potter.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Malfoy, minauda Harry, en déposant son balai puis en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

- Peu importe.

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ? C'est toi qui voulais rester ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Tu te rends compte à quel point tout ça est surréaliste ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Toi et moi assit sur ton lit avec ton Mangemort de père qui écoute derrière la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il écoute à la porte ? demanda Draco, agacé.

- Draco…" Harry était en train de perdre patience. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?"

Draco se leva. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, d'accord ? Fiche-moi la paix !"

Harry lâche un petit sourire. "Je sais.

- Il savait pour ma mère et Black. Il savait et il a fait un test de paternité sur moi quand j'étais petit. Je suis son fils, Harry. Je suis le fils de Lucius", lâcha Draco.

Harry retint son souffle. "En es-tu sûr ? Il aurait pu te mentir.

- Je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, regarde-moi Harry ! Je lui ressemble tellement ! Exactement comme toi tu es la parfaite copie carbone de ton père." Draco posa son front contre celui d'Harry. "Nous sommes les fils de nos pères. Ca ne sert à rien de nier l'évidence. Nous sommes comme eux en bien des points.

- Tu n'es pas comme lui, Draco. Si tu l'étais, tu ne serais pas avec moi.

- Ou peut-être que je le serais. Peut-être que je ne suis avec toi que pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi. Puis après que nous ayons passé un peu de temps ensemble, je te livrerais à Voldemort." Draco était celui qui souriait narquoisement cette fois-ci. "Mon père aimerait entendre ça. Est-ce que tu entends ça, espèce de salop ? cria Draco à travers la porte. JE TE HAIS ! Je préférerais que Sirius soit mon père !"

Harry ne dit rien. Il serra juste un peu plus fort Draco dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Puis Draco fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il se mit à rire aux éclats. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire aussi. La situation n'était drôle, mais ils étaient trop nerveux et cela aidait à baisser la tension.

"Nous sommes… Nous…" Draco ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire mais il réessaya : "Nous sommes en train de perdre la raison, Harry. Nous sommes malades !" Et il repris de plus belle.

Harry s'étendit sur le lit et entraîna Draco avec lui. Ils ne surent pas vraiment combien de temps ils continuèrent encore à rire de la situation mais soudainement, alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient, ils cessèrent et Draco embrassa une première fois Harry, puis une seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'ils brûlèrent tout les deux de désir. Harry sentit la main de Draco glisser le long de son corps, déboutonner son jean et attraper sa virilité.

"J'ai envie de toi, murmura Draco.

- Ici ?

- Oui." Draco mordilla l'oreille d'Harry et le brun gémit.

"C'est totalement…

- …surréaliste, je sais." Draco l'embrassa à nouveau, sa langue caressant doucement les lèvres d'Harry.

"C'est le goût du danger, pas vrai ? Ca te rends complétement dingue", dit Harry avec un sourire machiavélique.

Draco le fixa intensément. "Tu as peut-être raison. Ou bien c'est seulement toi qui me rends dingue. Y as-tu seulement pensé ?" Harry haussa un sourcil et Draco souria. "Je t'aime.

- Tu dis seulement ça pour parvenir à tes fins, le provoqua Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour ma défense ? Je te préfère sans ton pantalon." Draco glissa le pantalon d'Harry jusqu'à ces genoux et fit de même avec le sien. Il fit étendre Harry sur le ventre pour lui caresser les fesses.

"Nous ne devrions pas faire ça, Draco", dit Harry. Il lui restait une once de raison, mais qui ne dura pas longtemps quant il sentit la langue de Draco courir le long de son dos puis sur son anus. Harry gémit bruyamment.

"Tu veux que j'arrête ? susurra Draco à son oreille.

- Non."

Draco attrapa sa baguette et murmura un sort de lubrification. Harry frissonna quand le liquide froid entra en contact avec sa peau. Draco souleva un peu les fesses d'Harry et attrapa son pénis pour le masturber doucement. Etaient-ils vraiment en train de faire ça ? Alors que Harry se sentait de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme, il réalisa que la réponse à cette question était oui.

"Doucement, souffla Harry en sentant Draco le pénétrer. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais fait ça avant."

Draco embrassa amoureusement le dos d'Harry. "Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas."

Et en dépit de son excitation, il fit en sorte d'être aussi doux qu'Harry avait pu l'être avec lui sa première fois. Il pénétra Harry très lentement, lui donna autant de temps que nécessaire pour s'habituer à sa présence. Harry ne fut pas loin des larmes en se sentant déchiré ainsi en deux, mais Draco lui dit oublier la douleur. Au fur et à mesure que leurs mouvements s'accéléraient, ils commencèrent à oublier tout le reste, y compris l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Draco se fichait de savoir si son père écoutait ou pas. Ses gémissements et ceux d'Harry résonnaient ensemble et ils jouirent. Draco resta un moment à l'intérieur de lui puis se retira et s'assit sur le lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Draco ? demanda Harry d'une voix enrouée.

- J'ai tellement honte. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Je t'ai pratiquement violé.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?" Harry tira Draco près de lui et le força à capter son regard. "J'ai aimé chaque minute de ce qui vient de se passer. C'était consenti, Draco. Je le voulais. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu aurais été aussitôt ensorcelé. Tu ne serais plus capable de sortir ta foutue tête de ton foutu cul", plaisanta-t-il.

Draco enlaça Harry en souriant faiblement. "Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

- Nous sommes en train de devenir fou, tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Ouais, j'imagine que c'est ça.

- Je suis fatigué, bailla Harry.

- Non, Harry, ne dors pas. On ne peut pas passer la nuit ici.

- Je sais, mais je suis vraiment crevé." Harry ferma les yeux. "Peut-être que tu pourrais me porter comme Sirius a porté ta mère.

- Hors de question, Potter. Tu ferais mieux de rester éveillé !

- Alors tu devras conduire.

- Je peux faire ça."

Ils arrangèrent leurs vêtements puis Harry s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit.

"On ne pourrait pas juste dormir une minute ? se plaignit Harry.

- Non. Je croyais que tu étais pressé de partir.

- Et je croyais que tu voulais rester.

- J'ai changé d'avis. Mon père est timbré. Il pourrait changer d'avis. Monte, Harry.

- Hummm…" Harry avait fermé les yeux de nouveau.

"Debout ! cria Draco pour le tirer du lit.

- Ok, ok ! Tu sais, c'est toi qui voulait faire l'amour. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être fatigué après une heure de vol puis ça…

- Ca ? Ce n'est pas très sympa." Draco prétendit être vexé.

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Allez, Potter, où est passé ton foutu esprit d'aventure ? demanda Draco d'un air narquois en enfourchant le balai.

- Il est partit en vacances, Malfoy, avec mon bon sens.

- Allez, belle endormie. Contente-toi de monter là-dessus et ton prince fera le reste, ricana Draco.

- Hahaha, tu es hilarant.

- Grimpe ! ordonna Draco.

- Oui, votre altesse, répondit avec mépris Harry.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu es méprisant comme ça, Harry.

- Ferme-la." Harry monta sur le balai devant Draco. "Ca peut nous supporter tous les deux, hein ?

- C'est un foutu Eclair de Feu, Harry.

- Très bien. Draco ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que ton père sait que ta mère est partie ?

- Aucune idée. Et je ne veux pas être ici quand il le découvrira.

- Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver quand on reviendra ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que nous ne pourrons plus nous voir, dit-il tristement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais devoir être avec Parkinson.

- Tu veux dire Pansy Parkinson ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est la Favorite."

Blanc. Draco pouvait presque sentir la tension d'Harry.

"Harry, tu sais ce que je vais devoir faire, pas vrai ? Tu me connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. Tu sais très bien que je vais devenir un Mangemort et que je vais devenir un espion pour Dumbledore. Et tu sais aussi que je serai incapable de faire ça si nous continuons de nous voir. Ca ne marchera pas.

- Je sais. Mais tu me connais aussi. Et tu sais que je vais faire en sorte d'arrêter tout ça.

- Tu ne peux pas, pas cette fois.

- Je peux essayer.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non !

- Si !"

Draco lâche un soupir. "On en reparlera à Poudlard.

- Promets-moi juste quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu n'effaceras pas tes souvenirs de nous deux."

Draco se sentit coupable. Il avait tenté de le faire le jour-même. Pouvait-il s'en sortir à ce sujet ? Pouvait-il promettre quelque chose qu'il était bien incertain de pouvoir tenir ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais pour leur bien être à tous les deux, il répondit ce qu'Harry voulait entendre.

"J'essaierai. Mais ce sera encore plus dur d'être près de toi et de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, te sentir, t'embrasser." Draco enlaça Harry.

Harry serra les mains de Draco. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce sera facile pour moi ?"

Draco l'embrassa sur la joue. "Nous en reparlerons. Allons y à présent."

Le balai décolla dans la chambre et Draco le guida jusqu'à la fenêtre.

"Quand on arrivera, je veux passer la nuit avec toi. Je me fiche bien de ce les autres pourront dire.

- Comme tu veux, mon autoritaire Gryffondor, tes désirs sont des ordres."

Draco souriait quand ils s'envolèrent.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Sirius était plus que soulagé de les voir. Ron et Hermione les accueillirent à bras ouverts. Après qu'il ait rendu visite à sa mère à l'Infirmerie, Draco entraîna Harry dans sa chambre. Rogue et Sirius ne manquèrent pas montrer leur désapprobation mais les garçons n'en avaient qu'à faire. Ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre toute la nuit.

* * *

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais : aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, quatre ans plus tard, j'ai eu envie de pondre ce chapitre. Je ne promets rien pour la suite, mais je veux bien avoir votre avis, s'il y a toujours des lecteurs qui suivent cette fiction ;) A la prochaine !**


	21. Never say goodbye

**- 21 –**

**Never say goodbye**

Quand Narcissa se réveilla, Madame Pomfresh eut besoin de l'aide de trois personnes pour la rassurer et lui répéter que oui, elle était à Poudlard, saine et sauve, et que Draco était là aussi. Mais Narcissa ne se calma que quand elle aperçu Sirius debout près de son lit tenant un immense bouquet dans ses mains.

"Il va bien alors, dit-elle en poussant un gros soupir de soulagement. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Lucius les a laissé partir si facilement. Quelque chose cloche. Je me demande à quoi il joue…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais pour le moment je suis juste heureux qu'ils soient là. J'étais tellement inquiet en laissant Harry y aller. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui pouvaient leur arriver à lui et Draco. Dieu merci, rien n'est arrivé.

- Evidemment, maintenant Draco lui mange dans la main. Si seulement j'avais agis différemment. Bon Dieu, j'ai été stupide ! Comment j'ai pu le laisser m'attraper comme ça ? Maintenant, à cause de ça, il fait du chantage à mon fils et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je sais que Draco ne m'écoutera pas. Il est trop buté pour ça. Sirius, je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne un Mangemort." Narcissa sentit la main de Sirius la caresser doucement.

"Je sais. Mais c'est aussi un brave garçon. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je pense qu'il s'en sortira. Je suis plus inquiet pour Harry. Harry est trop attaché à Draco. Ce n'est pas bon. Et il y a autre chose que tu ne sais pas encore. En fait, peu de gens savent.

- Quoi donc ?"

Il se demanda pendant un moment s'il devait le lui dire. Il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. Pas encore. Mais en même temps, elle avait traversé tellement de difficultés, risqué sa vie pour l'Ordre. Et c'était la femme qu'il aimait.

"James Potter est vivant."

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux et manqua de tomber du lit. Sirius lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé et elle n'en revint pas. Elle suggéra que ce n'était peut-être pas James mais un piège orchestré par Voldemort. C'était le moyen parfait, expliqua-t-elle, pour piéger Harry Potter. Harry ne se méfierait jamais de son propre père.

"C'est tout à fait censé mais je continue d'espérer que c'est vrai. Remus est déjà parti pour le récupérer. Nous devrions très prochainement recevoir un hibou, dit Sirius. Ce serait tellement cruel que ce que tu dis puisse être vrai. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

- Mais tu dois y penser. C'est ton devoir en tant que parrain de protéger Harry, même de son propre père. Cette histoire que tu m'as racontée sur Vivienne… C'est bizarre. Je sens quelque chose de louche. Tu devrais être prudent, Sirius. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié Vivienne. C'était une femme déplaisante." Narcissa frissonna en repensant à la femme qu'elle avait rencontré par le passé.

Dans ses souvenirs, Vivienne se tenait toujours près de Lily, comme une suivante. Elle était petite, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs. Extrêmement timide, elle ne parlait jamais à personne excepté Lily, qu'elle semblait adorer. Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos d'elle que Narcissa n'avait jamais pu comprendre. Elle avait pu remarquer un éclair de haine et de jalousie dans ses yeux plusieurs fois. Si Vivienne aurait été un homme, elle aurait été Mangemort. Mais Voldemort n'aimait pas compter des femmes parmi ses rangs car elles étaient pour lui trop instables et peu fiables. Mais il y avait eu quelques femmes Mangemort par le passé. Vivienne avait pu être l'une d'entre elles.

Evidemment, Sirius ne pouvait y croire. C'était un Gryffondor. Les Gryffondors étaient de ceux qui croyaient au Père Noël même après que quelqu'un leur ait prouvé le contraire. Et Sirius, qui avait passé tant de temps à Azkaban, continuait à avoir de l'espoir malgré tout.

"J'ai dit à Remus de rester prudent, dit Sirius, interrompant ses pensées.

- Bien.

- Sissy, je dois te dire autre chose. C'est à propos de Draco.

- Draco ? dit-elle son cœur ratant un battement.

- Je pense qu'il sait, Sissy."

Elle le regarda d'un air perplexe.

"Il sait probablement pour nous depuis que je suis venu te sauver. Il a vu comment tu as trouvé refuge dans mes bras après ta fuite. Il a remarqué à quel point de je tenais à toi. La nuit dernière, avant d'aller se coucher, il est venu me dire que je devais te traiter correctement ou il me jetterait un sort très très douloureux.

- Il a dit ça ? sourit Narcissa.

- Oui. Je pense qu'il est ok sur le fait qu'on soit un… couple. Enfin, pas tout à fait ok mais il ne m'a pas tué. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, non ? Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je pense qu'il sait que je pourrais être son père.

- QUOI ? Comment ? Quand ?" Elle tenta de se redresser mais il la repoussa dans les oreillers.

"Calme-toi ! Je ne sais pas encore. Je pense qu'Harry le lui a dit. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Je lui parlerai.

- Je voulais qu'il l'apprenne par moi.

- C'est trop tard pour ça, mère, dit Draco en faisant soudainement son entrée dans la pièce. Et non, Harry ne m'a rien dit. Il est trop Gryffondor pour faire ça. Je vous ai entendu en parler tout les deux juste ici, dans cette pièce.

- Bon Dieu, Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ton entrée comme ça ?" geignit Sirius.

Draco haussa les épaules.

"Oh, chéri, je suis tellement désolée, dit Narcissa, terriblement embarrassée.

- Ce n'est rien, mère. J'ai eu plein de temps pour me faire à l'idée. Mais j'étais sérieux pour le sort." Il fixa Sirius d'un air menaçant. "Si tu fais du mal à ma mère, je pourrais ne plus répondre de mes actes.

- Draco ! l'interpella Narcissa.

- C'est bon, Sissy. Le gamin a raison. Je lui vole sa mère.

- Tu ne me voles pas ! C'est tellement déplacé ! protesta-t-elle.

- Maman, tu es sûre de vouloir être avec ce type ? Il ressemble à un moins-que-rien. Et il n'a aucune manière ! Mais regarde-le ! Ses cheveux, ses vêtements, ses… ongles crasseux !" Draco grimaça.

"Eh ! Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ! dit Sirius, contrarié.

- Draco, ne parle pas comme ça, tu me fais penser à…" Elle s'interrompit.

"Je te fais penser à Lucius, finit Draco, amèrement. C'est parce que je suis son fils. Il me l'a dit."

Ignorant leurs visages sidérés, Draco leur expliqua ce que Lucius lui avait dit.

"Vous voyez ? Je suis son fils", conclut-il.

Narcissa ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout ce temps, Lucius savait et il n'avait rien dit. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Bien sûr, il aimait sauvegarder les apparences et prétendre être une famille heureuse et sans histoire, mais une trahison de ce genre n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il laissait passer. Et pourtant il n'avait rien fait. Pas une seule fois il n'avait essayé d'en savoir plus. Pourquoi ?

"Comment te sens-tu, mon chéri ? demanda Narcissa à Draco.

- Ca va."

Il allait tout sauf bien et elle le savait.

"Draco… Tu n'as pas à…

- Non ! l'interrompit-il aussitôt. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je me suis déjà suffisamment pris la tête.

- Mais…

- Je dois le faire. C'est mon destin, autant que c'est celui d'Harry de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai accepté. J'espère que tu comprendras.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

- Trop tard pour ça, maman, murmura-t-il. Je suis seulement venu ici pour voir comment ça allait et pour informer Black que le professeur Dumbledore voulait le voir dans son bureau.

- Très bien." Sirius embrassa rapidement Narcissa sur les lèvres. "Je reviens vite."

Elle acquiesça puis elle fit un signe à Draco pour qu'il s'approche de son lit. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa. Les yeux de Draco cillèrent malgré lui. C'était tellement rare de recevoir un geste aussi tendre de sa mère. Elle l'avait à peine touché toutes ces années.

"Pardonne-moi mes péchés, mon enfant, l'implora-t-elle les yeux emplis de larmes. A cause de moi, c'est toi qui devra payer pour eux.

- Ca va, je comprends", dit Draco sans la regarder.

Il ne vit pas la tristesse de sa mère quand il quitta la pièce.

**THE ROAD HOME**

Draco prononça le mot de passe des Serpentards et attendit que la pierre bouge pour entrer. Il avait parlé avec Dumbledore et ils avaient pu éclaircir le rôle de Draco. Il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'il devait faire ou quelle cause il devait servir. Il allait évidemment espionner pour l'Ordre. Il allait être l'espion clé car sa mission était de devenir le plus proche possible de Voldemort, si proche qu'il donnerait à Draco des informations importantes sur les Mangemorts et leurs objectifs.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Draco était terrifié à l'idée de ce à quoi il allait devoir faire face. Il allait devoir rester calme mais prudent s'il voulait y arriver. Cela risquait d'être difficile. La chose la plus compliquée allait être de devoir prétendre être un salopard sans cœur tout le temps. Il ne savait s'il en était capable. Et s'il devait tuer quelqu'un ? Il frissonna d'horreur. Et puis il y avait Harry. Son adorable et naîf Harry. Draco allait devoir s'habituer au fait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir être avec Harry. S'il continuait à le voir, sa couverture risquait d'être compromise. Il espérait qu'Harry comprendrait.

Précautionneusement, il entra dans le dortoir des filles et verrouilla la porte. Il savait que Pansy était seule car il s'en était assuré. Il afficha un sourire satisfait en la fixant en train de lire un magazine.

"Pansy, chérie", l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle fit tomber aussitôt le magazine et le fixa sans expression.

"Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est le dortoir des filles. Tu ne devrais pas y être.

- Je voulais te parler.

- Oh. A quel propos ?

- Je sais qui tu es, Pansy. Mon père me l'a dit.

- Vraiment ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air méchant.

- Oui. Il m'a tout expliqué.

- Il était temps." Elle se glissa doucement vers lui et il se força à cacher une grimace de dégoût. "Si seulement j'avais su avant qu'il suffisait d'une petite conversation avec ton père pour t'avoir… J'ai essayé si fort de te faire te ressembler, Draco. Et toi tu as préféré cet idiot d'Harry Potter à moi ! Je t'en veux, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de te parler."

Draco se mordit la langue. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : l'envoyer promener.

"J'avais presque abandonné, continua-t-elle. Mais les obsessions sont difficiles à enrayer.

- C'est toi qui a essayé de nous tuer moi et Harry, pas vrai ? Le loup-garou, les zombies et l'étrange — quel est son nom déjà ? — ah, oui, le Quintaped C'était toi qui les a tous envoyés, fit-il d'un ton froid. Oh, et n'oublions pas le Bludger !

- Oh, non, mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas te tuer. Je voulait le tuer, lui. Il était au milieu du passage. Je devais m'en débarrasser. Mais il a tellement de chance ! Grand-père m'a dit de lui laisser Potter. Il était remonté quand il a entendu parler des incidents. Il m'a dit que les femmes étaient des êtres stupides qui avaient besoin d'être gouvernées par des hommes puissants. Puis il m'a demandé si j'aimais quelqu'un. Je lui ai parlé de toi. Il m'a dit que je devrais te séduire. Ce que je n'ai cessé de faire depuis.

- Il veut un homme pour te contrôler ? demanda Draco, surpris et légèrement amusé.

- En quelque sorte, répondit-elle en grimaçant. Il semble penser qu'on ne peut pas compter sur les femmes. Mais qui s'en soucie ? Du moment qu'il continue de m'envoyer de l'argent et de me donner du pouvoir, je m'en fous royalement.

- C'est terrible, Pansy, ricana Draco.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Draco. Tu ne t'es jamais plains que ton père t'envoie de l'argent, non ? Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sur le fait que tu le détestes ; c'est peut-être le cas, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'accepter son argent. Tu n'es qu'un foutu hypocrite !" Elle fit courir ses ongles roses le long de sa poitrine. "Tu aimes l'argent, Draco, et tu aimes le pouvoir. Je le sais. Ne le nie pas. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi."

Elle marquait un point, pensa-t-il, dégoûté de lui-même.

"Je ne le nierai pas, dit-il, sa bouche proche de la sienne. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu te parler. Je serai tien, ma chère Pansy. Mais en échange, tu devras faire en sorte que je sois comme un fils pour Voldemort. C'est le prix que tu devras payer pour m'avoir."

Elle eut un sourire machiavélique. "Je peux faire ça.

- On ne dirait pas. Tu viens juste de dire que Voldemort te méprisait.

- Pas vraiment. Enfin, il me méprise. Un peu. C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco. Il est sans cœur. Mais il sait que je suis la seule qui puisse lui offrir un héritier du coup il me traite gentiment. Il est vieux, il ne peut plus avoir d'enfants. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit humain.

- Tu es la dernière descendante de Serpentard ?

- Oui. J'ai été adoptée quand j'étais bébé. Mes vrais parents sont morts. Tu vois, Drake ? Ensemble nous pourrions lui donner un héritier et nous aurions tout le pouvoir que nous désirons en retour !" Elle éclata de rire. "Je suis tellement puissante. Tu n'as idée. Je suis aussi un entraînement. N'as-tu pas remarqué mon absence presque chaque weekend ? On vient me chercher. C'est amusant que personne n'ait jamais remarqué. Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux fou. Il ne suspectera jamais rien.

- Tu as dit que tu n'as jamais voulu me tuer, mais tu mens. Ce Quintaped était à la bibliothèque pour me tuer moi, pas Potter.

- Hummm… c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai rien à faire avec cette histoire. On dirait que tu as un autre ennemi, Drake. Je n'y suis pour rien pour le Bludger non plus. C'était amusant cependant. Ca a rendu le jeu bien plus amusant."

Draco se sentit confus. "Et tu ne sais pas qui veut me tuer ?

- Non, désolée. Peut-être ce crétin de Zabini." Elle haussa les épaules. "Je peux demander autour de moi si tu veux. Maintenant que tu es mien, nous devons parler de choses plus importantes. Comme de Mr Parfait par exemple. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, Draco. Je suis une fille très possessive. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" demanda-t-elle agressivement.

Draco plongea les yeux dans les siens et parla de la manière la plus sincère possible. "C'était uniquement sexuel, Pansy. On baisait, c'est tout. Il a un cul super. Même toi peut en convenir.

- Il est plutôt mignon, admit-elle.

- Il était une vraie épine au pied. Cela n'arrivera plus. A moins que…" Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Il croisa les doigts, espérant qu'elle morde à l'hameçon.

"Quoi ?

- Eh bien…" Draco afficha un air d'indifférence. "Je pourrais continuer à le baiser pour obtenir des informations pour notre camps. Il est plutôt naïf, tu sais ? Il pense que je suis quelqu'un de bien et que je désire rejoindre son camps. Il pense…" Draco prit une pause dramatique. "… que je suis incompris !"

Pansy éclata de rire. "C'est énorme ! Je peux totalement l'imaginer en train de te regarder avec adoration et dire que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, juste quelqu'un d'incompris ! Quel con !"

Draco se retint de la briser en deux morceaux. Comment pouvait-elle dire de telles choses sur Harry ? Il était mieux qu'elle en tout points. Il allait être plus dur de fréquenter Pansy qu'il ne le pensait. Elle était tellement mauvaise. Au moins, il allait pouvoir se faire pardonner tous ses pêchés.

"Qu'en penses-tu, Pansy ?

- Je ne sais pas, Draco. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais je vais te laisser le faire. Seulement jusqu'à la fin du semestre. L'année prochaine, tu seras mien et seulement mien. Grand-père ne sait pas pour toi et Potter. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne pense qu'il apprécierait. Il n'aime guère les hommes qui aiment d'autres hommes. Contente-toi de ne pas échouer, Draco. Je suis clémente, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point. Je vais te laisser jouer avec Potter pendant un temps mais ensuite tu devras l'oublier. C'est notre ennemi, souviens-en toi. Tu devras peut-être le tuer.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça."

Dieu merci, c'était une fille stupide. Salazar Serpentard devait être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe.

"Je ne veux pas que tu passes tout ton temps libre avec lui. Je veux que tu sois aussi avec moi. Je dirai à tout le monde que tu es mon petit-ami. Et tu devras m'embrasser de temps en temps devant l'école entière", ordonna-t-elle.

Draco trembla presque à cette pensée. "Bien sûr.

- Bien. Embrasse-moi maintenant."

Et Draco l'embrassa, essayant désespérément de penser à autre chose pour ne pas vomir.

**THE ROAD HOME**

Erin aurait du le voir venir. Elle était très mauvaise pour anticiper les choses cependant, ce qui expliquait certaines choses. Mais au moins _ça_, elle aurait pu le prévoir. En fait, c'était le genre de choses qu'il ne nécessitait pas de présage, seulement d'être attentif aux signes. Et les signes avaient été tellement clairs qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas les remarquer.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa salle de classe et alla ouvrir. Elle découvrit Harry qui la fixait avec une expression perdue et elle le tira à l'intérieur de la salle. Il ne semblait pas très bien et elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. D'abord, la personne qu'il aimait lui était enlevée, puis il découvrait que son père était vivant. Non seulement ça, mais on disait que James ne pouvait le reconnaître parce une folle lui avait effacé la mémoire.

"Comment vas-tu Harry ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton maternelle.

Il sourit tristement. "Ca va.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller. Tu as l'air mal, dit Erin avec sa sincérité habituelle.

- Ca va... juste un peu...

- Perdu ?

- Ouais. En quelque sorte, dit-il de manière distraite et elle aurait voulu le serrer fort contre elle. Dumbledore veut te voir dans son bureau.

- Oh. Tu es venu ici pour me dira ça ?

- Oui. Il a dit que c'était important que tu viennes tout de suite.

- Il a dit quelque chose d'autre ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- A vrai dire, oui. Il m'a dit que tu devais parler à Rogue et lui dire la vérité."

Erin marmonna quelques qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

"Puis-je te demander de quoi il veut te parler ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Oh, bien sûr. Ce ne restera pas un secret longtemps de toute façon. Je suis enceinte."

Harry écarquilla les yeux. "Quoi ?

"En effet, Jones, de quoi parles-tu ?" dit Rogue qui se tenait à la porte, plus pâle que jamais.

Harry le regarda, puis elle, et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

"Félicitations, Erin, dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

- Jones... C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Tu vas être papa, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter, échouant misérablement.

- Merde !"

Le monde de Rogue était sans dessous dessus. Il allait être père. Ce n'était pas une grosse surprise puisqu'il l'avait suspecté depuis qu'Erin s'était rendue à l'Infirmerie. Et pourtant, l'entendre de vive voix... c'était un choc. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Comment l'avait-il laissé arriver ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas empêché ? C'était un Maître des Potions. C'était un homme d'expérience. Ce n'était plus un adolescent.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas braquer ma baguette contre ta tempe et te forcer à te marier avec moi, plaisanta Erin, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Je peux élever cet enfant seule. Ce n'est pas un problème.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Jones. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme aisément effrayé. Je suis assez âgé pour assumer mes responsabilités. Tu veux ce bébé ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Bien sûr que je le veux ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne m'en débarrasserais pas ! Nous sommes dans une période difficile, je sais, mais je pense pouvoir le gérer. C'est une ton bébé aussi. Comment pourrais-je me débarrasser de quelque chose qui est une part de toi et moi ?" Des larmes inondaient ses yeux et il se maudit d'être un tel salopard insensible. Parfois il souhaitais presque pouvoir être aussi sentimental qu'Harry quand il était avec Draco. _Presque_.

"Ne pleure pas, Erin, dit-il doucement.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est ces foutues hormones !" geignit-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras, essayant de lui donner un peu de sa confiance. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. C'était la lumière dans sa sombre vie. Elle était devenu tout pour lui et il l'aimait de tout son coeur. Evidemment, il n'était pas prêt à être père. Il n'avait aucun instinct parental — il suffisait de voir la façon dont il traitait ses élèves pour s'en rendre compte.

S'il l'avait dit à voix haute, Erin l'aurait contredit. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il agissait comme un père avec Draco et Harry. Il les surveillait constamment et s'assurait qu'ils ne s'attirent pas trop d'ennuis.

Il continua à caresser gentiment son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer.

"Tu devras quitter l'Ordre, il fit remarquer.

- Je sais.

- Plus de cours de Duel non plus."

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Là tu dépasses les bornes.

- Dépasse les borne ? Ces cours de Duel sont dangereux. Londubat a failli tuer un de ces camarades l'autre jour ! Dois-je aussi préciser que Potter a presque réussi à te désarmer ? Il aurait pu te faire mal ! Je devrais lui donner une retenue pour ça !

- Tu l'as fait, Sevy.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Oui.

- Hé bien, quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas devoir arrêter d'enseigner.

- QUOI ? Pas question ! Je suis enceinte, pas malade !

- Tu dois penser à la santé du bébé !

- J'y pense ! Ca ne veut pas dire que je doive arrêter tout ce que j'aime.

- Ne te dispute pas avec moi. Dumblerore serait certainement d'accord sur le fait que...

- Oh, pitié..." Elle croisa la bras, obstinée. "Ecoute, je peux comprendre pour le cours de Duel. C'est relativement dangereux. Mais...

- La Défense contre les Forces du Mal est dangereuse aussi.

- Tu es vraiment impossible !

- Et tu vas devoir te marier avec moi, dit-il d'un ton impérial.

- Je n'aime pas recevoir des ordres. Je ne marierai pas avec toi juste parce que tu veux que je le fasse.

- Très bien, Jones ! Fais comme tu veux alors."

Ils se fixèrent. Il voulait lui dire qu'il voulait se marier avec elle non pas parce qu'elle était enceinte, mais parce qu'il l'aimait. C'était difficile de laisser glisser son masque. Elle, d'un autre côté, voulait accepter sa proposition mais était bien trop butée pour le reconnaître.

"Très bien, dirent-ils en même temps. Quoi ?"

Silence.

"Je veux..." A nouveau, ils commencèrent à parler au même moment. Rogue prit un air renfrogné et Erin rit.

"Ok, toi d'abord, dit-elle.

- Je ne veux pas me marier juste à cause du bébé, dit-il, mal à l'aise.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. "Je veux me marier aussi. Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais je t'aime, plaisanta-t-elle lui faisant abandonner son expression sérieux et il lui sourit. Je ne suis pas une grande fana de mariage, d'ailleurs, mais les mariages sorciers sont tellement amusants !

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai pour toi.

- Je peux penser à une ou deux choses."

Il secoua la tête mais continua à sourire. "Allons parler à Dumbledore. J'ai le sentiment qu'il sait déjà tout. Il sait toujours tout. Mais j'aimerais quand même qu'il soit le premier à l'apprendre."

Elle lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'à la porte. "Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire.

- Je sais.

-Et tellement de choses à organiser ! J'aimerais organiser une fête avec mes amis les plus proches. Ils s'attendent à ce que je le fasse et je ne peux pas les laisser tomber. Je veux également une robe. Pas blanche, peut-être noire et blanche comme celle que j'ai vu dans Sorcière-Hebdo. J'ai une amie qui pourrait me faire un extraordinaire travail et..." Elle continua.

"Oh Dieu...", soupira Rogue. La journée allait être longue.

**THE ROAD HOME**

"Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis là.

- Je sais."

Draco attendait Harry dans la Tour d'Astronomie depuis presque une heure quand il arriva. Draco vit le passage secret s'ouvrir et se ferme et il continua à fixer le vide parce qu'Harry était sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Pendant un long moment, le silence régna dans la pièce. Aucun des garçons ne savait quoi dire à l'autre, alors ils ne parlèrent pas. Harry était toujours dissimulé sous la cape de son père et Draco, en début du fait que ça l'énervait, ne disait rien.

Puis Harry parla et le coeur de Draco se serra. Ils commencèrent une conversation vague qui ne les menait nul part et Draco avait le sentiment que c'était ce qu'Harry voulait. Il était effrayé, Draco pouvait le dire rien qu'en l'entendant parler alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas le voir.

"Enlève-la, Harry, dit-il fatigué. Je veux te voir.

- Non." C'était toujours la même réponse.

"Pourquoi non ?

- Parce que."

Draco soupira et ferma les yeux. Il mit tous ses sens en alertes pour arriver à localiser Harry. En respirant profondément, il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'Harry. Il la connaissait par coeur. Il ouvrit les yeux et alla droit vers l'endroit où Harry se trouvait. Il fit glisser la cape sur le sol d'une main et de l'autre, caressa doucement le visage d'Harry. Il réalisa alors qu'Harry pleurait.

"Quoi... pourquoi ?", demanda Draco, le coeur battant à tout rompre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Harry secoua simplement la tête. C'était évident qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

"Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, souffla Draco, approchant le garçon de lui et embrassant délicatement sa joue.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ? tenta de plaisanter Harry, un craquement dans la voix qui fut un comme un couteau dans le coeur de Draco.

- Non, je suppose.

- Tu lui as parlé."

Les yeux de Draco vacillèrent. Il avait prévenu Harry de son rendez-vous avec Pansy. Alors pourquoi son amant était si dévasté ? Draco n'avait même pas encore parlé de sa conversation avec cette salope et déjà, il semblait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Comment était-ce possible ?

"Oui, je lui ai parlé.

- Bien. Donc j'imagine que ceci est un adieu.

- NON ! Pas d'adieu !" Il y avait un ton presque désespéré dans la voir de Draco mais il s'en fichait. "Jamais d'adieu, Harry. Ne me dis jamais adieu, s'il te plaît."

Harry le fixa, confus. "Mais je pensais...

- J'ai convaincu Pansy de me laisser te voir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle pense que je suis ici pour te voler des informations importantes. Elle ne sait pas que je suis ici simplement parce que je t'aime", dit Draco avant d'embrasser Harry.

Après un instant, Harry le repoussa.

"Elle t'a _laissé_ faire ça ?

- Hé bien, oui." Harry grimaça. "Oh, allez, Harry. Tu sais que je suis entre ses mains maintenant. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est m'assurer qu'elle pense qu'elle peut me contrôler quand en vérité, c'est moi qui tire toutes les cordes, expliqua Draco.

- Que t'a-t-elle demandé en échange ? demanda Harry, suspicieux.

- Rien." Il baissa les yeux.

"Ne joue pas à ça. Tu as dit toi-même que tout le monde voulait toujours quelque chose en retour.

- Très bien. Je dois être son petit-ami."

Harry soupira. "Je m'y attendais. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, Harry.

- Ne l'embrasse pas quand je suis dans les alentours."

Draco déglutit douloureusement. Il acquiesça, mais ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Il avait le sentiment que dès qu'une opportunité allait se présenter, Pensy ne la raterait pas pour montrer à Harry que Draco Malfoy lui appartenait.

Draco embrassa Harry et le tira contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, écoutant le coeur de l'autre battre. La position était reposante pour les deux garçons. Draco sentit un doux baiser dans son cou et il gémit doucement. Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux d'Harry et mordit le lobe de son oreille.

"Harry ?

- Hum.

- Pourquoi tu pleurais ? C'était à cause de moi ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Je pensais à mon père.

- Oh. A quoi tu pensais ?

- Je pense qu'il est vivant."

Draco le repoussa et le fixa, sidéré. "Quoi ?

- Il est vivant." Puis Harry lui raconta sa conversation avec Dumbledore la veille. "Aujourd'hui, je me souviens de tout. L'année dernière, quand je me battait contre Voldemort et que nos baguettes se sont connectées, j'ai vu certaines personnes qu'il a tué sortir de sa baguette et mon père était parmi eux. Cela devrait signifier qu'il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? J'était vraiment confus par tout ça et puis je suis allé en parler à Dumbledore et il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. La seule chose qu'il a dit c'est qu'importe ce qui est sorti de la baguette de Voldemort, ce n'était pas l'esprit de mon père mais un fantôme, un sorte de spectre reflétant ce que mon père aurait du être. Il a dit que certaines baguettes peuvent capturer une partie de l'essence des personnes. Le plus puissant est le sorcier et la plus capable sera sa baguette de capturer l'essence des choses qu'elle ensorcèle. Ca semble fou, hein ?

- Très."

Draco était interloqué pour dire quelque chose. Il continuait à réfléchir à son père et à la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en entendant la nouvelle. Quand il avait parlé, Draco avait eu l'impression que son père avait été amoureux de James Potter dans le passé. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Ce serait un tel bordel !

"Je me sens confus depuis. Peut-être que cette lettre était un tissu de mensonges. Peut-être que c'est Voldemort qui essaie de me tuer.

- NON ! Ce serait trop cruel, Harry. Envoyer ton père ou quelqu'un qui lui ressemble pour te tuer ? C'est mal.

- On parle de Voldemort et il a tué son propre père. Je pense pas qu'il soucie beaucoup des liens familiaux." Harry sourit légèrement. "Je pensais que peut-être ils auraient pu ramener mon père à la vie.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. C'est... c'est de la très mauvaise nécromancie. C'est... c'est la pire forme de magie noire qui est. C'est extrêmement difficile. Je ne pense que Voldemort en soit capable, et peu importe sa puissance.

- Peut-être as-tu raison.

- Mon Dieu ! Je ne peux qu'imaginer comment tu te sens devant tout ce bordel."

Draco tira Harry vers lui pour un nouveau baiser.

"Je suis aussi l'héritier de Gryffondor, murmura Harry et Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu plaisantes.

- Non, je suis sérieux."

Draco sembla pensif pendant un instant puis il afficha un sourire narquois. "Tu as donc bien des super pouvoirs. Tu es encore plus une célébrité que je le croyais.

- J'étais tellement certain que tu allais dire ça", ricana Harry.

Et Draco savait qu'Harry s'était vraiment attendu à ce qu'il dise ça.

"Je n'aime pas quand tu ricane, Harry, le taquina Draco

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ça ?

- Attendre et voir, Harry Potter."

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

"Envie de toi, souffla Harry contre sa bouche.

- J'ai remarqué."

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous leurs vêtements étaient au sol.

"Admet-le Draco. Le fait que je sois l'héritier de Gryffondor t'excite, pas vrai ?"

Draco lui lança un sourire machiavélique. "Oh, oui. C'est un puissant aphrodisiaque.

- Et tu me désires juste à cause de ça.

- Bien sûr. Quoi d'autre ?

- Ce n'est pas pour mes yeux émeraudes ?

- Je pense que tes yeux ont quelque chose à faire avec ça, oui.

- Et qu'en est-il de ma bouche ?"

Draco effleura les lèvres d'Harry avec sa bouche. "Peut-être.

- Mon intelligence ?

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, le taquina Draco. Je veux dire, tu es plutôt stupide.

- C'est toi le blond ici, Malfoy.

- Argh ! Ca fait mal, Harry !

- Tais-toi. Dessus ou dessous ?

- Tiens donc, Mr Potter. Flirterais-tu avec moi ?

- Nous avons déjà passé le stade du flirt, Malfoy. Dessus ou dessous ?

- Je m'en fiche."

Ils sourirent, s'embrassèrent et jouèrent l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ce que Draco entraîne Harry sur le sol. Ils firent doucement l'amour, profitant de la sensation de leurs peaux frottant l'une contre l'autre. Pour eux, c'était suffisant d'être simplement là, sous les étoiles, sentir leurs respirations mutuelles s'accélérer. Draco fit l'impossible pour leur faire oublier un instant leurs problèmes et ils y parvinrent. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier éternellement, et quand leurs souffles ralentirent, il se surpris à réfléchir à nouveau à leur situation. Il était certain qu'Harry, qui semblait confortablement enveloppé dans ses bras, allait bientôt le questionner sur leur futur. Il ne se trompait pas.

"Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour nous ?"

Draco sourit faiblement. Harry était tellement prédictif.

"Certains enfants ne reviendront pas l'année prochaine. C'est tout ce que je sais. Voldemort se plaint que son armée n'est pas encore assez grande pour ses objectifs et il commence à appeler des enfants de Mangemorts à le rejoindre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Tu reviendras, pas vrai ?

- Oui." Draco le serra fort contre lui. "Je me fiche de Pansy ou Voldemort. Je sais qu'il voudra me marquer, mais je ne laisserai pas faire. J'essaierai de le convaincre que c'est pour le mieux tant que je continue à étudier ici. Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un de l'école être marqué. Dieu merci. Mais je vais devoir divulguer quelques informations concernant l'Ordre pour gagner sa confiance. J'ai parlé à Dumbledore et il m'a dit qu'il y réfléchirait. Je ne te laisserais pas, Harry. Peut-être qu'on ne pourra plus se voir comme ça, mais je resterais proche de toi.

- On pourrait se voir ici.

- Non. Même si Pansy ne retourne pas à l'école pour sa sixième année, elle trouvera quelqu'un pour garder un oeil sur moi.

- Bordel. Je hais cette grosse vache. Est-ce que tu vas devoir coucher avec elle ?"

Draco frissonna. "Pas si je peux l'éviter.

- Si tu le fais, ne me le dis pas."

Draco plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. "Je ne coucherai pas avec elle." Il embrassa Harry et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Draco sentit son désir revenir à nouveau et il grogna. "Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais ?

- Je n'en pas la moindre idée." Les mains d'Harry glissèrent sur le torse de Draco et le caressèrent intimement. "C'est pareil pour moi. C'est étrange mais chaque jour, j'ai l'impression de te désirer plus encore."

A nouveau, ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Draco était au-dessus cette fois-ci. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément dans Harry, son esprit le fit s'échapper ailleurs. Il se sentait voler sans son balai, avec Harry à ses côtés. Harry mordit son cou, le marquant comme sien.

Quand l'horloge s'approcha de minuit, ils remirent leurs vêtements et s'étreignirent une fois de plus. Harry ne voulait pas le quitter, ni Draco, mais ils devaient partir. Pansy, cette pétasse, attendait Draco.

"Rappelle-toi, Harry, ce n'est pas un adieu. On se reverra d'ici la fin de l'année. Et je reviendrai pour notre sixième année." Il serra la main d'Harry.

"Ne t'affiche juste pas avec cette pétasse.

- Promis.

- Je déteste tout ça, dit Harry, frustré et prêt à frapper dans la première chose qu'il croiserait.

- Je sais. Moi aussi."


	22. The road home

**- 22 -**

**The road home**

La depression était le nom du mal qui rongeait Harry Potter. Tout ça à cause de Pansy Parkinson, cette pétasse. Au cours des derniers mois à Poudlard, elle avait aimé voir l'amant de son petit-ami souffrir. Draco essaya de tenir sa promesse à Harry, mais Pansy ne le laisse simplement pas faire. Elle se pelotonnait dans les bras de Draco et à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait Harry, elle embrassait Draco devant lui.

A cause de ça, Draco et Harry avait eu de grosses disputes. La jalousie n'était pas de bonne compagnie et Harry l'avait découvert de la manière la plus dure. Mais ils ne pouvait rien y faire. Ils devaient jouer le jeu car sinon ils pouvaient tout perdre. Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impuissant et la dépression le gagnait peu à peu.

Son père n'était pas venu à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas partir trop loin de Vivienne alors qu'elle était si malade. En outre, Remus lui avait dit que James avait également peut de ce qu'il découvrirait en partant de son île. L'île avait été son foyer pendant si longtemps qu'il ne voulait simplement pas la quitter. Ainsi il y était resté pour garder compagnie à Vivienne, mais pas tout seul cette fois-ci. Remus y était retourné pour rester avec lui et garder un oeil sur lui. Il reviendrait avec James dès que possible.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue s'était chargé de fabriquer la potion de Mémoire. Rogue ne savait pas exactement quoi penser de la nouvelle soudaine qu'avait été le retour de James et il avait dit à Dumbledore que c'était probablement un complot mis en scène par Voldemort pour piéger Harry. Il fallut un moment avant de parvenir à le convaincre de fabriquer la potion pour James mais finalement, il avait fini par accepter.

Sirius et Narcissa étaient parti et se cachait chez Remus. Avant de partir, elle avait dit à Draco qu'il n'avait pas à obéir aux ordre de Lucius juste pour la protéger elle. Il avait tous les droits d'être heureux avec Harry. Mais rien ne pouvait convaincre Draco. En effet, il avait pris sa décision et était déterminé à devenir un espion et mourir pour l'Ordre si nécessaire. Narcissa avait presque fait une dépression nerveuse à la nouvelle et Sirius avait dit à Draco qu'il n'y avait rien de romantique à être un espion. Il lui avait expliqué toute la peine et les sacrifices qu'il allait devoir faire. Après ça, Draco avait légèrement reculé, mais au moment où Narcissa et Sirius étaient partis, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à une décision.

Hermione et Ron vivaient toujours les choses de la même manière. Ils se disputaient constamment pour se rabibocher de manière spectaculaire quelques minutes plus tard. Et en dépit du fait qu'ils étaient pris dans leurs problèmes de coeur adolescents, ils restaient toujours près d'Harry. Ils savaient qu'Harry vivait une période difficile et ils faisaient de leur mieux pour le consoler.

Le dernier match de Quidditch arriva et Serpentard et Gryffondor jouèrent l'un contre l'autre. Même si le match fut excitant, les attrapeurs des deux équipes ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Harry avait attrapé le Vif d'Or et Draco n'avait pas vraiment fait beaucoup d'efforts pour le chercher. Gryffondor ne gagna pas seulement le match, mais aussi la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Quant aux BUSEs, tout le monde réussirent, certains avec plus de difficultés que d'autres. Ron, par exemple, rencontra quelques problèmes étant donné qu'il n'avait qu'à peine étudié cette année. Hermione, au contraire — surprise, surprise — s'en tira avec les meilleurs résultats de tout Poudlard.

**THE ROAD HOME**

Deux jours avant la fin de l'année, Erin et Rogue se marièrent. Ils organisèrent une immense fête, et même si Rogue semblait avoir mangé quelques chose de périmé, personne n'y prêta attention.

Ce fut durant cette fête qu'Harry décida d'essayer de convaincre Draco de rester.

"Tu es sûr, Harry ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Il n'a pas à partir. En outre, Sirius m'a dit que Draco nourrissait des doutes concernant l'espionnage.

- Toi et Malfoy ne vous êtes pas parlé depuis un moment, non ? demanda Ron.

- Ouais, répondit Harry d'un ton amer. Pansy, cette pétasse, le garde de plus en plus pour elle."

Depuis que Draco et Pansy étaient ensemble, Draco se comportaient comme avant. C'était une des raisons qui expliquaient que lui et Harry ait eu de nombreuses disputes. Harry détestait ce Draco Malfoy, celui qui ressemblait tant à Lucius. Celui qui appelait Harry le Balafré et clamait sa supériorité sur les autres sorciers, en particulier les Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce Draco n'était pas son Draco. Mais il était déterminé à arrêter tout ça. Il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire.

"Il n'est pas venu à la fête, commenta Hermione. Erin en est plutôt déçue...

- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas juste oublier Malfoy un petit moment ? dit Ron, ennuyé. Nous savons tous qu'il est un Malfoy par le sang. Il est foncièrement mauvais. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Je pense que ce serait mieux pour toi, Harry, de t'en éloigner quelques temps. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable. La semaine dernière il a demandé à Crabbe et Goyle de courir après Neville entre autres choses stupides ! Le connard !"

Harry savait tout ça mais Draco lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien dans tout ça.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Ron, répliqua Harry. Il n'est pas mauvais.

- Je suis désolé de te dire ça, Harry, mais ses actes prouvent plutôt le contraire. Il n'est même pas venu aujourd'hui ! Et Erin l'a beaucoup aidé, pas vrai ? C'est un salopard ingrat."

Harry allait répliquer quelque chose quand il entendit une voix familière derrière lui.

"Hé bien, Weasley, je ne te ferais pas l'honneur d'une répondre simplement parce que je ne perdrai pas mon temps avec toi, dit Draco de sa voix traînante habituelle.

- Draco, sourit Harry.

- Ne t'excite pas trop, Harry. Il y a des gens autour de nous", dit Draco.

Harry grimaça. "Allons autre part alors.

- Pas tout de suite. Je veux parler à Erin et Rogue."

Draco quitta un Harry blessé et confus par sa froideur.

"Je te l'avais dit ! dit Ron. C'est un salopard, purement et simplement.

- Oh, Ron, tu ne vois pas qu'Harry est blessé ?" répliqua Hermione.

Et effectivement, Harry avait mal. Mais il ne savait pas que c'était aussi dur pour Draco. Etre froid et distant était sa façon de gérer la douleur. Il avait employé la même méthode par le passé. Etre fou furieux et cynique pour couvrir ses véritables sentiments. A l'intérieur, il était dévasté. Il haïssait Pansy plus chaque seconde.

Draco avait également fini par découvrir qui avait tenté de le tuer. Zabini était devenu étrangement silencieux ces derniers jours. Malgré ses efforts pour lui parler, Draco n'y était jamais parvenu. Zabini l'évitait et il savait pourquoi. Zabine avait toujours essayé d'attirer son attention d'une manière ou d'une autre et à présent, il semblait avec entièrement perdu son intérêt. C'était suspicieux.

Draco félicita Erin et Rogue puis repéra Zabini au loin. Il décida de le suivre et fut témoin de ce qui n'allait pas avec le garçon. A sa grande surprise, il le trouva en compagnie du Gryffondor Seamus Finnegan, riant d'une manière que Draco n'avait jamais observé chez lui. Draco se dissimula dans la pénombre et écouta leur conversation pendant un moment. Il était stupéfait de la manière avec laquelle Zabini discutait avec Finnegan. Il lui parlait comme s'il se souciait du Gryffondor. C'était une chose très inhabituelle.

"Tu t'es décidé à rester chez moi cet été ? demanda Seamus. Si tu t'inquiètes pour mes parents, c'est inutile. Je leur ai déjà dit, ils s'en fichent. Ma mère est impatiente de te rencontrer. Tu vas venir ?

- J'aimerais mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Depuis que mon père est parti, c'est juste ma mère et moi, tu vois ? En outre, je ne pense pas être prêt à rencontrer ta famille. De ce que tu m'en as dit, vous formez une espèce de grande famille heureux et je ne suis pas habitué à ça. Je ne me sentirais pas à ma place, expliqua Blaise en prenant la main de Seamus.

- Tu peux venir avec ta mère si tu veux", dit Seamus d'une voix douce.

Blaise sourit. "Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais.

- Quoi ?

- A l'attitude Gryffondor, comme nous l'appelons dans les cachots. Vous êtes tous tellement gentils. Et si je jouais juste avec toi ? Et si je tue ta famille au milieu de la nuit ? dit Blaise d'un ton énervé. Tu fais trop facilement confiance aux gens !

- Je ne pense pas que tu feras quoi que ce soit. J'ai appris à te connaitre, Blaise.

- Vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ? ricana Blaise.

-Oui." Seamus se pencha et ils s'embrassèrent pendant un petit moment.

Draco était sur le point de partir mais il entendit quelque chose qui l'inquiéta.

"Et si je te disais que j'ai reçu une invitation pour rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui ?" dit soudainement Blaise.

Seamus pâlit. "Vraiment ?"

Blaise baissa les yeux. "Oui. Et c'est tentant, je peux te le dire. Il te promets tout un tas de chose que la plupart des gens ne pourrait refuser. Un pouvoir inimaginable, des femmes..." Seamus grimaça et Blaisa ajouta : "Ok, excepté les femmes. Mais il sait très certainement comment te tenter. C'est une offre vraiment intéressante.

- Tu vas l'accepter ? demanda Seamus.

- Non. Je pense qu'il est répugnant. Et je n'aime pas ses croyances. Mais je n'ai jamais rien eu dans ma vie. Je suis ici parce que Dumbledore m'a accepté par charité. Ma mère travaille dur pour que je puisse rester ici et nous ne payons que la moitié de ce que les autres enfants paient pour étudier à Poudlard. Je hais ma vie. Je la détesterai toujours. Nous n'avons jamais eu d'argent... Mon père était un con. Il buvait beaucoup et nous battait ma mère et moi. Dieu merci il est parti."

Seamus avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Et le fait est que Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait faire de moi quelqu'un de puissant." Les yeux de Blaise brillèrent. "J'aimerais savoir ce que c'est d'être riche. Si riche que personne ne pourra plus jamais faire de blagues stupides à mon encontre sur mes vêtements ou mes mauvaises manières..."

A ces mots, Draco se sentit triste. Il faisait partie de ceux qui s'était moqué de Blaise en première et deuxième année. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus gentil avec lui... Mais Blaise n'était pas le genre de type qui rendait choses simples pour se faire apprécier.

"Mais tu perdrais toi-même en acceptant de le rejoindre, dit Seamus dans un murmure.

- Ouais, je sais.

- Tu ne vas pas la rejoindre, hein ?" Il y avait de l'appréhension dans la voix de Seamus.

Blaise resta silencieux pendant un moment. "Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai découvert quelque chose de précieux pour moi cette année et je ne veux pas le perdre. J'ai merdé pour beaucoup de choses dans ma vie. Mais je ne merderais pas avec ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Blaise sourit timidement. "Toi.

- Moi ?!" Seamus semblait surpris par sa révélation.

"Oui ! Je... Je... pense que je... je t'aime", bégaya Blaise.

_QUOI ?!_ pensa Draco. Il était sûrement plus abasourdi que Seamus.

"Je t'aime aussi." Seamus serra Blaise dans ses bras.

Zabini était amoureux. Et si une personne comme Zabini était amoureuse, il y avait encore de l'espoir en ce monde.

**THE ROAD HOME**

Draco décida d'écrire une lettre à Harry. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il devait écrire, mais il devait essayer. Il mordit le bout de sa plume et écrit "Cher Harry" sur le papier. Après quelques lignes, il déchira le parchemin et le jeta, irrité.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et il demanda à la personne de partir.

"Draco, chéri, j'ai besoin de toi, dit Pansy, le prenant par surprise.

- Pas maintenant, Pansy. Je suis occupé, répliqua-t-il, énervé. Tu ne facilites pas les choses pour t'apprécier. Tu ne me laisses pas tranquille une seule minute ! J'ai besoin de mon propre espace, tu sais ? Et tu es dans ma chambre !

- Oh, bébé, ne te stresse pas !" Pansy lui lança un sourire narquois. "Tu ne me rends pas heureuse, Draco, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Tu crois que je suis stupide ? Je ne le suis pas. Et laisse moi te rappeler que je suis la clé de ton succès. Tu dépends de moi pour devenir le Favori de Voldemort. Ta façon d'agir ces derniers jours ne vont pas t'aider. Je n'apprécie pas que tu me laisses toute seule !

- Je sais, Pansy, mais...

- Et n'oublions pas Harry Potter. Si j'en parle à Lord Voldemort, il t'utilisera pour atteindre Potter. C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que Lord Voldemort t'utilise comme un appât ?"

Draco eut le dos parcourus de frissons à cette pensée.

"Oublie-le, Draco, et je te promets d'être gentille avec toi. Je veux dire, autant que possible, bien sûr, ricana-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi juste finir ça, d'accord ? demanda Draco, fatigué.

- Très bien. Mais fais vite."

Elle sortit et Draco se rentint de lancer quelque chose sur la porte derrière elle. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et sentit quelque chose effleurer son épaule. Il se retourna d'un geste vif pour voir ce que c'était et trouva Harry debout devant lui.

"Mon Dieu ! Tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque ?! se plaignit Draco.

- Je suis désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu te voir. Tu es parti de la fête sans venir me parler !

- Je ne pouvais pas te parler là-bas, Harry ! Il y avait trop de monde autour de nous.

- Qui s'en soucie ?

- MOI ! cria-t-il. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut plus se parler !

- Tu m'as menti ! Tu as dit qu'on pourra être ensemble mais nous nous voyons à peine et chaque fois que je t'appelle, tu m'ignores ! Tu ne m'envoies plus de message via Dobby ! Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi ! accusa Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tu as vu comment Pansy me traite, pas vrai ? Tu espionnais, n'est-ce pas ? Elle me menace tous les jours et je dois m'afficher avec elle ! Et puis je dois vivre en ayant sur la conscience que je suis responsable de ta vie et de celle de ma mère. Lucius a dit à ses soi-disant amis que ma mère était à Paris pour rendre visite à des proches. Si je lui désobéissais il dirait à Voldemort que je suis un espion !

- Tu n'es pas responsable de MA vie ! Je ne désire pas que tu le sois !

- Trop tard pour ça." Draco leva les bras d'un geste défaitiste. "Tu as entendu Pansy. Voldemort peut m'utiliser contre toi et je préfère mourir plutôt que laisser quelque chose de ce genre arriver." Il s'assit sur son lit, la tête baissée. "Je suis fatigué, Harry.

- Alors laisse tout tomber ! supplia Harry.

- Et comment ?

- Ta mère t'a libéré de ton engagement à protéger son secret ! J'ai découvert aujourd'hui qu'elle a envoyé un message à Voldemort lui disant d'aller se faire voir et qu'elle travaillait à présent officiellement pour l'Ordre du Phénix." Harry lança ça comme une bombe.

"Elle a fait QUOI ?" Draco pâlit.

"Tu m'as entendu. Elle l'a fait pour toi. Elle ne veut pas que tu deviennes un Mangemort.

- Je ne pas le croire ! Merde !

- Elle a dit que ça n'importait plus parce qu'elle vivait avec Sirius. Elle vivra cachée de toute façon. Elle a choisi son destin, Draco, et tu ne peux rien faire de plus. Je suis ici pour te demander de rester. Tu n'as à retourner chez toi. Tu peux rester ici avec moi !"

Il fallut quelques minutes à Draco pour assimiler l'information. Il n'avait plus à agir comme un salopard. Sa mère avait tout gâché. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la traiter d'idiote ou de courageuse. Elle laissait Draco choisir sa propre voie. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui.

"Je suis désolé, Draco." Harry s'assit à coté de lui et lui tendit une lettre. "Elle t'a écrit ça."

Draco lut la lettre et ses mains tremblèrent. Narcissa lui disait d'être heureux et de ne pas rejoindre son père. L'Ordre, d'après elle, avait besoin de lui de l'autre côté. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour elle et Lucius ne pouvait plus le faire chanter. Elle en avait déjà parlé à Lucius. Draco ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ressentait son père.

"Ta mère une femme très courageuse.

- Elle est surtout bête, voilà ce qu'elle est, dit Draco froidement.

- Ne dis pas ça. Sirius m'a dit que pour la première fois ta mère prends le contrôle sur sa vie et qu'elle en est heureuse. Elle ne veut pas rejoindre Voldemort parce que ce serait trop compliqué et que tu es son unique enfant. Elle veux que tu sois en sécurité. C'est ta mère. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle te laisserait juste te sacrifier pour elle ?

- Je sais, Harry, mais..."

Draco sentit la main d'Harry serrer la sienne. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis longtemps. Le contact le fit se sentir vivant à nouveau. Le mur de glace qu'il avait érigé autour de lui pour gérer la peine s'effondrait. Il sentit des larmes emplir ses yeux.

"S'il te plait, murmura Harry, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ma cicatrice était très douloureuse ces derniers temps.

- Ca te fait très mal ? demanda Draco, touchant la cicatrice d'Harry du bout de ses doigts.

- Un peu.

- Viens là." Draco tira Harry plus près et posa un baiser sur sa cicatrice.

Harry le serra fort contre lui et Draco l'entoura avec ses bras.

"Tu sais, j'ai aussi un mauvais pressentiment. Voldemort n'est pas stupide. Je pense qu'il en sait plus que ce que nous pensons. Tu es lié à lui, pas vrai ? Et s'il savait tout à cause de ce lien ? Et s'il utilisait Pansy pour m'atteindre ? Elle a admit qu'il la méprisait. En outre, je ne suis pas assez spécial. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'intéresserait tant à moi ! Je ne suis pas comme toi. Tu es spécial, Harry. C'est toi le héros.

- Ne sois pas bête. Tu es la personne la plus spéciale au monde."

Draco sourit. "C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Tu n'as pas peur de tes sentiments.

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? C'est ces sentiments qui me permettent de rester fort.

- Ils peuvent te rendre faible aussi.

- Non, c'est faux. Et je m'en assurerai.

- Et qu'en est-il de ton père ?

- Il est toujours sur son île. Remus dit qu'il pourrait arriver dans une semaine. Il ne pense pas que Vivienne survivra encore longtemps. Elle a un cancer et la maladie se propage vite dans son système sanguin. La potion de Mémoire est prête. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps à présent... Mais j'ai peur. Je ne le connais pas et il ne me connait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça va donner ?

- Je ne sais pas. Lucius et moi n'avons pas vraiment une relation saine." Draco eut un sourire narquois.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière la porte et Draco dissimula rapidement Harry sous la cape d'invisibilité. Goyle entra dans la chambre quelques seconde plus tard.

"Hey, Draco. Pansy t'appelle, dit Goyle, l'air contrarié par quelque chose.

- Dis-lui que j'arrive dans quelques minutes."

Goyle referma la porte et partit. Harry retira la cape.

"Envoie-la balader !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Harry. Le spectacle doit continuer. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

- Mais..."

Draco le fit taire avec un baiser.

"Ne parle pas. Pas maintenant." Il l'embrassa à nouveau. "J'avais presque oublié comme c'était bon de t'embrasser et le goût de tes lèvres..."

Ils s'embrassèrent, désespéré dans leur étreinte mutuelle.

"S'il te plait, reste, supplia Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Ce n'est pas chez toi. Chez toi c'est ici, avec moi."

Draco sourit faiblement. "Je t'aime. Tu sais ça, hein ?"

Harry acquisça et Draco soupira, l'expression soudain très déterminée.

"Tu sais quoi ? dit-il. Viens. Sortons d'ici. Remets ta cape."

Harry lui obéit. "On va où ?

- Suis-moi."

Draco était sur le point de quitter la chambre quand il sentit la main d'Harry attraper la sienne.

"Et Pansy ? demanda Harry.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Elle peut aller se faire voir !

**THE ROAD HOME**

"Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser m'embarquer là-dedans ! On marche depuis quoi ? Une heure et demie ? Une heure ? Je suis fatigué, se lamenta Draco. Il fait froid ici... et c'est si sombre. Et toute cette boue. Berk.

- Pauvre enfant..., murmura Harry.

- Va te faire voir, Potter."

Ils marchaient dans le passage qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante, même si Draco n'en savait rien.

"Harry... on va où ?"

Harry avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où Draco lui avait demandé ça.

"Mon Dieu, tu es tellement impatient ! Très bien, je vais te le dire ! Nous allons à la Cabane Hurlante. On n'y est plus très loin maintenant.

- QUOI ? Tu es fou ? Cet endroit est hanté ! Je n'irai pas !"

Draco fit volte face pour rentrer au chateau mais Harry le retint par la manche.

"L'endroit n'est pas hanté ! C'est une histoire qu'ils ont inventée pour faire peur aux gens.

- Qui "ils" ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Oh, allez ! Tu peux le dire à moi !"

Harry marqua une pause et sonda les yeux de Draco. C'était plutôt compliqué dans la pénombre ambiante, avec seulement leur baguette pour les éclairer.

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le professeur Lupin est parti ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Beaucoup savent. En outre, Rogue me l'a dit.

- Ca explique... Cette vieille chouette..., murmura Harry entre ses dents. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'Erin lui trouve ? Il est moche, vieux et désagréable.

- Il a un joli petit cul..." Quand Draco vit l'expression rageuse d'Harry, il ajouta : "Evidemment tu as raison ! Je veux dire, Rogue quoi ! Berk !" Il grimaça.

Harry secoua la tête et dissimula un sourire. "Donc tu sais que Remus est un...

- Loup-garou. Ouais, je sais.

- Quand il était étudiant à Poudlard, il allait dans la Cabane Hurlante les nuits de pleine lune. Il restait là pour éviter de blesser quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que les gens entendait tous ces horribles bruits qui en provenaient. Ce n'était pas des fantômes, c'était simplement...

- Le professeur Lupin, finit Draco.

- Oui."

Puis Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur les Maraudeurs. A la fin de son histoire, Draco était émerveillé. Et Harry ne pouvait s'arrêter là. Il continua et lui parla de sa troisième et quatrième année et ce à quoi il avait fait face à ce moment-là.

"Je suis abasourdi. Ton père était un Animagus. Et Sirius aussi ! Et ils l'ont fait pour aider un ami. Et ce rat Pettigrow ! Ce traître ! Je le déteste encore plus maintenant que tu m'as raconté la vraie histoire, dit Draco. Et toi ! Tu as faillit mourir sous le Baiser d'un Détraqueur ! Mon Dieu ! Est-ce que tu me pardonneras pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait par le passé ?

- Tu as déjà demandé pardon, tu te souviens ? Et je te l'ai déjà accordé.

- Oui, mais...

- On y est !"

Harry ouvrit la porte et il entrèrent dans la vieille maison.

"Et voilà !" Harry ouvrit les bras. "La célèbre Cabane Hurlante !

- C'est vraiment sale, se plaignit Draco, grimaçant. "Aaaaah. C'est une toile d'araignée géante ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'imagine.

- Il y a des araignées ici ? demanda Draco d'une voix soudainement incertaine.

- Je n'en vois pas. Pourquoi ?"

Draco s'accrocha au bras d'Harry et regarda autour de lui d'un air suspect.

"Je n'aime pas les araignées, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Tu plaisantes !

- Bien sûr que je ne plaisante pas !"

Harry éclata de rire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu trouves si drôle ?

- Enfin quelque chose que tu as en commun avec Ron ! Il déteste les araignées ! Il en est terrifié et depuis notre dernière aventure, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, ajouta Harry pour lui-même.

- Je n'ai pas peur des araignées ! Franchement, Harry...

- Il y en a une sur ton épaule.

- QUOI ! ENLEVE LA ! TOUT DE SUITE !" hurla Draco, mort de peur.

Harry hula de rire. "Je plaisantais."

Draco lui lança un regard meurtrier. "Ne me refais jamais ça ! Jamais !

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Tu ne pouvais pas résister ? Je vais te hmmmf..."

Harry captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et Draco s'abandonna dans ses bras.

"Toujours peur des araignées ? demanda Harry contre ses lèvres.

- Des araignées ? Quelles araignées ?" Draco le fixait une lueur dans les yeux.

Harry sourit. "Viens."

Il l'entraîna dans les escaliers et ils pénétrèrent dans une grande chambre au premier étage.

"C'est... propre ! s'exclama Draco.

- Ouais. Ca fait un moment que je pensais t'amener ici. Dobby m'a aidé à nettoyer.

- C'est cool. Dommage que tu me le montres seulement maintenant, dit Draco en s'assaillant sur le lit.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir ici.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Parce que je veux être seul avec toi. Tu sais, loin de tout. Tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi." Draco tira Harry contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent. "Désolée d'avoir été aussi distant dernièrement.

- Je comprends."

Draco était sur le point d'enlever ses vêtements à Harry quand il dit : "Et si quelqu'un nous trouve ici ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pris la carte. Si quelqu'un vient, elle nous le dira."

Et ils s'aimèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

**THE ROAD HOME**

Le matin vint, et Draco fut le premier à se réveiller. Il appréciait le fait qu'Harry dorme toujours parce qu'il pouvait admirer ses traits silencieusement et Harry ne le surprendrait pas dans un de ses moments sentimentaux.

Harry lui avait révélé tant de secrets la nuit précédente qu'à présent il avait l'impression d'être en dette envers lui. Il se demandait s'il devait parler à Harry de son père et que Lucius avait probablement été amoureux de James Potter. Et qu'il l'était peut-être encore. Draco priait tout le temps pour que ce soit vrai car alors il y aurait toujours de l'espoir pour Lucius. Zabini lui avait prouvé que l'amour pouvait changer une personne, la rendre plus douce, plus compréhensive. Peut être que l'âme de son père pouvait encore être sauvée.

Mais Draco ne connaissait pas grand chose de leur histoire ensemble. Il devait connaître la vérité sur eux. Il devait savoir si James Potter avait un jour aimé son père aussi. Il était déterminé à sauver son père de cet enfer qu'était devenue sa vie. Il devait essayer !

"Bonjour, Drake, marmonna Harry, ouvrant lentement ses yeux.

- Bonjour, Harry.

- Tu es absolument magnifique."

Draco sourit. "Même avec mes cheveux mal coiffés et ma mauvaise haleine matinale ?

- Oui.

- Tu es adorable, Harry.

- Dormons encore un peu.

- Nope. J'ai bien peur que quelqu'un arrive. Deux personnes même.

- Qui ?

- Les deux mousquetaires : Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Ils sont encore dans le passage."

Harry marmonna quelque chose.

"Tu leur as dit qu'on serait ici ? demanda Draco.

- Oui. Je n'avais le choix.

- Je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Nous devrions remettre quelques vêtements. Je ne veux pas que Weasly flippe."

Harry osa rigoler et Draco lui lança un oreiller. Après qu'ils se soient complètement réhabillés, Draco s'assit sur le lit et se demande s'il devait parlé à Harry de Lucius et James. Il était quasi certain que la réaction d'Harry ne serait pas mauvaise. Quasi.

"Harry ? Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler, commença-t-il prudemment.

- Quoi ? Tu sembles si sérieux tout à coup. S'il te plait ne me dis pas que tu vas retourner avec Pansy.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Pansy est de l'histoire ancienne. Hé bien, pas vraiment. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle sera très remontée contre moi mais ce n'est pas le problème. Je ne serai plus avec Pansy. J'ai pris ma décision. Ces rêves que nous avions étaient un avertissement. Je ne peux pas me marier avec Pansy et je ne le ferai pas. Plus maintenant que ma mère a tout révélé. Bref, ce dont je veux te parler est en rapport avec mon père... et le tien ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je... je... je crois que... Hé bien, tu vois, bégaya Draco.

- Crache le morceau !

- Je crains ta réaction.

- C'est si mauvais ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas.

- Alors dis-le.

-Jepensequemonpèreétaitamoure uxdutien, dit Draco rapidement.

- Quoi ?" Harry s'assit à côté de lui. "Est-ce que tu viens de dire que ton père était amoureux du mien ?

- Oui. Ca ne te dégoute pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dégoute ? Non, je suis choqué. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ton père pouvait avoir des sentiments."

Draco fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Harry de penser ça.

"Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je suis censé dire, commença Harry. Je veux dire, que veux-tu que je te dise ?"

Draco inspira profondément. Il avait un plan compliqué en tête et il était presque sûr qu'Harry n'allait pas aimer, mais il devait essayer. Il voulait retourner au Manoir parce qu'il devait parler à son père et le convaincre de se battre contre Voldemort. Peut-être que si Lucius savait que James Potter était en vie alors il rejoindrait l'Ordre. Bien sûr Draco pensait avec son coeur et non sa tête. Et au moment où Draco expliqua ça à Harry, ce fut exactement ce qu'il lui dit.

"Tu es fou ? Tu ne peux parler de mon père au tien ! Tu ne peux pas ! Personne n'est supposé savoir qu'il est en vie ! Et ton père est un Mangemort ! Comment peux-tu penser que ce plan va marcher ?" Harry secoua la tête. "Tu penses avec ton coeur, pas avec ta tête ! Lucius est mauvais. En outre, tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé entre eux par le passé. De ce que j'en sais, mon père n'aimait pas le tien. Il aimait ma mère. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu dis à Lucius que James est en vie et qu'il le répète à Voldemort ?

- Peut-être que ton père aimait le mien. Ce n'est pas impossible.

- Sirius me dit toujours qu'il n'a jamais rencontré deux personnes plus amoureuses que mon père et ma mère.

- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses." Harry grimaça et Draco ajouta : "Je ne dis pas que James n'était pas amoureux de ta mère. Je dis que peut être il aimait aussi mon père. C'est possible, tu sais ?

-Possible, oui, mais peu probable.

- Je te comprends, Harry. Je veux dire, tu as grandit en croyant que ton père et ta mère étaient parfaits et qu'ils s'aimaient tout les deux très fort.

- Il s'aimaient ! s'exclama Harry.

- D'accord, j'ai compris ! dit Draco, contrarié.

- Est-ce que tu n'as pas réfléchi au fait que si tu parles de mon père au tien, ça pourrait faire empirer les choses ?

- D'accord, je ne lui en parlerai pas. Mais je rentre chez moi.

- Draco...

- Non, Harry, j'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi. Je ne rejoindrai pas Voldemort, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'ai besoin de convaincre mon père de rejoindre notre côté." Draco soupira. "J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Rogue ces derniers mois et je lui ai parlé de mon père. Ils sont amis donc je me suis dit que Rogue pourrait savoir des choses sur lui que personne d'autre ne connait. Il ne savait pas que Lucius avait été amoureux. Mais il m'a dit des choses... Des choses horribles..."

Draco frissonna et Harry l'étreignit.

"Mon grand-père lui faisait des trucs... Des choses terribles, Harry. Rogue pense que mon père a été sexuellement abusé, même si Lucius ne lui a pas dit. Tout ce que Rogue sait pour sûr c'est que mon père revenait toujours à Poudlard avec d'horribles bleus sur le corps et le dos. Rogue a dit que Lucius avait des marques de fouet sur le dos. Pas étonnant qu'il soit comme il est. Je veux dire, tout ce qu'il a connait toute sa vie c'est la douleur.

- Mon Dieu, Draco, murmura Harry. Je suis désolé.

- Tu vois pourquoi je dois rentrer ?

- Oui. Mais..."

Draco secoua la tête. "Si c'était ton père, tu aurais fait la même chose."

Harry acquiesça tristement. "Promets-moi simplement que tu reviendras.

- Je reviendrai.

- Et promets-moi qu'au moindre problème, tu nous contacteras !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. En outre, nos esprits sont connectés maintenant, tu te souviens ? On peut se voir dans nos rêves." Draco sourit. "Littéralement."

Harry lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa.

"Hey, Harry ? Draco ? entendirent-ils Hermione crier depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Vous êtes là ?

- Et plus important encore, vous êtes habillés ?" demanda Ron.

Harry et Draco se fixèrent un instant avant de répondre. "Oui.

- On se sortira de tout ce merdier, le rassura Draco.

- J'espère."

**THE ROAD HOME**

Harry et Draco se dire au revoir dans un compartiment caché du train. Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas pleurer mais au final, ils ne purent retenir leurs larmes. Ils se serrèrent fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre et leurs baisers furent presque désespérés et triste. Draco promit une nouvelle fois de ne pas devenir un Mangemort. Il n'avait encore rien dit à Pansy parce qu'il ne voulait pas la contrarier et réveiller sa soif de vengeance. Elle était déjà très contrarié qu'il se soit échappé l'autre jour.

Quand Harry sortit du train après avoir dit au revoir à Hermione et Ron, Draco resta à la fenêtre pour le voir une dernière fois. Ils ne firent aucun signe mais leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas une seconde. Draco sourit à Harry avait que le train parte. Une larme solitaire s'échappa du coin de son oeil.

Harry la balaya de sa main et sentit quelqu'un toucher son épaule. Il leva les yeux et vit Hagrid.

"Ca va, Harry ?

- Ouais, ça va aller.

- Bien sûr que ça va aller !"

Ils retournèrent au château ensemble. Alors qu'Hagrid lui disait qu'ils allaient beaucoup s'amuser ensemble cet été, Harry repéra Hedwige voler dans sa direction, une lettre dans le bec. Sa chouette atterrit sur son épaule et laissa la lettre tomber dans ses mains.

"C'est de qui, Harry ?" demanda Hagrid plutôt curieux.

Harry regarda la lettre et vit les initiales D.M. écrite sur un coin. Il sourit.

"C'est de quelqu'un de très cher pour moi.

- Oh, c'est de Draco."

Harry écarquilla les yeux. "Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est un secret." Hagrid lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Le jeune Malfoy était plutôt poli avec moi cette année. C'est une bonne chose. Une bonne chose, pour sûr."

Plus tard, alors qu'Harry était allongé sur son lit, il ouvrit la lettre et la lut.

_"Harry,_

_Les poètes et les écrivains ont toujours trouvés la manière parfaite pour parler d'amour. En général, on parle du désespoir et de la tragédie après une courte période d'allégresse et, aussi, de mensonge._

_D'une certaine manière, l'amour est un mensonge, parce qu'il te fais croire que tout ira bien quand tu rencontres ton âme-soeur, et pourtant, ce n'est pas vrai. En tout cas, pas entièrement. C'est loin d'aller bien entre nous mais j'espère... qu'un jour... comme tu me l'as chanté une fois, nous dépasserons tout cela._

_Le chemin que nous avons choisi de suivre est plein __d'obstacles — et pour certains inextricables — mais qui sait ? Peut-être que l'amour EST plus fort que toutes les difficultés de la vie. Mon Dieu, j'espère que c'est la vérité. Tu n'as pas idée. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ce soit vrai. Je veux dire, regarde-nous et tout ce qu'on a traversé cette année. Qu'importe à quel point les choses ont pu être compliqués, nous sommes toujours ensemble. Même quand j'étais brisé, tu es venu à moi et m'a convaincu du contraire. Donc l'amour doit être plus fort que tout._

_Mais si ça ne l'est pas, Harry, je veux que tu avances dans ta vie. Si quelque chose m'arrive, si quelque part le long du chemin nous nous retrouvons l'un contre l'autre, tu dois me promettre que tu t'en sortiras sans regarder en arrière. Je prie pour ça n'arrive pas. Je prie. Mais tu sais comme la vie est imprévisible._

_Dieu, je t'aime tant. N'en doute jamais, d'accord ? Je t'aime vraiment._

_Je me demande comment les choses vont aller à présent et si je vais te revoir. Je parie que tu es en train de te dire, comme dans une prière, que nous nous reverrons parce que tu t'en assureras. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Harry Potter, le héros de ce monde. MON héros._

_Est-ce que je sonne trop mélancolique ? Je crois. En même temps, les au-revoirs sonnes toujours mélancoliques. Ne me tiens pas rigueur. C'est juste que je déteste être loin de toi. Mais on se reverra dans nos rêves, pas vrai ? J'en suis certain._

_N'abandonne pas tout espoir. Et je n'abandonnerai pas notre histoire. Je trouverais le chemin de la maison. Je trouverais le chemin pour revenir à toi. Je t'aime._

_A toi pour toujours,_

_Draco."_

Harry sourit, des larmes sur les joues.

"Je sais que tu le trouveras, murmura Harry. Et je m'en assurerais."

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Il y a une suite à cette histoire, TAKE ME HOME. Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

En revanche, je suis en regret de vous annoncer que je ne la traduirai pas.

Dix ans ont passé depuis le premier chapitre traduit et je n'ai plus vraiment d'affection pour cette fanfic. Même la traduction est devenue très ennuyante, trop facile. L'anglais de BlancheMalfoy était très basique et limité à l'époque où elle a écrit cette fanfic, car ce n'est pas sa langue maternelle : elle est brésilienne.

Mais c'est une bonne chose pour vous :

Déjà, je vous invite à lire TAKE ME HOME en anglais, même si votre niveau d'anglais est limité. C'est vraiment très simple à comprendre et vous progresserez très vite, comme j'ai beaucoup appris moi-même, il y a dix ans, quand j'ai commencé cette traduction.

De la même manière, j'encourage qui le voudra à continuer la traduction car c'est un excellent exercice ! Beaucoup de tournures de phrase sont très "latines", le vocabulaire est assez limité, ce qui aide grandement. C'est la fanfic parfaite pour se lancer dans l'exercice difficile mais passionnant qu'est la traduction !

De mon côté, je retourne à mon petit bébé du moment, DEATH OF TODAY, écrit par Epic Solemnity. Un LV/HP que je vous encourage à découvrir car c'est au bas-mot la meilleure fanfic que je n'ai jamais lue ! Très différente de THE ROAD HOME, c'est certain, mais très addictive !

Pardonnez-moi d'avoir mis dix ans à finir cette traduction — dix ans ! —, j'espère, en tout cas, que vous aurez apprécié :)


End file.
